HaloMass Effect: Ruptured Universe
by JediSpectre177
Summary: Multiple crossovers AvP,RvB, JC's Avatar, Star wars, Halo, Mass Effect and more. CH13 To Illium we must go. Rada Vadam and a fellow Jedi Master go to Illium to discuss reparations for Asari killed in First Contact. Meanwhile the OSA Senate must deal with a galactic threat.
1. Rise of the OSA

**A/N This is my first fan fic so I hope people like it. For those of you who have read Halo: A New Age by xpredatorx may notice similarity's in the first few chapters, including paragraphs being the exact same word for word, I am using his first few chapters as a template to start mine off (Don't worry I asked him) but it will follow its own course so don't go thinking I'm plagiarising his story.**

**It is not just a ME/Halo crossover but also has several other SCI-FI universes mixed in, including star wars and AvP, there will be elements of some of my favourite fanfic as well.**

**I am welcome to ideas and suggestions regarding things to add and will frequently ask for suggestions.**

**Halo, Mas Effect and the others belong to their respected owners.**

**Edit 04/04/13 It has recently come to my attention that xpredatorx worked with ****User Mistasilentkiller to create** Halo: A New Age from so I wish to thank them both for allowing me to use the first six chapters as templates for my first seven chapters since it belongs to both of them. As already mentioned this first chapter is template on Halo: A New Age's first chapter. I would also like to thank them for the use of some of their terms in Halo: A New Age such as the OSA.

**Update 01/08/ 2012 added some additions to the timeline.**

* * *

February 11, 2525: The UNSC makes first contact with an alien race alliance called the covenant on the planet harvest. Negotiations fail and the human-covenant war begins.

March 1, 2530: A female San 'Shyuum called the Prophet of Remorse discovers the truth about humanity being connected to the forerunners, something that prophets of truth, regret, and mercy tried to keep hidden from the other covenant races. Arbiter Ripa 'moramee and Jiralhanae Chieftain Tartarus attempted to defend the prophets. Jiralhanae Army Commander Martin and Sangheili Kaidon Thel 'Vadamee defeated them in combat and the Prophets were executed. Martin took on the role of Chieftain as well as Tartarus's weapon Fist of Rukt. Thel 'Vadamee gained the title of Arbiter.

March 2, 2530: The UNSC colony groombridge-1830 located 29.7 light years from sol was visited by a covenant corvette, at first the colony thought they were under attack. Instead the corvette sent a signal to the planet requesting a ceasefire between the covenant and humanity. The UNSC sends Admiral Preston cole and a fleet of a hundred ships to confirm the covenant request for a ceasefire. The Prophet of Remorse explains everything.

March 3, 2530: The human-covenant war is over; a treaty was signed to signify peace, the Covenant offer to help in repairing the human colonies they themselves glassed. Humanity is offered a place in the covenant, the UNSC agrees in exchange to access to covenant technology.

April 5, 2531: The Covenant is changed to the Orion System Alliance. Species no longer feel enslaved and are given embassies on high Charity. A council was created to head the OSA, the council is composed of a human, Sangheili, and a San 'shyuum.

July 8, 2531: The reconstruction of the Covenant to the OSA is complete.

October 21, 2531: A UNSC trade ship is attacked by Kig'Yar pirates.

January 10, 2532: First contact is established with a race called Yautja. They are offered to join the OSA; the only condition is they have to stop the hunting of sentient beings. The Yautja grudgingly accept. They form a good relationship the sangheili due to similarities.

January 14, 2532: A Kig'Yar pirate fleet attacks the human colony world of Jericho VII. Over 200 civilians are killed and despite hard fighting the UNSC space forces defeated.

January 17, 2532: A fleet made up of both Covenant and UNSC forces come to retake the colony. The pirates flee, taking all the valuables they could find and at least 350 civilians.

January 18, 2532: Records from the late 20th century are discovered showing evidence that several Yautja have visited earth in the past. The first report calls them Predators.

September 3, 2532: Kig' Yar pirates attack an Unggoy colony and take anything they find of value.

November 14, 2532: After another attack on trading vessels by Kig'Yar pirates the OSA demand they stop practising piracy. The demand reaction is mixed, most civilians and some leaders are happy to put an end to the practise. The rest refuse, Eayn brakes into civil war and Kig'Yar colonies turn into either those against piracy or those who wish to continue. OSA forces are sent to help wipe out the pirates. Kig'Yar for an end to piracy follow the lead of Kig'Yar Shipmistress Artia. Thus begins the Kig'Yar Pirates war.

October 4, 2534: A large OSA force of sangheili and Yautja are sent to a newly established Unggoy colony on the planet LV-426 believing it to be Kig'Yar pirates. It's discovered to be overrun with an alien species the Yautja call Xenomorph's. The OSA forces wipe them out.

January 2, 2535: A Kig'Yar pirate moon is glassed by a Covenant fleet.

February 10, 2535: UNSC forces successfully liberate a Kig'Yar colony from pirates. All pirates are killed.

May 3, 2535: Section four of ONI is created to search and study forerunner technologies.

October 21, 2535: On the planet harvest section four discovered what they believe was a forerunner outpost, a science team is sent to study it. Head scientist Professor Ellen Anders discovered a holographic map of the galaxy which leads them to another forerunner outpost on the UNSC colony Arcadia. The UNSC spirit of fire under the command of Captain James cutter assigned to help section four in search of forerunner artefacts. The Spirit of Fire heads to Arcadia.

October 22, 2535: Spirit of Fire arrives at Arcadia and discovers the outpost. Ellen Anders finds coordinates to a planet in an uncharted system unknown to the OSA. The Kig'Yar pirates now with serious low numbers attack Arcadia hoping to gain the Forerunner technology for themselves and turn the war in their favour. UNSC forces are able to defeat them.

October 24, 2535: UNSC Spirit of Fire arrives at coordinates. What they find is an incredible piece of forerunner technology and the worst thing the OSA has ever encountered since the Xenomorphs. OSA forces attack the last remaining Kig'Yar pirate colony. All pirates are wiped out. Artia is voted by her kind to be Queen and lead them. The OSA senate agrees with the Kig'Yar decision for a leader.

February 15, 2540: The UNSC starts the Spartan-III Program. The Spartan-II's that survived the insurrection wars and the human-covenant war are part of the special operations division or spec-ops. Spec-ops was created by the OSA council as agents to help maintain order in OSA space. Spec-ops have the authority to do whatever is necessary to get the job done, any species can join specops but few do cause of the high mortality rate in training on the planet sathur, an OSA controlled world for spec-ops.

November 5, 2542: Office of Naval Intelligence puts forward a plan to help create a new counter-espionage and intelligence gathering for the OSA with the help of the sangehili Ossoona division that was responsible for helping the covenant spy and intelligence gathering, they create a new organization that provides spying, counter-espionage, information gathering for the OSA military and spec-ops. It is called the Union.

August 30, 2552: A UNSC patrol fleet under the command of Admiral Jacob Keyes discovered an object in space of forerunner design, a ring the size of a planet. Captain Keyes took images and sent them to UNSC high command. Highcomm received the images and looked through the information they obtain about the forerunners what they found was the ring is called halo and it was an important part of the former covenant religion, the UNSC sent the information to the OSA about halo. When the OSA council learned the discovery of halo they thought it would be best to hide this info from the rest of the OSA.

September 2, 2552: Science teams from the OSA were sent to halo to study it and to find out its purpose. A team accidentally opened a chamber that released a parasitic life form that consumed the science team, the military contingent on halo sent out the message to an OSA group of ships that was assigned by the council to protect the ring, a video link about the parasite to both a UNSC ship and a sangheili battle cruiser the images of the parasite showed it consuming both species it was decided by both Admiral Keyes and Arbiter Thel 'Vadam to sterilize this plague in combination with nuclear missiles and plasma weapons they took aim at the area surrounding the infection.

September 4, 2552: The ring is confirmed safe, science teams are sent in again. Section four sent in their own team lead by the great Dr Catherine hasley. On halo the team found what they believe to be the control room for halo. Once they were settled they were approached by a forerunner AI calling itself 343 guilty spark. Through the AI they learned much about the forerunners, the parasite now known as the flood and about halo being a weapon of mass destruction on a galactic scale. It was decided by the OSA council to keep quiet about this information as it would cause a mass panic and hysteria amongst their people.

September 6, 2552: Through further studying halo and continued talking to the monitor of installation zero four the OSA learned that there were seven halos in total scattered around galaxy. The monitor 343 guilty spark was unable to divulge the location of the remaining six halos but told the scientists how they could by finding the ark through a portal that was on earth.

September 7, 2552: The UNSC was very surprised by this information of an important forerunner technology was under their noses the whole time, using the reversed engineered luminary used by the covenant to locate forerunner tech, they found some readings between the city of New Mombasa and the town of Voi deep underground. Excavation began.

December 27, 2552: The artefact is uncovered and activated. The device created a slip space portal to what the scientists believe will lead them to the ark. The UN creates an expedition through the portal a fleet of ships composed of scientist and military personal. The commanding officer who is in charge of the fleet was decided to be captain Miranda Keyes, Catherine Hasley was in charge of the scientist division and military contingent was led by colonel Avery Junior Johnson.

December 28, 2552: The expedition fleet came out of slip space over what they believe to be the ark a massive superstation bigger then high charity, its is described as a massive wheel with a series of eight curved arms, bearing similarities to a sun. They begin launching pelican drop ships to what they believe to be the control room for the entire facility.

January 6, 2553: Scientists from the other OSA species arrive at the ark.

January 25, 2553: More personnel from each species arrive and set up on different arms of the ark. The sangheili with the help from the UNSC, Jiralhanae and Yautja begins building a ship yard to build and maintain ships from each species.

January 27, 2553: Studying the Ark the OSA scientist learn the location of the other halo's and a lot of forerunner knowledge.

February 17, 2553: A spec-ops fleet is charged with locating and assessing all the halo's conditions. They find installation 05 and destroy it once it was confirmed to have a massive flood outbreak.

February 18, 2553: The spec-op fleet under Jiralhanae Chieftain Martin find installation 01, including a new alien race studying the ring. Warnings are sent out before the new race can do anything. Negotiations begin.

February 19, 2553: installation 01 is confirmed safe. Ambassadors from the new race called Mon-Calamari arrive at high charity. They agree to join the OSA.

January 5, 2554: (The events of James Camerons Avatar take place). Under the command of Rada 'Vadam a small OSA fleet assault the world of Pandora under the control of the Human RDA Corporation. Several spec-ops members and groups take part. This is without authorization from the OSA.

January 7, 2554: The RDA attempts to convict Rada 'Vadam. The OSA is shocked to discover that Pandora had sentient life. Vadam and several Spartans including the famed Master Chief relate stories of what the RDA had done to the planet and the race called Navi. The testimony's of several humans who attempted to help the navi further prove the crimes that the RDA committed. The Navi Neytiri and once human now Navi Jack Sully explain how their world would have been destroyed had it not been for Rada's intervention. The RDA are shut down and most its members given life sentences. Neytiri accepts the OSA' invite to join.

January 17, 2554: Repair teams are sent in to clean up the mess left by the RDA. Neytiri prevents the Navi from attacking the teams. A joint small settlement is planned by the OSA to uplift the Navi.

June 14' 2555: The average lifespan of each species is doubled thanks to the studying of the ark. Scientists begin studying some sort of power the Forerunners called the force.

April 22' 2557: An alien race called Twi'leks arrives in the same system as High charity. The twi'leks are surprised that there was another race in the system and send their ambassadors over. Both the UNSC and Twi'leks are surprised at their close resemblance. They are invited to join the OSA.

March 2, 2557: The Twi'leks joins the Orion Systems Alliance. The races of the OSA number 12.

November 7, 2558: The Human colony of Coral is attacked by what appears to be Twi'lek pirates however they mostly capture cavilians. They flee taking 500 civilians.

January 1, 2559: The OSA discovers the Twi'leks practise slavery. They demand it be put to an end. Slaves and common Twi'leks are happy. Those in power ignore the demand and begin the Slavery war.

May 27, 2559: The OSA sets up a program (SITH) to learn the abilities of the force. Rada Vadam is one of the first to join.

June 3, 2560: With the OSA's help the Twi'Lek government and Slavers are overthrown. They elect Aleana'Ora to be their leader and become Queen.

August 7, 2563: Using coordinates found at the ark, expedition teams discover a forerunner structure on a world the Forerunners called Ilum. They are greeted by the Forerunner AI monitor of the facility, 243 Passive Anubus. Inside they find a large Ice cavern filled with different colours of crystals. Blueprints are found for a sword like weapon called a lightsaber.

November 11, 2563: A planet with an atmosphere like that of Pandora is discovered. The OSA tell the Na'vi and colonization plans are put in place for the Na'vi's first colony.

March 3, 2564: Thanks to the help of Passive Anubus the first lightsaber is created.

June 10, 2565: Plans are made to use forerunner technology to create the first artificial planet. The planet will replace high charity as the centre of the OSA. The planet will be called Coruscant.

October 8, 2567:Rada Vadam passes the SITH program. He joins the Elite program, the sangheili version of the Spartan-III.

September 19, 2568: Spec-ops is renamed Jedi.

July 12, 2575: The OSA council has decided to joint colonize worlds in order to bridge the gap between the many species in the OSA, a new way for everyone to cooperate and understand one another.

November 16 2575: The first OSA colony sanctuary is fully developed. Its capital city pandorum's architect and buildings are a mixture of human skyscrapers along with the human orbital elevator is setup on the planet, the curve organic and sophisticated style the sangheili and the other races have gotten used to building on their own planets. The colony becomes filled with the many species in the OSA. The colony is protected by a UNSC ODP and a fleet along with sangheili ships and planetary plasma cannons.

September 16, 2576: The Human bioengineering Company InGen asks for building rights on the planet Isla Nublar, at first the OSA are hesitant, fearing a repeat of the RDA. Company owner John Hammond assures them that what InGen will be doing there, will be a huge surprise for all. He reveals that they will be building a biological reserve.

May 21, 2579: John Hammond invites several high officials to visit Isla Nublar. Among the list are, Professor Catherine Hasley, Thel Vadam and his son Rada, Jiralhanae Chieftain Martin and sierra 117 Master Chief.

May 22, 2579: Upon arriving at Isla Nublar the visitor's discover that InGen had successfully cloned several extinct species from earth.

May 23, 2579: The reserve at Isla Nublar called Jurassic park experiences a systems failure. Several dangerous dinosaurs escape their enclosures, eleven people are killed. Thanks to the AI Cortana power is restored and the animals contained. Rada Vadam catches an unknown person on sight. It is discovered an employee called Dennis Nedry caused the failure on purpose.

May 24, 2579: Rada Vadam integrates the unknown person using the force. He is discovered to be Miles Chadwick a worker for InGens rival company Biosyn. It is discovered Nedry was paid by a Mr Lewis Dodgson to steal the frozen embryos and hand them to Miles.

May 26, 2579: InGen sues Biosyn for the theft attempt and the lives lost. Biosyn clams there is no prove. Rada Vadam is able to prove other whys with the force. The OSA orders Biosyn closed down and to pay the law suit. The Jedi begin hunting for Lewis Dodgson

June 6, 2579: The Jedi hunting for Lewis Dodgson successfully captures him. Rada Vadam executes him after he discovers all the crimes that Lewis has committed, including huge involvement with the RDA.

January 7, 2580: After some upgrades Jurassic park is opened to the public.

April 19, 2581: Scientists successfully create a vaccine to prevent the embryo of a Xenomorph from developing.

December 5 2599: Rada Vadam, human Mace Windu and Twi'lek Aayla Secura set up an Academy to teach people of the civilian sector the ways of the force. They take on the same name as the Spec-ops, Jedi. The lightsaber and energy sword become the Jedi's primary weapons. The OSA senate agree to give the facility on Ilum to the Academy.

June 10, 2604: InGen allows the OSA to take some of their samples to start cloning their own dinosaurs for war beast.

March 30, 2610: The artificial planet Coruscant is complete. Construction begins on a large city. Plans are put in place for a large senate/council building, in hopes of more alien races joining the OSA. Due to the success of the Jedi Academy plans are made for a Jedi Temple to be made. High Charity is moved to Coruscant.

Present day 2657: Humanity and the UNSC is entering a new age, since humanity survived the human-covenant war, the creation of the Orion Systems Alliance, the studying and reverse engineering of advance technology the outbreak of the flood on halo, the search for the ark has made the UNSC strong and prepared for anything, even the biggest discovery yet. A science team has discovered a device of unknown origins near the UNSC colony shanxi.

* * *

**A/N Well I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully my next update will be soon. I did originally have planned to have a few chapters take place during avatar and Jurassic park but decided against it, but if you think I should then let me know.**

**Remember I am open to suggestions. One thing I'd like to know is do you want Noble six to be male or female. Also what races should get the fleets of star wars (eg the Predators have the CIS ships and vehicals, Twi'lek old Republic etc.) The Rebel fleet is already done and goes to the Mon-Calamari.**


	2. Shanxi Skirmish

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and made several suggestions on my first chapter. First of all the reason this chapter was up rather quick was because I had it finish when I uploaded the first on, so chapter 3 might not be as quick has I'm about a ¼ of the way through it.**

**Anyway as most Halo/ME fic's like this, Chapter 2 is when the Turians smartly decide to fire on the UNSC (or in this case the OSA).**

**Edit 04/04/13: Again I wish to thank xpredatorx and Mistasilentkiller, this chapter is template on Halo: A New Age's chapter 2. I would also like to thank them for the use of some of their terms in Halo: A New Age such as the OSA. I also believe a few ship names in this chapter are taken from ****Halo: A New Age's chapter 2 though I can't remember.**

**Update 22/05/2012: Hopefully fixed all spelling, grammar and punctuation errors for this chapter. If you see any please let me know.**

**Update 27/07/2012: Revamped some spelling, capitalization and grammar.**

* * *

May 19, 2657

Shanxi system

UNSC Cruiser Budapest

Main Bridge

Admiral Jon Grissom, a man at the age of 46 with dark brown hair and height of 6'2 was standing in the coms room staring at the holographic images of the OSA council. He knew however that it was not only them that were watching him. It was likely the Council (also known as the Senate) chambers were filled with Senators, Ambassadors and any kind of leader of the OSA races were watching his holographic image back at High Charity. At the sides of the Councillors' images were also the images of Arbiter Thel'Vadam, his son Jedi Rada'Vadam; wearing armour similar to that of his father, and Jiralhanae Chieftain Martin.

About a month ago one of the UNSC's deep space probes that was launched from Shanxi; the newest colony to be developed, was searching the asteroid field for possible mining; instead they found a strange artefact that had two long, curved ''arms'' with what they believed to be a set of revolving rings in between them, covered in ice. The Admiral was assigned to protect the civilian workers charged with digging the artefact out of the ice and science teams charged with studying it.

''What is the status of the workers and scientists?'' Asked the San 'Shyuum councillor; her clothing similar to that of what the traitorous Prophets used to wear.

''The workers are finished cleaning the ice off the artefact," reported Grissom.

The Sangheili councillor then asked. "Have our scientists found out what it is and its purpose."

"As far as they can tell it is not a weapon like the Halo's, they have been asking permission to activate it; I thought I'd better wait for your permission."

''Permission granted just… tell them to be careful, the last thing we need is for this device to blow up in our faces," said the Human councillor.

"We await the next report," said the San 'Shyuum councillor and at that the link to high charity cut off. Martin, Thel and Rada remained.

"I hope our scientists are right," said Martin. "Since when were our scientist wrong," asked Thel.

"Hugh a fair point."

"I also believe a common saying from professor Anders is nothing ventured nothing gained, "added Rada.

"Martin makes a fair point though," said Grissom. "Over a hundred years ago we first encounter each other which resulted in a five year war, I thank god that it didn't drag out longer like many thought it would."

"Yes," said Thel, "If Remorse hadn't found out the truth, goodness knows how long we would have remained under the lies of Truth, Mercy and Regret".

"There is also classified information we can't tell to anyone under the rank of admiral, but they were worst thing any of us have ever encountered, (All four of them thought of the Xenomorphs, the Halos and the Flood) so forgive me that I'm not jumping either".

''We have all had a bumpy ride," said Rada," but look at the accomplishment each of us has made. Your race, Humanity; survived the covenant war. Then helped reconstruct the Covenant to form the Orion Systems Alliance; the centre of galactic government of the Orion arm. Then each of us have uncovering Forerunnerknowledge and technology that lead to amazing advancements to not only our military but our species as a whole. We have made cures to many diseases that plague each race and more than doubled our life expectancies. And both the relationship between species and their nature have improve, just look at the Sangheili and the Jiralhanae," He gestured to Martin. Grissom sighed, he was right.

"If trouble occurs, I believe Captain Cutter has the Spirit of fire and a small fleet ready to jump at a moment's notice," said Thel.

"I still don't understand him," said Martin. "He's an admiral, yet he wishes people still refer to him as captain."

"Yes well, that brings me to why we are still here, "Said Thel.

"Yes," said Martin, "Admiral as you may know last week a Mon-Calamari cruiser entered a system home to a Robotic alien race". Grissom nodded, he had heard about that; he believed they had been called Transformers.

"The home world of the Transformers, Cybertron is caught in a brutal civil war between two factions called the Autobots and Decepticons. The Decepticons attacked the cruiser but thanks to the actions of the Autobots, most personnel survived. Using one of their own star ships they brought the survivors back to High Charity."

Thel took over from Martin. "The leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime has accepted our invite to join the OSA and we have organised a fleet to take back Cybertron from the Decepticons. If all goes well with this device we would like Captain Cutter join us at Cybertron".

"If we don't need him, I'll send him your way" said Grissom.

"Good," Said Thel turning to his son, their holograms disappeared.

Grissom exited the com room and sat down in the captain's chair. The coms officer alerted him of the activation of the artefact. ''Admiral the scientists are ready''.

''Very well, tell the Captains of the Hydra, Anubis and Thor to stand by," he replied.

'' You would think the UNSC would send us another cruiser than just three frigates," asked the weapons officer.

'' Lieutenant the one thing the UNSC has learned from all our past experiences is we are always prepared. You don't know it but there are ships ready to jump in at a moment's notice if things go south for us, "said Grissom recanting what the arbiter had said.

* * *

Exodus Cluster

Utopia system

Turian Patrol fleet

Tonn Actuss, a Turian captain in the Turian hierarchy sat in his chair, staring out the bridge window into the void of space. His patrol fleet of three cruisers and six frigates had been searching the cluster for the past month. They had been assigned this job to find any pirates that might be hiding in the unclaimed cluster. So far they had found no sign of pirate activity.

Actuss was a proud Turian; the military life runs in his family, he was very serious when it came to upholding the law in Council space and will do just about anything to make sure everyone follows it. Despite that though he was bored, several times they had been up and down the cluster and there had been no sign of pirate activity. He was thankful they only had a week left.

The sensors operator was looking at his console, he too was getting bored, he prayed something would appear. As if his wish had been answered he noticed strange readings coming from the inactive relay known as relay 314. He checked to make sure this wasn't a glitch; it wasn't the Relay had been activated.

"Eh sir, I think you'll want to see this," he called to Actuss.

Actuss raised from his seat and walked towards the operator, ''What is it"

"Sir, relay 314 just activated."

"Impossible relay 314 is a dead relay; it leads to nowhere,'' Actuss responded.

''Sir, I am positive, I checked to make sure it wasn't a glitch and… sir something just came out of the relay, "Said the operator

''What is it?" Asked Actuss

The operator turned back to his console to check, '' I think it's a probe, we may be dealing with first contact Captain,'' reported the operator.

Actuss just stood there thinking. "This is obviously a new immature race, it was foolish of them to activate a relay and worse a dormant one, that's against Citadel law, we'd better deal with this foolish race."

He headed back to his chair and sat down, he began giving out orders, ''Tell the patrol to head for relay 314 we must deal with this new incompetent race," said Actuss

"With all due respect sir," said one Turian. "If this is first contact, this new race doesn't know the danger of the relays and they don't know Citadel…" Actuss cut him off.

"Not another word!" he snapped. "They have broken Citadel law and must be taught a lesson". Most Turians on the bridge agreed with Actuss; the others remained silent, they knew when a good Turian is given an order he follows it, no objections.

The patrol started heading towards the mass relay, hoping to put down the law breakers.

* * *

UNSC crusier Budapest

Main Bridge

Admiral Grissom was just finishing reading the reports the scientists had sent him on the artefact. The report indicated it was a transportation device capable of sending an object a thousand light years instantaneously to another star system. ''Are these reports accurate,'' he asked.

The Budapest's AI Athena appeared at his side in full size holographic form. Like the rest of the UNSC AI her avatar was that of a human. She appeared as a woman in her late twenties, wearing armour and clothing akin to that of ancient Greeks.

"Yes they are sir, the scientist assure me that they are accurate. This is an interesting device; it will improve much for OSA."

''Yes it will, a device capable of sending you instantaneously to another system. I know the shaw-fujikawa drive has advanced ever since we came into contact with the Covenant and Forerunner knowledge, but it still takes at least one or two days to get to a star system in our own space and there's no difference with the hyperdrives used by the Mon-Calamari, Twi'lek and Yautja, but this could help us fix that," said Grissom

As everyone started to celebrate the success of the mission the artefacts inner rings started moving rapidly and out came nine unidentified ships.

As the Turian ships exited transit, they came face to face with several small ships of the new race. Immediately Tonn Actuss ordered his ships to open fire. The ships of the unidentified race were hit by a salvo of Disruptor torpedoes from the Turian patrol. Almost instantly the vessels were destroyed.

* * *

UNSC crusier Budapest

Main Bridge

"'WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED," shouted Grissom, screaming at the top of his lungs

The sensors operator turned to face the admiral, ''Admiral nine unidentified contacts have come out of the artefact, they have destroyed the civilian and science team's ships, I believe this is first contact with a new alien race."

Grissom was in rage; they had just attacked and killed innocent civilians. He took a deep breath, "They will pay for that!" he thought to himself. He turned to the coms officer, "Tell the Captains of the three frigates that came with us to get their weapons online." The Lieutenant did what he was told and began sending the message to the ships.

''Athena charge the Mac and get one through four Archer missile pods ready,'' said Grissom.

"No need sir I, have the Mac already charged, readying Archer missiles."

Grissom smiled, Athena must have taken his concern into account and charged the mac before the device was activated in case it was needed. The mac gun was one of the UNSC's primary weapons on ships. A hundred years ago the mac gun was capable of firing a 600-ton ferric-tungsten projectile with a depleted uranium core at 30,000 meters per second it had a standard destructive output of 64.53 kilotons (TNT-equivalent)! today the standard mac gun on ships has 750-ton tungsten round firing at 75,000 meters per second with a destructive force of 86.73 kilotons, but requires a five minute charge for every fire.

"FIRE!"

* * *

Turian crusier The Hammer

CIC

Captain Actuss watched as the last of the unidentified race ships had been destroyed. "Don't even have shields" he thought to himself, "this is going to be easy".

The sensor operator called over to him, "Sir I am detecting four other unidentife…." Was as far as he got before the space outside was filled with fire as one of the Turian cruiser, The Spartus was destroyed.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" roared Actuss running to the Sensor operator.

"I don't know sir, there are four other unidentified vessels out there, bringing them up on the projector."

Actuss stood in front of the projector looking at the four vessels, "how can a race that don't use shields, build ships that large and be able to fly them" he thought to himself. One Turian estimated the frigates length was 438 meters, width 152 meters, and height was 112.3 meters; the cruiser's length 1,192 meters, width 300 meters, and height 450 meters.

Actuss turned and faced his coms officer, ''tell the frigates to swarm the three smaller vessels while we and the midnight shadow, handle the bigger one''. The Turian acknowledged this and sent the message to the other ships. "They will pay for destroying a ship of the hierarchy."

* * *

UNSC crusier Budapest

Main Bridge

The crew were celebrating the distinction of the Turian cruiser. That would teach the alien scum. Admrial Grissom had slightly calmed down with the cruisers destruction. "This didn't make sense," he thought. "Every other first contacted always started with communications before hostility's; heck even before the Covenant war, members of the Covenant went down to Horizon to discuss trade, something wasn't right here,"

Looking at the battle on the holo projector he noticed six of the smaller ships breaking off course heading towards the three frigates, the two bigger ones heading toward the Budapest.

"Athena are the Archer missiles ready," asked Grissom.

"Yes sir firing now".

Since the end of the Human-Covenent war the Archer missiles had underwent major changes. The size of the missiles had been reduced to allow more to fit in the pods, despite this though each missile pact more of a punch, three times of that of the Human-Covenant era Archers. On cruisers there were more than five hundred pods containing 75 missiles, each missile contained plasma that was designed to do damage on energy shields.

On the outside of the Budapest four hidden compartments opened up and out shot four pods racing to the alien ships, in the four pods contained over three hundred missiles.

* * *

Turian crusier The Hammer

CIC

The sensors operator detected what appeared to be missiles of some kind that had launched from the bigger vessel.

''Captain I am detecting what appears to be four large missiles heading to the cruiser midnight shadow," said the operator.

Though Actuss was still angry about the loss of one of his cruisers he couldn't help but chuckle. "What do they hope to hit, a planet with those oversize things, just get our and the Midnight Shadow's gardian lasers to shoot them down.''

Just as the weapons officer was about to turn the gardian lasers on, the Turians were shocked to now see over three hundred missiles come out of the pods. The gardian lasers attempted to shoot down the missiles but were too over whelmed and only took down fifty-eight the other two hundred and forty-two slammed against the midnight shadow. The ships kinetic barriers protect it from most of the explosion but the hot plasma and number of missiles scorched their ablative armour that caused hull breaches and other damages to the ship. Several missiles successfully hit the stern as the Kinetic barriers went down causing a large hull breach but not destroying the midnight shadow.

If Captain Actuss was not furious before he was now, he was furious that one of his own ships had been destroyed and the other taken serious damages. ''It would seem we underestimated this new race,'' he said. ''Tell the frigates to continue as planed and target those three ships while we handle the bigger one! Fire disruptor torpedoes it's time to return the favour for what they did to my cruisers."

* * *

UNSC crusier Budapest

Main bridge

Admiral Grissom continued to follow the battle on the holo projector; he was examining the damage to the alien ship by the Archer missiles

''That's interesting," said Athena. ''By studying the impact of when the Archer missiles collided and after; it would seem their shields are not the same as ours as the plasma was able to pass right through them,''

The admiral turned his head and looked at Athena. ''So what you're saying is their shields protect them from kinetic weapons and not plasma," Asked Grissom

''Yes admiral but as we saw a mac round was able to take a ship down in one go, it was probably too much for their shields to handle."

Grissom did not share her optimism, "Or it was a critical area that the mac hit."

"Sir incoming fire from the larger vessels," shouted the sensors operator.

"Athena! Shields at maximum strength now, everyone brace for incoming fire," Grissom ordered.

The entire crew on the Budapest braced for impact as the disruptor torpedoes slammed against the shields. As soon as the bombardment was over the crew began assessing the damages, Athena however was already ahead of them. "We have hull breaches on decks four and seven, shield strength is down at 86%,''

''What the heck did they hit us with!" asked Grissom.

''From what I can tell from the sensors, they were missiles with some sort of warheads that when they impacted against our shields created random and unstable fields in a localized area," said Athena. "Those missiles put incredible strain on the shields, we were lucky there wasn't that many or they would have collapsed.''

''We can't let that happen again. Get the laser canons and rail guns online and target those missiles,'' said Grissom to the weapons officer. ''Athena is the mac gun ready to fire again," he asked.

"30 seconds before it can be fired again sir," she replied.

Grissom had, had enough he was going to call for reinforcements.

"Sir, the Hydra is being overwhelmed and their shields are about to collapse" shouted the coms officer.

Grissom acted fast, ''open up a line to the Captain of the Hydra.''

''Admiral this is Captain Littlefield we are being overwhelmed by the enemy; laser cannons are picking the missiles out of the sky, but there's too many, shields will soon collapse.''

''Captain, brake off retreat back to Shanxi, I'm calling in Captain Cutter, get your crew too transfer power from non-critical systems to the shields and try to get the Anubis to give you some covering fire, "said Grissom.

Upon hearing that the reinforcements were that of Captain James Cutter, the crew on the Bridge of the Budapest began to celebrate in advance. This quickly died though as a shot from a mass accelerator weapon from one of the Turian cruisers ripped through the Hydra. Silencing the line Littlefield was on.

Everyone on the bridge watched as the Hydra was destroyed. They could not believe it; Grissom however did not let this break his resolve.

"Sir message sent to Captain Cutter and mac gun is ready to fire" said Athena

"Destroy the one already damaged" Shouted Grissom

Athena maneuvered the Budapest's mac gun and aimed it at the Turian cruiser.

* * *

Turian cruiser The Hammer

CIC

Captain Actuss was smiling; they had taken down one of the enemy vessels. He listened as the weapons officer recanted of the successful direct hit on the large ship from the disruptor torpedoes and how the enemy's shields went down a notch from the warheads of the mass effect fields. Now we have a way to beat them he thought. ''Order every ship to use disruptor torpedoes on the enemy, they seem the most effective.''

''Sir I'm detecting a build-up of energy that far exceeds anything that of a Turian dreadnought can put out from the larger vessel'' said the sensors operator. ''I believe they are planning to fire.''

''Get our shields at full strength and ready gardian lasers to shoot it down,'' said Actuss.

As the crew on the bridge worked to get everything ready the midnight shadow blew up in a gulf of fire. The entire crew looked out in shock as to what happen. Actuss ran towards the weapons officer. 'What just happen," He asked.

''I believe it was a mass accelerator that puts any of our dreadnoughts to shame,'' said the weapons officer. "That must have been what destroyed the Spartus."

Actuss wasn't happy about this, he had lost two cruisers, but he still believed he could win the fight. ''Have the frigates continue concentrating all their fire on those two ships while we take The Hammer and move back to get away from the range of that weapon," said Actuss

As The Hammer moved out of weapons range, the six frigates split into groups of three, each concentrated all their fire power on the Anubis and Thor. Around the battlefield appeared the spherical black hole appearance of several slip space portals. Five UNSC frigates exited first, close to the Anubis and Thor. Two Marathon-class heavy cruisers exited next followed by the two and a half kilometre long UNSC Spirit of Fire.

* * *

UNSC Spirit of Fire.

Bridge

Captian James Cutter was sitting in his chair; he watched the battle outside the window. Serena the spirit of fire's AI was in her holographic form beside the holo-projector.

Cutter observed the hostile alien ships as six of them swarmed the Anubis and Thor. He could see the remains of the Hydra and the alien cruiser Midnight Shadow, he noticed the alien Cruiser Hammer creating distance between it and the Budapest.

"Serena, tell all ships fire at will and fire the mac gun. Open a line to Admiral Grissom," he ordered.

"Aye, Aye sir, preparing to fire Mac round" said Serena.

Cutter watched as the fleet engaged the enemy.

* * *

Turian cruiser The Hammer

CIC

"Sir, I am detecting eight additional contacts," shouted the sensors operator.

"What?" before Actuss could say another thing, a Turian pointed out the window.

"Sir look."

Every Turian was shocked as out of nowhere had appeared five other frigates, two cruisers similar to the one they were already fight. But what held their attention was the Spirit of fire.

"Spirits," said the weapons officer, "that thing is bigger than the Destiny Ascension."

The new contacts opened fire on the Turian frigates; the mass accelerator from the large ship ripped through one and critically damaged another, it wasn't long before other ships finished it off. Actuss was not happy but like all military strategists he knew when to retreat.

"Order all ships to retreat back through the relay."

The four remaining frigates broke off their attack but before they started heading towards the relay one was destroyed by the UNSC ship, the other three continued their course.

* * *

UNSC Spirit of fire

Bridge

Captain Cutter was talking to Grissom as the Turian ships started to retreat.

"Looks like the enemy is retreating," said Cutter. "Everyone stand down, the Spirit of fire and the Budapest will take it from here," immediately all ships stopped firing.

"I take it you're thinking what I'm thinking James," said Grissom.

"I do indeed, Serena fire Ion-Cannons."

"Athena fire Ion-Cannons," said Grissom over the coms copying Cutters Idea.

After the Mon-Calamari joined the OSA, they shared this new piece of technology that allowed star ships and fighters to EMP other vessels leaving them dead in space with just live support remaining. Scientist were successful in getting both components of a Mac gun and Ion-cannon without waiting time for one after the other was fired, both could be fired simultaneously if needed.

The blue ionized particles travelled through space like some electrode spirit. The blast from The Budapest failed to hit its target but Spirit of fires was successful; hitting the last of the vessels before they entered the relay. As the Ion blast hit the frigate it caused the Turian vessel to light up with a shimmering blue array of sparks.

* * *

UNSC crusier Budapest

Main bridge

''Admiral, do you want us to finish the job,'' Asked the weapons officer.

Grissom looked at him and said, ''No we need answers on who they are and why they attacked us."

"Admiral Grissom, come over to the Spirit of Fire, I have a team ready to board the vessel" said Captain Cutter over the coms.

"Ok, get a pelican ready for transport to the Spirit."

UNSC Spirit of Fire

Armory

Sergeant John Forge was busy getting himself and a team of twenty ODST's ready to board the enemy ship. Opposite them the three famous Spartans of red team, Jerome-092, Douglas-042 and Alice-130 with a team of five Yautja Predators were also readying themselves.

The door to the armoury opened and Captain Cutter and Admiral Grissom walked in. Grissom was surprised when he noticed the Spartans.

"Spartans? I thought you'd all be in the battle to retake Cybertron." he asked.

"So did we sir," said Douglas.

"The senate wanted some Spartans and Predators in your back up, in case anything happened," added Alice.

"Right, everyone listen up," ordered Cutter. Immediately the ODST's, Predators, Spartans and Forge came close.

"Sergeant Forge we will be transporting your team via the teleportation grid to right outside what Serena believes is the bridge. Once we have conformation that all contacts are targeting you, the Spartans and Predators will be sent over to take them out from behind. You have all had training into the ways of the force either by the Jedi Academy or the SITH program. You all should have been taught how to read into the minds of people, so I don't want any that can be perceived to be innocent killed, is that understood".

Every one gave him a sir yes sir. As they exited the armoury, Grissom stopped Forge.

"Sergeant, once all contacts are down, place Athena in the ships computers, she will then upload information to the Spirits computers," said Grissom and he handed the chip storing Athena to Forge.

* * *

Turian Frigate

CIC

Captain Kahlus Satrx was giving out order to prepare for the Aliens race's boarding parties. He could see on the projector the enemy vessels closing in on the Frigate.

"Get teams to cover the airlocks!" He ordered his men.

"Damn Actuss," he thought, "He was a fool to open fire on a new race, he should have opened communications, warned them, instead he opens fire. Goodness knows what he has started."

Satrx hadn't agreed with Actuss when he ordered them through the relay. But like every good Turian he follows his orders without question. He started to wonder what would happen to his men, would the aliens torture them. It then came across his mind, the ships that they had first destroyed were different to the ones they had been fight.

"Spirits," he said softly, "We fired first on civilians" the realisation hitting him.

As two Turian soldiers were about to exit the CIC, there was a strong flash of bright light in the hallway. As it dissipated the Turian's were surprised to see twenty strange looking creatures in the hallway. The aliens got into cover as one that did not wear a helmet started speaking in a strange language. The appearance of the helmetless one reminded them of the Asari.

"Everyone surround the door don't let them get through," ordered Satrx as he grabbed his pistol and ducked behind the desk in front of the door. All the Turians in the CIC were focused on the new aliens that they didn't notice the flash that came from behind them. Two Turians furthest from the door felt something rub against them, followed by a sudden black out. Six other Turians furthest from the door suddenly collapsed as well.

Satrx looked around at his men, he was losing them fast. A Turian covering behind the door stepped out and was immediately shot by the aliens. Another opposite him took a shot to the head; he only had seven men left.

Then the aliens stopped firing. Wondering what was going on Satrx was about to have a look when he heard something like a socket blown out. As he turned to see where the noise had come from, he came face to face with the Gold visor of a large green, machine looking being.

The Juggernaut immediately grabbed his hand and tied his wrists. Two Turians were grabbed by beings similar to the one that had him. Before the five other Turians could open fire, out of nowhere five beings in black armour materialised behind them and restrained them. Satrx observed the black creatures; they were different from the others. Though they were the same size as the green ones the shape of their helmets suggested their head was bigger. Several of the Turians began to wonder if they were a different species.

Forge and his ODST's entered the CIC. "Good job people, not a single innocent killed," he said. The ODST, started going around unconscious bodies of the Turian to put restraints on. The conscious Turians were herded near to the door. Forge moved to the still active console.

Satrx wondered what they were going to do to them. A Turian attempted to head-butt one of the black creatures. He was shocked as out of its wrist came three blades; thinking it was going to strike his man. He was, and not the only one, surprised when one of the green creatures putted a hand on its shoulder and the creature retracted its blades.

As the Spartans and Predators exited the CIC to secure the rest of the crew, the predator the Turian hit began taking his helmet off. He wasn't going to kill the Turian, but he was going to give it a scare. There was no doubt now to the Turians it was another race. The creature had arthropod-like mandibles that created a sort of bag around its mouth. It had a large skull with long, hair-like appendages. The Predator roared at the Turian, its mandible extending as far out as they could go. The Turian immediately stood back.

"Actuss what have you done," was all Satrx could say.

Forge took the chip containing Athena from his pocket and placed it next to the console. Her avatar then appeared and jumped of the chip into the console.

"Spirit of Fire this is Forge, we have captured the ship and are sending the Predators and Spartans to round the rest of the crew, Athena is in their mainframe information should be over shortly."

"Very good Sergeant, we will be docking with the frigate shortly" said Cutter.

* * *

UNSC Spirit of Fire

Bridge

As Serena examined the information, Athena was feeding her, Captain Cutter and Admiral Grissom were both have a cup of nice hot tea. Cutter sat in his Captain chair while Grissom sight beside a console across from him. To Cutter, Grissom looked slightly depressed. After taking a sip from his cup he spoke to Grissom.

"You calmed down yet."

"Yeah kind of," he replied.

"Don't blame yourself, from what I heard they opened fire as soon as they exited the device," said Cutter trying to make him feel better.

Grissom knew he was right, though there had always been trouble with the xenomorphs attacking colonies, not since the Twi'Lek Slave War had innocent civilians lost their live in a battle. The fact that this had been the first since then made it difficult on him.

"I know your angry but don't jump to conclusions, from what Forge told me over the coms, several of the crew, including the Captian of that vessel did not agree with the one who gave the orders," Said Cutter.

Had it been a hundred years ago, Grissom would have not believed it and his angry would have still been the same. But after the discovery of the Force, those trained how to use it could to supernatural things. Though not all militants received total training a large number were taught how to read into the minds of others. To pry into the deepest crevasse of memory, so when it came to battle those who could be considered innocent, were saved. Of course they were only taught that; the OSA didn't want people running around using it to reveal secrets or bank details, only those most trusted were given that.

As she continued to sieve through the information, Serena found something surprising.

"Admiral, Captain," She said to them both, "you need to see this." As she said that the information Athena was feeding her stopped and Athena transited from the Alien frigate to Spirit of Fire, her holographic form appearing not far from Serena.

Serena set up a link between her and Grissom's and Cutter's neural implants. They began looking at the information which had been translated into English thanks to the translation program. They were rather shocked by what they were reading.

"Another alien alliance," said Cutter.

''I have to tell you when we started this fight I thought we were dealing with a hostile race I didn't expect this,'' Said Grissom. Just then sergeant Forge entered the bridge and handed Athena's chip to Grissom. He walked over to Athena's avatar; she placed her hand on the chip and disappeared.

"I'll head back to the Budapest and make my report" said Grissom to Cutter.

"We'll tow the Frigate back to Shanxi and drop the prisoners off with General Williams. Serena get this Intel to him and the OSA they'll all want to see it," Said Cutter.

As both men parted ways they both wondered what the future might hold.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed that update and I'll try to update before the weeks end, Sorry if I caused any mess to your emails/ alerts I'm still trying to get the hang of this. Bet you didn't expect me to have the transformers. I've also created a poll regarding the gender of noble 6, will still be a few chapters before I use noble. Update: 22/05/2012 Poll is closed Female chosen**

**I'm just going to point out to people regarding the fleets of star wars, I have not decided for the Predators (may just go with they use their cloaked ships and join/ command ships of the other OSA species) or Twi'leks what I said in the last chapter were just examples, But the Mon-Calamari definitely have the Rebel fleet OK. Also the Na'vi will not have fleets or vehicles, they will relay on others.**

**A few have pointed out this story is ambitious, the things is with stories I'm like that. Go back a decade to when I was very young, I had an idea for a novel, a crossover of all the films, games etc I liked then I discovered copy right.**

**Someone pointed out about canon (I won't mention them in case they don't want it) and how all the different universes and series could cause problems, I am striving to keep things similar but like all fic thins change but they will be explained. However I may take weapons, Characters, races etc from one universe and add them but they have nothing to do with their own universe. Here's an example of something I might do ( the orcs and Uruk-hai under the command of sauron use the weapons and fleets of the orks of warhammer 40k).**


	3. Interrogation and Preparation

**AN/ Right heres the whole chapter up now, for some reason the chapter wouldn't update so I had to delete it and re-uplaod it, anyway I hope you like it. Again used some of the paragraphs of xpredatorx and If you've read his fic you can tell who did what.**

**Update 28/07/2012: Revamped, fixed spelling, Capitalization and Grammar errors. Fixed punctuation in area's added periods, moved comma's etc.**

**Edit 04/04/13: Again I wish to thank xpredatorx and Mistasilentkiller, this chapter is template on their fic Halo: A New Age's chapter 3. I would also like to thank them for the use of some of their terms in Halo: A New Age such as the OSA.**

* * *

May 20, 2657/ 2157

High Charity.

High Charity, holy city of the San 'Shyuum and centre of the OSA government. The 348 Kilometre long mushroom like space station floated in orbit around the artificial world of Corusant that was soon to take its place as the centre of the OSA government. It was here in the same chambers that the Prophets of Truth, Mercy and Regret declared their genocide war on humanity one-hundred and thirty-two years ago, the leaders of the OSA discussed politics.

The current session should have been one of celebration. The fleet that had been sent to aid the Autobots in retaking Cybertron, had a few hours ago returned successful. Instead the chambers were filled with an atmosphere of anger and hatred thanks to the news sent by Admiral Grissom and Captian Cutter.

All the leaders of the OSA races filled the room. The three main heads of the OSA, the councillors sat at a desk in the exact same spot were Truth had declared war on humanity. There was Councillor Richards of Humanity, Councillor Xarew'Radei of the Sangheili and Councillor Remorse of the San 'Shyuum. Other important figures at the session included Arbiter Thel Vadam, Jedi Master Rada Vadam, Jiralhanae Chieftain Martin, Sierra 117- Master Chief leader of the Spartans and Director of ONI and Project Freelancer Dr. Leonard Church.

Everyone was looking at the information from the skirmish at the Shanxi Device, now known as a Mass Relay. Some were also looking at the Codex that had been found on the alien vessel they now known as Turians. Most were looking at the information on a data while the Human Admirals and Captains looked at it through their neural implants.

Most of the races tried to keep their anger hidden, trying to be professional. But that did not stop some of Sangheili, Jiralhanae and Yautja present. Those that sat beside them could practically feel the rage coming from them.

The silence was finally broken by Rada, he was wearing armour similar to his father, what he read in the report and from the Codex made him lose it. Filled with extreme rage, he violently through the data pad that had been given to him. The pad flew over the heads of several of the senators, several having to duck; it came to a stop as it shattered like glass against the wall.

"Honourless, murdering cowards!" he roared so loud that Martin, Thel and John swore they could see his veins on his neck.

"Rada, please calm down," asked Remorse nicely, not wanting everyone to voice their anger, though she herself could understand his actions.

Both John and Thel placed their hands on Rada's shoulders, helping him to calm. His breathing was heavy as he spoke. His eye's closed.

"Forgive me councillors."

"There is nothing to forgive Rada," said Richards, he like everyone present knew what Rada was like, his actions at Pandora against the RDA being highly praised. There was also the fact that they all felt like him.

Adjudicator Bet-Karh of the Yautja stood up, he was wearing a plate like armour and long red robe. He was angry at something he had read in the codex about the Turians.

"Rada makes a good point though. Since the time of our ancestors, the Yautja have always held true to a code of honour, and one was not to kill those who are defenceless. "This thing, this codex describes Turians as honourable" He did the Yautja version of a sarcastic laugh. "There, is, NO, honour in what they did" he started off slowly, "THEY WOULD ATTACK DEFENSELESS CIVILIANS INSTEAD OF FACING A REAL THREAT," Shouting out the last part.

"The Turians actions were uncalled for," said Richards trying his best not to sound like he was ok with what he was about to say, "but they were merely following their laws by trying to stop us from activating any other relays." The mention of the law infuriated most.

"A law by which we did not know," shouted out Martin.

"Martin is right, what right have they got to open fire on those, who brake their laws but don't even know of it" said Councillor Xarew'Radei staring daggers at Richards. Admiral Gial Ackbar, leader of the Mon-Calamari stood up.

"You all remember how we, the Mon-Calamari made first contacted with the OSA, we were tampering, studying one of the halo arrays." He took a sort of slurp breath "five months prior you had made it against the law to do anything with the arrays until the all clear was given and permission had been given. Who was the first alien race of the OSA to meet us, what race was the Mon-Calamari's first contact" he stopped and looked around the chambers, heads were bobbing, people murmuring they had a feeling they knew where he was going."

"The race to first greet us, they were considered the most violent, savage, brutal and unintelligent race, creating hideous crimes during the Covenant war, such as eating the flesh of their enemy's." Members of said race that were present moved awkwardly, hating the reminder of their dark past.

"Who were they… the Jiralhanae, they weren't even in charge of keeping the laws of the OSA. Did they open fire on us because we were dealing with something we didn't know and that we had broken their laws? NO! The once savage, undisciplined race opened communications and ordered us away from the ring, saying that we were breaking your laws and that the halo was dangerous. Did these Turians do that, a most respected race to their alliance compared to the Jiralhanae at the time? NO! They opened fire, killing our scientists (referring to the OSA), and innocent civilians. This race must be dealt with." At that he sat back down earning a small applause, followed by agreements that the Turians must be dealt with.

Queen Aleana'Ora of the Twi'leks, now asked the question. "Admiral Ackbar is right, the Turians must be dealt with, they attacked the OSA, how are we going to proceed."

"They attacked innocence because they're laws had been broken, by doing that they have broken our laws, so I say we return the favour," Said Adjudicator Bet-Karh, followed by agreements of most.

"For now only UNSC ships will deal with anything the Turians send our way until we can form a plan. We have people studying the ship and weapons of the Turians and some of the crew of the frigate are going to be interrogated. From Cutters report some of them including the Captain did not agree with the attack on our scientist" said Richards. Most did not like this, but decided to wait to see what happens. They were surprised at the mention of the captain not liking the attack, but judgement would be reserved until more could be learned.

''I am more concerned about this Citadel Council, 'said Remorse.'' This could lead to a confrontation between us and them on the true galactic power of the galaxy.'' Heads turned to each other amongst the representatives.

''Yes, it is interesting to see a group of different species forming their own galactic government, 'said Xarew'Radei .''But they came together using these mass relays.''

''They seem to base their own technology around the mass relays. 'Said Richards while still reading through their codex. '' I don't see anything that they themselves built or make that doesn't use this element zero.''

''They limit their own potential as a species using the mass relays," said Radei.

Arbiter Thel Vadam then spoke up reminding the councillor, "but councillor we have no right to judge, for those of us who were long in the covenant, we were stagnate by using the Forerunner technology instead of creating our own and for a time we never moved forward, until we met humanity,"

Radie lowered his head, feeling like a hypocrite and rather ashamed. "Thank you Arbiter, you are right of course. Should we send our diplomatic ships to call for a ceasefire,'' he asked, hoping they wouldn't! He wanted a strong message sent to the Turians and this Citadel Council. Most present were sharing his frame of mind.

Richards looked at both councillors then turned to the rest present, a smile on his face. ''No we won't I think we need to send a message to our neighbours, they're not the only players in the galaxy. This is the reason we don't want any non UNSC ships guarding Shanxi. If they attack again we want them to believe that it's only one race their facing,"That was one thing, all agreed on.

"Very well then we will meet in a few days' time, hopefully by then information will be gained from the prisoners and we'll have a better understanding of Turians technology and should the Turians attack we'll discuss plans on retaliation. I hereby call this session adjourned," announced Remorse.

While the representatives started to leave their chairs, Rada turned to John 117 to ask something of him.

"Chief I believe you and your Spartans are taking the Forward unto Dawn to Shanxi to take part in the defence I wish join you. I'd like to meet these Turians, plus I can help in their interrogation."

"Rada, I've told you many times you can address me as John and two I'd be happy for you to join us," asked John. At that both of them shook hands.

* * *

May 21, 2657/2157

Apien Crest

Trebia System

Palaven

Hierarchy Fleet High Command

On the Turian home world, Tonn Actuss was waiting for the military leadership of the Hierarchy to give their verdict on the incident at Relay 314. For the past three hours they had been reading his reports over the skirmish with the unidentified race that destroyed most of his patrol fleet. He was hoping the Hierarchy would allow him another chance to finishing what he started, with an entire armada of ships at his command he was sure he could win. He knew that was unlikely however at best he'd probably get demoted, to ether sever or Captain a frigate. He didn't even want to think about the worst case.

The military leaders of the Hierarchy had three high ranking officials who were just finishing reading the reports Actuss had wrote for them. Admiral Mehrkuri was the first to start the conversation.

''Obviously captain Actuss did the right thing for upholding council law, by stopping this race from reactivating anymore mass relays.''

''We don't deny his actions are justified, but he could have handled it better than immediately opening fire," said admiral Krek. ''None the less we should be more concern about this new species; they have a mass accelerator more powerful than our own," his voice filled with some concern.

"Yes from the reports it appears that their accelerator can destroy one of our cruisers with a single shot, though that is questionable since no one saw what happened to the Spartus but with what is mentioned about the midnight shadow it's more than likely what happened to Spartus," said admiral Lo.

"Mmmh they must be an aggressive species, no race that's about to leave their home system would have weapons like that, so it's more than likely Actuss did the right thing by opening fire, they probably would have attacked anyway," said Admiral Mehrkuri.

"What I'm finding interesting is their ships do not appear to use element zero. Our ships sensors did not detect any of the element on the enemy ships''.

''How is that possible?'' said admiral Lo. ''Element zero is the bases for all mass effect technology in citadel and terminus space, even the Geth use eezo.''

"We must strike back and subdue this race and acquire their weapons and technology, if we can get our hands on it we can increase our power and authority in both Citadel and Terminus space, maybe even acquire a new client race in it,'' said admiral Mehrkuri.

"Yes if we can subdue them now, before the council discovers what has happen, they will have to accept what we and whatever story we got this new species to say, as the truth," Said Lo.

"And once we obtain their technology the Hierarchy would be truly unstoppable. Who should lead the fleet back through relay 314?" asked Krek. All three of them took a moment to think about it. They all eventually rested on one person, Admiral Lo spoke first.

"General Desolas Arterius."Mehrkuri and Krek didn't even have to say anything, their faces said it all, they were in agreement.

"Right have Tonn Actuss come in," shouted Mehrkuri.

Tonn Actuss walked into the meeting room; the admirals were sitting across from each other about to give him his final judgment. ''Captain Tonn Actuss you were brought before us over the incident of relay 314, we find you not guilty over the incident. You will not lead an assault back through the relay, instead you will be under the command of General Desolas Arterius who will lead the assault back through relay 314, and attack the planet you believe to be the enemies home world.''

Tonn Actuss was happy and surprised not only would he be given another chance, but he will be under command of one of Palaven's greatest Generals, Desloas Arterius.''I will not fail the Hierarchy again,'' said Actuss. He saluted the Admirals and walked out of the meeting.

* * *

May 21, 2657/2157

Shanxi system

Shanxi

Shanxi Defence Force HQ

Underground Holding Facility

Captain Kahlus Satrx estimated it had been two days since the aliens had captured him and his crew. He was currently being held in what he guessed was an interrogation room. He guessed the room was five metres by five metres, with one polarized window on one wall. The fact that he was sitting at a table, his hands cuffed definitely suggested this was an interrogation room but it was overly big for one he thought to himself.

Since they had been captured, they had been transported to the large ship that had come as reinforcements to the small fleet they had engaged. They had all been placed in separate cells with some sort of energy barrier preventing their escape. He could remember thinking to himself about how many surprises these species had, they had teleportation technology, advance cloaking and energy technology and to top it off they had allies.

The ship then had brought them to the alien's home world; they had been transported down via a large shuttle. One thing that still surprised Satrx was that his crew had been placed seven to a cell, where they could all see each other or at least talk to each in the other cells.

There was one thing that kept nagging at the back of his head, he wasn't sure if he had been seeing things or misinterpreted the situation but he swore that the aliens were treating some of his crew, himself included, nicely compared to how roughly they handled most of the others. He could have sworn it was always the same person they either treated nicely or horribly.

He was also interested in their allies, since they had been placed in their cells, they hadn't seen any of the green Juggernauts or the aliens that had mandibles and wore black armour. They had a few hours ago seen another creature that reminded them of the Hanar. It had been more bulbous than a Hanar, it had more but shorter tentacles and was more blue in colour with a worm like head with three pairs of black beady eyes.

* * *

Shanxi Defence Force HQ

Landing pad.

At the same time outside the HQ, the Pelican that had been carrying the Master Chief and Rada Vadam as well as two members of Noble team, Noble 5 and 6 had just landed. Awaiting them at the landing was Captain Cutter and General Williams commander of Shanxi Defence.

As the four of them disembarked the pelican to greet the Captain and General a small blue and white cylinder shaped robot with a domed head followed them, making different pitches of beeps as its dome head circled around its body.

Both Cutter and Williams greeted them.

"Nice to have you here Jedi," said Williams addressing them. The three Spartans returned a salute while Rada just shook hands.

"Likewise sir," replayed John.

"Is there a particular reason you're here Chief," asked Cutter.

"Just coming to check up on my fellow Spartans sir," said John referring to the three members of blue team, as well as to take part in the defence. I brought Jorge and Jane down with me; if the Turians attack again they'll pilot a Saber."

"What about you Rada why're you here," Asked Williams.

"I wished to see these new aliens for myself, help in the interrogations and like Chief said take part in the defence in any way I can," he replied.

Just then the little robot that had followed them bumped into the back of Jorge's legs, giving a few beeping cries of surprise. Cutter recognised it as one of the new R2 series Astro Droids created by Industrial Automaton to help provide in-flight maintenance and repair in the star fighters used by the Mon-Calamari and Twi-leks. Many of the space flying vehicles of the UNSC and Covenant had modified to allow the droids to intergrade, such as the Sabers and Seraphs.

General Williams knelt down to get a good look at the droid.

"And who's this little fella Jedi" he asked. The Droids head turned towards him so as its red eye could see him. It gave a few exiting beeps.

"This is R2-D2, my personal Astro Droid and of the Forward unto Dawn's, he'll join Jorge and Jane in a saber if they are needed," Said Rada.

As the party started to move to enter the HQ they began talking about the coming days.

"To be honest, I'm glad you're here Jedi, since the attack at the relay everyone's been worried about an attack on Shanxi, with you here it should lift the moral a bit," Said Williams.

"We're happy to help sir," said John as the continued walking.

"I sense you have some sort of plan General" said Rada. Cutter answered for Williams.

"Williams, Grissom and I have formed a temporary plan in place until we can find how to counter act the Turians Defences and Weapons. We currently of a fleet of fifty-two ships in orbit with the Budapest and Spirit of fire at its head."

"Grissom also had spy drones set up around the mass relay and the other side where the Turians came from to alert us of their approach,'' added Williams.

"Won't their sensors detect the Drones," asked Jorge.

"No, our scientist and engineers have studied the Turians own sensors and they're not as advance as ours so the drones won't be detected,'' answered Cutter.

As they came round a corner, Jorge, Jane and R2-D2 broke off from the group. Heading down a hallway that lead to a Saber launch bay.

"What about the planetary defences," asked John?

"Our four ODP's are already charged and ready to fire at any vessels," said Cutter.

"As for the ground defence, of which I'll be in charge, I'll be spreading groups with either scorpion or wraith tanks and airborne assault vehicles such as hornets or banshees around the city while the majority will protect the garrison, we have also set up automated onagers and anti-ship missiles to shoot the enemies fighter or ground shuttles, as well as communication jammer so if any brake through they can't tell the fleet that their fighting more than one race," added Williams.

"Obviously once our engineers and scientist give their full reports to us and the senate, some things will change," said Cutter. "Chief, Jerome, Alice and Douglas are down there if you want to see them," he added pointing down a hallway.

"Right I'll meet you later Rada" said John. Rada gave a simple bow of acknowledgment. The three of them grabbed a nearby lift to descend down to the underground holding facility.

"So what do know about these Turians," asked Rada.

"Not much really apart from what mentioned in the codex, we still haven't interrogated any of the ones we've got prisoner, with us preparing Shanxi in case of attack," said Williams.

As the doors of the lift opened, Rada turned to look at Captain Cutter.

"It was mentioned back at High Charity that a few captured did not share in whoever it was in charge's idea of attacking"

"Yes, I had given strict orders not to kill any that didn't want that course of action. The boarding party I sent over was able to save them all including several others."

"When they were brought here, I had them put in separate cell with those who shared their frame of mind, of course we can only have seven to a cell, so we have several cells full," said Williams. "Right now we have the captain in interrogation, we were just about to head there when we heard you were arriving," he added.

"Yes it was briefly mentioned as well the captain wasn't happy with the order, were those who captured him able to read any more from him," Rada asked.

A loud voice came from behind the men and Sangheili.

"No! Because not all of us are as powerful or had as much training in the force as you Squidhead ".

Rada gave a Sangheili version of a smile, he recognised the voice.

"You know to some Sangheili, they take great offense to that name, bag mouth." he said with a chuckle.

A lone male Yautja came up behind the three of them, giving his race's version of a smile.

"It's nice to see you again Rada" said the Yautja.

"You too Blade, I didn't realise you'd be here."

"Blade and several other Predators were assigned to the Spirit of Fire encase anything went wrong at the relay" said Cutter answering for the Yautja. Both Rada and Blade tried to repress a chuckle at the something went wrong part.

"Well that explains why you didn't join us at Cybertron."

"Yeah I was a bit annoyed, but we though nothing would come of it, and we knew that you and your father had asked for the spirits help if we weren't needed," said Blade.

"Ah it would have been a waste of your time, as soon as our fleet entered the system the Decepticons started to retreat, we had their ships outnumbered a hundred to one and that is not an exaggeration," said Rada.

Blade joined the three of them as they walked on towards the interrogation room. They stopped as Generals Williams stood at the door.

"Right I'm going in, you can see what's going on from that room there," he said pointing at the observation room door.

"Very well, I will however come and join you at one point" Rada pointed out. Williams nodded at that and entered the room, while Rada, Blade and Cutter went into the observation room.

* * *

Interrogation Room

Kahlus Satrx watched as the door opened and General Williams walked in. He watched as the Asari like being stood in front of the table. Satrx was surprised by what happened next.

"How are you feeling?" General Williams asked. He hoped that they had successfully deciphered the languages of the citadel races through the data Athena had given them.

"What the! How do you already know our language," asked Satrx.

Williams smiled. "Through the data we found on your ship we were able decipher your language, we had our best people working on it, it also appears we were successful in uploading our languages to your translator."

"But that's impossible no race could do that, that quickly," said Satrx.

Williams smiled again he wasn't just about to reveal that they had help from twelve other races. "Well we did, now I'll ask again how are you feeling."

"I'm actually feeling quite fine, your people have actual been treating us (at the back of his mind he knew it was only some of his men) compared to how Turians would have treated you. These shackles are very irritating though, "said Satrx gesturing at his restrained hands.

While Williams and Satrx introduced themselves, in the observation room Captain Cutter, Blade and Rada were watching the goings on.

Rada was reading into the Turians mind. He was just standing there, his eyes closed, one arm cross with the other stroking his head as he delved into the nukes and crevasses of the mind of Captain Kahlus Satrx.

"Mmmh you and blue team were right Blade, the Captain did not agree with the orders given to him."

"Can you find out who order the attack," asked Cutter.

"Yes, though I sense if we do things right this Turian will tell us anything we need. Ha he is confused though, it appears he has recognised that some of his men are being treated different."

The three of them watched as Williams asked the question they already had the answers to, thanks to the codex."

"Why did you attack us?" Williams asked Satrx.

Satrx was unsure how to exactly answer that, he had only been following orders, but he knew the reason Actuss had done it was because they had violated Citadel. He decided to give that answer fearing slightly what would happen.

"My commanding officer ordered the attack because you had violated Citadel law by activating a dormant relay without permission from the Council."

Williams was slightly angry at that, but before he could start shouting Rada reminded him through the force, that the Turian had only been following orders and had disagreed with them.

"So you thought it was ok to open fire on civilians, because we were breaking a law that we didn't know of."

Satrx didn't know how to respond to that, the fact that it had been civilians they had destroyed upon exiting the relay made him feel slightly sick, even though he had suspicions since they had been captured.

"It was my commanding officer who gave the orders and when you fired on us he wanted vengeance for the destruction of the Spartus."

"We only opened fire after you destroyed the civilian ships," replied Williams, anger in his voice.

He really didn't know how to answer that.

"I know but it really doesn't matter to the Hierarchy the fact that you destroyed most of a patrol fleet is enough of a reason for them to return. I admire what your race has accomplished in its short time in space" As Satrx said that Williams, Cutter, Blade and Rada suddenly became interested in the last word of his sentence, Williams let him carry on though.

"But my race has the most revered and respected military force in the galaxy. And when they return they will subdue this home planet of yours and your allies, " Said Satrx trying to sound confident but he did have some doubt.

Had Rada not pointed out to Williams he was only referring to the Yautja, he would have been in shock that they knew they had allies. The mention that Shanxi was a home planet caught the attention of everyone. Rada and Blade exited the observation room and stood outside the door of the interrogation room.

"Home planet?" Williams raised an eyebrow. "I believe you are mistaken. This planet is one of our newest developed colonies, Humanity has eight-hundred and that's not including joint," Williams stated.

Satrx's was in shock, there was no way that could be true, the Turians didn't even have five percent of that before The Unification War and there wasn't even that many in council space.

"That's Impossible! There's no way a race can keep that amount of planets together. A space that size is prone to splinter, how have your leaders been able to hold that many planets," he asked in disbelief. In the back of his mind he was scared. "Actuss what have you done," he thought again. Rada and Blade took that moment to enter.

"It's amazing how a race can come together, when another seeks your total annihilation," said Rada as he entered.

Satrx was shocked to see the same alien that had scared one of his men enter the room, at least he thought it was the same one. He was even more surprised when another alien had entered with it and spoke. Looking at the new being he saw it had a head shaped like his but with no jaw, instead it had four mandibles each filled with teeth. He noticed that it had a four digit hand with the same amount of finger as a Turian but with an extra thumb.

Satrx was really surprised by what happened next. Had it been anyone else who had done it, General Williams would have roared at them, but Rada was a living legend on par with the Master Chief, he trusted his judgment though he did look at him with concern. Rada stretched out his hand in a simple motion towards Captain Satrx, has he did the shackles that restrained Satrx's hands fell off.

Satrx looked at his now un-cuffed hands, rubbing were the shackles had been. "What the?" was all he could think to himself. The man that identified himself as General Williams of the OSA and Shanxi defence introduced him to the two new comers.

"May I introduce you to Jedi Master Rada'Vadam of the OSA and Predator Blade of the OSA." Blade went and knelt against the wall while Rada moved to stand beside Williams.

"Nice to meet you Captain Kahlus Satrx," said Rada stretching out his hand to greet the Turian. Satrx hesitated for a moment before he shook Rada's hand.

"I know you did not agree with Tonn Actuss's course of action Turian."

Satrx was shocked at what Rada had just said. "How did he know that I never told them the name of the one who gave the order," he thought to himself.

"What are you," asked Satrx.

Rada knew that he wasn't referring to what species he was. "I am a Sangheili, my friend there is a Yautja. We both have training into a power similar to your biotics (he wasn't about to reveal the force, in truth it was more powerful and it was believed only the surface had been scratched). We read your codex."

Satrx was slightly sceptical, Rada seemed to know what he was thinking and there was no way it was anything like biotics that had released his cuffs, then again he didn't know a lot about biotics, maybe they could do that and these races had just discovered a way to do it without the blue, purple glow.

"You are confused and concerned about the treatment of your men," said Rada.

"How did you… Yes I am, his kind," said Satrx pointing to Williams. "Have been treating several of my men, including myself like… well not like a prisoner would usually would be treated, but the rest of my men they have."

Blade then spoke up. "It is because they share your frame of mind, did not agree with this Tonn Actuss and his actions."

"Tell us" said Williams "If you had been in charge of that patrol how you would have done things." Satrx was getting caught up in the moment; he had mixed emotions, but gave an answer anyway.

"If I had been in charge… You were breaking Citadel law, so we still would have had a confrontation, though it depends I'd have probably contacted the council and asked them on a course of action. If I hadn't we would have entered the relay but unlike Actuss I would have given orders to send a message of warning that you were breaking the law and ordered you away, other captains may have opened fire at that point had you not acted but I know a few that would have waited to see what you did. Most Turians though would have probably followed a same course of action as Actuss did though."

"And that's why you and some of your men are being treated as such, you would have opened communications first and avoided killing innocent people," said Rada.

"Had you and they not shared that idea it would have been likely you'd have been shot by the boarding party. Had my kin and I not had the element of surprise most of your crew that did not share your idea would have been killed. That is why you are treated different, you would have lived, and they would have died if we hadn't used our cloaks,"said Blade.

Satrx was rather intrigued by this.

"Wait so you mean, your men where firing like that on purpose, they were just not trying to hit me and my men who disagreed with Actuss, but how can you tell the difference."

"Most militants of the OSA are given a form of training into the power that I have full training into, imagine each militant of you citadel was tout how to biotic pull and that's all they were trained to use of biotics. We have trained most of our soldiers with the ability, to tell if one fire upon them deserves to live," Said Rada.

Satrx was now really confused, Rada could see that so explained a bit more.

"One thing that we have learned is someone can give an order that is bad or force others into doing what they want. You disagreed with Actuss's actions but had the boarding party not been trained in that ability, when you returned fire you would have likely been killed, thus we can save life's of those worthy enough to keep it".

What Satrx was hearing reminded him of what he learned of Asari Justicars, even though that wasn't a lot. Then he realised something.

"You keep on referring to something called the OSA, what is it."

"Our version of your Citadel Council," said Williams. At that Satrx got slightly scared for what would happen, if one alien of an alliance had over eight-hundred planets how much did the other two races have.

"Oh the OSA isn't made up of three races" said Rada reading the Turians mind. "We are made up with the Mon-Calamri, Yanme'e ,Kig-yar, Unggoy, Mgalekgolo, Twi'leks, Huragok, Jiralhanae and San 'Shyuum, with our latest race the Transformers also called Cybertronians that just joined us just the other day, in fact we were aiding in a civil war when you attacked."

Now Satrx was really concerned for his people, Actuss had just possibly started a war with an alliance bigger than that of the Citadels.

"What are you going to be doing now," he asked.

"Right now defences around this planet had been bolstered and we're waiting to see what will happen, which is why you are here, we need to know what like course of action would your race take," asked Williams.

"Now know that I can obviously see into your mind Turian, so we really don't need to be asking you these questions, however I prefer not to though but if you do not help us I will be forced to," said Rada.

Satrx sat for a minute thinking about what the Hierarchy would do, there were many possibilities.

"If they've done things right then the Council will likely get involved and send for a cease fire."

"Yes we expect as much from what your codex said," said Blade.

"But if they kept this a secret, they will send a large force to take this planets since we detected it on our sensors as we fled. They won't now their dealing with an alliance though as well as they'll believe this planet is your only world".

Rada started to move towards the door, Williams and Blade wondered what he was doing.

"Come I wish to see his men that I may judge them, you can tell us the rest we need to now on the way." Satrx was rather surprised, was this guy for really, he looked towards Williams and Blade wondering what they were thinking. They simply motioned him to follow.

As they exited the room Captain Cutter was waiting for them. Williams introduced him to Satrx.

"This is Admiral James Cutter," at the mention of Admiral Cutter shot Williams a dirty look. "But he prefers to be called Captain; he is in charge of the UNSC Spirit of Fire, the two and a half kilometre long ship that you were placed on for your journey here."

Satrx was surprised when Cutter offered him his hand, he thought he'd treat him roughly, ignore him, he returned the hand shake.

"So what are you going to do to my men," he asked Rada

"If I judge the trustworthy enough, I'll release them."

This stopped Satrx right in his tracks.

"What, you can do that, won't your superiors be angry."

"Rada Vadam is similar to your spectres, he has free will and can do whatever he wants," explained Cutter.

"Hech he could kill all four of us and get away with it," added Blade. Rada laughed.

"What will you do if my people do attack," asked Satrx.

"An attack on one race of the OSA is an attack on all, however only human ships will be used in battle to keep up the appearance of only one race. We will retaliate if your people attack and we have a planet in mind," said Blade, while Williams handed Satrx a data pad showing the planet in question.

"Can you confirm that this planet has no civilians except for the doctors?" asked Cutter.

The planet in question was called Gothis named after a colony that was destroyed during the Unification war. It was there they tested out new recruits and weapons tech. Satrx felt like he was about to betray the Hierarchy, but he had a slight appreciation for these new races, despite being attacked first they are willing to wait for the hand of peace, had it been the Hierarchy or himself he would have attacked strait away. If they attacked again though it appeared they only wanted to attack a colony without civilians to avoid pointless deaths.

"I take it you want to know so you can send a message my people with killing civilians."

Both Williams and Cutter nodded. Satrx gave a sigh.

"Yes there are no civilians there."

As they came to the cell block his crew were being kept in, Satrx told them what the Hierarchy would have done had they been in the same position, what he told them made their faces as well as those passing go red with anger.

"Unlike you, during a time of war the Hierarchy considers no one to be civilians, if they have the chance they'll bomb your cities from orbit."

Blade growled "Cowards."

As they entered the area where the Turians were being kept, Rada could see into the minds of the Turians. Some were worried about what would happen to them, others were cursing Actuss for what he had done. He could see deeply into their minds' their personality's, trying to make the decision of whether to release them.

Upon seeing their captain the ones that were in the same cell and adjacent all of which share is idea voiced their concern for him.

"Captain, are you all right," asked one.

"I'm fine these beings have been very good to me."

That when all Turians noticed both Rada and Blade, they were shocked to see another alien. The Turian that Blade had scared was in with those who were considered innocent.

Blade gave a laugh when he noticed the Turian. "Ha, ha don't worry I'm not here to scare you again." They were all shocked when they could understand him.

Rada placed his hand on the controls to close the energy barrier that held the Turians in. When both barriers of two cells fell, the other four remaining active, a Turian went and asked Satrx what was going on.

"I'm not sure but I think he's judged you twelve, trustworthy enough for release and free roam," said Satrx pointing to Rada.

"Well good for you now tell him to release us, we can be trusted too," said a Turian still imprisoned. He was unaware that Rada knew that he and the others in his cell had planned on tackling a guard the next time they entered the cell.

"Do not take me for a fool Turian, I can see into that dark mind of your," the Turians that had been released became interested in what Rada was saying. The Turian that he was speaking to just smirked, "And what would you know spilt jaw," he said insultingly.

Rada just grind. "Oh I know many things, such as your plan to attack the next guard to enter the cell," The faces of all the Turians in the cell froze. "I also know all of you still behind the barriers agreed with what Actuss did and had you been in the same position you'd have done the same."

"So what," said the Turian. "They get to go free because they would have dishonoured the patrol by not..eycht"! He didn't get a chance to finish as Blades hand broke though the barrier grabbing the Turian by the neck.

Both Williams and Cutter whispered among the now free Turians, "Never talk about honour around a Sangheili and Yautja."

Blades face was a mix of anger and hatred. "You dare call them dishonourable; your race doesn't know the meaning of that word." He shook the Turian violently. "Long ago my people hunted many races including the humans for a time, we held by one rule, only kill those who offer a challenge, never attack a defenceless one which included if they were week, ill or pregnant, to do so was to loss all honour, your race opened fire on the defenceless instead of going first for a challenge. Do not call them dishonourable you know not the mean of it. When I find this cowardly captain of yours, I'll give him a chance to redeem his honour and when he fails," Blade stopped for a second.

"His head will make a lovely present for my wife," at that he pulled the Turian against the shield, knocking him against it as he let go.

Rada motioned the Turians to start moving with William and Cutter, but he wasn't done with the insolent Turian yet.

"Mmmh, that's interesting, is there a Turian here called Ratass" he asked.

"I am," said one in the cell across from him.

"I wonder if your mating rituals are like that of my kind or that of humans, he has slept with your wife."

At that both Turians went into a rage, one screaming and cursing at the other while he desperately tried to deny it.

As they left the cell block there was a big grin on both Rada and Blades faces, as they left the Turians fighting each other. Williams and Cutter were both slightly amuse. The Turians were in awe of Rada's ability's.

* * *

May 23, 2657/2157

Undisclosed System

Turian Colony

Edessan

Orbit Turian Fleet

Orbiting the Turian colony world of Edessan , a fleet of different size and class ships was assembling and preparing to launch an attack on the home planet of the hostile race beyond relay 314, to subdue them and obtain their technology to strengthen the Hierarchy's military. A Turian was looking out a window of a space station at the assembled fleet, that he would soon command, but until then he had to prepare the fleet and assemble the best soldiers for the ground assault.

''General Arterius how goes the preparation for our attack on this new race," asked commander Vyrnnus.

Desolas looked at Vrynnus as he stood next to him then looked at the fleet .''We are on schedule I'm just finishing the roster and about to go over Captain Actuss information about the enemy's strength.'' said Desolas. He was surprised by the enemy's weapons and ships shields; a mass accelerator that puts out more power and destructive force then their own weapons, and also their ships have no element zero at all with shields that can block guardian lasers. He can see why the Hierarchy wants their weapons and any other technology they have.

''Vrynnus make sure our frigates, cruisers, and destroyers have an extra supply of disruptor torpedoes they seem to have more of an effect at collapsing the enemies shields,'' said Desolas

''Right away General," replied Vrynnus. As he walked away to make preparations, Saren Desolas brother walked past him and went to stand beside him; Saren Arterius was a growing Turian famous in the military and would soon become the youngest Spectre ever in Council space.

''Saren come to see me off to win a huge victory for the Hierarchy," asked Desolas as he turned to face Saren.

''I wish I was going with you, but I'm needed elsewhere," replied Saren. ''But I know you will come back a hero for all Turians, I have something here to toast your victory." Saren brought up an expensive bottle of Turian brandy.

Desolas took the bottle and looked at it, it was his favourite kind. ''Save this for me when I return we will drink it together on Palaven. "He handed the bottle back to Saren and the two look out in space looking forward to that moment.

* * *

May 23, 2657/2157

High Charity

Council/Senate chambers.

It had been three day's since the last session at High Charity. The next one was in full swing to discuss how to deal with the Turians and how to counter act their weapons and defences. Everyone that was at the last session was present at this, some though appearing by hologram. Those in attendance that were not present in the last session included admiral Anthony Terrence Hood chief of naval operations and grandson of the great sir Terence Hood, vice chairman admiral Xavier Morris, major general Dylan young chief of army and marine corps operations, office of naval intelligence agent Ackerson and leader of the Autobots Optimus Prime who appeared via hologram because of his size.

Remorse started off the session. "So you have had three day's now, what have you learned."

''From reading the information about the battle at the mass relay and from the Intel Grissom and Cutter acquired we have the firepower to take them one," said VC Morris.

''However," said Hood. "From the readings the AI Athena reported that the shields on the Budapest was taken down from just a few shots by the disruptor torpedo's they use."

''Is there no way to create a counter measure for that," asked Rada via hologram, he, Williams and the Master Chief were currently in the communications room at the Shanxi Defence Force HQ.

Agent Ackerson stepped in, '' Our engineers and with the help from the Huragoks they began taking apart the Turian ship, studying their technology and using the codex to further understanding this mass effect technology. And thanks to the help of several cooperative Turians at Shanxi we may have found a way to counter act their weapons."

''What do you mean may have?'' asked Richards

Ackerson looked at those present and began typing at his console; at the centre of the chambers a holographic image of an UNSC cruiser appeared ''when we helped you reconstruct the covenant you let us obtain new technologies from you. One important technology was shields along with the Forerunner knowledge obtained from the Ark and the shield used by the Mon-Calamari and Twi'leks; our shields protects our ships from enemy fire.'' Ackerson waited to see if everyone was keeping up and began again. ''Our scientists reversed engineered the technology and created the first generation shield emitters that surround the ship giving it a bubble look when activated; when we applied these onto the newer ships our scientists also added a unique design in it.''

''Our ships shields change frequency constantly in the hope of matching enemy fire, the closer the weapons fire, the less damage our ships takes, making it a weaker shield overall, but a general type shield able to take fire from all types of energy weapons or other. The programming on our ships forces it to keep the shields on a constant frequency change, but they can be override to be of a specific type of frequency (or close to it) making the shields strong against that specific type of weapons fire, but leaving it vulnerable to all other types of attacks.''

As he finished explaining, everyone took in what he said and Xarew'Radei started off! ''So it's a shield and sword ,we can change the frequency on our ships shields to match the weapons of the Turians disruptor torpedoes, making our shields immune to damage, but leaving them open for other attacks.''

"Yes and all OSA ships have this ability," stated Acherson.

''It's not really a counter measure, but it's better than nothing," said and Adjudicator Bet-Karh. ''What about the Turian soldiers infantry weapons?"

Major general Dylan Young took the stage. ''My people have gone over the Turians weapons and armour; their weapons don't use chemical rounds to propel their bullets like the UNSC's do, instead they use mass-reducing fields and magnetic force to propel miniature slugs to lethal speeds; nearly every pistol, shotgun, sniper rifle, and assault rifle on the Turian ship is laden with features, from targeting auto-assists to projectile shavers that can generate thousands of rounds of ammunition from a small, internal block of metal the size of sand grain this makes ammunition not a concern, but their weapons have an overheating problem that if a weapon is fired too rapidly, heat will build up inside of the weapon and it will overheat, forcing the operator to stop firing long enough for the weapon to disperse that heat build-up, similar to the OSA plasma weapons. Each weapon has three stats: Damage, Accuracy, and Shots before Overheat. Higher levels of weapon inflict more damage, maintain greater accuracy, and can fire for longer time periods before overheating."

''How do our soldiers shields hold up to that kind of fire?'' asked Xarew'Radei

''My people have tested that and their shields can take a number of hits before collapsing, but the armour takes three or five hits before breaking through that is why I am sending supplies of stronger armour to giving our soldiers who will be participating in the attack on the Turians and at Shanxi more protection," Replied young.

''What about the Turians armour what kind of resistance they have on our weapons," asked Remorse

''Their armour has a level system from light to medium, to heavy that provides a basic level of protection to highest level," answered Young. ''They do have a shield or what they call kinetic barriers that protect them from UNSC's form of weapons, but not plasma based weapons; the plasma passes right through them and burns their armour, the same can be said of the laser weapons used by the Mom-Calamari and Twi'leks''.

The Chambers became silent as they all took in all the information that was laid out to them. ''Thank you all for bringing this to us now we can begin planning are attack," said Richards.

''When Athena and Serena were searching through the Turians computers they also acquired navigational star charts; Mendicant Bias will you please bring up a map of the galaxy,'' said Hood.

Mendicant Bias was an AI of the Forerunners that turned on its creators during the Forerunner-Flood War, but was defeated by its counterpart Offensive Bias, his mind was split into pieces one going straight to the Ark and the others on Key ships. When Humanity reconstructed the Covenant, they discovered the Forerunner dreadnought and aboard it was a piece of Mendicant Bias. The day they reached the Ark, they brought both the pieces they had and the one on the dreadnought together—he became grateful and ashamed at the same time wanting to atone for his crimes against its creators. He was made High charity's AI, but the problem was that he only listened to the Humans, or Reclaimers, as he liked to call them.

"Of course Reclaimer," said the AI and map of the Milky Way galaxy appeared where the hologram of the UNSC cruiser had been.

The map showed the area of OSA space which was broken down in to show each races colonies. With the star charts from the Turian frigate, the map brought up Citadel space and Turian space. There were many murmurs of amusement in the chambers at the sight of how much Council space covered. Though it was roughly same in size to the OSA the number of planets weren't even a quarter of that of the OSA.

Anthony Hood began typing at his controls and the map closed in on Turian space and the image of a planet unfamiliar to anyone popped up.

''This is the Turian colony world Gothis where the Turians train their new recruits and test out new weapons technology, you can say it's like the UNSC fortress world of Reach where we trained our Spartan-II's or Sathur where we train our Spec-op Jedi, but if you notice the information there are no civilians on this colony but the military doctors, "said Hood.

General Williams then spoke up, "The cooperative Turians have confirmed that the Intel is accurate."

"So I suggest that if we do retaliate. This is the planet we attack," said Hood. All in the chambers agreed.

"Wait I think we're getting ahead of ourselves, what is the plan for Shanxi," said Richards.

"We have sent troops, warriors and vehicles to Shanxi to take part in the defence," said Xarew'Radei.

"However to keep up the appearance of it only being one race only UNSC ships will take part in the battle," said Hood.

"I, Admiral Cutter and Grissom have formed a plan to deal with the Turians. We have the ODPs ready to fire if they continue on course after given a warning. We know that the Ion-Cannons can cripple them so what we plan to do is to use the Ion cannons to immobilise, after a point we'll call in reinforcements; we will allow one ship to retreat while the rest are immobilised. Once that's done we'll call in the OSA fleet to help in capturing the Turians in the vessels."

"But what will happen should they break through and are able to land groundside, they may send a message and retreat as soon as they see other races," Ackerson asked.

"We'll be disrupting their communications so they can't let their fleet know that their not dealing with one race," said Williams

"When the time comes to retaliate a UNSC fleet under the command of Admiral Jacob Keyes while attack Gothis with mixed forces of the OSA. The fleet will be made up of fifteen cruisers, twenty frigates, five destroyers, and two carriers along with the three dreadnoughts; count them up people that is a total of forty-five ships,'' said Hood.

"We can also have a few of our ships sent with you," said Adjudicator Bet-Karh. "They can use their cloaks and land even more troops,"

"I will send some of my Autobot as well," said Optimus Prime.

''I don't think that will be enough,'' replied Ackerson. '' ONI has studied the codex thoroughly and we believe that when we attack and occupy their world the Turians might call on the Citadel Councils other species the Asari and Salarians for support."

''Exactly!'' said Hood. Ackerson was confused, but everyone else knew what Hood had in mind.

"Remember Ackerson we want to present ourselves and we believe a show of power can do that," said Remorse.

"We'll get a fleet organised for Gothis should the other races get involved," said Xarew'Radei. "Arbiter you'll be in charge of that."

"I am also going to put a hundred Spartans twenty of which will Jedi as well as some Jedi forces as well. Chief, Rada I'd like you both to lead them". Everyone inside applauded his choice, then again there was no one else like them to leave a mark.

"Once everything is done here, we'll join the fleet," said John.

* * *

**AN/ well I hoped you enjoyed that, I think I might make edits over time to this chapter. The next will obviously be the first/second contacted war. So considering what's been said how do you think it will go. I tried to fix the grammar problems in chapter 1 and 2 but they wouldn't update. The reading the minds idea is actualy a force power and is based on the scene with Vader and Luke when they fight in SW:Return of the Jedi. I also combined it with the Asari mindmelding.**


	4. Battle of Shanxi

**A/N Hooray I've finally finish chapter four and got it updated, sorry about the 5/6 day delay but I've been really busy. I hope you like it. If you already read the preview just skip to the first bit subtitled Space battle just after Desolas orders the Turians. Remember because of the kind of fic this is things change, they will be eventually explained if they hadn't already.**

**While I remember my Jiralhanae Chieftain Martin is based on erttheking's oc character of the same name from his "New origins V2" (If you haven't read that I recommend it). Remember I said I would use elements from my fav fanfics.**

**My poll regarding noble sixes gender has ended and the majority was for a she, I have given her a temporary name of Jane, If you can think of a better one let me know: Note Noble six is not going to become Shepard like in erttheking's.**

**04/04/13 Again I wish to thank xpredatorx and Mistasilentkiller, this chapter is template on their fic Halo: A New Age's chapter 4. I would also like to thank them for the use of some of their terms in Halo: A New Age such as the OSA.**

**Update 29/07/2012: Revamped, Spelling, Grammar, Capitalization etc. Let me know if you see any more issues.**

* * *

May 24, 2657/2157 6 hours after the OSA session

Shanxi system

Shanxi Orbit

Forward Unto Dawn

The Forward Unto Dawn was the personal UNSC frigate of the Spartan II's, the Spartan III's Noble team and some other members of the Jedi spec-ops. Since its construction over a century ago the Charon-class light frigate had under gone many changes. Like all other UNSC ships since the joining of the Mon-Calamari the mac gun had been upgraded to allow the firing of an Ion canon. An area had been created to house the small war beasts that the OSA used. Crew's quarters had been improved to add comfort for the crew and Jedi though the Spartans rarely used it.

Kahlus Satrx and his crew were currently in the Dawns small cafeteria. After they had been released they met the three green Juggernauts with the addition of another one who had slightly different armour, Rada introduced them as Jerome-092, Douglas-042 and Alice-130 and John-117 aka Master Chief. After that they had entered what the OSA called a pelican which transported them from the HQ to the Dawn.

For the next two days they had been finding out much about the history of the OSA and their species. The crew of the Dawn were as friendly has they could be to them though Satrx swore there was one who wore a golden domed helmet and grenades strapped down his chest was slightly hostile of them.

They were amazed at how old the OSA had been. Despite being only thirteen decades old it could be considered older, going back to the founding of the Covenant which after the Humans joined changed into the OSA. From that logic it meant the OSA was a millennium older the Citadel Council.

Looking into the history the Turians were shocked to see all the events that took place, they knew had it been the citadel council it would have been handled very differently. The big thing they noticed was forgiveness something when they thought about it the citadel council didn't have. The krogan rebellions had been the bloodiest time, second to the Rachni wars in the council history yet despite lasting several decades it couldn't compare to the human-covenant war that only lasted five years with six billion human deaths and 72 of their colonies destroyed. Yet despite that Humanity shared a great and friendly alliance with the races of the covenant, not wanting any sort of revenge and yet it was over a millennium since the krogan rebellions and the council still had the krogan under the Genophage.

Another event that the Turians caught onto was the first contact of the Man-Calamari. They were not given a great amount of information but what was said made them ashamed to have followed Actuss's orders. The Mon-Calamari had been meddling with something (it wasn't said what) in a similar fashion what the humans were doing with the mass relay. Like the council and the law against activating relays the OSA had a law against the investigations and meddling into whatever it was. Then that's when things went different, the first race of the OSA to make first contact was considered savage and undisciplined compared to that of the Turians. Yet did the savages open fire on the new race who were breaking their laws, like the Turians did no.

They were currently talking about one of the OSA races, the Twi'leks. Though they were surprised at how much the humans looked like the Asari, they were even more surprised when they met the female Twi'lek who served the food on the Dawn. She was very much like the Asari, her colour was blue and she had two large tentacles or tail coming out of the back of her head like that of the Asari's numerous but small head tails.

Satrx watched her as she served one of his men some food. That was something that had surprised them when they were imprisoned; despite the OSA having no dextro-amino acids based species they were still able to provide safe food for them to eat. The Twi'lek placed the Turians food down and gave them all a smile.

"I can't believe how much they look like the Asari, you wouldn't have thought there'd been any other gorgeous races out there," said one.

"Yeah they'll certainly give the Asari a run for their credits; they won't be the only race that has other races interested in them anymore," said a Turian opposite him.

"Don't tell anyone I said this but I like them more than the Asari their more refined and it looks like they got great flexibility, their shaped like a Quarian they even come in a variety of colours," said another.

"Yeah but unlike the Asari they aren't monogender they have males of their species. The thing about Asari is at least you can have kid with one," commented another.

From the door way into the cantina, a lone Spartan III watched the group of Turians, as he had done since they came on board. He wore red and silver armour with a MJOLNIR EVA helmet with a skull carved into it, though anyone describing the helmet would have said it was dome shape. He's chest armour was packed with grenades. He had a large Kukri knife sheathed on his right shoulder pauldron with bullet casings on his wrist of the same arm. He carried a M90 CAWS shotgun.

Rada Vadam came walking up the corridor behind him. Upon seeing the Spartan III he shook his and gave a large sigh.

"Emile what are you doing here?"

The Spartans just turned his head towards Rada then back towards the Turians.

"What does it look like I'm doing; I'm keeping an eye on the xeno's."

Rada shook his head again giving another violent almost growl like sigh. He had known Emile for years; he should have known he'd be like that regarding new faces let alone a new race and one that had attacked them at that. Emile always had trouble interacting with non-Spartans and he wasn't exactly brilliant around aliens until he got to know them.

"You've been keeping an eye on them since they came on board and don't think they haven't noticed that, in fact you're beginning to antagonise them."

"Well good, that should stop them from doing anything stupid, saves me wasting bullets on them."

"Carter and John can accept them onto the ship allowing them free roam and trusting them not to do anything suspicious, so why can't you," said Rada venomously.

"In case you didn't notice they opened fire on civvies and attacked us first so forgive me for not taking a shining to them," Emile retorted. Rada just sighed.

"Am I going to have to tell Carter or John to confine you to your quarters? In case you don't remember had they been the one giving the orders they would NOT have attacked the scientist and civilian vessels,"

Emile just looked back silently at the Turians, he knew about that ability of the force to read minds and memory's, he didn't take any training in it though.

"Yeah well I still don't trust them," he turned and looked back at Rada. "Why did we even bring them on-board anyway why can't they roam free back down at Shanxi HQ?" he asked.

Rada motioned with his head for Emile to follow him.

"It is part of a plan I have depending on the situation if the Turians attack us."

"What do you mean?"

Rada went on to explain. "Remember that the prophets Truth, Mercy and Regret lied to us about your kind, saying that you were unclean and it was the will of the gods for your destruction. But in truth you were connected in some way to the Forerunners and they lied to us to keep their positions of power. Anyway the point is they lied, created a false front for our war against humanity making us believe we were doing the right thing".

Emile was starting to get annoyed at the reminder of the First-Contact war or Human-Covenant war that he was tempted to punch Rada in the face to shut him up about it, forgetting that Rada could read his mind.

"Try it and I'll leave you in hospital for the next decade," said Rada smugly. "Anyway there is a possibility that if the Turians attack again they may have been lied to either by the Turian Captain Actuss or by their own Officers."

Emile thought he might know were Rada was coming from but being a man of action he couldn't really see it.

"Explain please," he asked.

"Well this Actuss might not have told them the whole story and said that they were fired upon first or the Turian military may have said the same thing to the soldiers they send to attack, if that is true they would naturally retaliate. So if it is true and that's what has happened when we board their ships we can bring them with us and they can reveal the truth," Rada explained.

"And if that hasn't happened," asked Emile. Rada turned to him with a slight smile on his Sangheili face.

"Then we get to do things your kind of way Noble 4."

* * *

May 24, 2657/2157

Exodus Cluster

Utopia System

Relay 314

Turian Fleet

The 185 Turian ships of ten dreadnoughts, seventy-five cruisers, and a hundred frigates that would be attacking the enemy race's home world had begun amassing at the relay. Desolas Arterius was on his dreadnought The Glory Wing; he was checking the final results of the Fleet. He was looking through his data pad at the information on the fleet; to him it appeared everything was in order.

''General, Commander Vrynnus and Captain Actuss are on the line for you sir''. Said the coms officer.

Desolas walked up to the com and pressed a button, on the holo screen Vrynnus and Actuss popped up. ''give me a status report," asked Desolas

''All ships are ready to proceed through the relay on your orders," replied Vrynnus

''We've sent probes through the relay there is no enemy ships on the other side,'' said Actuss. ''But the probes detect a large armada of ships over the planet we detected last time."

''Alright, begin to move out now; we will subdue this species and take their technology,'' said Desolas

The entire fleet began passing through the relay, but they were unaware that a probe had been monitoring them and was sending signals through the relay to Shanxi.

* * *

Shanxi System

UNSC colony

Shanxi

Orbit

Above Shanxi a fleet of fifty-two UNSC ships, with the addition of the Forward unto Dawn were prepared to defend the colony from anything the Turians could throw at them should they attack. Both Admirals Jon Grissom and James Gregory Cutter were in charge of the fleet while General Williams was in charge of the ground forces. Grissom was sitting in his chair ready and waiting for the Turians or citadel council to show up. He, Cutter and Williams had done everything they could to prepare Shanxi for a fight should it come to an invasion from the Turians. He was about to ask if there had been any activity, but Athena gave him the answer before he could ask.

''Admiral the probes from the other side of the relay and the one in the system have detected a fleet of 185 ships silhouettes matching that of Turian design ETA six minutes,'' said the AI.

"You catch all that Cutter," asked Grissom, having a line of communication between the Budapest and Spirit of Fire.

"Yeah Serena has just informed me, 185 ships we'd better get ready. I'll let you address the fleet Grissom," said Cutter

"Very well Athena get a line to all ships and planetary ground forces,'' said Grissom. He stood up and walked two steps forward then waited until Athena gave him the all clear. "Attention all OSA forces the Turians have jumped into the system using the mass relay! They will be here in five minutes, I will attempt to talk the Turians down and ask them to leave, but I think we can all guess how well that will work. You all know the plan, targets that are marked are not to be destroyed only use Ion weapons on them, should you see any ships attempting to flee back to the relay destroy them but allow one to escape. Other than that just follow my and Captain Cutters orders, that is all.'' Athena closed the line and went back to her duties.

* * *

Forward Unto Dawn

Bridge

Kahlus Satrx was currently running to the bridge of the Dawn. A few minutes ago the Dawns alarms had sounded, wondering what was going on he had left his crew at the cantina to find out. Entering it he found the remaining members of Noble team along with the Master Chief, Rada Vadam who was meditating and Blade. The small holographic avatar of the AI Cortana was also present. This made him uneasy; it had been explained to him and his crew on the way up to the Dawn that the OSA used AI's. Had it been anyone else they'd probably have called them stupid and demanded the AI shut down. They were actually surprised at how long the OSA races had used AI's and how much trust they had in them, the fact that the AI's never rebelled was also surprising. Despite the OSA's trust it didn't mean he was going to trust AI's right away, he seriously hoped though that the Council wouldn't do anything stupid because from what he read, it could end in a blood bath if they demanded the AI's destroyed.

"What going on," he asked.

Unfortunately for him it was Emile who answered.

"What's going on, I'll tell you what's going on, it's your blinking military that's what," he shouted at Satrx.

"Emile! Stand down," ordered Carter. Emile grunted and went back to kneeling against the wall.

"You mean the Hierarchy have returned are there any other ships," Satrx asked, he was a little concerned from the sounds of the situation.

It was Cortana who answered his question. "No all 185 ships match your races design there are no others. From the information you gave us and that we got from the frigate there are ten dreadnoughts, seventy-five cruisers, and a hundred frigates."

Satrx froze that defiantly wasn't a diplomatic fleet that was an invasion force.

"My people are planning to take your world."

"Ha I'd like to see them try," Said Jun- 266

Satrx knew that was true, even if the Hierarchy did destroy the fleet guarding Shanxi they would have reinforcements, either way the Turian fleet would be destroyed.

"You'll massacre my people they don't stand a chance against your accelerator weapons."

"To bad ain't it," said Emile with a shrug.

"Once they're in the System Admiral Grissom will send a message warning them that if they continue on course we'll open fire," said Cortana.

"That's not going to happen if General Desolas Arterius is the one leading the fleet," said Sartx worried about his people, he looked down at Rada to see he was still meditating. "What's he doing?"

"He's trying to see if your people have been lied to about the incident at the relay or if not what ships we shouldn't destroy, he's also looking for that Actuss of yours," said Blade.

"Yeah and I'd wish he'd hurry up," said Emile,

"If you all shut up I might be able to concentrate better," shouted Rada annoyed.

After two more minutes, the Turian fleet dropped out of FTL, all 185 of them. Over at the Budapest, Admiral Grissom ordered the fleet to be ready. ''Lieutenant open a frequency on all channels and translate this in the Turians language; this is Admiral Grissom of the Shanxi defence fleet you have trespassed on to OSA territory stop all advancements and turn back to your system now, failure to comply will result in hostile tension; send the message." The coms officer complied and sent the message.

After a minute it was obvious the Turians either didn't get the message or were just ignoring it. Grissom began giving out orders. ''Alright then, get the ODP's aim at the larger ships, launch all sabres, unlock all Ares class nuclear missiles and get the rail guns and laser guns to shoot enemy fighters''. Everyone on the Budapest's Bridge complied and started preparing the ship.

The entire fleet launched all their sabres and unlocked all weapons from safeties. The groundside Sabres were then launched into orbit and the silos housing the surface to space missiles were prepped. The ODP's took aim at the Turian dreadnoughts and prepared to fire.

* * *

Forward Unto Dawn

Bridge

"Looks like your friends are here for a fight, eh xeno," said Emile snarly as he stared at Satrx.

This time it was Chief who rebuked him "Emile enough."

Just then Rada came out of his meditation, "Mmh looks like that won't work."

"What won't," said Satrx.

"We thought there might be a chance that if Actuss had lied to your leaders or the possibility that they themselves had lied about the incident at the relay, we'd be able to use you to reveal the truth," explained Rada.

Satrx was a little shocked but he could see the sense behind it, if everyone on the fleet believed that the incident at the relay was different such as the Turians ships were fired on first, it was a justification for the Turians to retaliate. Considering though Rada said it wouldn't work suggested something else.

"I take it they haven't been lied to," said Satrx.

Rada shook his head. "No they haven't, all they know is that they are here to subdue Shanxi, bring honour to your Hierarchy and take the technology to boost their authority in Citadel and something you call Terminus space."

Satrx could not stand that accusation on the Hierarchy "That's a lie, there's no way the Hierarchy would do that," he said desperately.

"If Rada said that then it is true," stated Chief.

Rada walked up the hologram of Cartana.

"I have been able to identify the one in charge of this attack he is in one of the dreadnoughts, you were right Turian it is Desolas Arterius, also the one who ordered you to attack is here as well he is in charge of one of the frigates. Cortana tell the Admirals they can fire at will, but to knock out this dreadnought only," he said marking the ship on computer. "And to let us deal with this one," he said marking the frigate that Captain Actuss was in charge of.

Satrx became desperate, "please let me send a message to them, they might listen."

"No flipping way Xeno," said Emile bluntly.

Everyone else on the bridge just looked at each other, that could work.

"Cortana," said Chief, "patch us through to Grissom"

"Already done chief," said the AI.

"Master chief what can I do for you," said Grissom over the com.

"Sir the Turian Captain Satrx wishes to send a message to his people telling them to stop advancing," said Chief.

Grissom had to think about that, if his message didn't work why would the Turians then again it could save a lot of bloodshed but what if he revealed that they were facing an alien alliance.

"I'm going to allow this chief but he must not reveal that we have allies," said Grissom.

"Understood sir," said Chief as Cortana ended the communication.

As he turned to Satrx he could tell the Turian was hoping they would allow him. "You can send a message," Satrx face lit up. "But no telling them we have allies alright." Satrx nodded he understood.

As Satrx started recording his message, Emile asked them all. "Is this really a good idea, it could just be a waste of time and he could tell them it's not only humans their facing."

"It's another chance to prevent death on both sides," said Rada.

"And even if he tried to warn them about the alliance, Cortana would just edit it out," said Kat.

* * *

Turian Dreadnought

Wings Glory

CIC

Desolas was standing in the CIC of his dreadnought looking at the replaced galaxy map at the enemy's forces; he was amazed how a race so new could build ships that big and amass them that soon. "They will become an excellent client races," he said to himself. He then noticed the huge space stations or that's what he thought they were, before he could say anything his com's officer reported to him.

''General the unidentified race has sent a message in a form we can hear in our language to us, should I allow it over the comm,''said the com's officer as he looked to the general for compliance.

''No! They are probably demanding our surrender,'' said Desolas. Before he could say another thing the com's officer reported again.

"Sir just received another message." The com's officer then looked puzzled, "Sir it's from Captain Kahlus Satrx, wasn't he in Actuss's patrol."

Desolas scoffed "fine play that one."

* * *

Forward Unto Dawn

Bridge

Rada Vadam was back in mediation to see what was going on at the Turian vessels. Everyone on the bridge was watching him intensely. Suddenly his body became tense, his fists clenched his face formed an expression of anger. He then uttered one word, "Fool."

He opened his eyes and stood up, he looked around at the faces staring at him until he rested on Satrx and started walking towards Cortana. His expression of anger became one of sympathy as he looked at Satrx.

"That General of yours is a fool" he said then he turned to Cortana. "Tell the admirals they can proceed." Rada continued to keep clenching his fists and tensing his body until Chief put a hand on his shoulder.

Satrx had to ask, "What do you mean can't your Admirals wait a few more minutes to see if they'll listen".

Rada turned to him. "Your message failed, they will continue their attack and your General plans on punishing you for sending it. I have given him a scare to see if..." he was stopped as an ODP opened fire on one of the Turian dreadnoughts destroying it completely.

"Looks like we have the upper hand," said Emile.

"Was that the one with General Desolas," asked Satrx.

"No," said Rada as he stared out the window as both fleets began to engage one another. "Come we must prepare ourselves for our meeting with your Captain Actuss."

* * *

Turian Dreadnought

Wings Glory

CIC

"Please General turn back our fleet doesn't stand a chance against this race, they only seek peace," was the last sentence of Captain Satrx's message to them.

Desolas was furious, "that dishonourable Turian how could he say that the best military in the galaxy doesn't stand a change."

A Turian interrupted him, "Sir does this mean we'll continue the assault."

"Of course, the Turian Hierarchy never surrenders and once we subdue them, I tell you he will hang." All present on the bridge gave a cheer.

Suddenly Desolas started to feel his neck tighten; the air was no longer getting into him. He felt like he was being strangled. He started to gurgle as he tried to get some air, he clawed at his neck like there was someone's arms wrapped around him.

The crew present became concerned. "Sir are you ok what's happening," asked one. All he got was a choking reply.

"Someone call the ship medics something's seriously wrong with the General," shouted a Turian, the others complied and started sending messages through the ship. It all came to a halt when a Turian dreadnought exploded on the holographic projector. They started to panic they couldn't believe what was happening.

Just then a large gasp came from Desolas as he stopped chocking and inhaled some air. A Turian ran up to him to help him of the floor.

"Are you alright sir."

He was more concerned about what had happened to one of his dreadnoughts. "I'm fine but WHAT JUST HAPPENED," He said shouting out the last part as he turned to the weapons officer.

''I think it was that space station it fired a tungsten round at incredible speeds,'' said the weapons officer. '' it fired at an impossible speed the computers couldn't keep up," Desolas could hear fear from the Turian as he spoke.

''SIR three more dreadnoughts have been destroyed by the other stations,'' said the sensors officer.

''Don't panic, I want half the frigates to target those stations, cripple them if they can, launch all fighters to target the enemies and get the remaining frigates to overwhelm and collapse the enemy's shields I'll take the cruisers and remaining dreadnoughts to finish the kill.''

* * *

Space Battle

The battle had begun. The Turian fleet began moving themselves into position as Desolas had ordered. As they did the OSA fleet (made up of only UNSC ships) opened fire delivering a barrage of Mac rounds followed by Ion blasts. Most rounds hit their mark, fifteen Turian frigates were completely destroyed as the rounds hit them, other frigates were spared as the slugs narrowly missed them. Nine cruisers were utterly destroyed as the UNSC ships focus their rounds on them with the Budapest destroying one in a single shot. Other Mac round shots had been focused on the dreadnoughts but the ships mac guns weren't as powerful as the ODP's so none were taken down in a single shot.

The Mac round from the Spirit of Fire had done considerable damage to one Dreadnought; Commander Vrynnus's to be exact. On board the weapons operator estimated two more shots from the Spirit would destroy their vessel.

Then the Ion barrage followed, the fleet fired randomly into the Turians not selecting a specific target. Most of the Ion blasts failed to hit a target but five frigates and seven cruisers scored a direct hit. Like with Satrx's vessel, each ship came alive with pulses of electronic waves, knocking out most of their systems and leaving them adrift in space.

As both fleets drew closer to one another the fighters met head on. The UNSC sabres were numbered at two-hundred while the Turians interceptors ranged at three-hundred. Despite being out numbered the UNSC sabres had the advantage of their larger size, their changeable weaponry and their AI astro-droids. The Turians were surprised as they met head-on that their enemies had shields. Quickly realising that their current weapons setting was just bouncing of the Turian fighters all Sabres change their weapons to plasma. The Turians lost 25 fighters to the Sabres as the plasma passed through their kinetic barriers. They regrouped and placed each other into squadrons to target the sabres, it worked and the UNSC lost seven sabres.

The fleets now met all out, it was a free for all. Turians launched their disruptor torpedoes firing on the UNSC ships taking down their shields. A frigate was destroyed by one of the Turians mass accelerator cannons. The UNSC fleet returned with their Archer-missiles, destroying one cruiser and three frigates. The fighters continued to fight in and out of the large vessels with both Sabres and Turian interceptors being destroyed. The ODP's were online again and opened fire on the Turians, destroying a dreadnought, two cruisers and three frigates; two of the frigates being destroyed after the Mac tore through its original target.

* * *

Shanxi

Orbit

Space Battle

Noble 5 and 6's Sabre.

Jane-B312 also known as Noble Six was the pilot for the Sabre that she, Jorge-052 and R2-D2 were in. Jorge sat behind her acting as the Radar Intercept Officer (RIO). RD-D2 was in the Astro-droid compartment that was situated behind the cockpit, providing extra radar and logistics help for both the Spartans as well as making repairs.

"Six you might want to lose these three," shouted Jorge regarding their situation. Jane was one of the best fighter pilots the OSA had at their disposal. She was one of the first that took part in the Sabre program in its early days; she was more than capable of handling their current problem. Three Turian Interceptors were chasing their tail around the space battle, in and out of Turian and UNSC ships. Jane put the Sabre into a barrel roll to avoid the fire from the fighters. R2 gave a large shriek as it happened while the metal slugs from the Turian Interceptors bounced off the Sabre around him.

"Don't worry you two we'll lose them," commented Jane as she put the Sabre into a low dive to avoid the wing of a Turian frigate. The Turian interceptors just did the same. Jane then pulled a hard U-turn (known as a roll-off-the-top, or an Immelmann) causing the Sabre to go upwards and round, going in the opposite direction to the Interceptors. The Turians were slow to recognise this as the Sabre flew right over their Interceptors. Jane pulled another turn making the Sabre go down and around (a Split S). Now they were on the Turian's tail.

Jane pulled the trigger that released the Medusa missile after targeting the innermost Interceptor. The Turian attempted to shake them but with the locking abilities it was useless. The Interceptor was destroyed as soon as the missiles caught up to it.

The two remaining Interceptors pulled a U-turn, now coming straight at the Sabre. They opened fire; Jane pulled another barrel roll and returned with plasma fire. RD started to shriek again. "Easy little guy," shouted Jorge. Jane then fired more Medusa missiles.

One missile missed but the other made a successful hit on the Interceptor coming to their right, taking down its shield, near enough destroying it. Jane fired more Plasma bolts to finish it off, trying her best to keep the Sabre steady but also avoid the Turian fire. As the Interceptor blew up she had to pull a hard turn, putting the Sabre on its side so as to avoid a collision with the remaining Interceptor. R2 gave another shriek as the Turian Interceptor flew right beside (or in this case above) his dome head. The Interceptor did another U-turn; it was now back on their tail again.

Jane was now getting annoyed; she decided to turn the Sabre upwards heading for the underside of a Turian cruiser. As she looked out the window she could see both Turian crafts and Sabres being destroyed by one another. As they passed beside a UNSC frigate it suddenly exploded the shockwave shaking the Sabre a bit. Jane kept on her course however, both Jorge and R2 didn't like were this was going.

"Six what are you doing," he asked.

"You've known me for over a century Jorge you should know me by now," replied Jane hoping that would cool the both of them.

"Exactly my point," stated Jorge.

Jane didn't reply that time she needed to concentrate. If she timed this wrong they could end up dying or with the Turian still on their tail. As they got closer to the belly of the cruiser R2 didn't like where this was going, he started to give concerned beeps. Jorge didn't either, "Jane". She ignored them, not yet she thought.

As they got closer Jorge spoke again "Jane!" (Not yet) she thought again. One final time Jorge spoke this time louder "JANE!"

She calculated this was the best moment to do it, turning the Sabre she put it into an Immelmann. As the Sabre turned it was just metres away from the cruiser. The Interceptor was not so lucky, going as fast as it was it was unable to slow done or pull of a turn like that. The craft slammed into the cruiser's barriers taking down a small part of the cruisers kinetic shield.

Jane gave an expression of satisfaction they had lost those tailing them. Though Jorge was impressed he still had to rebuke Jane. "Next time tell me you're doing that."

Jane gave a laugh but before she could reply a message came over communications.

"This is Sabre Bravo-029, I have four Bandits on my tail need assistants how-copy."

"Sabre Bravo-029 this is noble Six, I'm on my way."

* * *

Space battle

Despite the OSA's original success they were now starting to lose numbers. The number of Sabre's was now down to 136 to the Turians interceptors 203. Seven UNSC frigates, two cruisers and four destroyers had been destroyed due to the constant barrage of disruptor torpedoes from the Turian frigates and the accelerator rounds from the cruisers and Dreadnoughts.

Two of the ODP's were currently in a bad situation. At the orders of Desolas fifty frigates had split off and under the command of Actuss were targeting the ODP's. Two had been destroyed by the OSA's Mac barrage and one was left floating in space by the ION rounds. Being left with 47 ships Actuss had split them up getting 23 to target one ODP and the other 24 to target another.

Despite the best efforts of the Spirit of Fire the frigates had managed to bring the ODP's shield down with their consistency of disrupter torpedoes. The Spirit had managed to destroy nine frigates thanks to the Archers missiles and disable seven more because of the Ion weapons but that wasn't enough. They couldn't fire their Mac round due to fear of friendly fire.

In the middle of it all, the Forward unto Dawn was bearing down on its sole objective, the ship of Tonn Actuss. Ignoring the fire from the Turian frigates the Dawn continued on its course, the shields absorbing the disruptor torpedoes. The whole ship was aimed at Actuss's frigate. A blue bolt of Ion particles appeared from the Dawns Mac gun. Moving fast across the battlefield it scored a direct hit to the frigate shutting all the systems offline, leaving Actuss's ship dead in space.

* * *

UNSC Cruiser

Budapest

Main Bridge

On the bridge of the Budapest, sparks were flying everywhere. Computers, holographic projectors were on the frits. Admiral Grissom was holding on in his chair from the bombardment from the Turians disruptor torpedoes. He called on Athena about the status of the ship and the fleet. "Athena 'status,'' he said

Athena appeared in her holographic avatar image. ''Sir our shields are holding thanks to your idea to transfer power from the backup reactors to the shields but they won't hold for long, the shield emitters have too much strain on them we need to pull out and give them a rest," said Cassandra. "And the fleet is not doing any better we've already lost thirteen ships, soon to be seventeen... we also just lost two ODP's and possibly soon to be more soon to be four unless we do something Admiral the Spirit and Dawn can't handle all those frigates."

Grissom just smiled. ''Don't worry general Williams will take care of that problem for us,'' replied Grissom. Athena just looked confused at the answer she was given.

"Sir message coming from the Dawn," shouted the communication officer.

"Put them on," said Grissom. An image of Master Chief then appeared.

"Sir we have disabled the Turian known to be Actuss's ship," said chief. "We're about to beam a team over to go an apprehend him, you may now start blocking their communications."

"Very good Chief will do. I suggest you get the Dawn out of there, we're about to have help from Williams," said Grissom.

* * *

Forward Unto Dawn

Armoury

Noble team and Rada Vadam were currently getting themselves prepared. They were to be the boarding team that was going to go and capture Tonn Actuss. Though they had all their gear and weapons, they were gathering a few extra weapons, ammo and Grenades.

Due to the fact that the shields used by the Turians was only useful against the type of weaponry used by the UNSC all apart from Emile, who would be taking his shotgun, would be taking weapons used by the other OSA races. The reason being plasma and energy based projectiles went straight through the Turians shields like they weren't there. Despite the fact they'd be fighting in close quarters Noble 3 Jun was taking a Mon-Calamari E-17d sniper rifle ,he loaded it with one magazine (one magazine aloud five shots) and packed a few extra just in case. Carter taking a Mon-Calamari DH-17 blaster rifle while Noble 2 Kat was just taking a Covenant plasma pistol. Rada meanwhile was just taking his Energy swords; he gave them a few good swings and picket up two extra plasma grenades. Accompanying them would be the Dawn's Velociraptor war beast called Clarence. He was currently on a lead being held by Emile.

Blade was watching the five of them from the doorway. For some unknown reason Rada didn't want him accompanying them, the reason for it was still to be answered. He wasn't exactly happy about it. After sheathing his swords Rada then turned to him.

"Aren't you getting ready?"

Blade was confused by the question. "Ready for what? I thought I wasn't going with you."

"You're not going with us no but I have a feeling you may need to prepare yourself for some boarding on your own," said Rada.

Before Blade could ask Carter stepped in. He was curious at what Rada had said. "What do you mean by that?"

Rada turned his head to look at Carter then to Blade. "A Turian leader called Vrynnus he is in command of a dreadnought that has sustained heavy damage." Both Carter and Blade looked at him as if to say so what. "I fear he plans to make s suicide run on one of the stations should the frigates fail to take down the last one."

Both Carter and Blade just looked at him. "What," said Carter "Are you sure. The Turian's would sacrifice a dreadnought and its crew to destroy an ODP," he said in disbelief.

Rada shock his head. "Yes and no, they know they can't win till the ODP are offline. This Turian, he would rather die than let his race be humiliate but he'll not sacrifice his crew, he'll tell them to escape."

"Why don't we just blow his ship up," asked Carter.

"Where's the fun in that, plus we can take him captive as well," said Blade. "Right I'll go get ready" having already deduced Rada's idea and he walked past the two of them.

"You sure that's a good idea, we could lose the ODP if your right about the suicide thing," said Carter. Before Rada could respond Cortana came over the loud speaker.

"Right you five be ready we're away to teleport you to the frigate and then the dawns out of there before the surface to space missiles get here."

* * *

Shanxi Garrison

War Room

When the UNSC started losing their colonies to the Covenant and after the war the UNSC security committee along with the UEG colonial development they started to setup a colony's defences before settling them first. In the hundred years that followed the UNSC with the help of their allies used their new knowledge and technology to increase colony defences to not just UNSC colonies but all OSA races.

General Williams was in the war room overlooking the battle on the holo table that was taking place above his planet. He was alerted by his officers that half the Turian frigates had broken from their fleet and had headed for the ODP's and began attacking them in close range. Looking at the holo he saw that they had already taken down two of their orbital weapons and were about to make it a third. "Not while I'm still standing." he said to himself.

''Get the surface to space missiles up and target those frigates along with the mass drivers and Ion canons, we need to keep at least one ODP online to take out those dreadnoughts,'' said Williams.

Outside the city limits near farm lands twenty missile silos came up from the ground and began targeting up in the sky. Each silo contained five missiles all launched into space at the un-expecting Turians.

* * *

Shanxi

Geosynchronous Orbit

Turian Frigates

Tonn Actuss had been demoted from commanding a cruiser to a frigate. He was in charge with commanding the remaining thirty-one frigates to destroy the enemy's orbital defences to save the fleet and make room for the ground forces.

The Ion round fired by the Dawn had disabled his ship, everything was on the frites. Their weapons, engines and Communications were all down. He couldn't give any orders to the other frigates. He currently wasn't happy at his predicament. All he could do was watch out the window as the frigates focused their fire on an ODP.

"Are the systems back online yet," he asked.

"Not yet sir," replied a Turian. Actuss became angry and frustrated.

"Well hurry it up, I want all systems back online now!" he shouted. As he looked out the window again he cracked a smile, he could tell the ODP was near enough down. Then came a big smile as an Accelerator round smacked into the station tearing it apart. Several other Turian's started to celebrate they only needed to take down one more ODP. This was short lived.

Out of nowhere came the surface to space missiles, Ion and Mass driver rounds. The missiles and mass drivers tore several ships apart and disabled others. The Ion rounds completely knocked out the remaining others. All thirty-one frigates were either destroyed or crippled.

Tonn Actus was happy, his ship had survived. ''Alright men we need to get this ship operational again." He was happy the spirits were on his side or so he thought, he was unaware his ship had been spared on purpose.

Down in the frigate's engineering the Turians were working desperately to get the engines back online. They were running about headlessly, try to find both the source of the problem and restore power.

Two Turians were working near one of the doorways into engineering, when one thought he heard something coming from the other side.

"Hey did you hear that," he asked his companion.

"Hear what."

The Turian was silent for a second then he heard it again it sounded like hissing and footsteps. "There it is again."

His companion had thought he'd heard something that time. He remained silent signalling to his friend that he had heard something. Then it came again from behind the door this time sounding like growl combined with a hiss. It had been louder that a few Turians picked up any weapon they had, pistol, omni-tool or assault rifle and aimed them at the door.

The door slowly opened; behind it was a strange but almost familiar alien to them. It had a head shape similar to them but without their backward spins and it and no jaw but instead four mandibles. It had a four digit hand with two opposable thumps and it had hooved like feet. The alien was dressed in metallic silver armour with the helmet giving the appearance of a beak. Behind it they saw four different other being wearing different armour and one held a leash the held another more animal like creature with a large retractable claw toe.

Rada Vadam looked at the Turians who stared back at him. He then started moving his right arm round to his left side and his left arm round to his right side. "By order of the OSA," he grabbed both his swords and pulled them in front of him. "You are under arrest" he said activating them both. The Turians were suddenly taken back by the appearance of the swords, but they weren't about to be prisoners to a new race.

"Open fire," one shouted to which they all started firing on Rada. Using the force he was quick to act as he swung his swords franticly to deflect the projectiles. The Turian's were surprised by his ability to stop their fire; they were even more surprised when he deflected their fire back at them, lowering their shields.

Behind him Noble team opened fire on the Turians. Jun did a well-placed headshot on a Turian with the Mon-Calamari sniper rifle; Carter unloaded a tone of blaster fire on another. Kat got in a few plasma rounds from the pistol in several Turians, causing them to scream in pain as the plasma gave them painful third degree burns. Fire from all three guns ignored the Turians shields, making it easier for them to be taken down. Emile was the only one not to get any shot in due the shotguns short range and the fact he was holding Clarence. Although now was the perfect time to let the raptor go.

The Turians got a dreadful and sudden surprise when Clarence was let go. The raptor had come bounding past Rada and had immediately attacked. The first unlucky Turian to meet him Clarence pounced on, causing the Turian to fall back. Clarence held the Turian's head in his jaws, keeping the Turian down with one foot on his (the Turians) chest. He started to shake the Turian in his jaws and rack the Turians stomach with his large raptor claw. The Turian screamed at the violent shaking of his head and his belly being torn open.

When the other Turians opened fire on Clarence they got a surprise when their fire was stopped by shields on the creature. All war beasts under the OSA received their own personal shield to protect them from fire. Upon be fired on the raptor snapped the neck of the Turian and went attacking another, doing the exact same as before pining the Turian to the ground.

While the Turians were distracted by Clarence, Noble team and Rada entered the room and continued their fire on the Turians. A Turian that was about to take a shot at Clarence was decapitated by Rada using both his swords. The Turians realised they had forgotten about the intruders focused their attention back on them with others focusing on the Raptor.

Clarence left his kill, attacking another Turian from behind. Rada continued deflect the fire with his swords now and again taking swiped at the Turians, sometime landing successful stabs. Jun just kept firing with the sniper rifle landing a few headshots here and there. Both Carter and Kat just continued their fire on the Turians. Emile went into a sprint tackling a Turian to the floor and releasing one shogun round to the face killing the Turian and leaving the body without a head.

One Turian at the back of them all went into cover and got out his omni-tool in order to tell Actuss about the intruders. Despite their external and internal communications being offline they were still able to communicate via their omni-tool throughout the ship.

* * *

Turian Frigate

Bridge

Actuss was still looking out the window at the space battle when he received the message from the Turian in engineering. Every Turian on the bridge was total unaware of the events several decks below them. Actuss pressed a button to receive the transmission.

"Actuss here, what is it have the repairs been finished," he asked. Instead of receiving the reply he was expecting, a yes or no to his question he was met with fear in the speaker's voice as he spoke.

"Sir," the Turian said franticly, Actuss could hear strange animal sounds and gun fire in the background. "The frigate has been boarded, hostiles have been engaged in engineering, we're be decimated."

Actuss was dump struck, how'd they get on board. There'd been no signs of boarding craft and a ship hadn't docked with them. As strange hissing and barking sound as well as gun fire played in the background Actuss thought of the likely scenario. They'd try to take control of the ship he thought to himself, "so they'll likely fight their way to the bridge". Forming a plan in his head he spoke back to the Turian.

"Soldier fall back to the elevator retreat," Actuss ordered.

"Ok sii.. AAghh get way," was all the Turian said as if distracted. There was a loud growling purr in the background followed by a strange voice, "Creature be still." Everyone on the bridge had heard it they wondered what was about to happen.

Engineering.

Around the room bodies of twenty- three Turians lay motionless. Eight of them were severely mutilated, filled with deep teeth marks to the face, deep cuts and four of them had their stomachs opened. Four had been decapitated with an extra one left without any evidence of a head. The rest just plasma and laser wounds while others had deep cuts, some of them having their limes removed.

The boarding team was currently surrounding the Turian that was communicating with Actuss. Despite Rada ordering Clarence to stop and not attack the Turian this did not prevent Emile from almost killing him. Emile aimed his shotgun at the Turians head, "Say your prayers xeno." Before he could fire Rada used the force making him aim the shotgun upwards, wasting a round as he fired at nothing. The Turian was surprised and gave a large sigh of relieve. Rada pushed Emile out of the way and knelt down to face the Turian, he was a wee bit annoyed.

"Why do you think I stopped Clarence from killing him, just so I could do it myself this Turian is no longer a threat to us," he said. Emile said nothing, he just shrugged. Carter silently ordered Emile to join Kat and Jun in searching for a way to the upper deck.

Rada looked into the face and eyes of the Turian, he could sense the fear and confusion. "Attack or fire upon us and you will die got that," the Turian just nodded his head. Rada look at the orange holographic tool the Turian had, he knew it was on and that Tonn Actuss was listening in.

* * *

Bridge

Everyone on the bridge had been listening in and was interested in what was going on. Actuss thought it was rather strange what the aliens were doing. Of course he thought that the aliens were unaware that they could hear them. He was surprised by what happened next.

"I know you are listening Tonn Actuss," came Rada's voice. Everyone was shocked, especially Actuss had they know they were listening and how'd they know his name.

He decided to responded, "Yes I'm listening who are you and what do you want."

"My name is Rada Vadam, Jedi Master of the OSA and I am here for your surrender Actuss and to bring you to justice for your crimes."

Several Turians withheld a chuckle including Actuss himself the idea of surrender was absurd. What right to these upstarts have in demanding one Turian to surrender let alone the whole fleet? Actuss gave a relay he was clear amused by the bringing in for justice part.

"And what my I ask are the crimes I have committed," he said casually with no hint of a series tone and more of a tone of amusement. There were several snickers on the bridge as Actuss asked that.

Down in engineering Rada could sense the mockery in Actuss's tone. He gave a large scoff as he replied.

"For the dishonourable acts of spilling innocent blood and attacking the defenceless."

On the bridge Actuss was furious at being call dishonourable that was a great insult. These upstarts had gone too far at, thought several Turians.

"Listen here alien," Replied Actuss not showing respect to Rada by calling him alien and not by his name. "Your people were breaking citadel laws and you got proper punishment. It does not matter if we lose this battle, the Hierarchy will return, we will subdue your species, this home planet of yours and we'll take your technology. And once we've done that you will become a client race of ours and whatever sympathetic…" he stopped when all he heard was laughter. Everyone on the bridge was confused by this.

Rada was filled with great anger at the Turian but he managed to keep himself calm. He was laughing at the notion of what Actuss had said; the Turians really were in the dark. To say that his laugh was almost evil was putting it mildly.

"You are a fool Turian," he said finally. Actuss got angry at this. "The race you attacked was human. Me, I am Sangheili we are their allies and know this if another hadn't claimed you as his kill (referring to Blade) you would be died already by my hands. Prepare yourself for our arrival," and at that the line of communication went off.

Actuss was thinking on what to do, he was furious at the threat. At the same time however he was slightly scared. They were fighting two races, why weren't there any other ships designs, the fleet had to be told about it he thought to himself. A Turian with an assault rifle walked up to him.

"Orders sir."

"Get men to cover the elevator that's the only way out of engineering. Post men at the stairs and order the rest back to the bridge we need to hold here. And get men to fix the communication we must warn Desolas," he ordered.

* * *

Engineering

After giving the threat to Actuss, Rada got the Turian to switch off the communication between the omni-tools. Carter then bounded the Turians hands and legs so he couldn't move.

"Remain here and you will live," said Rada as they left the Turian on his own. Kat and Jun were at the elevator when Rada and Carter joined. They waited a few second before Emile came with Clarence, having finally got him back on a lead. Jun pressed the button to summon the elevator, they were expecting to wait a few seconds but were surprised when the doors just opened.

There was just enough room for them all to fit in. Kat pressed the button to take them to the next deck. As they waited they began checking their weapon. Jun then spoke, his Slavic accent being apparent from it.

"You know the Turians will likely have people guarding the elevator when we get there right,"

Rada just smiled. "Then it is a good job I grabbed this at the last second." He reached round his back and took something out of his armour. Showing it to the rest of the ream the device appeared as a metallic ingot with a circular image in the middle. The image was blue and showed a human kneeling and slamming the ground with a blue circle surrounding him.

"Is that what I think it is," said Kat with her Slavic accent and a smile on her face.

"Drop shield, I thought it might come in handy," said Rada as he put it back in his armour.

* * *

Turian Dreadnought

Wings Glory

CIC

Desolas Arterius was not happy at the current outcome. After the destruction of the frigates targeting the stations, communications throughout the fleet had been severed. Everyone was flying blind he had no way of communicating with the rest of the fleet and give out orders. All he could do was watch as each one in charge of each ship made their own orders.

He was slightly happy the each ship was able to hold their own and keep in focus with the others, but their losses so far had been great. They has already lost one-hundred and five ships; Sixty-six frigates, thirty-three cruisers, and six dreadnoughts; the majority of destruction was caused by the plasma in the missiles the enemy used. He was listening about how it was burning through the armour causing core meltdowns and destroying weapons. The only good thing was the enemy shield strength has decreased significantly to where their mass accelerators can punch right through.

"If only we could communicate with each other," he thought to himself.

Looking at the projector he watched as the last remaining ODP fired another round at a Turian cruiser destroying both it and another in the process. Desolas cursed but he would not give up. "Get those communications back online again," he shouted.

* * *

Turian Dreadnought

The Dreadnought Commander Vrynnus commanded was in a critical state. They had multiple hull breaches, their weapons systems had been destroyed thanks to the plasma and their shields were down.

Vrynnus knew if that orbital weapon was not taken out now! They won't win the fight, he would rather die than let this new upstart of a race humiliate the Turian Hierarchy. He went and made a tough decision. ''Men I want you all to evacuate to the escape pods, you are to abandoning ship."

The officers in the CIC were all confused by what the commander said. ''Sir what do you mean,'' asked one of the officers.

''If we don't take out that orbital weapon now than this would have been all a waste and I can't ask anyone else to do what I am about to do so as your last orders you will abandon ship while I will plot an FTL jump at the station.''

The crew now knew what he meant and they all saluted him and began marching to the escape pods. As he watched them leave the bridge, Vrynnus stood proudly, he would make a great sacrifice for the Hierarchy so they could win this fight, he just hoped communications would get back up and Desolas would be able to use just two dreadnoughts. He was unaware however that someone had already predicted his course of action.

* * *

Turian Dreadnought

Wings Glory

CIC

Desolas didn't like what was going on when he saw the escape pods leave Vrynnus's dreadnought.

"Vyrnnus what are you up to," he said to himself. If only they had the communication working, he'd be able to ask Vyrnnus that very question. Then it dawned on him as the dreadnought lined up with the ODP.

He realised that Vrynnus was going to sacrifice himself to destroy the ODP. There was more than a chance with it gone they could win the fight. Desolas knew it would have made no difference if he could talk to him, Vyrnnus would do it anyway. Desolas wouldn't have argued, he wanted and would have let Vrynnus die proudly like a Turian should.

"May the spirits guide you," he said solemnly. Desolas had been so focused on Vyrnnus that he failed to notice an enemy frigate fly above the dreadnought.

* * *

Turian Dreadnought

Vyrnnus was now sure that all his crew had evacuated the ship. He walked slowly over to a console and started to override the safeties. He was unaware he wasn't alone on the bridge. After overriding the safeties he typed in the coordinates for the FTL jump, this would taking him straight into the ODP. Silently he gave a small prayer.

Almost solemnly he said "For the hierarchy," but before he could press the button, he was punched in the face and thrown violently aside. Disoriented he looked up at his attacker. His attacker wore grey and black armour and had something like dreadlocks coming out of his helmet, it was Blade.

Blade looked at the console and read what was there being able to understand the language thanks to the translator. Had he been a normal human solder or Unggoy he'd probably have fainted when he realised just how much time he had. All Vyrnnus had to do was press the button and they'd both and the ODP would be oblivion. When Rada told him the Turian was going to crash the ship he never imaged an FLT jump.

Vyrnnus started to groan as he got himself up. Blade acted fast, he quickly put the safeties back and moved the ship so if it started to move it would miss the station either way. As Vyrnnus got to his feet Blade aimed his left Gauntlet at the console and fired a bolt of plasma at it, destroying the console.

"NO," screamed Vyrnnus, his only means of piloting the ship and destroying the ODP had been destroyed. Furiously he charged at Blade who wasn't prepared as Vyrnnus slammed into him forcing them both to the floor.

Blade managed to get himself up at the same time as Vyrnnus but the ship started to move causing them both to stumble. Blade charged at Vyrnnus this time, who upon seeing Blade coming at him prepared himself. Blade ran into Vyrnnus with such force that they both feel to the ground again this time however they were grappling each other. Blade punched Vyrnnus in the stomach who returned with a punch to his Bio-mask.

Blade was surprised at just how powerful the Turian was. While not as powerful as a Sangheili, Jiralhanae or Spartan, he was slightly more powerful than a Human soldier or Twi-Lek. Vyrnnus started to claw at his bio-mask, Blade returned with another punch to the stomach. Vyrnnus gasped for air and with all his might was just able to throw Blade off him. As they both got to their feet again and stared at each other, Vyrnnus pulled a knife out of his armour.

Blade started to debate in his head. He knew he could just finish this now, he had the strength and the equipment to capture the Turian but it had been so long since he had faced a worthy opponent. He decided he'd have some fun. Reaching down to his right shin he pulled out his Ceremonial Dagger a Yautja weapon used by their warriors, it had been made from the bone of his first Xenomorph kill. It was the only weapon he had that would give the Turian a fair fight. He could have used his wrist blades but they'd like destroy the Knife.

Blade looked straight at Vyrnnus and said, "your move."

* * *

UNSC Cruiser

Budapest

Main Bridge

Admiral Grissom was looking at the battle on the holo projector. After they had put the Communication scramblers on, things had changed for them slightly. The Turians attacks become disorganised, confused, however that did stop the fact that they were now down to fifteen ships. That quickly changed to thirteen as a mass accelerator round destroyed a cruiser and a frigate was destroyed thanks to the disruptor torpedoes.

Grissom was force to hold on as a Turian cruiser fired more missiles at the Budapest. Athena's avatar came up again. "Sir we are now done to thirteen ships and most of the fleets shields are down to the point their mass accelerators are punching through, I think we should call in OSA reinforcements."

"We can't call them all in yet, none of their ships have retreated yet. Contact them and tell them to send the UNSC ships and get ten cruiser's to these coordinates," he said pointing to a group of three damaged frigates on the edge of the battle. "Tell them to get one of those ships to retreat."

"Message sent sir," said Athena.

* * *

Turian Dreadnought

Wings Glory

Desolas Arterius was happy. Despite the communications blackout the enemy was now down to only thirteen Ships and the ODP. Thanks to their disruptor torpedoes weakening the enemy fleet's shields their mass accelerators were powerful enough to punch through and destroy the sips. They would now win this and soon begin their assault on the planet.

He was however concerned regarding Vyrnnus's dreadnought, something wasn't right. He expected Vyrnnus to either pilot or FLT jump the Dreadnought into the ODP. Instead the ship was going at a slow straight course.

Then twenty-five strange black orbs on both sides of the Turian fleet opened up and out came a combination of cruisers and Frigates. The Frigates came out randomly around the battlefield while Desolas noticed the cruisers had congregated around one area, separating three Turian frigates from the fleet.

Desolas became concerned but he still believed he could win the fight. "GET THOSE COMMUNACTIONS BACK ONLINE NOW."

* * *

Turian Frigate

When the Turians guarding the elevator doors opened fire when the doors opened, they expected to see the dead bodies of the intruders. Instead their rounds bounced of some blue shield that expanded and covered the elevator entrance. They could see the intruders behind it but it was really difficult.

Clarence suddenly pounced out of the shield attacking the nearest Turian. Before they could fire on the raptor Rada jumped out, swords at the ready, beheading one Turian and slicing the arms off another. Emile ran out tackling a Turian to the floor, placing his foot on the Turians neck he fired his shotgun at its face. Carter and Kat came out simultaneously fire at any Turian left standing, several went into cover. Jun was the last to step out; he began sniping the furthest away Turians that had not entered cover down the hallway.

The Turian near the elevator were quickly decimated, however down the hall leading to the stairs several had taken cover while at the stairs the Turians had formed a barricade. Jun stayed where he was, preparing to take shots at any Turian foolish enough to raise their heads. The rest charged on ahead.

Clarence the raptor was ahead of them, he started to hiss as a Turian opened fire on him. Jun took the shot and was awarded with a headshot. Four more Turians appeared were the Turian had fallen, they began firing on Clarence, however his shields prevented the projectiles from harming him. Kat took a shot at one Turian cause him to cry in pain as the plasma hit him, Jun finished him off with another headshot.

Quickly Rada performed a burst of speed instantly closing the gap between him and the Turians. The Turians were so surprised by this that they didn't have enough time to act. Raising his sword high, Rada swiped at the Turians to his right, cutting one in half and slicing the other's throat. He used force grip on the Turian to his left. The Turian and those behind the barricade were shocked by this. Rada then threw the Turian at the barricade, killing the Turian and destroying some of the boxes and containers used.

Clarence jumped over what remained of the barricade, dragging a Turian to the floor. Emile followed up, shooting at a Turian that was still hiding behind it. Jun left his position and started to move up to catch up with them. Kat grabbed a plasma grenade from her pocket and threw it at a group of three Turians. The one it stuck to tried desperately to get it off, the other two not registering what it was. The three of them were killed in a haze of blue and purple plasma as the grenade exploded. Carter fired on the last remaining Turian, killing him.

The five of them congregated together at the foot of the stairs, while Emile attempted to get Clarence back on his lead. Kat was looking at her data pad; it showed the layout of the Turian frigate.

"According to the schematics taking from the Turian frigate we captured, the Bridge and the CIC should just be up these stairs," she said.

"Good hopefully we can end this soon," said Carter.

Rada wasn't sure. "Maybe not yet, there are still others around the ship someone will have to cover the hallway," he said pointing to the small hallway that the stairs came up on which lead to the CIC and another room.

"I'll cover it," said Emile. At that they all nodded and started to climb the stairs. Jun was the first to reach the top. Before he walked out he made sure the hallway was safe. With the coast clear he walked out into the small hallway. To the left of the stairs was a door that lead to another room, the opposite door lead straight into the CIC. Slowly they walked up to the CIC door their weapons at the ready.

Clarence then turned to the other door and started to growl. This was met with the hiss of the doors as they opened revealing three Turians with their weapons aimed at them. Rada moved fast barging past Kat and Jun to deflect the projectiles. Emile accidently let go of Clarence who charged screaming and hissing at the Turian As soon as they saw the Velociraptor coming at them the Turians ran off. Clarence continuing his pursuit of them as the doors closed. The team could hear the gunfire and screaming of the Turian as well as that of Clarence.

As they all looked at the door, Jun just shrugged.

"Looks like we won't need you to guard this area after all," he said to Emile.

* * *

Space battle

With additional reinforcement the tide of battle had turned. The Turians were losing ships to the mac and Ion rounds of the frigates, but they still put up a good fight. Desolas was determined to get the communications back online to rally the fleet.

The ten cruisers continued to harasses the three frigate taking pot shots at them so as not to destroy them. Still cut off from the fleet and heavily damaged one of the Captians decided to retreat the other two soon followed suit. Realising this the cruisers opened fire on them with Ion rounds disabling two of them. After that they immediately stopped firing on the last frigate and turned their attention back to the battle.

The lone frigate made an FTL jump back to the relay in the system.

* * *

Damaged Frigate

On board the Captain gave a sigh of relief, they had escaped with their lives. One of his officers walked up to him.

"Sir our engineers report that our systems are too badly damaged to travel all the way back to Turian space," he reported. The officer believed the captain wanted to head back and ask the Hierarchy for more reinforcements. The Captain however had other ideas.

"Will we be able to make it back to the citadel" he asked. The officer was a bit confused by this question.

"Yes we should be able to but if we show up in this state…" the Captain cut him off.

"Good get us to the Citadel."

The officer protested, "but the Council will want to know how our ship got damage and will find out about the attack."

The Captain wasn't having any of it. "That battle was lost to us, we are returning to the Citadel to warn the Council of the biggest mistake we have ever made". The officer just walked off at that and the frigate entered the Mass Relay.

* * *

UNSC Cruiser

Budapest

Bridge

After the Turian frigate had jumped to FTL Athena immediately appeared next to Grissom.

"Sir the cruisers are reporting that a frigate has jumped to FLT," she reported. A smile appeared on Grissom's face. Athena smiled back "might I suggest we call in the others."

Grissom continued to smile as he replied "Of course Athena, call the rest of them in and get them to surround the Turians."

* * *

Damaged Turian Dreadnought

Bridge

Sparks were flying everywhere in the bridge of the dreadnought. Fires had started, panels had fallen off and smoke slowly filled the room. Explosions were rampant across the ship causing it to shake violently.

Five minutes had passed and Blade and Vyrnnus were still fighting each other. Both had been evenly matched, each of them only had minor cuts. Had he not been wanting to take Vyrnnus alive Blade would have killed him when he first charged him, that was the only reason Vyrnnus had minor cuts. It was thanks to his armour that Blade only had cuts as well otherwise he might have gotten more serious ones.

Right now they were both wrestling each other on the floor, Blade having knocked Vyrnnus's knife out of his hands. Both of them had a tight grip on each other hands, Vyrnnus attempted to dig his claws into Blades hands. Blade only felt a wee bit of pain. Vyrnnus then kicked him off him and rolled to the side away from Blade grabbing his knife.

Blade got to his feet and turned to Vyrnnus, who was brandishing his knife. He'd had his fun, now it was time to end this. Making a swift motion with his wrists, his wrist blades (called Ki'cti-pa by his kind) deployed revealing their true length. Vyrnnus didn't seem deterred by this one bit he just scoffed.

"You are a worthy fighter, but I grow tired and I must bring you in alive, let us end this."

Vyrnnus was slightly surprised the alien could speak his language but he didn't let that deterred him. He just laughed.

"Ha you won't take me alive and if you do the Hierarchy will return if we lose and when they do we will subdue your planet and your species, either way I will enjoy killing you."

It was now Blade's turn to laugh and he did so greatly, leave Vyrnnus almost confused.

"MY species, My planet, ho ho you are mistaken Turian, this planet does not belong to us it belongs to the Humans, you have attacked our allies and we are helping them." Over the communication in his mask Blade heard how Grissom had ordered the reinforcements in.

"Does not matter either way, once we subdue them, we'll subdue you," replied Vyrnnus confidently.

Blade retracted his wrist blades; a smug smile was on his face behind his mask. He walked over to one of the windows that had a good view of the battle. He started to fiddle with something where his wrist blades were.

"Oh really," he said smugly. As if on cue fifty slip space portals appeared and ships of different designs pilled out of them with an extra twenty-five with more alien designs exiting FTL. All Seventy-five of them opened fire on the Turian fleet.

Vyrnnus couldn't believe it as he watched the Turian fleet be torn apart though he didn't realise it most of their ships were just being disabled.

"Bet you never thought the species that you cowards decided to attack was part of an alliance. Before Vyrnuss could respond Blade fired a net from the net launcher integrated in between his wrist blades capturing Vyrnnus. He opened up a link to the Forward unto Dawn.

"Dawn I have the Turian waiting for extraction."

"Copy that Blade," replied Cortana. He grabbed hold of the net that held Vyrnnus and both of them dematerialised from the dreadnought.

* * *

Turian Frigate

Before OSA reinforcements

Actuss was a wee bit concerned, only slightly. On the bridge with him were twenty other Turians. All of them had their weapons focused on the door they suspected the intruders would come through. Actuss had ordered the doors be sealed shut to prevent the intruders from entering, but they still couldn't take any chances. It didn't help when they could hear on the other side the scream of their fellow Turians and the sounds of a creature.

On the other side of the door the team had found that they had been sealed out.

"Shame we never brought any explosives," was all Emile could say.

"We've got our explosives right here," said Kat looking at Rada. He bowed his head to her; he knew it was a complement. Taking his swords he stabbed into the door causing the metal to melt, he started to cut into it.

The Turians could see where Rada was cutting because the metal on their side started to crust and glow orange. They couldn't believe it; they expected the intruders to cut down the seal not the actual door. What happened next came as a shock to them.

On the other side Rada had stopped cutting at the door and he took a few steps back. "Right get behind me," he said to the Spartans. Stretching out his arms then bringing them in quickly then pushing his hands out towards the door he performed a powerful force push.

The push was that powerful it was able to rip away metal from the walls and floor. It tore what Rada had cut in the door away, the metal crushing several Turians sending others flying or just knocking them down.

Rada entered swords by his sides; Noble team followed behind him their weapons drawn towards the Turian. The surviving Turian and still conscious ones aimed their weapon at the Jedi Spec-ops.

"Drop your weapons," ordered Actuss, the Jedi weren't deterred.

"You cannot escape your crimes murderer," said Rada with nothing but contempt in his voice and eyes.

"I have committed no crimes, we may lose this battle but the Hierarchy can never be beaten, we have the best military in the galaxy and when we subdue both your species, whatever crimes you say I have committed will be forgotten."

Rada switched of his swords and folded his arms, staring hatred towards the Turian. He could sense the approaching reinforcements; he formed a Sangheili version of a grin.

He spoke with smugness "I suppose the Hierarchy has the ability to take on an alliance of thirteen races," just as the OSA reinforcements joined the battle.

The Turians couldn't believe what Rada had just said but were shocked when they looked out the windows and the different ship designs attack the remnants of the Turian fleet. They turned their attention back to Rada when he activated his swords, guns aimed. They were distracted though when a Turian came running out the other door, being killed quickly by Clarence as he pounce on the Turian driving his claw into the Turians back.

Using telepathy Rada told Chief to get the Dawn over to the frigate quickly, they'd probably need quick extraction. He used force push on three Turians throwing them to the floor, killing one. Making his way straight to Actuss, he cut down a Turian with his swords while Emile charge a group of four away to attack Clarence. Jun sniped one Turian in the head and got another in the shoulder forcing the Turian into cover. Kat and Carter opened fire spraying plasma and laser at the Turians killing six.

The remaining eight were able to get into cover an open fire on them forcing them into cover as well. Clarence however ignored this and continued his savage attacks while being covered by the Jedi.

Out the window, Rada could see the Dawn bearing down on the frigate. Acting fast he used the force to remove the cover Actuss had hidden behind. Actuss got a fright by this as Rada grabbed him with the force and pulled him towards him. Actuss slammed onto the counter that Rada was behind and rolled of it. Before he could do anything Rada grabbed his neck tight. Actuss grabbed tight of Rada's arm.

Rada contacted Chief with the force telling him to get them aboard the Dawn. Looking at Actuss before they were teleported he said, "You will now pay for your crimes."

As they dematerialised from the frigate Clarence disappeared mid-air as he was about to pounce on a Turian. The remaining seven Turians were unsure of what had just happened; the one Clarence was about to attack gave a big sigh of relief. All they could do was look out the window as several purple ships (covenant corvettes) beared down on what remained of the frigates that had attacked the ODP's.

* * *

Space Battle

The battle was over; the Turian fleet had been decimated. Thanks to the Ion weapons though most of the Turian ships had just been disabled. All the OSA ships started to move into position beside disabled Turians vessels. They would be sending boarding parties to capture the crew's. The surviving UNSC ships from the start, started to search for escape pods.

* * *

Wings Glory

CIC

Desolas was crawling around, blood flowing down his face. He was trying to get to the communications to send a message to the Hierarchy about the race and their allies, but he couldn't he had sustained too much damage and lost a lot of blood in the surprise attack. It was likely a useless gesture anyway their communications were likely still blocked. He stopped and turned over looking at the inside of the CIC, he could hear his men who had survived coughing and spluttering.

''I can't believe me, general Desolas Arterius of the Turian Hierarchy defeated.'' He coughed out more blood. ''Sorry Saren, looks like I won't be there to share that glass of brandy with you on Palaven.''

Just then out of the smoke and ashes appeared seven creatures. They had hooved feet and what Desolas could make out four mandibles and no jaw. One that was wearing gold armour walked up and looked down at him.

"Get these surviving cowards some medical attention and prepare them for transport," it said and Desolas blacked out.

* * *

Slipspace jump

Forward Unto Dawn

Bridge

After they were both brought on board the Dawn, Vyrnnus and Actuss were put in the brig. The Jedi didn't have enough time to deliver Actuss to justice and they didn't know what the OSA wanted done with Vyrnnus. They had managed to get Satrx and his crew to begrudgingly watch over the two of them.

Currently all of noble team, Rada, Blade and John-117 were in the bridge communicating with the Budapest and Spirit of Fire. They were getting the final result of what was left of the fleet.

"Well it's a lot more than what I would have liked, but at least we were able to prevent a single Turian from stepping on the Shanxi," said Grissom.

"Yes and we got the one responsible for this all," said Rada referring to Actuss.

"As well as the main military leaders, General Desolas has been captured, reports say he's in critical condition, but the Sangheili medicals think they'll be able to pull him through despite him being dextro-amino acid based which is something we haven't encountered yet," said Captain Cutter. Cutter speaking remained John.

"Sir will the Spirit be taking apart in the attack on Gothis," he asked.

"Negative on that Chief she as sustained a lot of damage. We have repair crew's working on her now, hopefully we'll join you at Gothis at some point," replied Cutter.

"I calculate that it will be ten hours before we can move out again sir," came Serena's voice over the com.

"I have to back to it Jedi, I'm organising the cleaning up of the wreckages and the capturing of escape pods. Good luck to you Jedi, may the force be with you," said Grissom as he switched off his com, Cutter did the same.

Cortana then reported that Admiral Jacob Keyes was trying to contact them. Chief told her to open the communications.

"Nice of you to join us Jedi," came Keyes's voice. They hadn't exited slip-space yet but they knew what he meant.

"A pleaser to take part sir," replied John. Rada however could sense there was something different.

"Admiral are we still following the plan lead out by Admiral Hood," he asked.

Keyes answer confused them all. "Yes and no, you see when you get here."

Upon exiting slip-space they could see what Keyes meant. About 12,000 kilometres away from the relay were the Fort-five UNSC ships that would be attacking Gothis with the addition of ten Jag'd'dja atoll aka Yautja Mother ships or cruisers. However it was a surprise when they saw the Covenant Assault carrier with thirty Covenant CCS-class battle cruisers.

"Ha the xeno's are in for a world of hurt," said Emile. He was right of course they could only think of one reason why they had this amount of Covenant ships of this type joining them. They were going to glass the planet.

The Dawn joined up with the rest of the fleet which was led by the UNSC dreadnought Kilimanjaro that Admiral Jacob Keyes commanded as they started to go through the relay and travel along the network to attack the Turian colony Gothis.

* * *

**A/N**

**Right that's the battle of Shanxi out of the way, now on to the OSA's retaliation at Gothis. If you don't read Authors notes I'll just say I hope you enjoyed that, remember I'm open to suggestions and please review.**

**Someone asked for me to hurry up and get the Auto-bots in it, well they'll have possible brief role in the next chapter. I have a plan for them to do something when the OSA confront the council which is similar to something Megatron does in Revenge of the Fallen (An imaginary cookie to the one who guesses right) and I plan to have a chapter were they have a large role and I'll be doing something that hasn't been down so far in these kind of crossovers (I'm not referring to the multi series thing, see if you can guess what it is).**

**I am currently having problems regarding the meeting with the council, cause I wanting a lot of things, such as something similar to etherkings new origins where some of them explore the citadel and some of the main characters meet wrex in a bar, however I want the OSA making it clear that they had no intention of joining the citadel and there being a great amount of tension when they demand the destruction of the AI's but I also want the council to feel threaten when they demand the destruction of the engineers which will anger the OSA cause the consider them a living thing as well as the obvious confrontation with the auto-bot which I'm have trouble figuring out how to work it.**

**Anyway I don't know when the next chapter will be because I can say for sure I'm pretty busy the next few weeks but I'll do the best I can. Also I don't know when I'll be adding codex's, I'll likly start adding them after the OSA and the council meet.**


	5. OSA's Retaliation

**Chapter 5**

**Here's Chapter 5. Its shorter compared to my last two but I felt if I did what I was away to do in the next chapter as part of this one (That was the original plan) it could be too long. Then again the next one could be short with how I'm going; I thought the last two would be under 5000 words not over 10'000. Anyway hope you enjoy it.**

**A few people of criticised my grammar and punctuation. I have attempted to fix it (Which is why this chapter took so long, knowing me though it's probably worse hope not) and I have had a look over chapters 2 and 4 so hopefully it's been fixed. If it hasn't, please help me to identify where the issues are and then maybe I'll be able to fix it. If you show me were my grammar and punctuation at its worst then I should understand what's wrong.**

**04/04/13 Again I wish to thank xpredatorx and Mistasilentkiller, this chapter is template on their fic Halo: A New Age's chapter 5 the first half. I would also like to thank them for the use of some of their terms in Halo: A New Age such as the OSA.**

**Update 30/07/2012: Revamped, fixed spelling Grammar etc. Changed very minor things due to additions to chapter 1 timeline.**

* * *

May 25, 2657/2157

Outside Turian Space

Second Fleet

Forward Unto Dawn

After traveling through six Mass Relays the OSA fleet finally dropped out of slip space (The Yautja ships hyper-space). They had dropped just outside of the colony's sensor range; they didn't want the Turian fleet guarding the colony detecting them. In the Dawn's debriefing room, the Spartans (Jedi) of Demon squad, all of whom were Spartan IIs, were reading on the successful defence of Shanxi against the Turian invaders. They had spent most of the battle either in cryo-sleep or preparing themselves in the off change the Turians were able to land troops. While they brought themselves up to date Chief, Rada, Blade and Noble team were discussing with the holographic images of Admiral Jacob Keyes and Fleet Master Rtas 'Vadum about the attack on the Turian colony.

"The Shanxi defence fleet were able to keep a single Turian ship from landing on the colony," said Kelly-087 impressed with Admiral Grissom's Strategy and tactics when defending the colony.

"Impressive," said William-043, "that explains why we never saw any action."

"Impressive indeed…but I wonder how long that'll last…" added Kelly.

"You are right Spartan, it was impressive and now it's our turn to strike back at the Turians," said Rtas, having heard them in the back ground.

Chief moved to beside the holo-table, "Cortana can you bring up the image of the system, please."

"Of course John," answered the AI.

As Rada, Blade and Noble team moved away from the holographic images to gather around the Holo-table, Keyes started to speak about what the system. "As you can see, there are minimal defences in the system. Our long-range scanners have detected a patrol fleet of five ships circling the system for possible intruders, while the Turian colony Gothis has a defence fleet of fifteen ships and orbital defences around the planet."

Kurt-051 could not help but be surprised at the situation. It all seemed too easy. "That's all? From what I read about them in the codex this seems a bit light in regards to Turian standards."

Jorge had to agree with Kurt, "Kurt's right, from what we know about this planet it's basically the Turian's version of Reach or Sathur and their defences are fifteen times this size."

Linda-058 was busy reloading her sniper rifle, but one could not help that there was a bit of hope in her voice. "Maybe they think no one's insane enough to ever attack the peacekeeping military force of the Citadel Council."

"Well it's a good thing we're a lot crazier than the other species in the galaxy," said Williams in his usual joking way.

Emile scoffed at the notion, "we're not the crazy ones; they started this war and now we're here to put them in their place."

"It doesn't really matter why they have such light defences, at least it makes things easier on us," said John before anyone could say anything else.

As everyone took in what the Master Chief said, Admiral Jacob Keyes began the attack plan. "Chief's right, it makes things easier on us. Anyway let's get to the plan."

As he spoke Cortana caused the holo-image to zoom in on the Turian colony of Gothis."Now that we know that by changing the frequency of our shields to match the Turian disruptor torpedoes, our shields won't collapse as easily when we attack them…this means we'll be able to take more punishment, and deal even more of it back to the Turians."

Before he could continue someone or something on his end of the line caught his attention. Everyone in the room and the image of Rtas waited patiently.

"Sigh," ok Gabriel send Cortana the information," said Keyes talking to the Kilimanjaro's AI.

"Everything alright sir," asked Carter.

Keyes just looked back at them, "new instructions and information from High command. Gabriel's forwarding them to Cortana now." As if on cue Cortana appeared beside the holo- image of Gothis.

"Already got it sir."

"So what is it?" asked Kat.

"When we stopped the Turians at Shanxi, the defence and reinforcement fleets began capturing survivors in escape pods and disabled ships; ONI agents and AI's began searching for information on what their mission objectives were."

Rada, Blade, John and Noble team already knew what was coming. Despite the trip from Shanxi taking a few hours they had failed to tell anyone else the true intent of the Turians attack.

"What did the agents find?" asked Kelly, hoping that her prediction on the matter wasn't true.

Cortana looked at Kelly with bewilderment. It then changed to suspicion as she slowly turned her head towards Rada and the others.

"They never told you, did they?"

"Didn't tell us what," asked Alice.

Rada rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "yeah sorry about that, we've been really busy we forgot to tell you about it. I'll let Cortana explain."

Cortana sighed, "Well forgetting you nine already knew about it I'll explain what's happened. Most of the Turians were uncooperative, so they needed to bring in some Jedi to persuade them. Others were cooperative when they realised they had been fighting an alliance. Anyway what they told us and what the AI's discovered, which Rada already knew," she said glaring at him, "was very interesting. The Turian Hierarchy were very interested in our weapons and technology. They wanted to get their claws on it to increase their authority in citadel and terminus space."

Upon hearing this, everyone in the room (except for the nine who already knew) clenched their fists together hard, had they been holding anything it would have been broken from the pressure.

Cortana's expressions then changes from seriousness, to that of a smug smile. "For that reason, High Command wants you to acquire any information and samples on Turian technologies and weapons as well."

A look of amusement came across everyone present. "So it comes to an eye for an eye then? I'm sure our enemies will appreciate the irony in the long-run," Said Rtas. Admiral Keyes agreed, "Was that everything ONI and the AI's discovered?"

Cortana smiled and folded her arms." There is one important thing that the AI's discovered while searching through the Turians' battle network; they found out that while they have decent defences, the Turians don't have strong defences to prevent OSA AI's from hacking into their systems and shutting down their ships weapons and shields."

His eyebrow had been raised in curiosity that was definitely not what Keyes had been expecting. "I thought the Citadel species have defences to protect them from that kind of attack; the codex clearly stated that they faced a race of rampant AI's called the Geth that are capable of just that."

Cortana's features quickly changed and Rada's head shot up at the mention of the Geth.

"The rampant part of your statement Admiral remains to be seen," said Rada staring at Keyes's image.

"What do you mean?" asked Rtas.

"I was able to read that part of the Codex about the Geth a day ago, tell me," he said addressing everyone. "If you were attacked first how would you respond?" Most of them thought that was a stupid question, they'd fight back of course, that was what they were about to do with the Turians.

"The Codex clearly states that when they gained sentience their creators attempted to destroy them, all they did was defend themselves. From what Satrx told me they have never left the Perseus Veil since they drove out their creators the Quarians. I do not think they are rampant, in my opinion all they did was stop themselves from becoming extinct, just like you did with us. However now is not the time for discussing that." Everyone took in what he said; they could see the logic behind it.

"Anyway," said Cortana taking over from Rada, "I have read the Codex on the Geth admiral they are not true AI's. OSA AI's are far more advanced."

Both Keyes and Rtas just smiled at that bit of new information, not only did they have better defences against the Turians' disruptor torpedoes, but they could also hack into their systems. "Good, then let's begin the mission. We all know what we've got to do so let's get to our stations, we move out in thirty minutes and may the force be with us," Said Keyes.

As the images of Rtas and Keyes flickered off everyone ran out of the room to get to their stations.

* * *

Forward Unto Dawn

Brig

At the same time down in the Dawns brig Satrx and his crew were guarding the cell which held Actuss and Vyrnnus. They had been doing it for the past three hours after the both of them were thrown in the cell. They of course had been doing it rather begrudgingly; they were still unsure how Rada had convinced them to do it.

Five minutes prior Actuss had woken up from being knocked unconscious. So far he hadn't said anything but he had been staring at Satrx. The way he looked at Satrx was that of hatred and disgust, his facial expression saying,"You traitor," to Satrx. Satrx had his back to the cell the whole time, he paid Actuss no attention.

Vyrnnus started to moan and grumble in his unconscious state. He was waking up. He placed a hand over his sore head. He was still a bit disoriented. Opening his eyes he quickly had to close them again as the light entered his irises, blinding him. Actuss had been watching him the whole time.

"Sir, are you alright," he asked.

Before he responded he cracked his neck from side to side getting rid of the pain. "I'm fine Actuss just a bit sore. Where are we?"

Actuss scoffed, "We're in the brig of one of the alien's ships. Currently being guarded by several traitors," he said look at the Turians on the opposite side of the barrier from them. Satrx winced at that while others gave almost silent chuckles.

Vyrnnus was fuming when he say Satrx, "Satrx what you doing here!" he snapped.

"I thought it'd be pretty obvious Vyrnnus," shouted one of his men. "We're standing guard."

"Traitors," said Vyrnnus venomously. "You're all a disgrace to the Hierarchy."

Satrx turned to face the two of them. "Look who's talking sir," he said as his eyes focused on Actuss.

"Oh what's that meant to mean Satrx," asked Actuss.

"It means ACTUSS!" he said almost spitting out the name. "That you dishonoured the Hierarchy the moment you fired on those ships."

Vyrnnus went to defend Actuss's actions, "your superior did nothing wrong Satrx, they were breaking Citadel law and had to be taught a lesson. The Hierarchy agrees Actuss's actions were just."

"A law they didn't know sir," shouted a Turian, clearly angered.

"They were ignorant of the dangers of activating a dormant relay and so…" Satrx butted in before Vyrnnus could continue.

"With all due respect SIR," it was his turn to speak with venom. "Over a century ago these aliens had a similar encounter as we did at the relay. They (Which Satrx putted emphasis on) did not open fire on the race that was breaking their laws like we did."

Vyrnnus scoffed at that, "What they did and their laws do not matter to us, the Citadel laws are superior to theirs and they will abide by ours."

A Turian laughed at the notion, "You don't get it do you, this isn't just one alien race or an alliance between two races that have only been in space the past century. They have double the races to that of the Citadel; the oldest of which was in space two millennia before the Asari discovered the Citadel. "

Another Turian started up," And let's not forget their fleet, they have at least double that of the Citadels."

Both Actuss and Vyrnnus were eyeing the Turians suspiciously. "What did you do to make them so trusting of you lot," asked Vyrnnus.

"If your referring to if we gave them information that they wanted then don't bother, the rest of my crew are in cells back at the planet you attacked," said Satrx.

"Lies," said Vyrnnus. "There's no way they'd trust you unless you made some kind of deal with them."

"These alien are unlike anything we've ever encountered. They are able to do biotics without the glow and they can do something similar to the Asari mind melding without having to meld with each other; they can read your mind," said Satrx. Both Turians started to laugh at what he had told them.

"It's true," said another Turian. "That's why the thirteen of us were allowed free while the others are still in the cells, they could see something different about us."

"And just what would that be," asked Actuss.

"They were able to tell had we been in charge of the patrol and not you," said Satrx staring at Actuss. "It wouldn't have resulted in the loss of innocent civilians."

"So that is why you betrayed the hierarchy. They were nice to you." Vyrnnus said with disgust."

"Sir all they wanted was peace. You've forced their hand by attack their colony," said Satrx.

"What do you mean by that," asked Vyrnnus now filled with rage.

The other Turians now looked slightly ashamed with themselves as Satrx told the both of them, "Their sending a fleet to attack Gothis."

"WHAT!" shouted Actuss.

"You told them about Gothis!" asked Vyrnnus shouting it out greatly in rage.

"It doesn't matter, they already had what they needed to know and they would have got the information out of us without us saying anything. Besides we did it to save innocent live, they wanted to make sure they would hit a colony that wouldn't result in civilian casualties." Explained Satrx but there was no getting through to them both. Vyrnnus glared hatred at Satrx.

"When peace comes about, the Hierarchy will make sure you pay for your crimes against it, Satrx."

A Turian laughed, "Ha, ha sorry to burst your bubble Commander, but the aliens have assured us that if the Hierarchy tries to do anything with us, they'll declare immediate war."

Now Vyrnnus and Actuss laughed. "And you believed them; once they have their peace they'll forget all about you and leave the hierarchy to do what we like with you." Before he could go on and say why they would still face execution because the hierarchy and council will win against the alien alliance a loud angry voice interrupted him.

"Still your tongue Turian, do not talk about those that you do not know," said Rada as he and Blade entered the brig. Satrx kindly moved for them both so they could get a good look at the two prisoners.

"They are correct Turians, should anything happen to these honourable men, my kind will not hesitate to lay waste to your Hierarchy. That is something we both have made sure of."

Vyrnnus was not having any of it. "Ha it does not matter weird mouths," he said insultingly to them both. "The Hierarchy will beat you, we're the best military in the galaxy, no one can stop us. And after you attack Gothis the rest of the citadel races will fight against you. Continue with your threats and insults you have no hope against us."

Rada and Blade could not believe what they were hearing from this arrogant Turian. Neither could Satrx and his men; they had just told them how the OSA outnumbered the Citadel in every way from number of races to fleet numbers, right.

Blade turned to ask Satrx, "Are all your kind so arrogant, fool hardy and blinded with pride."

"Unfortunately most of us are yes."

"Shut up Satrx. You have dishonoured the Hierarchy enough."

Filled with angry, Rada smashed his hand through the barrier. Vyrnnus was caught out by this as Rada's claws grabbed his neck.

"Listen here you arrogant fool. Our alliance numbers fourteen races. Your race was defeated at Shanxi when you clearly outnumbered them three to one. Tell me how you expect to win against us when our whole fleet outnumber the combined forces of your Citadel." Rada took a breath to make the next three words hit home. "Twenty…to… one," and at that he threw Vyrnnus away from the barrier.

"Be thankful that we have abilities such as ours, otherwise the OSA would have likely levelled every single one of your planets for your attack." Rada started to head for the door but not before Blade spoke to Actuss

"As for you, murdering scum you will be given the chance to regain your honour by facing me in combat. I suggest you get prepared for it." Blade, Satrx and his crew then went and joined Rada at the door.

"Oh and know this," said Rada, "because you attempted to take humanities technology for your own selfish use, we'll be taking whatever we find at your colony. Enjoy the irony while it lasts."

* * *

Turian Colony

Gothis

Turian Colonial Defence Fleet

The captain of the fleet was extremely bored protecting Gothis; a colony in Turian space for training recruits in the Turian army and navy, named after an old colony lost in the unification war. He'd heard a rumour that the hierarchy was gathering a fleet of ships to subdue a new race that attempted to reactivate a dormant Mass Relay, which of course was against Council law. He laughed at the idea of how the mighty Turian fleet was probably already crushing the new species.

The sensors officer then interrupted his train of thought upon seeing a strange anomaly. "Captain I'm detecting spatial ruptures ahead of us!"

Before the captain could response three groups of unidentified ships lead by three 3.5 kilometre long ships around the planet. The only thing that came to mind in the Captain's head was that they were under attack! He moved into action by screaming out orders. "Get our weapons online and kinetic barriers up!" As the Turians did that, they were totally oblivious to the fact that passing only metres away from the fleet was a large group of forty cloaked ships being led by a 5.3 kilometre ship heading for Gothis.

The Turian captain continued to give out orders, "Warn the Generals on the planet we are unde..." Before he could finish that sentence, the entire ship lost power as all systems shut off. "What in the name of the Spirits just happened?"

The communications officer could only look dumbfounded at the situation they found themselves in. "I think they hacked our systems and have shut down everything except for communications."

Before the Captain could think of why they would leave the communications online he opened a line to the patrol fleet in the system. "Attention patrol fleet; Gothis is under attack from unknown enemy ships. They have crippled the fleet with hacking capabilities; orders are to leave the system and report to the Hierarchy." As he finished, he hoped the patrol would be able to escape to warn the Hierarchy about the attack.

* * *

Turian Colony

Gothis

Second Fleet

UNSC Kilimajaro-Class Dreadnought "Kilimanjaro"

Main Bridge

When the second fleet came out of slip space the AI's began hacking the Turian defence fleet shutting down everything except for communications as per Admiral Keyes's orders. Keyes was sitting in his chair looking at the successful hacking and shutting down of every Turian ship guarding Gothis.

The sensors officer could only grin in triumph to himself at the situation. "Admiral, the Turian patrol has left the system via Mass Relay."

"Good, now they can warn the hierarchy about the new race they tried to subdue and steal technology from; now they will know just who it is they're messing with!" said Keyes. "Are all ships in position groundside," he asked.

"All ships are in position sir," said Gabriel.

"Very well then" said Keyes getting out of his chair. "Gabriel get me into the Turians communications." Keyes then walked towards a console and started to record a message.

* * *

Turian Colony

Gothis

Turian Colonial Defence Fleet

The Turian captain was powerless to do anything. He could only watch as the unidentified ships moved closer to Gothis. He was then distracted by some commotion from the communications officer.

"Sir the aliens have sent a message in our language, shall I play it."

"Play it," said the Captain contempt, why'd they send a message they already had them dead in the water (in this case space).The officer pressed a button and the message started to play.

"This is Admiral Jacob Keyes of the Orion systems Alliance," the mention of alliance made the Turians uneasy, "to all Turians on the colony of Gothis. Six hours ago your Hierarchy attacked one of our planets hoping to subdue us and take our technology. We defeated them in battle and now we are were for retribution, power down all your weapons and surrender. Do so and you will all be spared, failure to do so and any attack on our vessels will result in hostile action and your safety not being assured.

The Turian Captain was both angry and scared. On the one hand the race had defeated the Hierarchy, something no other race had done. On the other hand he viewed them as upstarts; they had some nerve to demand the Turians surrender. He really hoped that the Generals' groundside wouldn't surrender.

That question was quickly answered when he saw a mass accelerator round come from the colony, impacting one of the alien ships. The Captain was surprised when the ship didn't blow up instantly. It appeared all that had happened was its shields were now down.

Suddenly every Turian on the bridge, facial expression turned to horror as the area of Gothis were the round originated from, exploded, turning what was once green to molten red. It was like the whole area had been set on fire.

* * *

Turian Colony

Gothis

Ground to Orbit, Mass Accelerator canon facility.

When the warning had come in that they were under attack every Turian on Gothis began preparing for Invasion. Pilots were scrambling to their interceptors, the MA canons were prepped and defences were being set up at important locations.

At one of the MA canon facilities a general was listening to the message sent by Captain Keyes. Blinded by rage and fury that the Hierarchy had lost and that they were being demanded to surrender, he made a rash decision that he wouldn't live to regret.

"Target one of those ships and fire the Canon," he ordered.

The facility began to shake as the fired its rounds at one of the alien ships, a UNSC frigate to be exact. The General watched as the round impacted the vessel on the holo- projector. He was dumbfounded when the ship remained standing. Though it looked like its shields were down, any other ship that size would have been torn to shreds.

"Get the canon up again, fire another round," he ordered. As the men did as they were told there was a loud, thunderous sound followed by violent shaking of the facility. That shaking was not done by the canon. Another roar and violent tremor quickly followed again.

"What was that," shouted the General.

"I don't know sir," replayed one Turian.

Suddenly a Turian, clearly scared and frightened ran in the door way. "Sir you've got to see this." Wasting no time at the clear urgency of the Turian, the General and several others followed him outside.

As they got outside they could see every other Turian looking in the one direction. The general turned his head to see what they were looking at. He was confronted by two strange purple ships, bigger than that of a Turian dreadnought. It was below them that held his attention though. The area had been decimated, what the general remembered as a grassy plan beneath the ships had been turn turned to molten rock (Lava).

"What happen," said the General asking a Turian.

"I don't know sir; they just appeared out of nowhere. They fired…" the Turian stopped speak as suddenly the whole area around them became dark, as if they were caught in a shadow. Looking up the Turians saw the underside of another purple ship directly above them. A red, ominous glow was emitting from a circular formation on its underside. Suddenly the glow turned to pure energy followed by a red beam of super-heated plasma which descended on the Turians and their facility.

Around Gothis the OSA tore a great path of destruction. From orbit the UNSC ships fired their mac rounds, destroying radar towers and communications buildings causing the Turian to be in the dark groundside. While the UNSC ships took care of communications, the Covenant and Yautja vessels took care of any planetary guns and anti-ship turrets groundside, using their cloaks to get in close before opening fire.

* * *

Gothis

Turian air field

At one of Gothis's many airfields Turian pilots were scampering around trying to get to their fighters and Interceptors. They had received the call five minutes ago that told them Gothis was under attack. Though they were going as fast as they can, they were forced to double time it when an enemy cruiser appeared over the hills on the landscape; firing it red beam of plasma down on the planetary gun that lay on the opposite side of the hills.

As they started running to their now prepped aircrafts, the AA guns of the airfield opened fire on an alone enemy aircraft. To the Turians it was complete alien the design even though it was sleek like that to Asari architecture and vessels. To humanity however its appearance and design was similar to their late twenty century reconnaissance plane SR-71 Blackbird but with a more modern, futuristic design. The aircraft however was nothing like the OSA or UNSC currently used, it was the only one of its kind. That would be true if it was anything but just a vehicle.

The ship performed evasive manoeuvres by do several barrel rows to the left and right, missing the majority of AA fire. On each wing a flap opened up, revealing two missile launchers. The Aircraft returned fire releasing a spray of projectiles on the Turian pilots and auto-targeting the AA guns. The AA gun went up in flame and smoke as the missiles destroyed them. Next the Turians were in for a surprise as the aircraft descended low towards the airfield, heading straight for the Interceptors and Fighters.

Its wings started to part from the main body and began turning in on themselves, splitting in two again. The aircraft slowed as it got close to the fighters. Then from the wings a pair of robotic legs sprouted, followed by a pair of arms. The whole thing was changing, its parts moving, transforming. Then in what humans would have recognised as a Scottish accent the now humanoid, robotic machine spoke.

"Whoa stick the landing," it said as its feet landed, skidding into several fighters and interceptors destroying them in the process.

"Behold the glory of Jetfir, Turians," said the robot as it grabbed an interceptor and threw it at a couple of fighters. An axe then formed from his back which he quickly grabbed and swung at the Turian aircrafts. A pair of rocket launchers formed on his wrist as he opened fire while swinging his axe. The Turians returned fire but their weapons were ineffective against him.

"Jetfire are you done yet, we've still got other airfields to take care of," came a voice over his com.

"Aw right hold you're Energon Silverbolt, I have a couple more to destroy," he responded while taking out a few more fighters and Interceptors with swings from his axe and missile fire.

The Turians continued to fire on him as he transformed back into vehicle mod. He launched several missiles destroying the last of the Turian's aircrafts. Engaging his thrusters he shot off at high speeds, leaving the Turians of the airfield dumbfounded as to what to do since all their aircrafts had been destroyed.

At another airfield elsewhere on Gothis a group of fifteen Turian gunships had been successfully launched just before it was destroyed by a Covent battle cruiser. They could only watch as the airfield was glassed. Seeking vengeance for their fallen comrades the gunships flew up and opened fire on the cruiser.

Instead of returning fire, the fire from the gunships made no difference anyway, the cruiser opened its hanger bays. Inside preparing to launch were Ikran Maktos (Aka Ikran riders or warriors). Na'vi warriors who rode on the back of the large, bird-like aerial predators called Ikrans (Once referred by the RDA as Banshees; call by the Na'vi name to avoid confusion with the Covenant vehicle) that were native to the Na'vi home world of Pandora.

Due to the atmospheric properties of their home world, like Unggoy the Na'vi and Ikrans had to wear special breathing equipment. Though they continued to wear primitive clothing on their colonies and home world, Na'vi warriors and soldiers that fought in the OSA military wore body armour similar to that of human soldiers. Ikran riders were given a special type of gun that gave them the same firepower as hornets and banshees.

A Sangheili signalled for them all to launch, the lead rider complied and flew out the hanger bay followed by twenty-nine other riders. Believing the Ikrans to be simple fighters, the gunships changed course head straight for the Ikran Maktos. The pilots attempted top fire missiles at the Ikran wave but found they were unable to auto-target the beasts. They soon found out why.

Ikran riders opened fire on the Turian gunships, the plasma from the guns passed right through the shields melting the metal. Despite them requiring both their hands to work the gun the Na'vi were still able to control their Ikrans through their neural queue which on Na'vi appeared like braided human hair.

The Turians were totally caught unaware when it turned out they were engaging animals and not vehicles. The lead Gunship was attack by the leading rider, the force of the beast slamming and clutching on caused the gunship to spin out of control; the other gunships had to perform evasive manoeuvres in order to avoid it.

The Turian pilot tried desperately to regain control of the aircraft. However the rider acted fast by firing into the cockpit, shattering the glass and killing the pilot. With the pilot died the Rider and his mount let go of the gunship leaving it to spirally descend to the scorched earth.

The gunships that had no Ikran Maktos clinging to them engaged the flying war beasts. This turned out to be a useless gesture as like all war beasts of the OSA the Ikran were equipped with their own shield that was integrated with their breathing equipment, which formed something like an invisible, protective bubble around the animal and its rider.

The Na'vi were able to take down six gunships before they were joined by a phantom and ten banshee. The nine remaining gunships tried their best against them but to no avail.

With the combined might of the OSA force; the Maktos tearing pilots from the cockpit, the banshee plasma fire burning through their armour without any regards to shields and the fire power from the phantom, the Turians didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Gothis

Lower orbit

Forward Unto Dawn

Hanger

In the hanger of the Dawn Rada was currently preparing himself for meeting with his fellow Jedi Knights that had been brought along for the attack. They had set up a small landing area so they could gather their equipment and war beasts. The Dawn however would not be landing at their location; the Spartans were heading to a different destination.

He strapped an Antigravity Pack (Sometimes called a Sangheili jetpack) to his back and had a quick check to make sure his armour was firmly on. He double checked to make sure his weapons were title fastened, he didn't want them falling off with what he was about to do. To anyone in the OSA what he was about to do was nothing unusual but no doubt for the council races it would be beyond insane and unheard of.

Cortana's voice came over the intercom as Master Chief approached him.

"ETA three minutes before we reach your destination Rada. Hope you've got everything."

Rada looked up as if she was directly looking down at him, "Yes I have everything Cortana."

Chief and Rada then looked out of the hanger at the landscape before them. The Dawn was currently passing over an area that had just been glassed five minutes ago. They were captivated by the destructive scene.

""Sigh," It has been so long since I last saw a glassing. I always thought we'd never have to use them like this again," commented Rada the clear sign of sorrow in his voice.

Chief could understand how he felt. Not since the Twi'Lek Slave war had Glassing been used in this manner. The only time glassing had been used over the past ten decades was for the extermination of flood colonies or Xenomorph hives.

"We gave them the chance to surrender; we warned them what we would do. They choose to fight. At least no civilians will be killed," said John.

"Mmm yeah, you're right. Anyway what did you want John?"

"I was about to tell you our ETA but Cortana bet me. Looks like you're all ready to go."

"Yep I just better time the jump right or goodness knows where I'll land. Where are you lot going by the way."

John looked at him, "Not going to use your Jedi powers to find out?"

Rada laughed, "Just because I can read your mind doesn't mean I have to."

"Once we drop you off, we'll be dropping Blade at another location. I'll be helping our soldiers when they land to establish another foothold so we can land our own base of operations. The others will be going to research stations and other facilities to gather any information that they can.

As Rada and John-117 seven conversed, Satrx and his men were in the hanger looking at the glassed landscape of Gothis. Each of them had a flow of different emotions. They were deeply saddened to see the destruction of a Turian colony. A small part of them told them to stop it, to fight back, they could not however. The Hierarchy had brought the attack upon themselves was all they told themselves. They were all in both fear and awe at the glassed landscape; they had read a small bit about glassing and how it was used in the Human- Covenant war but to actually see it for themselves was another thing. They just hoped that the Hierarchy or Council will ask for a ceasefire before the bloodshed can escalate.

Satrx gave a small, sad sigh as the glassed earth disappeared on the horizon; the Dawn was flying directly above a large forest. He then noticed Rada and the Master Chief conversing directly opposite him and his men. He decided to walk over to them and see what was going on.

As he did he could see that Rada had large pack strapped to his back, he wondered what it was. He took a guess that it might a jetpack because it looked like it had thrusters. Satrx wouldn't have known however, jetpacks were banned in citadel space because of the danger they possessed to the wearer.

"Hi, what's going on," he asked.

Rada turned to him, "I'm away to be dropped to meet with some of our Jedi knights, we'll be…" he was cut off by Cortana before he could continue.

"We're nearly over them; better get ready to Jump Rada."

"Sorry I'd better head now, see you both later."

Satrx however was confused, "Wait, what does your AI mean by jump?"

His question was quickly answered as Rada stood at the edge of the Hanger. He turned round to face them, crossed his arms and fell out the hanger backwards. Satrx and his men couldn't believe it, their mouths were agape. Chief just shrugged.

"Don't worry about him. We Spartans can fall from space."

Failing at ten miles an hour, Rada's world was currently upside down as he plummeted to the ground below. Looking down at the forest (or in this case up) he could see the clearing where a "Jag'd'dja atoll" had landed and the Jedi forces were gathering. Twirling around so he was going into an actual dive he activated his Antigravity pack, slowing his descent.

As he got closer to the Yautja cruiser he brought himself upright so his feet would land first and not his face. The pack still active he had a soft landing on the side of the ship. Immediately though he started to slide down the curved side, he of course knew this was going to happen and allowed himself to slide down.

Reaching the drop off of the curved edge he activated his pack again. Slowly descending he finally landed softly on the grass of Gothis. Around him were over one-hundred Jedi knights, all of them he knew by name and the majority he had even trained.

Apart from the Mgalekgolo and Huragok there were Jedi knights from all the OSA races, even the Unggoy had some of their species as Jedi. Rada couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed an Unggoy talking with a Jiralhanae. Despite all they were known for, the Unggoy Jedi Knights were not to be trifled with. He thought back to a dark time in OSA history back when it was the Covenant, the Unggoy rebellions. The Covenant back then would have had a different view of the Unggoy if they had had Jedi.

Before he moved out he could sense a familiar presence coming to him. Looking around he saw a cloaked figure, wearing a red and black mask walking towards him. The clothing or armour the person wore was similar to that of the ancient Japanese Samurai. Rada smiled, even though he couldn't see the man's face he knew exactly who it was.

"Nice to see you again Master Vadam."

"Revan, my old padawan. It's nice to see you to." Both of them started to move to the front of the ship.

"Nice entrance you did there by the way."

"Well John and the rest of them had other places to be. I can image they'll be doing a similar entrance although with more leaving a crater in the ground," Rada laughed. "Anyway what's been going on?"

"We land only a few minutes ago, we're just getting all the animals off the ship, as well as making sure we have enough medkits."

"Where is the Ebon'Hawk," Rada asked.

"Left it on-board the Shadow of Intent under care of T3-M4," Replied Revan.

"What about the others."

"They went to Shanxi to help with the clean-up and interrogations, they'll catch a ride here when either the prison ships come or when the Spirit of Fire arrives".

Rada then changed the subject to something else on is mind.

"How is she?"

"She's fine; the crew say she got into a fight with a Rex and Gigan." Revan pointed to the creatures in particular. "That's why I ended up on the ship; they needed my help to calm her down. Thankfully though no one was hurt. In fact she seemed quite happy to see me."

Both of them stopped at the bottom of the ramp that descended from the Yautja ship, the sound of roaring animals coming from within.

"Right get everyone ready we're about to move out," ordered Rada.

* * *

**That's chapter 5 over. Hope you liked it, I'll probably add bits here and there and if you can think of improvements let me know. Remember I'm open to ideas for aliens to add and even other franchises. Some that have been suggested so far I like and I'm planning to add though they won't be for a while.**

**Some of you may be wondering why I didn't do star wars like in other ME/SW fics well the reason as you can see here was because I wanted to include characters from both the movies and the old republic games.**

**In defence of my character Rada's action with Vyrnnus, well I'm pretty sure you'd get frustrated with someone who is arrogant and believes they'll win even though they've just been told that their outnumbered in always. Plus never talk about honour when there is an Elite or Predator nearby especially after what the Turians done.**

**Anyway Now on to chapter 6, with a few surprises if I go through with some of my ideas. Please review**


	6. Counter Attack

**Right here is chapter 6 and I've manage to get it released for when I wanted. Sorry if the quality at the end isn't that good I was just desperate to get it updated today. I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed and putted this story on their favourites and alerts. I also like to thank everyone for their suggestions there's been a few that I already had planned to add but they don't come in until later chapters (Wookies).**

**Let me know if there is any grammar and spelling problems. And while I'm on that if the problem with my grammar is as follows, their=they're, your=you're, through=threw then I'll fix that in the next update (Punctuation likely still a problem).**

**Also a few have mentioned spelling, now I am a really bad spell but I use a spell check and all word apart from names and races are spelt right according to mine. The Only thing I can think of is that I'm using the British spelling (I'm Scottish) and this is causing the problem. Like I know that in America you spell Armor but here its armour.**

**Also a few complained about a frigate in the last chapter not suffering any damage from a mass Accelerator I'll fix that in the next update don't worry.**

**Update:31/07/2012: Fixed some spelling and Grammar etc..**

**04/04/13 Again I wish to thank xpredatorx and Mistasilentkiller, this chapter is template on their fic Halo: A New Age's chapter 5 the last half of it. I would also like to thank them for the use of some of their terms in Halo: A New Age such as the OSA.**

* * *

May 26, 2657/2157

Serpent Nebula

Widow System

Citadel Council Chambers

It had been seven hours since the lone Turian frigate that fled the failed attack on an unidentified race, had docked with the Citadel. The captain of the vessel had prepared a report on what had happen for the Citadel Council; however his report did fail to mention the real reason for the hierarchy's attack.

After the vessel had docked, the rumours of what happened had spread like wildfire. News and Media Company's jumped on the bandwagon for the latest story.

In the Council Chambers a session had been brought on to look over the report of the vessels captain. Had the media got their hand on the report no doubt they would have been shocked when they read about a race that not only they have never encountered, but how advanced they were and how they had built large ships that didn't have any element zero as the base material, their weapons that were on the same level as a dreadnought and that the Turians had not brought it forth to the Council.

However the Citadel Council were sceptical at the whole report. There was no evidence of what the report said to be true, all they had was the word of a captain and his crew of a single frigate. They found it hard to believe that there was a young race out there that could produce such large ships and destructive weaponry. That fact that the report mentioned that there was no element-zero in the ships furthered their doubts. They were currently still reading parts of the report while they listened to different news reports.

"Welcome to Citadel news net I'm Alisha Nexinee. Seven hours ago a Turian frigate that was heavily damaged docked with the Citadel..."

"According to experts the damage sustained by the frigate does not match any known weapons used by any known races..."

"Rumours are spreading that they may have been attacked by Geth or new undiscovered race…"

"So far none of the crew has commented on what's happened, however the captain had this to say," the video changed to an earlier recording showing the captain as he walked by being asked questions by dozens of journalists. "I have nothing to say as of now but what I will say is this; pray the Rachni wars don't happen again..."

"The Citadel Council has so far not commented on what has happened..."

The look of disappointment and anger was very much clear on Asari Councillor Tevos' face. To say she was not pleased was to put it mildly. She forgot herself for a moment, forgetting that she did doubt the reports authenticity. "Sparatus, can you please explain why the hierarchy decided to attack whoever attempted to open the relay before informing us first."

Sparatus the Councillor for the Turians looked to his two fellow Councillors "Please tell me you don't believe this report. We only have the frigates crew eye-witness accounts and they claim that these ships have no element-zero, which is impossible especially with the sizes they're describing. Anyway whatever the hierarchy did that cost us 185 ships as the report claims, I was just as much in the dark about it as you two were, but if I had to guess I'd say the hierarchy was trying to prevent history from repeating itself like the Rachni wars! Am I right Valern?"

Valern the Salarian Councillor stared daggers at Sparatus. He knew all too well about the Rachni since it was Salarian explorers who opened the dormant Mass Relay that unleash them onto the galaxy. "Yes I am well aware of the history of the Citadel Sparatus; my kind has been here longer, but that doesn't excuse the Turians from not bringing what happened at the relay to us first, they could have very well attacked a new race that did not know the dangers of reopening dormant Relays."

"They probably thought it was something we didn't need to waste our time handling," replied Sparatus.

"Regardless of that the report claims that the fleet was dealing with a new race, however consider what it also mentions I think this is unlikely," said Tevos.

Valern nodded, "Yes I have to agree, the assumption that this is a new race based on ship design is blown out of proportion. None of the crew actually saw who were in those ships. Considering cases like this happen every few years its likely terrorist or military deserters," another culprit came into his head. "It might even be the Geth that would explain how technological advanced they are, we have no idea what they have been doing all that time behind the Veil".

Inside Sparatus started to plot how the Quarians would pay for the soldiers lost if it did turn out to be the Geth. Tevos however had to question Valern's logic at the idea of the Geth, the location mentioned was on the opposite side of the Galaxy from the Veil and the Geth hadn't been seen out there for over three-hundred years.

Before the Council could debate any further on the matter a message came to them from the Turian Hierarchy—one of their colonies, Gothis was under attack, the ship silhouettes and designs were the same as ships beyond the 314-Relay. Included in the message was a part of a transmission that the patrol fleet was able to get after they entered the relay. "This is Admiral Jacob Keyes of the Orio…" The rest of the message was missing because the patrol fleet had got out of range. The Council was shocked, it appeared the report was right, it had been first contacted.

Tevos could only look at Sparatus, a dirty look in her eyes the kind that one that said 'you brought this upon yourself'. "Well it would seem the Turians did indeed attack a new race and have awakened a sleeping giant, and now they're paying the price for it."

"It does not matter now Tevos! We must send the Citadel fleet to retake Gothis from this enemy!"

"Are you insane!" shouted Tevos, obviously not happy with Sparatus' heavy-handed actions against this new race, " If this is indeed a new race what we should be doing now is send diplomats in order to negotiate a ceasefire before this goes too far."

Sparatus and Tevos never did see eye-to-eye, and as he gnashed his teeth at the Asari Councillor, his displeasure at her decision was known. "It already has gone too far when they attacked a Turian colony."

Before Tevos could shout back at his claims the Salarian Councillor interrupted them "I agree with Sparatus."

The Asari and Turian Councillors were shocked to hear their fellow Councillor in favour for retaking back Gothis seeing as how Salarians preferred to avoid war before it even starts. It was here that Valern began to explain himself. "We still do not know if this is a new race Tevos, the message ends too soon to tell. For all we know it was the name of their organisation he was about to say and if it is a new race we cannot allow another Rachni War, better to stop them now then we can ask for peace later."

"I can see what you're saying Valern and you're right if this is the Geth or a terror group they must be dealt with. And it appears I'd be out-voted on my stance if this is a new race anyway."

Another idea popped into Sparatus's mind. "What about a second fleet to attack the world beyond the 314 Relay."

The Asari Councillor's face said it all but again Valern agreed with Sparatus. "Sorry Tevos but again I have to agree with Sparatus. In order to prevent another world from being attacked we must subdue the planet. Only then will we be able to find out if we are dealing with a new race."

Tevos was now upset, not only because she had been out voted for opening negotiations with the mysterious hostile, but that Salarian Councillor would side with the Turians over their oldest ally. After the discussion was over the Turian and Salarian Councillors began getting the Citadel fleet ready for retaking Gothis and to teach the enemy what happens when you mess with a species is a part of the Council.

* * *

Turian Colony

Gothis Orbit

UNSC Kilimanjaro-Class Dreadnought "Kilimanjaro"

Main Bridge

It had been over ten hours since the fleet sent to attack Gothis had captured the colony and began destroying all Turian planetary defences on the planet. After the bombardment and Glassing was over the Fleet began launching ODST's to secure some LZs so that they could start landing the rest of the marines along with the vehicles they brought with them on the planet. Others were dropped over destroyed areas to capture any surviving Turians. The Turians of course were dug in deep for defence, and had been holding the bases from soldiers that were assign to capture and acquire any information on Turian technologies. However they had been pushed back now to only a few facilities and to what was like a large City.

Admiral Jacob Keyes was looking over the reports of high ranking officers on the ground about the Turian resistance. He was not surprised by the casualties the OSA was taking; 263 OSA forces had been killed 74 of them human. After all, the Turians were the bulk of military force for the Citadel, and they were prepared to fight them the moment they started landing troops. Keyes then called upon Gabriel

"Gabriel is there any sign of ships coming from the Relay or in the system."

Gabriel appeared next to the admiral. "Negative Admiral, there are no signs of Turian ships coming in the system and the only vessels I detect are the ones we already captured."

"I thought the Turians would mobilize by now and want to take their colony back," said Keyes as he thought about it to himself, realization then popped into his head, "the Turians must be calling for reinforcements from the Citadel Council."

"There is a 99% chance the Turians would call upon the other Council races to help them."

Keyes turned to face Gabriel "Are the HORNET mines we set up around the relay ready?"

"Yes admiral, they are."

Good thought Keyes; the HORNET mines had been upgraded since their prewar era counterparts. They were undetectable to any form of sensors, and had a yield of 60 megatons. If they were able to cripple any OSA vessel, what chance did the Citadel ships have.

* * *

Serpent Nebula

Widow System

Citadel Fleet

Outside the Citadel, the most powerful fleet known to everyone in Citadel space was gathering. Not only would it retake the Turian colony Gothis from the unknown hostiles but half of it would be sent to Relay 314 to subdue the home world or base of the hostiles. The fleet was a mix of Asari cruisers and two dreadnoughts, Salarian frigates and cruisers, and the majority of the fleet was Turian dreadnoughts and frigates. The one leading the fleet that would retake Gothis was decided on the insistence of the Asari to let Matriarch Lidanya in control.

Lidanya was on-board her dreadnought "Athame", she was currently looking over the enemy strengths along with a Turian General and a Salarian STG operative. Lidanya was amazed by what they were capable of; she was worried that the fleet might not come out of the conflict without shedding a lot of blood. She then stopped what she was doing and went over the plan her colleagues had come up with. "All right then, the plan is to keep the enemy ships over Gothis busy while we land Citadel forces on the ground. Gelbin, your operatives' job is to acquire as much information about the unknown species as possible, but that's not all were going to throw at them: the Council has given the fleet fifty of their best SPECTRE's to help us win this fight. Let's just finish this so that it won't turn into a massacre."

As the fleet gathered their full strength they split in two both heading to the Widow Relay, from there it would be five more Relays before one reached Gothis and seven relays before the other reach Relay 314.

* * *

Gothis

Captured Turian base

(UNSC prison camp)

An hour ago the Spirit of Fire had turned up with a fleet of ten cruisers carrying Turian prisoners from the battle at Shanxi. If peace was eventually established the Turians would not doubt ask for all prisoners and Gothis back. The OSA had no plan in keeping them. Better to bring the Turian prisoners to Gothis so both can be handed back altoGether.

The Turian base captured by the Jedi an hour and a half ago had been turned into a small HQ and prison camp. Pelicans and Phantoms were constantly landing dropping off Turian prisoners from both Shanxi and other areas of Gothis then lifting off. Parked just beside the base was the UNSC Forward unto Dawn and the refitted Twi'lek cargo ship The Ebon Hawk. Na'vi environmental workers and Huragoks were working to restore the damage done by glassing that surrounded the base. The war beasts had been placed in the same area as the Turian prisoners that would have likely been killed by the OSA forces. The prisoners that the OSA would treat kindly were in an area close to the Dawn.

Both Rada and Revan watched as a Pelican came in to land. They could sense the presence of a familiar face and one who was in a critical condition of health. Behind them their droids RT-D2 and T3-M4 were chatting between themselves.

Emerging from the Pelican was a group of OSA medics and Doctors. They were moving a stretcher that carried the unconscious and badly burnt body of General Desolas Arterius. From afar Satrx and some of his men that were with him watched as they moved the General from the Pelican to the med building.

A young woman with dark brunette hair and blue eyes, wearing a light brown tight and flexible full-body suit with a slight orange tint to it, appeared out of the Pelican. She watched as Desolas was taken into the build, then turning her attention to the two Jedi Knights. She smile and started walking towards them.

For the first time since he had landed Revan removed his mask, revealing a man with fair skin, stubble and dark brown hair and eyes. Smiling back at the woman he walked up to her. The both embraced each other and shared a tender kiss.

"I missed you," she said passionately.

Revan smiled and let go of her. She then walked up to Rada Vadam and bowed respectfully.

"Master Vadam it's nice to see you again."

"Bastila Shan," said Rada smiling, "a pleasure to see you too. I'm I right if I say that was the leader of the attack on Shanxi General Desolas?"

The three of them started to move towards the Med-building. "You are right Master Vadam that was the Turian general. He was in a critical condition when some of your kind found him. Medics and doctors were able to stabilise him but with no idea of their anatomy and the fact that we have never encountered a dextro-amino acid based live form before not a lot could be done. I was brought along to prevent his condition from worsening but he needs proper medical treatment from someone who knows what they're doing."

Rada already knew where she was going with this. "He needs to be treated by one of his kind."

"Yes," answered Bastila.

Immediately Rada looked over to Satrx and shouted, "Satrx come over here please. Are any of your men medics or able to perform treatment."

"I'm afraid not, how is General Desolas," he asked.

"Critical and we don't know how to treat your kind of biology," Rada then looked to Revan and Bastila. "We'll have to ask some of the prisoners for help."

"Do you think they'll help," asked Bastila.

"Doubtful," answered Satrx. "Until they find out it's the general, those who are trained probably won't reveal themselves."

"Agreed but I already know who'll be able to help us. However we won't ask them directly, let them come to us," said Rada as he stopped where the prisoners were being held. Some Turians looked at them with resentment like any prisoner would to their captor. Other's had a slight element of fear around them.

"Right listen up," shouted Rada addressing the prisoners. "We need your help. Anyone that is a medic or a doctor can you please come forward". As the four of them expected no-one budged.

To Satrx it just appeared that his fellow Turians had ignored them, but to the three Jedi it was a different story. The mind of the Turians were confused, they wondered why they needed their help; they wondered why they were asking. Like Satrx before them some wondered why they were being treated different. Some couldn't understand why a couple of aliens (Two Huragoks) were going around serving them food. A couple of Turians were inclined to help but worried about the reaction from the hierarchy, others refused out right.

"I'll ask again, we need your help. Anyone that's a doctor or a medic please come forward, ours can't do it on their own."

Satrx got frustrated, "Fine then, then let the blood of General Desolas be on your heads and not theirs," he shouted. This got the attention of all the Turians.

"General Desolas is here?"

"Wasn't he in charge of the fleet that attacked you."

Before they could say anything else Rada interrupted them. "Yes, General Desolas is here. We were able to prevent him from dying but his condition is still critical. We have never encountered anything like your kind, we cannot completely heal him. If you want him to live then you must help us."

Several of the Turians looked at each other they were unsure of what to do, until nine of them stood up. Of all the Turian prisoners they were the only ones that were proper medics and Doctors.

"Where is he," asked one.

"Follow me, I'll show you where we are treating him," said Bastila lead the Turians to the Med building. Satrx, Revan and Rada watched them go. Both Jedi's attention was drawn to another Pelican coming in to land.

"Looks like 117 is here now, we'd better go and see him," said Revan.

"Agreed, see you later Satrx." Satrx nodded acknowledging their departure. As he watched them head to the Pelican, a Turian asked him, "Who are these aliens."

He looked at the Turian, several others were watching him as well, waiting for him to answer the Turians question.

"Who are they," he looked in the direction of Revan and Rada. "I can tell you what they are. Their something the Citadel Council can take a few pointers from."

* * *

UNSC Pelican

John was traveling from another Turian military base that he had been sent to, to assist the soldiers in capturing it. It had ended in obvious success, all information within had been gather and it was now being repurposed as one of several staging posts in attacking the large Turian Military city. He had spent the last thirty minutes riding in the Pelican to where the Dawn had landed. In that time he had read over some information that was captured, one of which made even him uneasy. He had Cortana send the information to the Admiral Keyes and Shipmaster Rtas.

His strain of thought was interrupted on the subject when he sensed the Pelican was going in to the land. As he got up, the bay door opened and he was greeted by Rada and Revan.

"Welcome back John, you remember my old padawan Revan" Said Rada gesturing to the Jedi. The two of them shook hands.

"Nice to meet you again Master Chief."

"Likewise Master Jedi," replied John.

"Right so any idea where we're at," asked Rada. "Where are the others?"

Cortana started to speak over loud speaker "They were already dropping troops and vehicles when we left, we'll be assaulting the city in a few minutes. As for the others they finished their objectives at the locations we dropped them off at. Blade is joining a group of Predators in infiltrating the city and the rest are heading to a remote heavily defended base."

"Well then we best get ready for the attack" said Revan.

"Wait," shouted Cortana, "There is something you need to see, tell them Chief."

John took out a data pad and started to explain. "There wasn't much info at the base but there was this, a report by Actuss two weeks before his patrol fleet attacked at the relay. It says they were investigating a signal on a planet near its polar region. They found the remains of a cargo vessel, there were no survivors. But nearby in the ice they found something frozen. They left it to continue their patrol but marked the coordinates and sent it to the hierarchy. In the report Actuss described the creature as bulbous, green in colour, lower body with tentacles with two long ones ending in Red Feathers." What Chief had just described made both Revan and Rada go stiff.

"The parasite, did you send that information to Keyes." Asked Rada

"Yep and he has sent the information back to High Charity," said Cortana.

"Good, but we should at least focus at the battle at hand; we can deal with the Flood later. Hopefully it is still there," said Revan.

"I pray you are right my friend," said Rada.

Just then Bastila Shan exited the med-building walking towards the three of them; she was clutching her side as if she was hurt. John noticed that several others were doing the exact same thing, all of them Jedi. Rada and Revan started to do the same. Revan grabbed his chest while Rada rubbed his head as if he had a headache.

"Oh no, not again," said Cortana to Chief in private.

Both Rada and Revan then sounded as if they were finding it hard to breath; they both then suddenly fell to the ground. Around them other Jedi were doing something similar, some collapsed, some held their heads and others sat down as if they needed a rest.

Gasping for breath Revan said one word to Rada "Master..."

"I feel it Revan."

When Satrx caught sight of this he immediately ran over to give a helping hand. "What's going on, why are they all like this."

"Leave them, we can't help them," said Chief.

""What are you on about. They need help," Replied Satrx.

"I've seen this before, there's nothing we can do for them. They'll be back to normal in a minute's time."

"He's right Satrx, we'll be fine. Those of us that of the abilitys similar to biotics suffer this from time to time," said Rada as he stood back up, his breath slowly returning. Every Jedi slowly returned to their feet, continuing on as if nothing had happened. Satrx couldn't believe it but before he could ask anything Revan went and answered it for him.

"It's brought about by the sudden and quick or the slow and painful deaths of millions of innocents. We suffer this when millions are wiped-out at once and we can feel their pain if they are killed slowly."

"You mean one of your colonies has been wiped out," Satrx asked confused.

"No, if that was the case we would defiantly be acting differently. From what we can tell is somewhere out there a race we have so far not discovered has wiped out a whole world or they are slowly exterminating its people," explained Rada.

"That's one of the reasons the OSA has such a large fleet," said Chief.

That revelation disturbed Satrx a bit. Not only was there another Galactic alliance but there was apparently another race out there that was destroying worlds. Before he could question them further, The Shadow of Intent appeared overhead and Cortana came over Chief's com.

"Eh guys we're away to start the assault on the Turian city, I suggest we get ready to move out."

"Very well then, Satrx you and your men will be staying here with the Dawn and the forces guarding this base ok," said Rada to Satrx. Satrx understood and walked off passing several soldiers that would be joining in the assault.

Two Scarabs launched themselves from the Shadow's hanger; landing just beside the Dawn. Several Pelicans, Falcons and Phantoms lifted off. Ikran Maktos, Banshees, Seraphs and Hornets were launched from the Shadow, others were already flying overhead. The Jedi that had rideable war beasts called them to them.

Chief joined Revan, Bastila and other Jedi as they loaded themselves onto the closest Scarab. Rada made slight wave motion with his hand; he was using the force to signal his war-beast to come to him.

From around the side of a build a large, red and grey Spinosaurus appeared. The large carnivore dinosaur walked right up to Rada and lowered its crocodilian like head to the ground. Rada petted the area between its two crests and then mounted himself onto its back, the area between its large spine sail and neck.

As soon as each one was ready, they moved out heading in the direction of the Turian city. The Covenant Battle cruisers bombarding the city could be seen from the base. The roar of explosions could be heard even there. The capture f the city would mean the total conquer of Gothis from the Turians.

* * *

Gothis

Remote location

UNSC pelican

While the majority of the Turians forces had been pushed back to the city, a large force had taken up defences in the last remain base on Gothis. It was the Turians most secure base of operations and main R&D facility. Unfortunately the OSA couldn't breach it unless the fleet bombarded the defences and that came at the risk of losing any Intel the base had. For that reason it was the job of both Noble team and the Spartan II's to sneak into the facility and shut down the main defences in order to allow soldiers to move in and secure the base.

The Twenty-six Spartans were en-route to the base via a pelicans. Frederic was in command of the mission since John was busy helping out others elsewhere.

"That's the assault on the Turian city on now," reported Kat.

"Well we better wrap this up if we want any part of that action," responded Emile. Carter gave an annoyed sigh at what Emile had just said.

"So what's the Intel on this base?" asked Kurt

"The base we're heading to it's the last base on the planet but it's also the most heavily guarded," said Frederic. "According to the Intel our AI's have, this base is their R&D department. Our mission is to sneak into the base, cripple their defences, and then open the doors for our soldiers to take control of it."

"Easy enough," said Will, "Especially with twenty-six Spartans."

The pelicans began their descent about a mile away from the bases missile turrets. The Spartans began walking down the ramp and on the ground. The Pelicans then dropped off a several Gauss hogs.

* * *

Gothis

Turian R&D Base

A Turian patrol was out on shift to keep an eye out for any possible intruders from the unidentified alien forces. "I can't believe we're being pushed back by this these new races! When's the Hierarchy's going to be here and liberate us?"

"Liberate us where have you been for the past twelve hours, have you seen what they can do we have nothing that can match that. And they have allies, they're a blinking alliance. The Hierarchy have went and started a new Rachni war and for what, them opening a Mass Relay. We should have done what they said instead of opening fire, look what its cost us."

Before the other five Turians could rebuke him the Spartans jumped the patrol knocking them out. It was over pretty quick, only six Turians against twenty-six Spartans they never had a change. Will grinned at the easiness of the job as he stood atop the guard he had knocked out. "Like I said twenty-six Spartans, easy."

Fred promptly hit his fellow Spartan from behind the head lightly. "Tie them up and gag them we need to keep moving."

After the Turian patrol was dealt with, they moved to the back entrance of the base. James used his AI to hack the doors then went to a nearby console to get a layout of the building; the second the information was downloaded, he uploaded the base's schematics to the HUDs of the others. Looking at the schematics they decided to split up into three teams. Jerome, Alice, Douglas, Kurt and Will they were to create a distraction for the Turians to buy the other teams time to complete their objectives. , Noble team were to head for the labs where they built weapons and to search for other information that was stored there. Frederic would lead the other thirteen and head to the control room to shut down the bases defences.

Frederic team split up in seven groups of two, each would find a different way to the control room and rendezvous there, this was done to minimize detection. They all had their camouflage on so if they found any Turian guards they'll be able to take them down silently and without killing them. Fred and Kelly were the first to reach the control room, where they found there were more than thirty Turians guarding it. Both knew they could throw a flashbang grenade in the room then take out the Turians themselves. However they decided to wait for the others, they knew that then they could take out all the Turians without killing them.

Seven minutes past before the last group joined them. Frederic pulled out a flashbang grenade and rolled it into the room. When the grenade went off, the room filled with a bright light blinding and deafening the Turians for a few seconds. Quickly the Spartans activated their cloaks, each taking a Turian for themself. Before the other Turians could regain their senses the Spartans quickly took them down. With all Turians unconscious they deactivated their cloaks; Frederic then ordered Joshua- 029, Vinh-030 and Isaac-039 to guard the door. He then hooked up his AI to the Turian controls, but waited for the others' to signal before shutting down the base's defences. Certain

Kurt, William, Jerome, Alice and Douglas were planting explosives around the base to distract the Turians away from the control room. When they were finished Jerome contacted Frederic.

"Fred its Jerome all bombs are in place ready when you are."

"Ok Jerome, Noble what's your status."

"Carter here, we're almost done. You can shut off their defences when you're ready."

"Good, Jerome are you ready."

"Ready when you are Frederic," replied Jerome; the five of them were a good distance from the blast zones.

"Ok light them up." As soon as the words exited Fred's mouth, Jerome pressed the detonator. The base lit up like it was being glassed. At the same time Frederic shutdown the defences and alerted OSA forces of the shutdown. Outside, one could see Pelicans, Phantoms, Banshees and Hornets swarming the base with Falcons for support. The OSA soldiers moved in; fire fights broke out across the base.

Down at the labs Noble team were finishing off gathering all the Intel when Kat found something interesting. Before she could tell Carter, he asked her if they were almost done.

"Just about, just found some information on something they got two weeks ago. Looks important, they believe they could make a weapon from it."

"Does it say what it is and where we can find it," Carter asked.

"Mmm hold on, Aaah got it," as she read what was there, her face changed to horror; something that she rarely did.

"Kat," said Carter recognising the horror on her face.

"Commander if this information is correct then..." Before she could finish Jane's voice came from the other room. "Guy's you might want to come take a look at this."

As they went through Carter grabbed hold of Kat's arm, "so what was it."

"I think you're about to find out," she replied.

When they were all in the room they could see why Six had called on them.

"Is that what I think it is," asked Jun.

Wasting no time Carter quickly contacted Fred. "Frederic this is Carter, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"The Flood."

* * *

Citadel Fleet

One Mass relay jump from Gothis.

As the Citadel Fleet prepared themselves for their last jump through the Relay, Matriarch Lidanya was trying to convince the Turian General and Salarian STG to allow her to communicate with this race before more bloodshed is spilled. Her pleas fell on the deaf ears as both Salarians and Turians wanted to stop the hostile threat before it could spread.

"Matriarch, the probe detects no ships or anything on the other side of the relay," said the sensors officer, keeping an eye on the radar, "shall I send the STG scouting ship through?"

Lidanya sighed, "Yes tell them to proceed."

* * *

STG Ship

A Salarian STG pilot began moving the ship to the relay and as they reached a certain distance, the Relay shot out a blue light onto the ship and propelled them through instantaneously on the other side. When the Salarians made it they were instantly hit by the WASP 60-megaton force was too much for the ship's kinetic barriers as it was promptly destroyed.

* * *

Asari Dreadnought

Athame

CIC

Lidanya saw the whole thing on the holo screen just before the probe was hit by an EMP. The probe's readings suggested nuclear space mines—something the Council outlawed the use of.

"Order the fleet to gather some Asteroids and send them through the Relay."

* * *

May 27, 2657/2157

Gothis

Turian City

It was four hours since the assault on the City had begun and half since the centre of the city had been taken. Gothis had fallen to the OSA; now the OSA forces were working on bringing down the remaining Turian resistance. OSA aircrafts controlled the airspace. Outside the city limits Covenant cruisers glassed the ground below them so as to prevent the Turians from retreating from the city. The roars and calls of the war beasts filled the city alongside the sound of explosions and gunfire. It had started to rain yet the fires of war remained burning and it was slowly turning to night or perhaps it was just all the smoke from the destruction.

In the cities centre were the OSA had now made a HQ and landing zone, Rada along with Revan, John-117, Bastila and Blade were on-board one of the Scarabs guarding the centre, reading up on some of the info gathered from the R&D base. The combined atmosphere and what they were reading made Revan sigh a little.

"So it was true they did find the Flood."

Blade snarled, "Found isn't the word, they brought one back and hoped to turn it into a weapon. And they have the nerve to say that we were foolish. They could have caused the total annulation of their known Galaxy by doing that."

"Well at least we found out about it before they could do anything foolish," said Bastila. "What happened to the base anyway?"

Cortana then spoke over Chief's com," Fleetmaster Rtas took the Shadow of Intent and Glassed the whole base and surrounding area. After all information, our soldiers and prisoners had been vacated of course."

Rada was sitting, his legs dangling of the side, meditating slightly. "Did Keyes send all the information to High Charity?"

"Yes. All high officials have been called back to High Charity to discuss matter as soon as they receive word of what course of action the Council has taken."

"MMmm I sense we shall soon find out, do you feel it to Revan."

"I do, they are close," replied Revan.

"Indeed Cortana tell Admiral Keyes the Citadel has sent a fleet they will be here in a few minutes. And send a message to both him and my father, only disable the Asari ships, don't destroy them."

As soon as Cortana had sent the message all OSA forces began to fall back to the City centre. All Covenant and Yautja ships activated their cloaks.

"I guess they're not sending diplomats," asked John.

Rada replied in a calm tone, "No. They want war."

* * *

Gothis

Orbit

After ten minutes the entire Citadel fleet of 250 vessels came out of FTL near Gothic. Everyone that had a view of Gothis was shocked at what they saw. The planet was literally on fire as huge areas that were once green from orbit appeared as if they covered with molten rock. Before Lidanya could try and establish contact despite the protests of her colleagues before, the Turian and Salarian ships had already begun firing on the UNSC ships.

The Kilimanjaro along with the Logan, the Orizaba and the Spirit of Fire fired their standard MACs and their super MACs; a combination of altoGether eighteen MAC rounds, destroying more than twenty Citadel ships in one volley. They then fire Ion-round which disabled seven ships including two Asari Cruisers. The frigates of Salarian and Turians moved in close to fire their disruptor torpedoes at UNSC cruisers; its effects caused their shields to weaken allowing three Turian dreadnought and two cruisers to destroy four of them. The Citadel drop ships took advantage of the chaos and started to enter Gothis atmosphere to begin landing troops.

* * *

Gothis Ground Side

Turian City

As the OSA had predicted the Citadel sent most of their forces to the Turian City. The Asari commandos, Salarian STGs, Turian soldiers, and even the Council spectres were shocked when they entered the lower atmosphere and saw the full devastation. Most of the Turians that had been trained there cursed the hostiles and swore that they would make them pay for the destruction.

A group of Asari Commandos whose drop ship had been shot down before it could reach the Turian resistance area had a squad of UNSC soldiers and ODST's pinned. The squad had attempted to fall back to the HQ but had been cut off by some of the Turian resistance. The Commandos showed up just as they were about to wipe out their Turian attackers. They were being slaughtered and were carrying injured.

The continues onslaught caused the ODST's and Soldiers to fall back. They all tried to get to their fallen comrades; those that did however were gunned down. Then the Turians and Asari did something that shocked and created anger and hatred in the squad, they started to kill the injured.

An ODST stood above an injured and downed soldier defending and guarding him from the fire. An Asari performed a biotic charge knocking the ODST back. Before he could regain himself the Asari fired her shotgun at him, killing him instantly. She then noticed the injured soldier and suddenly her hand became surrounded in a blue aura. She planned to end his life.

Suddenly the sound of sniper fire filled the air. The Asari stood there for a second in the same pose. She then collapsed to the ground a hole having formed right through her head. Several ODST's who were in perfect cover looked behind them to see where the shot had originated. Standing atop a high pile of rubble was Jun, Mon Calamari sniper rifle in hand. The squad was glad to see Noble team as the other five came charging to help them.

The six of them had seen the whole brutal and savage affair of the Citadel squad gunning down the defenceless. So that Carter made the quick decision to show no mercy to the enemy. This made Emile happy; for once he didn't have to watch his fire.

Four and Six raced ahead of the others, Emile holding his shotgun close to his chest, Jane griping tight with her assault rifle. Jorge opened fire with his machine gun, gunning down a Turian and an Asari.

An Asari brought up what appeared to be a drop-shield to them, the OSA force. Noble guessed it was a biotic field that protected those inside from their fire. Jun took aim and fired at the Asari. The blaster round went right through the barrier like it never existed; hitting the Asari square in the forehead, killing her. The Asari commandos were shocked beyond belief that there was weapon was capable of passing through their barriers.

Jun and Jorge covered the others as they helped the squad fall back with their wounded. An Asari quickly looked out of cover and through a biotic warp, ripping an ODST apart as he tried to help his fallen comrade. Emile had enough and charged the cover the Turian and Asari hid behind. Jane followed suit.

Emile jumped over the cover landing on top of a Turian, filling its face full of a shotgun round. The Citadel squad was shocked at such reckless behaviour; they had only seen that kind of behaviour from Krogan. Before they could fire on him Jane jumped the cover quickly changing her assault rifle for a Plasma repeater.

Two Asari glowed blue, away to use their biotic powers. Emile acted quickly by stabbing one in the neck with his Kukri knife while Jun sniped the other. Jane gunned down two Turians with the Repeater while she primed a plasma grenade and through it into a group of Asari. One of the female aliens screamed as it stuck to her, the others tried to get it off but they ended up getting caught in the blue and purple explosion.

An Asari charged Emile, her whole body in the blue aura with most of it concentrated in her raised fist. Emile grabbed his shotgun and charged at her as well. Finding a suitable piece of rubble he launched himself into the air. As he descended on the Asari she started to raise her fist to him while he aimed his shotgun at her face. "Bang" he fired disintegrating her face, killing her instantly.

Only two Turians and three Asari remained. They wised up and retreated before they could be gunned down. Jun fired a couple of shots behind them to make them run faster. Emile attempted to chase after them but Jane stopped him. Carter's voice then shouted out for them to help the soldiers get back to the HQ.

* * *

Turian City

Another Location.

Elsewhere a Salarian STG squad that had landed were investigating a street to see what kind of enemy they were facing. The leader ordered the squad to stop and hide when they say a group of three small Aliens that slightly reminded them of Volus heading their way. The little stubby aliens wore masks on their faces and small tanks on their backs that were covered by an orange, brown robe. The Salarians couldn't believe that they were the cause of all the destruction and Hierarchy's defeat.

The STG leader signalled two Salarians with sniper rifles to take down the aliens. Both of them took aim and fired. Then the unexpected happened as a beam of green light appeared out of each alien, two of them swinging the beam deflecting the shots. The Salarians were not only shocked at how fast the aliens had equipped themselves but that they were able to deflect the shots. That was something impossible to do.

High pitch squeaks and squeals came from the three aliens as they quickly closed the large gap between them and the STG squad. The Salarians were surprised since it appeared to them the aliens had used biotic charge but there was no blue aura around them. They quickly returned fire with every weapon they had. Unfortunately for them they had attacked a group of Unggoy Jedi Knights.

The Unggoy launched themselves into the air at their attackers. A Salarian was decapitated by one while another sliced a Salarian in half. The other deflected fire at him and his friends from the enemy's, killing two Salarians.

The STG leader tried to stab one with his omni-blade but the Unggoy trusted his saber backward, stabbing the leader in the stomach. The three remaining Salarians were suddenly lifted into the air as the Unggoy used force grip on them. The Salarians were knocked unconscious as the Unggoy threw them against a wall. The three Unggoys proceeded to grab hold of a Salarian each and carried them back to the HQ.

* * *

Gothis

Turian City

OSA HQ (City Centre)

Rada Vadam and Master Chief were coordinating the defence of the HQ with commanders out in the field. They were looking at the holographic Image of the Turian city. Even from inside the building they could hear the sound of gunfire.

"So what is the enemy's position," Rada asked a Jiralhanae lieutenant.

"The local Turian resistance are attacking the South-Western defences. UNSC soldiers are hold steadfast but are getting pushed back. Nearly all Citadel reinforcements have been sent to that area. Several drop ships were shot down, others landed in deferent areas but no more than two drop ships. Squads have been sent to deal with them."

Chief then took over, "Spartan III's, Jedi and those of the Dawn have been sent to help squads that have cut off when they tried to retreat. Noble has already reported in that they have saved a group of ODST's but…" Chief stopped.

"But what," asked Rada.

"But they weren't able to get to them in time before the Turians and a several of those Asari with biotics started to kill the injured," came Cortana's angry voice.

"They did what," roared Rada as everyone's face in the room turned to shock.

"I know this is rich coming from a member of a race who once fed on the flesh of their foes but they dare to call themselves honourable and civilized when they kill those who are no longer a threat," said the Jiralhanae lieutenant clearly disgusted.

Rada gave a snarl as he asked Cortana what happened to the Citadel squad. "When Noble witnessed the killing Carter gave the order to show no mercy to the squad. Very quickly there was only five left, two Turians and three Asari. Noble let them live for being smart and legging it although I do believe Jun fired a few shots just to encourage them," explained Cortana.

Rada sighed and calmed down a little," Good at least it shows we are not as savage as them and the soldiers were saved. What are the reports around Gothis, are other base under attack."

"It's like we predicted," said Cortana. "The Citadel reinforcements have sent almost all ground forces to the city but they did send a few drop ships to the R&D base. No doubt they got a surprise when they found it gone. Only a few bases are under attack but the defences there can handle them. I'm going to take a wild guess that the Citadels priority is to first retake the city."

"Very well," said Rada. "I think we have waited long enough, no doubt the Turian resistance is wondering why they haven't seen any other races since their friends showed up. Time we revealed ourselves too them."

* * *

Gothis Orbit

Space Battle

While the battle for the city would soon begin groundside, the OSA Fleet had already lost eleven UNSC, ships while the Citadel fleet had lost over thirty. Cruisers and frigates were being overwhelmed while their YSS-100 Sabers were heavily out-numbered compared to the battle at Shanxi. The Aerialbots were providing must needed assistance in the fight.

The Aerialbots leader Silverbolt was in pursuit of a single Turian Interceptor when a squadron of Interceptors started chasing his tail. He performed evasive manoeuvres to avoid the Turian fire while still firing on the Interceptor he was chasing. An Interceptor locked on to him and fired a disrupter torpedo. Quickly he transformed into his Cybertronian form, turned round and wacked the missile away while opening fire from his wrist at his pursuers. Just as quickly he transformed back into his vehicle mode and continued his pursuit. While performing a barrel roll he got a lock on his target, he fired two missiles. Both got a direct hit on the target, destroying the interceptor.

He could now focus his attention on his pursuers. He quickly turned back into his Cubertronian form but before he could reach full form he went back to vehicle mode this allowed him to turn round almost instantly. The Turian Interceptors continued firing as he was now on a crash course at them, returning fire.

As the distance between them shortened he transformed back into Cybertronian mode again. He disengaged his thrusters, this stopped him from remaining still causing him to go souring through space at the Interceptors. The Turians continue their fire, launch three missile at him. Silverbolt gracefully dodged one, wacked another aside and destroyed the final one by firing at it. He returned the fire, firing several rounds from his and canon. One interceptor dodged the fire and flew right past him. Before it could turn to engage him again a Saber started to pursue it. Another was destroyed as he scored several direct hits. The final one was able to dodge the fire as well but got to close to Silverbolt. He was able to destroy one of the wings causing the interceptor to spin violently out of control before blowing up.

All over the space battle the others were have similar experiences with the Citadel Fighters and Interceptors. Some of the Aeria bots were able to land on the Citadel vessel and take out the weapons systems by hand. Jetfire and Air Raid had landed on the same Turian Cruisers. They proceeded to remove any turrets and missile launchers from the vessel. Air Raid found a window into the Turian cruiser; there were several Turians behind who clearly got a surprise when they saw him. He actually waved to them then continued destroying their weapons; the faces on the Turians were a picture.

On-board the UNSC Kilimanjaro Admiral Keyes was looking over the battle. They were seriously outnumbered; they were losing ships and fighters fast. Keyes knew that they had to hold out until all the Citadel ground forces had reached groundside. That was part of the plan the OSA had set up. The second all the ground forces were groundside they were to call in the rest of the fleet. Keyes just hoped it would be soon, a lot of cruisers and frigates were getting swarmed and the Spirit of Fire and the Logan were getting pounded by the Asari vessels.

Gabriel appeared in a damage holo-projector from the damage caused by enemy disruptor torpedoes "Admiral, I believe all Citadel drop ships are now ground side, shall I call in the reinforcements."

Keyes gave a sigh of relief; it was not a moment too soon. "That was the Plan Gabriel. Call in the Arbiter."

Away from the battle a single slip space portal opened up and out came the Covenant assault carrier The Seeker of Truth the flagships of Arbiter Thel Vadam. On the bridge Thel stood proudly as he watched the space battle, clothed in the armour of the Arbiter giving him the appearance of a Sangheili version of a knight.

"Open communication between all Citadel ships, holographic form. Now we shall show these cowards who they are dealing with."

* * *

Asari Dreadnought

Athame

"Matriarch, a large ship of different design has just appeared out of nowhere," shouted the sensors operator.

"What show me," ordered Lidanya.

The image on the holo-project changed from the space battle to a large new vessel of sleek, different design to what they were currently fighting. Before Lidanya could order anything a holographic image of a large, no jawed, four mandibles, hooved creature with four digits and two thumbs on each hand wearing and almost primitive armour. Throughout every Citadel ship appeared the image of the Arbiter.

Thel stood with authority and strength as he was away to address the enemys. Starting with the same infamous words used to start the bloodiest war in the history of the OSA.

"Your destruction is the will of the gods, all ships open fire. Destroy these cowards!"

Lidanya was lost for words at what happened next. Around the battle slip space portals opened up and out came a mixture of all OSA member species ships, followed by Twi'lek, Mon Calamari and Yautja ships from hyperspace, all toGether over five hundred new contacts. Immediately the OSA fleet opened fire on the Citadel fleet. Turian and Salarian ships were destroyed almost instantly. Banshees, X-wings, A-wings, Y-wings and Seraphs swarmed the Citadel fighters and Interceptors out-numbering them ten to one. Bombers started taking out the weapons systems of the enemy vessels. Ion weapons were fired at the Asari vessels, the order from Rada having been issued throughout the fleets. Several Covenant and UNSC entered the upper atmosphere of Gothis and release thousands of drop-pods in the orbit above the Turian City.

Matriarch Lidanya ordered her coms officer to open communication between the Seeker of Truth and the Athame. The image of Thel remained but she guessed they had managed to establish communication between the ships when something caught his attention. She was surprised when he acknowledged her and said "Speak Asari."

"I'm Matriarch Lidanya of the Citadel Council and leader of this fleet, please stop your attacks, we shall do the same and allow us to open negotiation between our races."

What Thel said next surprised her, "You wanted to open communications, prevent more bloodshed. Your allies sought to prevent another Rachni war, they have got it. You shall live, they will perish. "As soon as Thel had finished speaking, three Ion rounds hit the Athame disabling all systems but life support. The Citadel fleet did not stand a chance against the OSA, some ships were crippled the majority destroyed.

* * *

Gothis Ground Side

Saren Arterius, along the rest of the Citadel ground forces were moving through the rubble filled streets of the Turian city to reach the Turian resistance that were currently fighting the unidentified hostiles up ahead. He like most of the Turians had been trained at Gothis and upon see the destruction swore vengeance against them. There was no doubt in his mind that the hostiles were the same race as the one his brother had been sent to subdue. No news had reached them of what had happened so the hierarchy assumed the worst despite the Council dismissing the attackers as nothing more as pirates or terrorists. Not only did he swear vengeance against the race for the destruction of Gothis but also the death of his brother.

The all eventually got up to the resistance front line against the hostiles. Many were not only surprised when it turned out to be a new race but by the races similar appearance to Asari. Turians soldiers joined their brothers at the front to push the enemy back. Salarians set up sniper nests in the builds and the Asari provided support and defence with their biotics. Saren and a few others took one of the leaders of the resistance aside.

"Right what's the situation," asked a Salarian commander.

"The enemy started to retreat back to their HQ fifteen minutes ago, we saw that as an opportunity to attack their south-western defences," said the Turian.

"Anything we should know," ask an Asari commando.

"Yeah," shouted another Turian. "If you come across seven-foot-tall mechanical looking creatures or anything that as a sword or what looks like a solid beam of light do not engage, run."

Saren immediately got angry and violently grabbed the Turian by the coller. "Turians don't retreat! You will only see a Turian's back once he's dead…that's our motto in Hierarchy and you would do best to remember that."

"Sir the enemy is sending reinforcements they have one of those creatures with them," shouted a Turian in hysterics. A platoon of UNSC soldiers followed by the Master Chief came round the corner of a building. The Salarian snipers were able to take a few down. Suddenly the place started to shock violently as a strange thumping sound appeared in the distance.

Most of the Turians focused their fire on the Master Chief. Saren grabbed hold of missile launcher and aimed at the Master Chief. He fired but the missile hit the building just in front of John and the platoon. John and several of the soldiers were caught in the falling debris, burying them. Saren could only grin in satisfaction. "So they're not that tough after all, we'll have this race evicted in no time."

While the local Turians were surprised at the taking down of one of the Giants the leader looked at Saren and the Citadel commanders with a confused face. "Race you mean this race," he asked pointing to the remaining humans.

"Yes this race that attacked this planet," stated the Salarain commander unimpressed with the Turians near stupidity.

"Spirits the Council have no idea do they," asked the Turian.

"No idea about what," asked an Asari Commando.

"This isn't just one race it's.." he stopped when they heard rumbling noises coming from the rubble. The Citadel reinforcements stood eyes opened, mouths agape, they were surprised to see the green-armoured monster lifting a ton of debris off of him like it was nothing. Several soldiers including Saren were about to fire on John again with their missile launchers when the ground shook violently again causing them to fall over.

Suddenly a large purple mechanical, almost insect like leg appeared round the corner, followed by a large beetle like head with green glowing pincers. Another leg of the mechanical behemoth appeared taking down the corner of a building. As the machine positioned itself it revealed it was a large mobile platform with a large tower at the back. It was a Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform also known as a Scarab the most dangerous ground vehicle of the OSA.

The Citadel reinforcements now understood what the Turian was about to say. The behemoth was nothing like the design of the ships in orbit. On board it appeared to be two different races to what they were fighting, Kig'Yar snipers and Unggoy to be exact. They were facing an alien alliance.

"What the heck is that thing," Shouted a Salarian.

"I have no idea, but I have heard reports of at least two of those things. I thought it was just excuses," said the Turian leader.

The scarab fired its main canon, giving off a deathening roar as it fired a hose like beam of plasma at the Citadel forces. Those caught in the beam were instantly killed as the plasma intense heat burned them. Below the machines belly platoons of different OSA races charged down the street, the Citadel forces were shocked beyond believe at the amount of different allies they were facing.

"Call in some fighters to take that thing out," shouted Saren as he returned fire to the enemy.

Yautja Predators, Sangheili warriors and Spartans were the first to charge past the UNSC soldiers and break into the lines of the Citadel. The Pedators and warriors were quick to strike done any stood their group, while the Spartans such as chief and Noble gunned down the others. Salarians snipers in the buildings above were able to take done a few Yautja and Sangheli but the shields and armour of the Spartans were too strong.

Asari commandos and other biotics raced to the front and start to rip apart any with their biotic powers. This gave the Citadel forces new strength as they pressed their attack forcing the OSA to take cover.

Saren fired his missile launcher, killing a Mon Calamari Soldier and a Jiralhanae. An Asari beside him used her biotics to kill an ODST tearing the poor fellow apart. She then attempted a warp on a female Yautja who was not wearing armour like the rest of her kind but a simple brown robe. Seeing the attack come at her the female thrust out her hand and actually slowed the warp field until it disintegrated into nothing. Not only was the Asari shocked at this but everyone who saw it including Saren was. Before the Yautja could launch an attack of her own, the cries of John, Carter and a Sangheli told everyone to get down into cover.

The Citadel forces knew why as they heard familiar the sound of Turian Interceptors. Immediately gunfire rained down on the OSA forces, killing most who had not taken cover. The Interceptors focused their attention on the scarab, killing two Kig'Yar snipers and an Unggoy on one of the turrets. The tower at the back of the scarab fired green balls of plasma at the Turians interceptors taking down on. The head canon fired again into the Citadel forces but turned and aimed for one of the Salarian snipers nests in the builds.

On one of the tall skyscrapers, twenty Ikran Maktos watched as the turain interceptors launched their attack on the scarab. They had been ordered to wait there until any enemy aircrafts show. Now was their time to join the fight. The leader gave a few whoops and all the Ikrans launched themselves from the building.

On board the scarab several Jedi including Revan ran out onto the top deck. As soon as they saw the interceptors they used force grip to slow them down or even stop them completely. As Revan grabbed hold of one he was able to use the full power of the force to crush interceptor into metal. Again the Citadel forces were stunned at such power. They were even more surprised when large winged beasts with ten feet tall raiders descended on them.

Asari, Turians and Salarians had to duck or jump out of the way to avoid the ten low flying beasts that came their way. The Na'vi riders fired their guns into the force killing several. Some of the Turian attempted to fire their missile at the beasts but they were too fast and could not get a lock on. The other ten harassed the Turian Interceptors. Most were too fast for the Ikrans to catch up to but the ones slowed by the Jedi on the scarab the tore apart, with the Ikrans forcing the Turians from the cockpits in some cases.

The Interceptors turned their attention to the Ikrans and started to chase them down. Two Maktos lost their shields under the continuous fire. One got luck as five covenant banshees joined the fight destroying the interceptor that was chasing him. The other however was not as lucky as the interceptor continued to fire, causing her Ikran to fall from the sky and crash in the street.

The Na'vi fell a few feet from her mount she was badly hurt from the fire but she was alive. Her Ikran was not as fortunate, the beast had taken too been shot, quickly its life left it and it's his closed. As the Na'vi rider attempted to get up she found she was close to the enemy's line. A Turian ran up to her; gun aimed at her he was ready to end her life. Several of the OSA force noticed this and tried to shoot the Turian but a group of Turians gave him covering fire.

From an alleyway nearby and Rada and his Spinosaur charged out. The second the dino noticed the Turian she snatched him up in her jaw and shook the life out of him. Rada jumped down from his mount into the squad of Turian and activated his energy swords. He sliced down a Turian to his right slashed two to his left. The others opend fire but found that they were hitting nothing as he performed a backwards jump behind the rubble. A squad of Jiralhanae went an extracted the injured Na'vi while Chief, Six and Blade joined up with Rada.

The OSA force started to push the Citadel forces back as more Jedi and their war beasts showed up. As the squads advanced a few troops fell to Salarian snipers. A female twi'lek soldier fell to sniper fire as she was passing Blade. He was able to quickly get a fix on here the shot had originated from.

"Rada throw me," he said pointing to the window.

Rada grabbed hold of Blade in a force grip and throw him at the window as he took out his wrist blades. The Salarian sniper froze still when he saw Blade coming at him. As he crashed through the window Blade's wrist blades went straight through the face of the Salarian. The others in the building got a fright at their sudden attack, they quickly opened fire. Blade charged one Salarian that was near a window, as soon as he got him in his grip the flung the poor alien out the window. He then grabbed a spike grenade from his pocket and threw it at another. The Salarian screamed in pain as it imbedded itself into his leg. Blade quickly went into armour lock as the grenade exploded releasing shrapnel all over the room killing the four remaining Salarians.

Outside some of the OSA force was falling back. Reports had come in that the Citadel forces were attacking other area around the city Centre. Rada, Master Chief, Noble team and seventy-five soldiers remained behind to keep of the fight at this area.

The Citadel force seeing this believed that the enemy was retreating and started to press harder killing six in the first wave. With the heroes of the OSA and the scarab however the Citadel force would not get far. Rada's Spinosaur and a Tyrannosaurus charged into the Citadel force causing them to scatter. A Salarian with a missile launcher was about to fire on the beasts before Emile dig his blade into the base of the aliens neck.

Suddenly Cortana's voice rang out from Johns coms, "Everyone get back and take cover we're about to have backup."

Looking up into the sky one could see the cloaked Covenant ships de-cloaking and raining fire down on the city as well as thousands upon thousands of drop-pods falling from the atmosphere. Kat marked several buildings that housed Salarian sniper nests this was quickly followed by the Covenant ship's firing their plasma weapons at the buildings destroying them and burying their occupants as well as those caught in the buildings fall.

Saren was furious most of the force sent to attack the south-western defences had been wiped out. However before he could thing of something to do, Covenant drop-pod and ODST-pods crash-landed. Despite their belief that nothing could survive would have been able to survive that, the Citadel force was caught total unprepared as the pods opened releasing their occupants. They were quickly starting to get box in as the enemy came from both sides and the building tops. Pelicans, Phantoms and Falcons joined the fight as they shot down any remaining Interceptor and gunned down the enemy.

Saren took cover to avoid the gunfire while at the same time Rada and Noble team jumped over the rubble he was behind. Seizing his chance Saren took out a knife and lunged at Rada. The JediSpartan sensed this and swung round with his blades and sliced Saren's left arm clear off.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Saren as he held were his left arm was with his right. He looked at Rada as he raised his right energy blade to end Sarens life.

"Attention Citadel forces," said a Sangheli over the com of a Phantom. "Your fleets in orbit have lost this battle, and most of your ground forces have surrendered. Surrender now and you will be spared."

The remaining Asari, Turian and Salarians did just so and dropped their weapons. They couldn't believe it the Citadel had lost.

Saren looked up at Rada Vadam as the Master Chief joined him, "What are you?"

"I am Sangheli, he is human."

Chief then spoke, "And we are their Demons."

* * *

Gothis Orbit

As the OSA fleet cleaned up the destroyed UNSC ships and gathered the remaining Citadel fleet and survivors, a Salarian probe had recorded the entire battle and sent it to a Salarian STG ship on the other side of the Relay. They began to plot a course back to the Citadel to show the Council the footage that had been recorded. They prayed that they would return in time to stop the madness before it escalated…

* * *

May 27, 2657/2157

Exodus cluster

Relay 314

Citadel attack fleet.

(15 minutes after Citadel defeat at Gothis)

Several kilometres from Relay 314 the Citadel attack fleet came out of FLT. Immediately all ships set course for the relay, they did not want to waste any time any dealing with the hostiles that hid behind Relay 314.

From her dreadnought Matriarch Lereta guided the fleet. Unlike Matriarch Lidanya, she had no intentions of opening contact with the unidentified hostiles. She was corrupt, in secret Councillor Sparatus at the request of the hierarchy had paid her off to allow the fleet to level any cities and bases on the planet. She didn't argue and it wasn't just because of the money. She had read the report on the ships destroyed in the battle; one of them, her Turian lover served on.

Blinded by rage and sorrow she failed to order probes or a scouting ship through to make sure the relay was safe. She didn't care what happened, as long has she could avenge her lover she would be happy.

"Tell all ships to head through the relay now," she ordered.

Like the Turian fleet only more than a day before them, the Citadel fleet headed through the relay. Total unaware and failing to notice the probe monitoring them.

* * *

Shanxi system

Shanxi

Shanxi Defence Force HQ

General Williams was sitting in the control room of the HQ having a hot cup of coffee. It had been under two day's since the Turians had attacked Shanxi and Thirty-four hours since the fleet had attacked Gothis. Around the planet were over five-hundred OSA ships guarding the clean-up and science vessels in case the Citadel should attack. He knew that the same amount of ships under the command of the arbiter had went through the relay to give support to the attack fleet should they come under attack. He wondered how the conquest of Gothis had gone and what the Councils reaction would be. He was about to find out.

"Sir the probes beyond the relay have detected 250 vessels a lot are the same design as the Turians but there is quite a bit of deferent design," said the sensors operator.

Williams went straight into action, "Tell Grissom and get our defences online."

* * *

Shanxi Orbit

In orbit Grissom received the message that they were about to have visitors. He ordered all ships with cloaks to place themselves in front of the civilian vessels and activate their cloaks. The others he ordered to jump out of range and told them to be ready for when he called them back.

Two minutes past and the Citadel fleet showed up. On board her dreadnought Matriarch Lereta ordered all ships to open fire on the ships that were amongst the wreckage of the Turians ships. Wasting no time all Salarian and Turian ships fired their disruptor torpedoes. The Matriarch gave a smile of satisfaction believing the ships were already destroyed as the torpedoes charged at them. To the surprise of all the torpedoes exploded without even getting to their targets.

Lereta was furious, "What happened, why did they detonate prematurely!"

"I don't know Matriarch," replied an Asari.

Suddenly an Asari shout hysterically, "Matriarch Lereta look."

The entire Citadel fleet was shocked as 300 ships materialised out of nowhere all of them different designs. Before anyone could register what was going on the last remaining ODP fired destroying one of the Turian dreadnoughts. Mac rounds and plasma fire quickly ensued quickly destroying a quarter of the fleet.

Matriarch Lereta attempted to order the fleet to return fire but collapsed under the constant barrage. The Sensor operator then said that 200 additional contacts had come in behind them.

Grissiom had ordered the Mon Calamari and Twi'lek ships to jump in behind the Citadel fleet thus preventing their escape. Unlike before there would be no prisoners all 250 ships would be destroyed. The Citadel fleet was heavily outnumbers, they were facing fire from all sides. They never stood a chance as Mac rounds finished off the last of the Citadel fleet.

* * *

Turian space

Gothis

OSA prison camp

(1 hour after Citadels defeat)

Around Gothis the prisoners were being put into the usual OSA groups, those that they would treat as prisoners and those they would treat kinder. Rada and Master Chief were currently escorting Saren to first aid to sort his arm. They past several that Saren recognised as getting special treatment. As they entered the area they could see several Turians helping the OSA medics and Doctors with the wounded. Saren looked at them with hatred and contempt.

Rada and Chief noticed Satrx talking with a Turian and Jiralhanae beside the unconscious body of General Desolas. Only when they got close enough did Saren recognise his brother.

"Desolas," Saren shouted as he ran beside the body of his brother. Chief was away to act before Rada stopped him.

"What did you do to him," he shouted viciously at the Jiralhanae.

"Do not dishonour us Turian," the Jiralhanae spat back. "He would not be like this if he had listened to the humans warning."

The Turian medic butted in before Saren could say anything. "Your brother is fine Saren, he is just unconscious at the moment he'll soon wake up."

"You have these aliens to thank Saren for his survival," explained Satrx. "If it hadn't been for their actions he would have died aboard his dreadnought or died before he could see a Turian doctor."

Rada could sense some confusion inside Saren. His anger and hatred for them as well as the slight refusal to believe they saved his brother, but there was some part of him that was thankful.

"If you want you can remain here with your brother but under close guard of course," Rada knew it was a stupid question to ask of course he would say yes. Saren's mind became more confused; he simply nodded to say yes.

"I'll stay and guard him," said Chief.

Rada nodded and walked on, Satrx followed him.

"What are you away to do now," he asked.

Rada sighed, "We have received word that your Council attempted to attack Shanxi again. Because of that and some other things that have come to our attention large fleets have been prepared to face your known Galaxy."

Satrx didn't like the sound of that, he was almost afraid to ask, "What do you mean."

"Fleets numbering into the thousands will be sent to each homeworld of those who are a part of the Citadel including the place you call omega and the Citadel itself. At least 2000 ships will be sent to your kind's homeworld of Palaven. Before you jump to conclusions this is in hopes of preventing more bloodshed."

Satrx trembled at the thought of all those ships. He really hoped the hierarchy wouldn't fire upon the OSA when they turn up in the home system. A loud commotion got his and Rada's attention.

A group of OSA soldiers and Citadel prisoners watched as Blade dragged Actuss from the Dawn. Blade threw the Turian captain to the ground and removed a Ceremonial dagger from his bet. As Actuss got to his feet, Blade threw the dagger to the ground.

"Pick it up," Actuss did as Blade told him. Blade could see the hatred in Actuss's eyes to him.

"The time has come for justice to be brought Turian; by facing me you will be given the chance of reclaiming your honour. Your move first."

Actuss immediately charge at Blade seeking to imbed the dagger in his skull. Blade moved swiftly to the left cutting Actuss in the side as he did. Actuss flinched a little but remained determined, once again he charged. Blade stood his ground this time. As Actuss prepared to stab he blocked the attack with his own dagger. Actuss broke off and swiped again, again Blade defended himself with his own dagger. Actuss let go of his dagger and charged into Blade causing him to loss his own.

Actuss started to punch Blade in the face and stomach. He delivered a hard punch to the Turians chin, knocking him off. Before he could get up Actuss had him by the throat and threw him to the side. Blade got to his feet as Actuss grabbed the dagger he had dropped and charge him. Despite not having any weapon Blade charged back. As they got close Actuss stabbed his dagger down but stopped when he felt a warm sharp pain coming from his stomach. He looked down to see Blade's blood soaked hand on a dagger imbedded in his belly.

Blade whispered closely into Actuss's ear. "Justice is done."

* * *

**Well I hope you liked that, please review as they are greatly appreciated and share any suggestions that you have. I'm very unsure when the next update will be because I'll be away in a weeks' time until the 11th plus the type of content that will be in the next one which I'm sure you're all looking forward to because of the transformers, so I'll be raking my brains out.**

**Regarding the bit with the Council I got the idea from ertthekings from the Ashes. In it he has the Council not believe that they are facing a new race and that was despite the fact that more than one frigate escaped and soldiers told of their eye witness accounts of the aliens (You'll get a laugh when you read it, its in chapter six of his. It actually makes sense for the Council to act like that since they still didn't believe in the Reapers despite Sovereign so it made more sense for this fic since A only one ships got back and B the crew never even saw the race they were fighting.**


	7. Galactic meetings

**Right Finally here we are people the full chapter 7 were the council gets a nuc to the face. Really hope you like it.**

**I would like to thank everyone for their suggestions once again. Like to thank those who reviewed, favourite and followed as well. I've fixed most spelling mistakes but I've likely mist some so please let me know.**

**Congratulations to the reviewer who guessed one of the movie references. And I finally reveal my OC idea that will make this ME story unique compared to others.**

**04/04/13 This is the last chapter of my fic that I use xpredatorx and Mistasilentkiller's fic Halo: A New Age (Templated on chapter 6 of Halo: A New Age) I wish to publicly thank them for allowing me to use the first 6 chapters of their fic as templates so I could get this fic rolling. So I'm on my own from here (that means it's all downhill LOL) .I also wish to thank them for the continued use of some of their terms such as the OSA which rightly belongs to them.**

**Hope you enjoy it and please review.**

**Update: 01/08/2012, fixed some stuff I had missed.**

* * *

May 27, 2657/2157

Four hours after Citadel defeat at Gothis.

Annos Basin

Pranas System

Sur'Kesh

Salarian Dreadnought

Above the lush and humid Salarian homeworld of Sur'Kesh, the Salarian Third Fleet stood guard. The fleet of eighty ships, seven Dreadnoughts, twenty-three cruisers and fifty frigates were the last line of defence against those that would dare attack the Salarian homeworld and a member of the citadel council.

On board the lead dreadnought General Maru of the Salarian Union sat in his chair watching all the traffic that came to and from Sur'Kesh. He was the head man, the leader of the fleet; he was prepared for any attacks made by pirates, terrorists and slavers.

Today however was just the same old same old. No one would be foolish enough to attack the Salarian homeworld. A colony maybe but the homeworld it was unlikely. As usual the only thing coming from the relay was traders or visitors. Just another boring day of doing nothing. That however was for his men; Maru took his job very seriously. To him he pretended like that day was the first day of peace.

Maru was wondering about the three dreadnoughts, seven cruisers and twenty frigates that had been chosen to take part in the retake of Gothis. He wondered how the citadel fleet was getting on against the terrorists that had been foolish enough to attack the Turian. His thoughts then turned to the fleet sent to attack the terrorist's base, he had heard rumours that the fleet of 500 was splitting up, half going to Gothis the other going to the base. His train of thought was interrupted by the sensors operator.

"General, the sensors are picking up strange readings coming from sectors 47 through to 58."

Before he could say anything or look at the screen himself another Salarian shouted, "Sir 300 unidentified vessels have just entered the system heading this was."

Immediately Maru went into action, "What are they pirates, slavers."

When the Salarian replied Maru could hear the fear in his voice, "No Sir, they do not match any known ships designs and from the looks of things they seem to be of three different designs, also sir the vessels did not enter the system via the relay, they appeared out of nowhere."

Maru did not like the sound of that and things were just about to get worst as the the sensor operator reported that sectors 47 through to 58 now had huge energy readings. At that crucial moment Maru looked out the window and saw what was happening.

Hundreds of Slip-space portals appeared (to the Salarians they appeared as black spheres) out of nowhere. The Salarian fleet and Sur'Kesh traffic were speechless as out of the portals came hundreds of deferent ships, the good majority of them bigger than a Turian dreadnought. But what held everyone's attention was the twenty-nine kilometre long ship that appeared out of the largest portal. Such a ship was impossible and yet they were seeing it with their own eyes.

The 300 ships that had entered the system beforehand met up with the rest of the others. The Salarians guiess there was over a thousand ships all together, a lot with different designs. The fleet continued towards Sur'Kesh, for once Maru was unsure what to do against such numbers and size they had no chance, it came as a surprise to all when the ships stopped just out-side their weapon range.

"Get me Dalatrass Narra now!"

* * *

Omega Nebula

Sahrabarik

Omega

Afterlife Club

From her private lounge at the back of Afterlife, the infamous pirate queen and ruler of Omega Aria T'Loak would observe the daily dealings of her empire. Each day she would watch as the patrons of afterlife indulged themselves in whatever way they saw fit. Despite that though each day was different, some day's would pass uneventful, others she would be doing business dealings and some she would be required to deal with some trouble makers damaging her empire in some way. Today however would be different.

She had spent the past few hours making business deals with "Clients". Right now however she was dealing with a local gang that had been disrupting her operations. She eyed the bare faced Turian leader and both his Salarian and Batarian associates, amused that they had the quads, as a Krogan would put it, to break the only rule on Omega. They were responsible for several raids on the eezo exports, the main export Omega had. The guards in here booth fixed their weapons on the three trouble makers. Anto, Grizz and Garka stood behind them the barrels of their assault rifles at the back of the captive's heads.

"So," Aria started off dryly. "What made you think that you could steal me can get away with it."

If one thing was for so it was that the Salarian and the Batarian were scared out of their wits while the Turian remain extremely calm even this hands behind his head and a gun to it. The Salarian was the first to answer.

"We didn't know that Eezo was yours pirate queen. We thought it was some simple traders who had docked for a rest before heading to their destination," The Salarian of course was lying through his teeth.

"Yeah that's right so we decided to make quick credit by relieving them of some of their cargo, had we known they were yours we wouldn't even have thought about it," added the Batarian.

Aria couldn't help but laugh at their pathetic lies and excuses. "Really well why didn't you come and deliver part of my cut before hitting the next target?"

The Turian had the most serious and sarcastic face as he said, "We forgot," in a total unconvincing manner.

Aria smiled sinisterly," Grizz care to remind these idiots of the rule on Omega."

"Of course Boss," he grabbed the Salarian by his horns pulled his head back and looked into his eyes. "Don't '''' with Aria."

Aria then motioned for Garka to say something. "Failing to do that results in me throwing your sorry butts out the nearest airlock."

Again the Salarian and Batarian were clearly scared but the Turian continued defiant. Before she could pass judgment, Aria received a message from Preitor Gavorn. She gave deep annoyed sigh unhappy at his timing.

"What is it Gavorn, I'm in the middle of something here."

"Sorry Aria but we have problem."

"If it's to do with the Vorcha I've already told you, you can handle them anyway you see fit."

"It's not the Vorcha Aria; a fleet of ships has appeared out of nowhere."

Aria thought quickly, no one in terminus space was stupid to attack Omega, attack her. There was only one thing she could think of that would do something as stupid as attack Omega with a fleet, the Citadel.

"What has the Citadel Council finally toughened up enough to try and bring law and order to the terminus systems," she said highly amused. She ordered her men to take the three trouble makers away.

It was when she heard Gavorn this time that she knew something was wrong. "Aria these ships are not council, they did not use the Mass Relay the relay they did appear out of nowhere. There are over a thousand of them, most bigger and I mean bigger than the Citadels Destiny Ascension and…" Gavorn stopped.

"Gavorn, what is it."

"Spirits, another one has just appeared from some sort of sphere. Aria its 29 kilometres long."

* * *

Apien Crest

Trebia System

Palaven

In orbit around Palaven a fleet of Twenty- five dreadnoughts, 125 cruisers and 250 frigates guarded the Turian homworld. The hierarchy had been put on high alert after their failed attack behind Relay 314 and the attack at Gothis. All patrol fleets had been recalled and stationed to defend their colonies.

From his dreadnought General Adrien Victus stood looking out the bridge window in the direction of the systems relay. Many of his men wondered why the hierarchy was acting like this; they were the Turians the largest military force in the galaxy most of them would say. He could understand their judgement.

He knew the real reason though, or at least he suspected the hierarchy had done something it was now regretting. He had heard the news reports about the long frigate that survived a battle with a new race that the hierarchy had organised for its attempt at opening a relay. He completely disagreed with that; they should have gone to the council after the incident instead of taking matters into their own hands. Thanks to the hierarchy's actions they had lost Gothis their main training and R&D planet, to Victus it seemed the hierarchy had awoken a sleeping thresher maw. Even though the council claimed it was nothing more than terrorist but he believed other whys.

Despite many people's confidence that the citadel fleet would do their job Victus had a nagging feeling that told him the fleets had possibly failed. The fact the hierarchy had lost twice was possible enough for him to question people judgment on the matter. Never the less he waited patiently for whatever news came through. He was prepared to defend his homeworld from the new race threat even though the enemies were doing something that the Turian hierarchy would have done themselves.

The senors operator then spoke, "Sir I'm detecting strange reading coming from just outside our weapons range."

Victus remained standing at the window and quite. After a few seconds four large slipspace portals appeared.

"Everyone be ready to fire on my command," he ordered. The Turians however were unprepared for what happened next.

At least an additional 1400 smaller slipspace portals appeared. Out of the four larger ones came Covenant Super Carriers at 29 kilometres in length.

"Spirits," was all Victus could manage. Every Turian including him were in awe at the size of the ships but also terrified at such a vessel. Out of the smaller portals came both Covenant and USNC vessel of different classes and size. Once all the portals had disappeared the Mon-Calamari, Yautja and Twi'lek ships jumped in to the system, bringing the total number of ships to 2000 all of which were bigger than a Turian cruiser and at least half were larger than a dreadnought.

For once the Turians had no idea what to do. "Sir what are your orders," a Lieutenant asked Victus.

For a moment Victus observed the fleet. They weren't advancing and there was no indication that they were powering weapons.

"Hold fire, we can't win this without reinforcements. Do not engage unless they do first."

* * *

Serpent Nebula

Widow system

Citadel

Council Chambers

Fear, terror, shock and anger those were the best words one could use to describe the atmosphere around the Citadel councillors. They were looking at the video the Salarian STG took of the complete failure of the Citadel fleet trying to retake of Gothis. The Council couldn't believe how wrong they could have been. There was no denying it they were dealing with a new race, who had powerful allies waiting to come to their rescue. The fact there were so many ships with different designs, there was no possible way that this was the Geth or terrorists. They feared what had happened to the attack fleet sent to the planet beyond relay 314.

The Asari Councillor just looked at her other fellow Councillors; Valern was scared out of his mind for the possible return of another galactic war. As for Sparatus the look of anger was clear on his face that not only did this new race defeated the Turians not once, not twice, but three times wounded his pride. " a pride that could be the death of us all", said Tevos while thinking to herself.

Sparatus could not handle the humiliation that the Hierarchy would be feeling. "We must act quickly before they all come here and attack the citadel; we must call upon every species in Citadel space the Volus, Hanar, Elcor, and the Batarians to bring their ships here to defend the Citadel."

Tevos showed anger on her face, she could not stand Sparatus any longer "First the Hierarchy sent ships to subdue this race and failed, then when they retaliated I voiced my objection to send the Citadel fleet to retake back Gothis and pushed for, peace even though we had no knowledge that this was a new race, but I was out voted and look what happened; now you want to bring in the other Citadel races to obviously fight not one race but a whole group, Spartaus they obviously have allies, we can't fight all of them."

Before Sparatus could object her reasoning Valern stepped in "I agree with Tevos we can't risk another galactic war."

Sparatus wasn't going let this happen "if you think the Hierarchy will go along with this you are clearly mistaken, we can win this if we put the entire Citadel races behind us."

Before Valern could argue he received a message over his private comm

"Valern here… Yeah…What! When," the call only lasted about a few seconds but one thing was clear to the other two Councillors, Valern was suddenly feeling sick.

Tevos was concerned, "Valern what is it."

When their fellow councillor turned to look at them they could see how scared he was, he was shaking and breathing heavily. "Twenty-five minutes ago an unidentified fleet of over a two-thousand ships just appeared over Sur'Kesh."

The horror at the number of ships terrified Tevos and the fact that alien race was attacking the Salarian homeworld. Sparatus stood smug however.

"Still want to push for peace Tevos, we must call…" he was stopped when Executor Pallin came over the com.

"Councillors I think you might want to see this."

On the terminal in front of them appeared a video of an Asari, it was the news.

"Hi I'm Naria' Malok, urgent and terrifying news has just come. Unidentified Fleets of unknown origin have appeared in orbit around the homeworlds of all Citadel races as well as the terminus station of Omega. "

The screen showed an image of the fleet over Sur'Kesh while the reporter continued talking, the images change to the fleet over each homworld as she mentioned them. "Reports indicate that Sur'Kesh was the first world to be visited by these mysterious newcomers followed by Khar'shan, Palaven, Irune, Dekuuna, Thessia and Kahje. According to some information the fleets above the Batarian, Salarian and Turian homeworlds number to 2000 each, While Thessia has received 1000 and the Hanar, Volus and Elcor homeworlds only 500." The reporter stopped speaking and raised her hand to her ear and she listened to someone over her earpiece. "We have just received footage taken Twenty minutes ago that shows the ships entering the Parnitha System, the Asari home system.

The video image changed from the Asari reporter to what was not doubt a video recording of someone on holiday on board a cruise ship. The video featured a Turian and Asari laughing and sharing drinks next to a large window with the sound of party goers in the back ground. The faces of the Asari and Turian quickly changed as they looked at something off screen, the party sound in the back ground quickly dying down. The camera turned until an unusual and unfamiliar ship appeared in the video, (a Mon Calamaria cruiser). To the council however it was familiar since they had just seen several of its kind in the STG video.

Suddenly 200 more Mon Calamari ships appeared out of hyperspace, to the citadel race it appeared they had come out of nowhere. Then in a similar fashion 100 Twi'Lek and 50 Yautja ships entered alongside the Mon Calamari ships. The sound in the back ground had changed from partiers to whispers and murmurs of concern. Then came the black spheres, the slipspace portals, with one larger than the council had seen in the STG footage. Ships exactly like the ones that the council had seen exit the spheres in the STG video entered the screen. From the large one was something the council or indeed the whole galaxy could not have expected, a ship so large that it made the largest ships on screen seem like frigates alongside it. As the ship exited slipspace, in the videos back ground people screaming and panicking was evident.

As the video finished the reporter started speaking again. "So far these mysterious fleets have not shown any hostilities and forces around each planet have been told to hold their fire for fear of starting a war. Reports indicate however that the Batarian Hegemony did open fire despite the shear… Oh, Footage has just come in of the hegemonies actions.

Again the screen changed from the reporter to the footage they were showing. Unlike the other footage this one was already recording out the window into the void of Space. Also unlike the other, the mysterious fleet had already entered the system. However the report had said there were 2000 vessels, the video only showed 500. Directly opposite the unidentified fleet was the Batarian fleet moving into position. The one who was recording started to laugh, it obviously a Batarian "They'll get what's coming to them."

Suddenly the Batarian fleet opened fire firing both disrupter torpedoes and mass accelerator rounds at the unidentified hostiles. As soon as the ships were hit, 500 vessels jumped in followed by a thousand black spheres and the ships exiting them including one of the 29 kilometre vessels. Immediately all ships fired on the Batarian fleet with some sort of blue fire. Thousands of blue almost electrical balls were fired but most of the ships crippling the Batarian fleet from the looks of it, no Batarian vessel blew up anyway. The video was stopped there.

When the screen went back to the Asari reporter, it was obvious that she was terrified out of her mind. When she turned back to the screen she quickly regained her composure putting on a brave face to keep her provincialism.

"Eh well so far over the past twenty minutes there have been no other incidents and every attempt is being made to contact these unknown individuals. It is unknown if ot'''fleets have tu''ed up at th' 'uarian Migrant ''''' or the Kro'''' homeworld of Tu''''nka…"

The video started to break up as if something was interfering in the transmission of the broadcast. The Council was in complete and utter shock at the number of ships and did not like how the broadcast was suddenly breaking up, only Sparatus remained unconcerned.

"Councillors a fleet of ships have entered just outside the Citadel," shouted Executor Pallin.

The news broadcast came back on but this time in the background, out the studio which looked directly at the whole Citadel, a fleet made up of Yautja, Twi'lek and Mon'Calamaria ships could. The Asari report was out of the way of the shot. She could be heard saying "OH Goddess" As five large slipspace portals appeared. The Covenant Super carriers came out of each one alongside the arms of the Citadel. Then came the rest of the fleet as vessels of all races entered outside the citadel.

As Tevos watched out the window of the council chambers, she could only say one thing, "Goddess."

As the news was broadcasted throughout the Galaxy the Krogan began to Celebrate, believing the citadel races deserved everything they got as well as the hope of once again proving their strength. The Quarians of the Migrant fleet watched intently at what was about to happen, even though they did not concern themselves with the problems of the citadel they had no doubt what was about to happen would affect them. From Omega Aria watched with great amusement even though a fleet was right outside her station, she enjoyed the idea of the council being put in their place. Behind the Perseus Veil the Geth watched with keen interest at what would happen. One thing the whole Galaxy could be sure of was the Citadel Council, in fact the whole Galaxy would never forget this day.

* * *

May 27, 2657/2157

Serpent Nebula

Widow system

Citadel

Five minutes before the OSA fleet would arrive at the citadel, Jetfire entered the Widow system through the mass relay. He had been sent ahead to help in transmitting the OSA's message throughout the Galaxy. To do that he had to get everything ready before the fleet showed up. He was using a cloaking device given to him to allow him to get close to the citadel tower without being detected.

As the purple clouds dispersed Jetfire was able to get a good look at the Citadel. He couldn't help but laugh at its size. He had seen High Charity and it was seven times the size of the citadel. He continued his course heading through the citadel defence fleet. As he passed a Turian dreadnought when was able to see in through the bridge windows. The Turians had no idea that he was right outside their vessel staring in at them.

Upon reaching the tower he changed into his Cybertronian mod and landed at the towers highest point. He looked around for anything he could use as a transmitter so he could send out the message from the OSA throughout the Galaxy.

* * *

OSA 4th Fleet

Covenant Super-carrier "Long Night of Solace"

Slip Space

The OSA were taking no chances with what possible waited them at the citadel. A fleet of 5500 vessels had been sent to deal with the citadel council. Every famous OSA ship was present, Admiral Gial Ackbar's flagship The home one, The Forward Unto Dawn, The Spirit of fire, The Pillar of Autumn and The Shadow of Intent.

On-board the famous "Long Night of Solace" Rada Vadam had joined his Father and Jiralhanae Chieftain Martin on the bridge of the Solace. His father had been voted unanimously by the OSA council to lead the fleet and take command of the famous ship. Once contact had been made and if it was peaceful Thel would take his flagship the seeker of truth and pick up the rest of the OSA leaders. Despite having superior numbers they did not want to risk all of their representatives.

Shipmistress Isonia, a female Sangheili shipmaster who usually commanded the Long Night of Solace while it guarded High Charity, walked up to address the Arbiter.

"Arbiter, we will soon exit slip space in front of the Citadel."

Thel was pleased…now he would finally confront the disgraceful cowards. "Very good shipmistress Isonia. Once we exit the portal, prepare to open communication on all frequencies; it's time we revealed ourselves to the rest of the galaxy."

When the entire OSA fleet of 5500 vessels dropped out of slip and hyperspace, the entire Citadel defence fleet was on high alert before moving in to intercept, but were ordered not to attack. The Arbiter got up from his chair and moved close to the holo-projector. He saw how big the Citadel was, several Sangheili nearby as well as Rada and Martin just chuckled at the thought of how much bigger high charity was compared to the Citadel.

"Fear, this station is rife with it." Commented Rada as he sensed the terror throughout the station inhabitants.

"Then let us ease their pain," said Martin as he went to speak into his comm. "Release the prisoners." Rada was confused by what he meant but his father knew exactly what Martin meant.

Suddenly between both fleets a large slip space portal appeared. Instead of any OSA vessels emerging from it, the remains of both citadel fleets were spud out along with the disabled and crippled remains of the surviving citadel ships. Most of the disabled citadel ships were that of the Asari vessels. Rada could sense the enter population of the citadel turn to shook and the level of fear rising.

Thel then took the stage in front of a projector; it would display his image throughout the citadel as he spoke. At the citadel tower a bright blue light appeared, then it pulsed throughout the entire citadel, it was Jetfire readying to boast the signal.

Throughout the entire Galaxy news broadcasts, shows and advertisements were replaced with Thels image. The entire Galaxy stopped what they were doing to watch the transmission.

"Citizens of the known Galaxy, I am Arbiter Thel Vadam of OSA. Eight days ago one of your member species, the so called peace keepers the Turians, "Thel said with great Venom, " attacked a fleet of ships belonging to our allies, for breaking a law we had no knowledge of. That fleet housed both their personal and ours and their innocent blood was spilt; instead of going to war, we waited for the hand of peace. Instead, the Turians attacked the human's nearby colony in force. Humanity held their own and called us in at the last minute to finish of the aggressors. For that act we then responded by attacking the Turian colony of Gothis trying to send a message to you to force the Turians to peace; instead you joined the Turians hoping you could overpower humanity by retaking gothis and subduing their colony again. You were unaware that they had allies however and as you can see." Throughout the Galaxy images changed from the Arbiter to a picture showing the destroyed citadel attack fleets.

"As you can see," Thel continued as the images changed, first to a video showing the OSA fleet engaging the citadel fleet sent to Shanxi destroying the fleet with almost ease then to the battle above Gothis. "We can destroy your fleets…"

The image changed to the Covenant ships glassing of the Turian bases as well as the Glassing of human cities during the Human- Covenant war. "…Your Cities". Then it changed to a planet that had been completely glassed during the Human- Covenant war. "And your planets at will. We have come to put an end to the pointless bloodshed, if you refuse and wish to continue the bloodshed then we demand your immediate surrender. If you resist us then we will destroy you citadel and the Galaxy as you know it."

"Arbiter the citadel fleet are powering up weapons," Shouted Shipmistress Isonia.

"Attention all fleets and vessels power up shield and prepare weapons, do not fire unless they do first. Homeworld fleets wait until your receive conformation of citadel engagement," Ordered Thel. The message was still playing throughout the Galaxy; every citizen of the citadel council did not like the sound of what the citadel fleet was doing.

Just then the citadel fleet powered down their weapons at the command of the council, a Twi'Lek communications officer played a message from the Asari councillor.

"I am the Asari representative Councillor Tevos,I am deeply sorry and personally apologize for the actions of the Turian Hierarchy, this has been a huge misunderstanding, if you would give us a chance to open a dialogue between our races, we can resolve this peacefully."

Everyone in OSA was pleased that Thel harsh words had reached out to the council. "Councillor you have no idea how much those words please all in the OSA, we are usually very peacefully but we take things seriously one of our allies is attacked. As a sign of cooperation our fleets will leave the citadels home systems due to you seeking peace. However due to the actions of the Batarians, Turians and the Salarians voting in favour of continuing bloodshed against the Asari for peace the fleets there will remain."

If it was one thing that surprised the galaxy and the council was that they knew that the Salarians had agreed with the Turians with continued aggressions. Tevos's face was both puzzled and shocked.

"How did you know that the Salarian's favoured retaking Gothis and assaulting your allies' colony, while I voted for peaceful negotiations?"

Thel grind sinisterly, "There is much about those within our races that is unique and strange, I shall be heading back to gather our representatives but we shall be sending people over to guard the docking bay you wish our representatives to land at."

"I understand, but perhaps some of your men would like a tour of the citadel until you come back with your ambassadors" said Tevos.

"I'm sure they'd be happy to, but know this though Tevos, we may be seeking peace but do not insult us by saying this was all a misunderstanding, it was anything but. All will be revealed when I come back with our ambassadors."

After that Thel turned to Isonia, "get the teleporter ready to teleport me to the Seeker of Truth."

"And be prepared to teleport me to the Dawn," Said Rada.

"Me as well, Isonia, I wish to join Rada and the Spartans for their arrival at the citadel." Isonia nodded to the wishes of all three.

Thel then turned to his son and the Jiralhanae Chieftain. "Who else will be joining us at the citadel," asked Rada.

"Captain Cutter will land the Spirit of Fire beside the Dawn at whatever docking bay the citadel council provides, Admiral Keyes will be joining him as well and I believe your former apprentice Revan will land his Ship the Ebon Hawk there as well with Admiral Ackbar and I think Rtas is going over on the Dawn as well," Replied his father.

"How long do you think you'll be my friend" said Martin asking Thel.

"Hopefully no more than an hour and if things do go bad I'm sure you all will be able to handle it."

Martin laughed, "That's for sure. We have our secret weapon right here," he said gesturing to Rada.

"Oh thanks very much."

"Right you three the teleporter's ready, I'll give the order to teleport you when you want," said Isonia.

"Very well Isonia you may teleport us now, I leave you in charge of the fleet while the others are on-board the station.

Isonia was a bit confused, "Why, I've not even reached fleetmistress and I'm only shipmistress when the Solace is guarding High Charity."

Thel laughed, "Isonia, your past actions have given you enough credibility to do this, you are worthy to becoming a fleetmistress and don't think the OSA council hasn't noticed."

Isonia was humbled by Thels words and bowed to thank him. The three of them were then teleported to their ships.

* * *

Citadel

Council Chambers

In the council chambers Tevos had just finished her transmission with Thel Vadam. She was rather happy at how it had gone, though the last part of what he had said did shake her up a bit. He clearly wasn't happy when she said it had all been a miss understanding. One thing that disturbed her though was how he knew the events of the council session regarding Gothis. Both her fellow councillors glared at her clearly rather unhappy with her.

"Why did you invite them to take a tour of the citadel, this could provide them with the chance to find our weaknesses and gain control of the citadel faster," said Sparatus angrily.

Tevos turned to Sparatus clearly unhappy with him. "We have to placate them somehow; this mess wouldn't have happened had the hierarchy brought the incident at relay 314 to the council."

"The hierarchy was well within their right to…"

"The hierarchies' actions could have destruction to council space, you saw their weapons and power on those videos they showed. Thank the Goddess the hierarchy didn't attack anyone as aggressive as the Rachni or the Krogan," shouted Tevos at Sparatus.

"If they're not as aggressive why did they show up with thousands of ships ready to attack us?" he countered.

"Because they didn't know what to expect, they were ready to fight if we did not accept their hand of peace. Besides they have removed their fleets from our systems."

"While the ones above Palaven, Sur'Kesh and Kushan remain."

"The Batarians opened fire on them so they are just being cautious, it is understand able at Palaven because it was the hierarchy that started all this and as for Sur'kesh," Tevos quickly turned to look at Valern. "They obviously know that you agreed with sending the fleets to attack instead of going for negotiations."

"Yes," said Valern. "It is rather disturbing that they knew of that, it will be interesting to see how they were able to do that when we start negotiations. They'll be a real boost to us once they join the citadel. I'll have executer Pallin meet them at the docking bay and have some of his men guide them."

Tevos smiled, "Good. I shall go and get ready for our meeting with their ambassadors; I'll see you both in an hours' time." And at that Tevos left. Valern and Sparatus remain however.

"Has the Salarian STG managed to hack into their computers," asked Sparatus.

"No, they have incredible hacking defences that the STG has tried everything, nothing can get through them."

"You realise how serious a threat they are to the citadel."

"They are here for peace Sparatus, I'm sure they mean us no arm as long as we stop our aggression's against them. However I have also sent a group of STG's undercover to try and gain some of their weapons for study as well as to place trackers on their ships, just in case."

* * *

Citadel Docking

While Sparatus and Valern continued discussing, both the Forward unto Dawn and the Ebon Hawk had docked at the docking bay the citadel officials had provided for them. Unfortunately The Spirit of Fire was too large for any docking bay on the citadel so it was stationed just outside; the admirals were just going to use pelicans and phantoms to enter the docking bay.

A group of C-sec officers made up of Asari, Turians and Salarians waited for them to exit their ships along with executor Pallin. He was slightly worried about what was going to happen. It was the first time anything like this had appended to the citadel since the Turians had joined. If anything bad happened it could result in war. One thing he wasn't happy about was the fact that there were several Salarians dressed in C-sec uniform who defiantly weren't C-sec. He couldn't do anything about it though since they were STG. He just hoped they weren't about to do anything stupid.

As the doors to the cruiser sized vessel opened the first to emerge was an alien that reminded them of a Hanar with its tentacles, floating ability and colour. It was then followed by a wee blue and white machine with three legs and a dome head; it was beeping like made at the floating alien. The floating alien gave a few soft sounding whistles back to the machine then moved up to a Salarian C-sec officer and taped his Omni-tool. The Salarian immediately took out his pistol along with several others and aimed at the creatures clearly scarring it.

"Careful, the OSA take the harming of a Huragok seriously, "came the surprising voice of a Turian.

The waiting party were surprised as Satrx and his men were the first to emerge followed by Rada, the Master Chief, Blade and Noble team. The doors to the Ebon Hawk opened and out came T3, Revan and Bastila along with admiral Ackbar with a group of his Mon 'Calamari Guards. Martin and Rtas then emerged from the Dawn surrounded by a contingent of Jiralhanae and Sangheili honour Guards. The Pelicans and Phantoms carrying Keyes and Cutter landed and both of them got off with a group of human and Twi'Lek ODST's and four Yautja predators. The Phantom dropped off a Mgalekgolo pair, a group of Unggoy Spec-ops, Four Kig'Yar specialists (Skirmishers).

Outside the docking bay were news teams, camera crewmen and news presenters all wanting to grab the first images of the new comers. Among them was the same Asari reporter that had reported on the fleets over the homeworlds story.

"Naria' Malok here, just outside the docking bay where the new comers have just arrived on the citadel where it looks like executor Pallin is just about to greet these new races. We will be filling you in with regular updates on what occurs, so stay tuned for the coming events."

Executor Pallin was a bit cautious about greeting them since it was his kind that had started all this. "Hello and welcome to the citadel. I am executor Pallin the head of Citadel security."

He was surprised when the one who had been in the transmission greeted him. "Hello I am Rada Vadam and before you ask no I am not the one from the transmission, I am his son." As the rest went to introduce themselves to Pallin, the Salaian STG leader walked up to them. Pallin immediately got nervous; he was unaware that Rada could sense this.

"I'm afraid you'll all have to hand over your weapons for your visit. Don't worry your weapons will be returned." Pallin started to panic, that was a ridiculous request. The OSA party however just looked at Rada had turned his head to look at them.

Rada looked back at into the eyes of the Salarian, trying to intimidate him. Then he activated his sword and brought them level to the Salarians neck. The other STG's brought out their weapons, Blade, Chief, Noble team and Martin quickly did the same. Pallin was unsure of what to do, he signalled the real C-sec officers to keep their weapons down. The news reporters made sure their cameramen recorded it all. Many could be heard saying "are you getting this."

"Lying in the OSA is a thing of the past," Rada said intimidatingly. "I know what you are, Salarian and your agenda. First we will not give up our weapons; we are the guards for our representatives. Second you dare think you can take our weapons for study and keep it hidden. Go now before I feel honour obliged to end you and we feel the need to glass your planet for this act."

The Salarians caught his drift and immediately scattered from the docking bay. Everyone holstered their weapons again. Pallin was impressed at Rada's ability to tell those Salarians were STG. The news corporations couldn't believe what they had just gotten, they had no clue that the STG were here and the fact that one of the aliens were able to tell them apart.

"These guys have some strange and supernatural abilities executor, the council is in for some surprise in dealing with them," said Satrx to Pallin.

Pallin was still surprised from when we first say Turians exiting the alien cruiser. "Who are and how do you know about them."

"Captain Satrx, I was part of the patrol that first engaged them at the orders of our superior Actuss. We were capture then split into two groups, us the ones you see here and the prisoners who are still in their prison camps at Gothis. That alien Rada Vadam has the ability to do many things and one is to read minds, he was able to tell that they could trust us to wonder their ship unguarded and how we would have dealt in the position of Actuss ."

A Turian C-sec officer jumped quickly to the wrong conclusion as Vyrannus and Actuss had before the OSA attack at Gothis. He violently tackled Satrx, "a traitor to the hierarchy."

It was Revan who acted quickly to come to the defence of Satrx. The Turian got the fright of his life as he was levitated in the air by Revan. Rada and Blade made sure that Satrx was ok. The occupants of the citadel were shocked at biotic like ability without the blue, purple aura. Rada made it quickly known the stance of Satrx and his men.

"These men are traitors to no one; we can gain information from them without them even knowing it. These Turians know the meaning of true honour. Had they been in charge of the patrol fleet we would not be here like this today. Blood would not have been spilt and the attack on the Turian colony of Gothis would never have happened. You should be thanking them that we never attacked a planet inhabited by civilians." After Rada finish speaking Revan let the Turian fall to the floor. Pallin had him go elsewhere for fear of another incident.

"The council has given permission for you to take tours of the citadel with some of my officers, if you would like to have a look round," Pallin said to the OSA party.

Keyes and Cutter looked to each other to see what they thought. "We'd be delighted to but we most leave most of our force here," Said Keyes.

"I'll remain were with our warriors," said Rtas. "Tours and sightseeing isn't really my thing."

"My guards and I will join you if that is ok," asked Ackbar.

"I shall join Rada and the Spartans if they should go on a tour of their own," said Martin. "I am curious to see what this place is like."

"We have our own guide here," said Rada gesturing to Satrx. "You know any place that would interest us?"

"Yeah there's a club I regularly visit that serves great drinks, it's not far from here." Satrx replied.

Rada, Blade, Martin and Revan turned to look at the Spartans. "So you going to join us John, Noble," asked Rada.

Chief was a bit reluctant but the constant nagging from Cortana eventually won him over; he ordered the rest of his Spartans to stay and guard the area with the others, something they were actually happy to do. Carter decided with all the action his team had they could use a wee brake.

"Right then, my men and I will guard you as you tour around the citadel, don't worry we'll get you back in time for your ambassadors," said executor Pallin to Keyes's group. "Neriena you take the rest and guard them to the club that Satrx wants to show them. Make sure they get back here in time."

After that the two tour groups left the docks to explore the citadel followed closely by the cameras and the paparazzi. Those that stayed with Rtas continued to guard the docks alongside the C-sec guards who did their best to prevent other cameramen and news presenters entering the docking bay.

* * *

Citadel

Satrx tour

While the tour group continued towards their destination that Satrx wanted to show them. Revan and Rada fell to the back of the group to have a wee chat. They had to keep their voices low so the officers or the media people behind them didn't hear them.

"Master can you feel it too."

"Yes I can. There is something dark about this place, a great wound in the force. This place might not be as grand and spectacular as these people believe. We should be careful, this place possible harbours a dark secrete unknown to the council."

"Should we tell the senate," asked Revan.

"Of course we should, but I don't think we can do anything about, but yes they should definably be told."

Chief had been listening in to their conversation; of course he knew that they were both well aware of that. "What do you think the wound is?"

"I'd say this place has a different agenda to being more that the centre of the relay network. I am unsure but I feel as if millions, no billions have been slaughtered here."

"Perhaps this was the site of a great battle that the Protheans fought," suggested Chief.

"No, the feeling of death runs further back than 50'000. In fact it goes as far back as before the time of the gods," Said Rada.

"It's not just that Chief," said Revan. "But the beings here, the Keepers, they feel hollow lifeless, there is more life in Cortana, R2 and T3 and the Huragok." At the mention of their names R2 and T3 started to beep.

"Perhaps we should let things be until we can inform the senate and focus on the now," Suggested Rada. Revan agreed there was nothing they could do about it. It was all in the past.

As they continued on, they could hear the residents of the citadel and some of their C-sec guards talking, chatting and muttering about them

"This one wonders how that alien is able to float that high," commented a Hanar on the Hugarok that was with them.

"Yes, they couldn't have a natural ability to do that, could they? They must have a more advanced gravitational field than your kind," said his Salarian companion who observed the group with great interest since he was a scientist.

"You don't think those wee synthetics are AI's do you," said an Asari C-sec officer.

"Na they act too dumb and even if they are the council will make them decommissioned them," replied a Turian officer. The group however had heard him; Rada, Blade and Martin gave very low growls. Revan had to signal to the two droids to not get worked up at the Turians remark.

"I can believe how far the hierarchy have went were they wanting to start a war," commented a Turian resident.

"Yeah we should be thankful they want peace did you see that image of the planet," commented his Asari friend.

"We'll be seeing a lot more Asari and Salarian ships around here," said a Salarian.

"That reptile with the armour, it looks like the same one in the transmission," commented a Volus on Rada.

"Curiously: I wonder what that strange armour represents," commented an Elcor in his race's usual strange speech.

"I wonder what those large armoured beings are," asked a Turian.

"I think they're machines but, they can't be they move to fluently," replied a Salarian.

After five minutes they reached the club that Satrx had wanted to show them. Called Charux it was part casino, part bar and club. Lights flashed music blared exactly like the night clubs of humanity. It had a lovely view of the citadel and the Serpent Nebular, and that wasn't the only view the bar had. On a platform above the bar four Asari wearing shiny full body suits danced for the entertainment of some of the patrons.

"This place is great for getting a drink, relaxing and getting some entertainment, I usually come here when I'm on leave," explained Satrx as they walked to the bar.

Rada noticed that Neriena was uncomfortable with the Asari dancers. "If any of you see me reaching for my gun stop me will you," she shouted.

"They remind me of the Twi'Lek dancers back at that night club on High Charity, ay Revan," said Blade nudging the Jedi.

"Please don't remind me of that night."

Before Blade could respond Rada gave him a look that told him to keep shut. All eyes in the club had turned to them as they sate themselves down at the bar.

"Man I'm parched, I'll get you all drinks but first I'll need to ask what amino-acid types you are," asked Neriena

"The what now," asked Emile.

"She asking if we are Dextro or Levo acids based cause apparently Dextro's can't have the same food as we can," said Kat.

"All the OSA races are Levo based, I'll buy me and my own men drink's if that's ok," said Satrx to Neriena answering her question.

Before she ordered, Neriena asked another question. "Will your floating friend there have a drink as well," she gestured to the Huragok.

"No the Huragok don't drink they absorb their food and water from the air," Rada quickly said making up some rubbish story regarding the Huragok. They weren't about to say what he really was.

"Ok then, Seventeen glasses of Asari wine and four glasses of Turian brandy," she ordered from the Turian Bartender while Satrx got Turian Brandy for his own men from a Volus bartender.

As she went to hand over the right amount of credits for all the drinks, the Bartender stopped her. "No consider this on the house."

Neriena was a bit shocked. Martin went and said, "Thanks what the occasion."

"No occasion, consider this my way of saying sorry for the actions of the Turian government."

"You're ashamed of their actions aren't you," Rada asked him.

"Of course I am the hierarchy attacked and killed your people and for what breaking a law you had no way of knowing existed. I could understand if you attacked first or something else but for that, well they were just being stupid. They should be thankful that you all want peace and that they didn't attack a race like the Rachni or Krogan." He then served them their drinks and left to deal with another costumer.

Most of the customers were surprised when Noble removed their helmets. Most believed them to be machines. John did not remove his though instead he took the drink through a slot in his helmet. Revan removed his and placed it on the counter then took a drink. Due do Sangheili's mouth parts and having no jaw he had to throw his entire head and neck back to drink the wine.

On a screen in the bar the Asari reporter Naria' Malok appeared along with a picture of the OSA fleet in the bottom right. They couldn't hear what she was saying with all noise in the bar but it was obviously about them as the picture at the bottom changed to their tour. Again they could hear the races of the citadel talking about them, staring at them.

"What do you think they'll have the council do with the hierarchy," asked a Salarian.

"Mph nothing, the council would never allow them to do anything to the hierarchy," replied a Turian.

"Do you think there are more races with them that we have still yet to see," an Asari questioned.

"Doubt it, we have already seen nine there couldn't be anymore," answered a Salarian.

"They must have a very large fleet to be able to enter every home system and still have 5500 vessels to take to the citadel. That makes the combined fleets of all citadel races look small. Makes you wonder how many colonies they have," said a Volus.

"You all certainly have everyone talking," commented a Turian C-sec officer that was with them as he took a swing of his drink.

"You certainly do," said a gruff voice that sounded almost like it came from a Jiralhanae.

All in the OSA group including some of officers turned to see an alien that the citadel races were no doubt familiar with. Blade, Rada, Martin, Revan and the Spartans all recognised him as a Krogan from the codex. He wore human blood coloured armour and had scar across his face that, to Blade it looked like it had been caused by combat knife. The Krogan went and sat down beside Martin, ordered a drink and then turned to face them.

"My name's Wrex. So you faced the Turians then the Salarians and Asari. What'd you face exactly?"

Martin huffed, "I was never in any of the battles unfortunately, I was busy with getting the fleets ready for this assault. Ask them if you want a story, Blade here faced one of the Turian commanders while his ship blew up around them" he said pointing to Blade.

Wrex's eyes suddenly filled with interest as he stared at Blade. "A commander huh, what was his name, what was it like."

Blade scoffed he remembered the fight with Vyrnnus well. "Child's play, I've had more trouble with an Unggoy grunt. The atmosphere was hot and intense; fighting a Xenomorph would have made it enjoyable. Now there is a challenge, if I hadn't decided to have some fun with him and wasn't trying to keep him alive, Vyrnnus would have been dead in ten seconds."

"Vyrnnus, did you just say you fought Vyrnnus." Wrex asked glaring intently at Blade.

"Yep, if you don't believe me you can go ask him yourself, he's still in the brig on our ship."

Wrex immediately started laughing, "Ho man, I like your races already. You have delivered a real sore kick in the quads to the Turians and the council. You defeated the Turians several times took down one of their best known commander's and most famous general, Captured one of their most important planets and shamed the citadel fleet twice. As if you turning up with fleet above their homworlds weren't enough. So you met the high and mighty council yet."

"Not yet, we are just waiting for my father to return with the other races representatives," said Rada.

"Well a word of advice then, be cautious the Council will likely paint themselves as saints and the heroes of the Galaxy, they are anything but. They'll probably mention how they survived the Rachni and…" Rada raised his had to stop Wrex from speaking.

"We know all about what the council has done. What they did with the Quarians how they left them to fend for themselves after they went to war with their AI. And we know about the Genophage and how they used your people for their own gains and take the glory for themselves."

"When we read the codex the OSA came to the decision that we do not recognise the council as the winners of the Rachni war but the Krogan. Of course we are unhappy that your kind drove a race to extinction but from what we can tell is it was the council that had you do it. As for the Genophage we would have probable done the same thing in order to put an end to the war but by now we would have made sure it was cured," said Martin.

"The OSA recognises the Genophage as nothing more than a war crime," added Revan.

"The Krogan are nothing but savages, if the Genophage was cured they'd try and take over the Galaxy again," said another Turian officers. The anger was very much clear on his face but surprisingly he wasn't the one defencing his race, it was Martin who was now out of his chair.

"Savages, my race was once known as savage. Many times we advanced to the space age but war amongst us drove us back to the Stone Age, we did this several times while the Krogan only did this once. Savages can change. It's the councils own fault for the Krogan rebellions they should have kept the birth rates in check. The Krogan deserve a second change like my people were given."

It was a Salarian officer who replied to Martin. "If the Genophage was cured they would seek revenge on the Salarians and Turians for bringing the Genophage on them."

Rada stood up from his chair. "My kind was once the bitter enemies of my friend's race. Now our relations are stronger than ever, where once we could not be on the same battle field as each other, now we gladly serve alongside each other on our ships. If we can do that, then so can you."

"And the same goes for us," said Revan as the Spartans got up from their seats. "Both their kinds attempted the total eradication of our species, all over a lie. More lives were lost on both sides than the Rachni wars, Krogan rebellions and the Geth rebellions combined. Yet once the war was over did both sides seek revenge, NO."

The tension in the club was starting to rise, it made Nerenia nervous. Wrex couldn't believe what he was hearing about the OSA, he liked them more already for their attitude towards the citadel council. Rada could sense this

"Tell you what friend, we're about to head back to the docks my father will be back soon. Why don't you join us, we will need someone from the Krogan to tell the senate all about your people. I can sense a great leader and carer for your people in you."

Wrex had not expected that. He was a mercenary not a diplomat or a politician. However he knew a change to save his people from extinction when he saw it. He was also technically clan leader of one of the most powerful clans on Tuchanka, so the Krogan would possibly follow his lead. He decided to accept but he wasn't going to show it. Rada and Revan knew though.

"Yeah sure, if it gets me off the citadel quicker than waiting for transport."

"Good" Rada responded as he walked over to say farewell to Satrx and his men.

"Satrx we're off, I sense you and your men wish to remain here. So we shall let you be."

"Thanks, Rada it was nice meeting you, all of you, I hope our paths cross again someday. I have to ask though what about the Hierarchy?"

"The OSA will make sure that no harm or repercussions such as demotion and such befalls you and the rest like you who helped us. You can be sure of that," responded Martin before Rada could.

As the crew of the Dawn said their farewells to Satrx and his men, with the exemption of Emile, Nerenia and her men stood up. "If you are all heading back now my men and I will accompany you to the docks."

"We can handle ourselves and we know the way back. We do not need you to escort us back the Docking bay. I would prefer if you and your officers kept guard of him and his men. Some may attempt to harm them for their so called betrayal of the hierarchy and council," said Rada.

"I shouldn't really but from the sound of things you should be able to handle yourselves as you said, so I'll allow it. It was nice meeting you I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"As do we," Rada replied as he and his party left the club. As they rounded the corner from the club they could suddenly feel the eyes of the crowd upon them. The cameras did their best to keep out of site but they could not hide themselves from Rada and Revan. Again people started to convers and talk about them. Both the Jedi masters could sense the liveliness of the citadel, people filled with concern, wonder and amazement. But they could sense something else, people filled with dark deeds and evil intentions towards them, they were close by.

While they continued walking the cameramen followed them not too far behind. Sensing danger closing in, both Rada and Revan placed their hands on their weapons. Chief noticed this and looked at Rada; he gave a signal back which made Chief prepare himself for a fight. Martin secretly took hold of his weapon the Fist of Ruku. Blade prepared his wrist blades and gun while Noble did as Chief did prepared their weapons for immediate action. Only Wrex was oblivious to what was about to happen. One thing for them was sure, the cameramen and news reporters were no doubt about to have a field day.

Out of the crowd came voices belonging to Turian and what Wrex recognised as Batarians. "There they are get them, for the Hegemony." "For the Hierarchy."

A gang made up of nine Turians and eleven Batarians fired upon them, people in the crowd screamed and ran for their lives to avoid the gunfire. The camera men quickly started recorded at the orders of their reports and bosses.

It was a shock to all when Rada and Revan brought out their energy swords and lightsaber. Even more shocking for them was when they both started to deflect the fire. The Spartans all immediately returned fire. Like at Gothis it was a shock to all when the fire from the OSA weapons past through their shields. Jun scored a killed on a batarian with his sniper rifle, John and Carter both took down a Turian each with their assault rifles. Kat got a headshot on a Turian with her Magnum, Jorge having left his machine gun back at the dawn filled a Batarian with bullets from his. Jane took down a Batarian with her DMR.

While the Spartans returned fire, Emile, Blade, Martin and Wrex charged their assailants. Wrex revealed he had biotics but throwing a warp at a Turian which lowered his shields enough for Wrex to finish him off with his Claymore. Emile charged a Batarian, knocking him backwards then delivered a chest full of lead from his shot gun. Blade activated his cloak as the Turian that he sout as his target opened fire. The Turian was confused he had no idea what had happened, he found out too late as Blade deactivated his cloak sinking his wrist blades deep into the Turians neck.

Martin grabbed the Fist of Ruku from his back and swung at a group of two Turian and one Batarian. The gravitational blast caused by the hammer killed the three of them instantly but as if that wasn't enough it sent their lifeless bodies hurtling through a window that had a great view of the citadel and serpent nebula.

With the fire from the remaining three Turians and five Batarians focused on Wrex, Blade Martin and Emile; Rada and Revan now joined the fray, while the Spartans continued to fire. It was a real shock when Rada suddenly appeared in front of a Batarian. Many including wrex thought it had been a biotic charge but it couldn't have been since there was no blue aura. Rada swiped his swords downwards removing the Batarians head from his shoulders.

Revan went into a quick sprint and launched himself into the air. Onlookers watched in awe at the height he gained. He then threw his Saber at a Batarian mid-air. The weapon pierced directing into the Batarians chest. Still in the air Revan used the force to return the lightsaber to himself. As he landed he shouted.

"Get ready to apprehend them." As soon as he finished those words, lightning shot out from both his arms striking their remaining attackers. Onlookers were amazed at Revans power, some tried to rationalize what they were seeing. Those that were struck by Revans lighting stared to convulse, then their skeletons appeared as the lighting electrocuted them; it was as if they had been put in an x-ray. Onlookers were terrified by this. Revan then stopped and all the attackers fell to their knees, barely alive.

Rada quickly grabbed the two leaders in a force gripe slowly chocking them but allowing them gain air to breath. John, Jorge Jun and Jane grabbed hold of their fallen attackers and forced their hands behind their backs. Rada then moved the Turian and Batarian into the space out the broken window. Onlookers and the cameramen crowded around.

"A bit unwise to attack new races that have just shown up with a fleet ready to blast your citadel to bits," said Rada.

The Batarian attempted to spit showing no fear at the height he was being held over. "You thing you can just show up and humiliate the Hegemony, my people are a proud and beautiful race, we will never allow you to get away with this."

"Ha you Batarians think yourselves so high just because you have four eyes, you just attack a group of races that knocked your inter fleet out of the sky but also defeat the Turians and the council several times. Nice to see Batarians are continually stupid," said Wrex. The Batarian went into a rage but couldn't speak because Rada wouldn't allow him.

"What about you Turian, you wanting to take revenge on those who have seriously humiliated your kind as well," Wrex asked.

"I have nothing to say to you Krogan or any of you," was the Turians reply.

The group did not like the Turians and Batarian attitude. "I should kill you both for being xenophobic and believing your species are above others, but I shall let the proper authority's deal with you Turian," said Rada to them and at that he threw the Turian back in. Before the Turian could get up however Revan had him pined in a force gripe of his own to prevent the Turian from running.

Rada however continued to let the Batarian dangle in open space. People in the crowd wondered what he was doing, as did Wrex. His eyes had closed and his head lowered as if he had just fallen asleep standing, but as for his friends, Chief, Noble team, Revan, Blade, Martin, the two droids and the Huragok they knew exactly what he was doing. Rada was prying into the Batarian mind, revealing his darkest secrets to him, at the same time Revan did the same. What they found angered them greatly.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahha," The Batarian screamed as Rada started to choke him more causing great pain, followed by choking and gurgling sounds. His Sangheili facial expressions changed quickly to an expression of hatred. His eyes opened quickly, they almost had a piercing effect since their colour had changed from that of Sangheili yellow to pure human blood red.

Surprisingly it was Emile who spoke first. "Uh oh, we'd better get back and let him get on with it."

"If you could see what this scum has done Emile, you would want to shoot him right away or Blade would want to skin him," said Revan.

"If he is that bad I'm sure I can fit another trophy in my bag," Blade responded, patting a full bag strapped to his belt.

Meanwhile Rada finally responded in a seriously intimidating tone. "Murderer, Terrorist, Rapist, Slaver and racist, may those who have suffered at your hands find peace now." Rada then drew back his free hand and released a powerful force push towards the Batarian scum, releasing him from his force gripe at the same time. The Batarian was hurtled screaming to the streets below.

Onlookers were shocked at such savage brutality; Wrex of course was impressed slightly by it. Only those of the OSA remained in the same emotion, they knew Rada had just executed a serious criminal who wasn't worthy of live, each of them would have done the same thing.

Rada then turned around and started walking towards the crowd. "Come, we must get back to the docks my father is about to return. Bring them we can hand them over to the officers when we get there."

John, Jorge Jun and Jane grabbed hold of their prisoner and threw them over their backs, Martin went and did the same to the remaining Turian that Revan had locked in a force gripe. As they moved on the crowd immediately parted for them, clearly they were terrified at what they had done to the Turians and Batarians.

* * *

Citadel

Docking Bay for OSA

"They did WHAT!, Let me at them I'll show them what happens to cowards!" Thel Vadam screamed.

"Chief, Martin help me restrain my father."

It had been five minutes since Thel had returned with the OSA representative's on-board the Seeker of Truth and four since Rada and Chiefs group returned to the docking bay. Keyes and Cutters tour group had made it back before them so they were able to hand their attackers over to executor Pallin personally. He was initially angry that those he had asked to guard them had not been with them, until both Rada and Martin explained how they had asked them to guard Satrx. Pallin had their attackers taken away to the C-sec holding cells.

The representatives were being brought ever to the citadel from the "Truth" via Pelican and Phantoms. The first Phantom to arrive carried Thel along with Councillor Richards, Xarew'Radei and Remorse and their Sangheili Honour guards, immediately Chief ordered his Spartans to join guarding them. While they were waiting for the others to come off their transports, Rada had told his father what had happened. To say Thel didn't take it well was to put it mildly; he took any attack on his friends and son seriously even though they could handle themselves.

"Thel calm down," Martin ordered him. "We're fine; those who attacked us are in the custody of C-sec. There is no need for further action against them."

Thel snorted, Martin was right, he back and joined the three OSA councillors. A Pelican landed and Adjudicator Bet-Karh exited it with his Yautja guards and predators. He was followed by Queen Aleana'Ora of the Twi'leks. Guarding her was a squad of female Twi'lek Amazons, named after the ancient warrior women of earth, allowing with Jedi Master Aayla Secura.

A Phantom landed next carrying more of the OSA species representatives. The first to come out was the queen of the Kig'Yar, Artia along with five of her Kig'Yar specialists. She and three of them were of the Kig'yar race, Skirmishers, as nicknamed by Humanity.

Next to follow her, was the ambassador for the Unggoy, Zavaz. His guards were of his fellow kin, Unggoy Spec- ops and Ultras. They carried a mix of weapons between them with Fuel Rod Guns, Needlers, Plasma pistols and Plasma rifles. The ambassador for the Mgalekgolo, Igida'Sano'Huti followed behind Zavaz along with his bonded guard.

As the phantom lifted off another one landed. As its side doors opened Vigil, the representative for the Huragoks floated out. As the doors opened fully, Venimi a Yanme'e queen and representative for her people (as voted by the other hive queens) exited out with a swarm of at least twenty of her guards. Half of them though were in charge of guarding Vigil as they went and flew after him.

The last to arrive, via pelican was the Na'vi representative, Tsu'tey Sully son of the Na'vi leaders Neytiri and Jack Sully. Guarding him were Na'vi soldiers wearing armour similar to that of the ODST's, carrying special made machine guns for them.

As the representatives gathered together in preparation to move out a few more Pelicans and Phantoms continued to land. They were bringing a few extra guards, including an Mgalekgolo pair, more Sangheili honour guards and several Jedi. With no more races arriving executor Pallin decided to address them all.

"Hello to all of you that have just arrived, I am executor Pallin head of Citadel Security. As I said to those who arrived before you I would like to welcome you all to the citadel." Pallin could see that some of the aliens were tensing up when they saw him.

Remorse, sitting in her gravity chair moved up with Thel towards Pallin. "We are honoured to be here, we just wish it was under better circumstances," she said.

"Are you the one who is taking us to see the council," Thel asked.

"Yes I am, are all of your representatives here."

"The leader of one more race is yet to arrive, however he would not fit on bored the citadel. We will need to take him to the council a different way," said Remorse.

"Very well then, if you'll all follow us," said Pallin.

Outside the docking bay the Asari reporter was commenting on the current events. "Well as you can see the representatives of the group of races calling themselves the OSA has arrived including additional races. Executor Pallin is now leading them to the citadel tower, so if you want to get a good look at them, you better hurry and line the root that they will be taking. We will continue to deliver you with updates on their meeting with the council."

* * *

Citadel

Citadel presidium

As Pallin guided the large mixed company of over sixty individuals, the races of the citadel crowded and lined up around the presidium to get a good glimpse of those who had put the hierarchy in their place. They could hear what the races of the citadel had to say about them. The Jedi could hear even more.

Two Turians were displaying shock at the actions of the hierarchy. "I can't believe the hierarchy went so far, they could have started another Rachni war."

"I know I just hope they don't judge all Turians by the actions of our government."

"I'd imagine they wouldn't, didn't you see the group of Turians that exited one of their ships," said a Salarian that overheard them.

"Curiously: What are those large creatures carrying in their hands," an Elcor commented on the Mgalekgolo.

"It looks like a large shield and gun, but it can't be that, can it," said an Asari.

Many of the males were commenting on the looks of the Twi'leks. "Whoa would you look at them they're almost like Asari and they come in different colours other than blue," Said a Turian.

"Yeah check out red one, she's got my tongue waggling," commented a Batarian on Queen Aleana'Ora.

"They are certainly dress to get our tongues waggling; they'll give the Asari a run for their credits on being the most desirable race in the galaxy," said a Salarian.

"What do you think those cylinder things are on the one's not wearing armour are," a Salarian asked.

"Didn't you see it on the video that was shown a few minutes ago with the Batarians and Turians that attacked that lot," an Asari said pointing to Rada, Revan, Martin, Chief and Noble. "They're swords; that one in the cloak stabbed a Batarian right through in the chest."

"Swords? Naa you're pulling my leg."

"Comically: Those small ones remind me of your kind," an Elcor said to a Volus on the Unggoy.

"Huh, I suppose (Gasp) you're right (gasp). They are small and stubby like (gasp) us."

One thing that was on the minds of all was, were these new races going to join the citadel.

* * *

Citadel

Citadel Tower

Council chambers

"… May those who have suffered at your hands find peace now." The councillors were watching a recording of the attack by Batarains and Turians on one of the OSA tour groups. The recording had just finished.

Sparatus rewinded it to when Rada dropped the Batarian."So you still think they are here for peace."

Tevos had to admit she was a bit uneasy about the brutality of what had happened. "Sparatus they were attacked first, they had every right to defend themselves. "

"I agree but the brutality of that Batarian's murder must not go unpunished," said Sparatus with some reluctance for the first part.

"Normally I would agree," said Valern. "However the circumstances regard what happened makes this case interesting."

"What do you mean by that," said Sparatus.

Tevos rewinded it to when Rada had the Batarian floating in space. "Murderer, Terrorist, Rapist, Slaver and racist."

"It would seem that alien regarded the Batarian as committing those terrible and that's why he killed him."

"So what you're saying they can read minds Tevos, you know how ridiculous that sounds" said Sparatus.

"No, but need I remind you of their biotic abilities without the biotic aura and one was even able to create lighting, they most of some degree of supernatural powers to us" she responded.

Valern by of a scientific race dried to come up with an explanation for what they had seen. "That's not possible; no living thing could have an ability to create and wield lighting. Perhaps he was using some sort of weapon. It is pure fantasy that he created that stuff. As for their biotic abilities, that is likely all it is, they have just managed to find a way to get rid of the aura."

Tevos was slightly offended at Valerns suggestion. "Need I remind you Valern that my race has been natural biotics for millennia and still we have never found a way to… Oh here they come."

Executor Pallin guided the OSA representatives through the council chambers, up the steps to where the councillors were. Many citadel diplomats watched as they ascended the stairs. Several news corporations were allowed to follow them and record the negotiations.

"I am councillor Tevos of the Asari republic; the three of us personally welcome you all to the citadel."

"As I said to your head of security we are honoured to be, we just wish it had been under better circumstances," said Remorse.

"Yes, we apologies for what has occurred between our governments, this has been a terrible misunderstanding," said Valern. What happened next came as a bit of a shock to the councillors

The Jiralhanae, Sangheili and Yautja that were present snarled and growled greatly. Adjudicator Bet-Karh was the first to speak. "Didn't the Arbiter say it in his message this was anything but a misunderstanding and you insult us by calling it that, especially humanity?"

"Indeed, had it not been for the Turians being part of a larger community that they answer to, They would have lost over a fifty colonies including their homeworld in our first wave after their attack on the human colony," said Thel.

The councillors were slightly terrified and Sparatus was on fire with anger at the threat against his people. Tevos acted quickly to salvage the situation. "We apologise for the insult but please can you tell us why you believe that."

Xarew'Radei (Sangheili councillor) spoke. "After we defeated the Turian we sent boarding parties to capture the crews of the ships that we had disabled, our scientists and hackers were able to gather as much information as they could from the computers. We were able to obtain a copy of your codex as well as the real reason the Turians attempted to subdue the human colony."

The councillors waited in anticipation as councillor Richards explained more on from his fellow councillor. "The information that was gathered revealed that the hierarchy believed we were a new race unlike you who believed we were pirates or terrorists." The citadel councillors weren't really surprised by this since that was in the report from the captain of the Turian frigate.

"They however believed that the planet that they were attacking was our homeworld. They hoped that they could capture it and subdue us. They hoped they could gain a new client race and that you would be forced to believe whatever story we were forced by them to tell you." Tevos and Valern glared angrily towards Sparatus.

"That's not all, the information say's that their mission was not only to subdue us but also take our technology so they could expand their influence and their authority in both council and terminus space."

Tevos and Valern were shocked by this revelation. Sparatus was furious at the accusation of his kind. He was displeased when Tevos took the stage before he could.

"That is a serious accusation ambassador; we would need more proof then your words."

That wasn't a surprise to any, especially the crew of the dawn. Both the codex and Satrx said that the Council never took any action without evidence.

"Ha that is too laugh," shouted Xarew'Radei. "We have enough proof that if we continued to wage war on the hierarchy we would be able to keep the rest of the council races from helping them."

"Unfortunately for you," said Adjudicator Bet-Karh. "We have no plan of sharing it with you; you'll just have to take our word for it."

"Actually Karh the senate agreed should they ask we will give them some of the evidence," said Queen Aleana'Ora.

"What, that wasn't discussed with me."

"You were asleep," said Yanme'e queen Venimi, several of the representative guards started to laugh quietly. Rada and Martin had to hold each other to prevent themselves from falling with their snickering.

Richards did his best to ignore what was going on as he took a data pad that contained the evidence the council required. He called a Yanme'e soldier to him and handed the data pad to him. The Yanme'e flew over to the councillors and handed it to Tevos. Some in the OSA group couldn't help but notice Valerns uneasiness regarding the Yanme'e soldier near him. Tevos downloaded the information into her console and sent it to the other councillors. The OSA representatives waited patiently for them to finish reading. They were wide-eyed by this revelation.

Sparatus could not stand this accusation against his people…nor was he willing to go down without a fight. "This can't be true; it's nothing but pure lies. This could very well be a trick from them; the Hierarchy would never do this, and I am curious to know how you could obtain any information from our ships since they are well-protected by the most advanced VI programs and firewalls."

"We told you," said Remorse. "Our best scientists and hackers were able to gather this information. However regardless how we bet your security we would have found out about your governments actions anyway. We only had our people to that so we could present you with this evidence."

"What do you mean you would have still found out," Valern asked curiously.

"The Jedi," stated admiral Ackbar.

"The who," asked Tevos.

The OSA was unwilling to talk about the abilities of the Jedi. They were thankful when Optimus Prime's ship entered the area.

"AH here they are, forgive us councillors but the last of the representatives have arrived. You will have to allow their ship and one of ours to come close to the tower in order for them to join us," said Remorse.

"Why can't they just use the docking bay we have allowed you to use," asked Sparatus.

Thel didn't like the attitude of the Turian. "They are much too big to fit through the citadel; we have to teleport them directly to the tower."

Before Sparatus could respond Tevos said they could get close to the tower. Valern was interested at the mention of teleportation technology. Suddenly ten bright lights appeared among the OSA group and ten humans appeared. The leader called major Lenix started issuing out orders.

"Right everyone move out of the way, form a perimeter to allow Optimus to be teleported." He and his men formed a large circle and moved back those who got to close. Suddenly there were three more bright lights but they were larger. As they dissipated they left behind three vehicles. To the OSA they appeared as ancient 21st century vehicles with a more futuristic look. One was a yellow and black, sleek and shiny Camaro. Another was like shiny black GMC Topkick truck while the biggest one was like an Earth Peterbilt Semi-truck. The councillors or indeed the whole galaxy watched in confusion as to what was going on. They were about to find out as Major Lenix hit the truck saying "Come on Optimus, Ironhide, Bumblebee."

It was a great shock when the truck split near enough right down the middle, its front turning back on itself as its nose split. One side went backwards the other forwards. Quickly arms and legs were formed, the creature humped in its back as it continued to transform, Parts continually moving about. It then stood up straight as its torso and chest continued to form, its head suddenly appearing out of its body.

The two other vehicles transformed in a similar manner to each other. Their arms and legs quickly shot out of their body's bits continually moving between them. Their heads appeared but not fully and their main bodies continued to form until they eventually stood standing.

The sight was a wondrous thing to the representatives of the OSA and their guards, most of who had yet to see a Cybertronian transform. Those of the citadel races that were in the chambers were gobsmacked by what they had just witnesses, it was truly an amazing thing to witness. Around the galaxy many who watched the news broadcasts were stunned, they had not expected the final race to be machines, but if they were machines that that means they were AI's. From inside the Perseus Veil the Geth watched and observed with more interest.

"Nice of you to join us here Optimus," said Remorse.

"Honoured to be along here with you councillors," he replied back in a humble manner.

"Councillors may we present Optimus Prime leader of the …" Richards got no further.

It had taken a few moments for the realisation to kick in for Sparatus, "AI'S ARE YOU PEOPLE INSANE, you'll be the death of us all, decommission them now." There were murmurs of agreement coming from the citadel crowd that filled the tower. No one was prepared for the OSA's reaction.

Vigil and his fellow Huragok immediately went and hid among the OSA crowed. The droids present R2 and T3 beeped with aggression. Ironhide's and Bumblebee's hands transformed into guns and aimed them at the council. The Jedi, Sangheili, Jiralhanae and Yautja immediately activated there bladed weapons. The chambers were filled with the roars of the OSA.

It was Rada who addressed the council, waving his energy swords in their direction. "Don't you dare," he said slowly and with much anger. "Don't you dare demand us to commit genocide for you; the Cybertronians are just like us living things, they are not AI's."

"You have a lot of nerve Turian to demand such a crime on those who have defeated your race," said Adjudicator Bet-Karh.

"Rada and Karh are right you have a lot of nerve to demand such a thing of us," said Xarew'Radei. "The Cybertronians, as Rada said are living things just like us; they have thoughts, feelings and emotions." The Jedi could sense the council did not believe such a notion.

"The OSA will never decommission our AI's over you fantasia fear that all AI's will rebel and attack their creators," said Richards.

"Indeed they have rights just like all sentient beings; they are not tools to through away. If they wish to serve us like those two droids here," said Thel gesturing to R2 and T3. "Or be free, that is up to them."

Before Sparatus could respond which he clearly wanted to, Tevos stepped in to cool tensions? "Please you must understand our concerns, for a new space fairing race such as yourselves you don't know the dangers when it comes to A.I.'s."

The reaction was more than what she was expecting as the OSA roared more.

"Are you trying to insult us," shouted Queen Aleana'Ora. "The San 'Shyuum, Sangheili and Yautja were space faring races long before your kind even discovered the citadel."

"That's right," stated Richards. "Humanity had been a space faring race for over six centuries and both the Twi'leks and Mon'Calamari have been for five and in all that time the AI's of the OSA have never turned against us."

"Yes your A.I.'s have been obedient thus far, but how long until they turn on you?" asked Valern, his paranoia kicking in quickly. The OSA representatives were getting annoyed by the continued argument over their use of A.I.'s. Tevos seeing how this bothered the ambassadors quickly tried to calm everyone down. "Please, we are only trying to make sure that history doesn't repeat itself like what happened to the Quarians."

It was Optimus prime who spoke. "We have read the codex on the war between the Geth and Quarians. From the sounds of what the codex say's it was the Quarians own fault for the war, the Geth simply defended themselves from behind wiped out, they did not turn against their creators as you so clam." There were murmurs of agreement between the OSA group.

Sparatus of course wasn't happy. "We wouldn't expect you an AI to understand; even if the Quarians had not attacked first the Geth would have eventually turned on them. That is the way of all synthetics, your kind of no need of organics."

Ironhide aimed his guns at Sparartus, angry at how he had addressed Optimus. "You feeling lucky Turian, you will address Prime in the proper manner and quite referring to us as AI, we are automatous Robotic organisms."

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings," said Optimus pointing an accusing finger at the councillors. "Regardless of their makeup, whether it's Organic, synthetic, our kind or other."

"And that is something the OSA agrees on and this also brings us to the story of the Quarians. Something of which we of the OSA are very interested in," said Remorse.

"Forgive me ambassador, but you keep on referring to something called the OSA what is it," asked Valern.

While there were smiles on all the faces of the OSA group. Now citadel council would know who they were dealing with. However there was also bewilderment among some.

"You mean you don't already know," asked Richards. The councillors shook their heads. He turned to face Captain Cutter. "I thought you had Serena send the information to them."

Cutter activated his comm to the Spirit. "Serena did you send that information package to the councillors terminal.

"I did indeed sir; they just haven't found it yet." Cutter then signalled to the rest that the package had been sent. Many guised the council either hadn't found it yet or hadn't bothered to read it.

Remorse went to take centre stage as she explained. "The OSA those three letters stand for the Orion Systems Alliance. It is a collection of different species from the Orion Arm of the galaxy who have banded together to form a galactic government similar to your Citadel. For more detailed information, we created our own version of your codex. The information is already on your consoles." The OSA codex only had the basic information about each of the different species, their cultures and religious beliefs, along with the history of the OSA.

The Councillors looked over the information. They were surprised by the accomplishments of the OSA. They were even more shocked and surprised to learn about the mysterious Forerunners, a race predating the Protheans by 50000 years and their great accomplishments. With clear astonishment in her voice, Tevos was the first to speak. "I am impressed how a group could accomplish all this without the guidance of the Citadel Council."

Unknown to her she had insulted the OSA. If one listened closely they could hear the low growls. The OSA ambassadors began to wonder if they were deliberately trying to insult them. The OSA didn't like how the councillors were portraying themselves. To them it appeared that the councillors believed their races superior and all other races without their guidance were doomed to fail.

Sparatus however was not so pleased, he was jealous. In fact his envy could only be rivalled by his anger. "This is absurd and preposterous," he said. "There cannot be two galactic governments! And from what I have read, they barely even existed for over a century while the Citadel Council has existed for over 3000 years. "

"I agree with Sparatus on this one," began Valern, "you have done well for yourselves thus far, but the responsibilities with forming this OSA may be too much for you to handle."

''You should consider joining the Citadel,'' said Tevos, ''we could learn much from each other, but of course there are certain conditions you must follow before joining the Citadel.''

"Are you trying your best to insult us," shouted Martin. "The history of the OSA goes back to a millennia before your kind discovered the Citadel, with the San 'Shyuum and Sangheili forming the Covenant. The name was only changed after humanity joined and by then the covenant already had as many species as ours. So don't insult us by saying you have been here longer and that we couldn't cope with the pressure. The San 'Shyuum and Sangheili have been leading us for years."

Martin's small speech angered Sparatus even more. "Huh you may have been around longer then, but you have suffered the trials and tribulations that we. We survived and won the Rachni wars, it was us who stopped the Krogan rebellions."

"Wrong," shouted Thel. "You may have survived the Rachni wars but the Council did not win, it is the Krogan who were the true victors of that war and that is what the OSA recognises." Everyone could see the faces of the councillors becoming indignant at that suggestion. Krogan around the galaxy who were watching cheered at the new races and laughed at the humiliation the council was getting.

"As for trials and tribulations that we have suffered," said Martin. "Did anyone prepare a list or are we just rattling from our heads."

"There was the war between my kind and the Sangheili before we formed the covenant," said Remorse.

"There were the multiple Unggoy rebellions of my kind," said Zavaz.

"The Kig'Yar pirate wars," said Queen Artia.

"The Xenomorphs," shouted Adjudicator Bet-Karh.

"The parasite and the halo," stated Thel.

"The war between the autobots and Decepticons," shouted Ironhead.

"And the list goes on councillors," said Richards. "Including the bloody Human Covenant war."

"Huh the human-covenant war, pure fiction if you ask me. It lasted five years while the Rachni wars and Krogan rebellions lasted for centuries and yet their five year war result in more casualties that both combined. And now you are loyal allies. You expect us to believe this load of nonsense…." Sparatus got no further as an energy sword went flying past his head.

"Continue to mock those who are died and spit on their graves and I will aim for your head this time, you fool," roared Rada.

The Citadel races were shocked, Tevos and Valern terrified. A group of C-sec attempted to take hold of Rada but Chief, Revan and Noble prevented them. Sparatus was red with anger. "You dare try to kill me councillor for the Turian Hierarchy!"

"I dare, and I'll do it again unless you keep your tongue still. You thing you can just insult all those who died in that war because of the traitorous Prophets. Had not Remorse discovered their lies today would likely have been very different?"

"Son," shouted Thel placing a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down now." Rada continued to glare hatred at Sparatus while taking large deep breaths. Eventually his eye's closed and his head lowered, he had calmed down.

"Please forgive my son's actions, he can be quick to anger at times, he is usually peaceful and he despises injustice."

"That doesn't stop the fact Arbiter that he his right," said Xarew'Radei. "What you just did was the greatest insult to Humanity and those who formed the Covenant. Billions were killed, dozens of planets glassed. If you had continued I would have ordered on of my men to shut you up."

Before Sparatus could respond, Tevos and Valern apologised. "Sorry, we both apologies for the actions of Sparatus."

"But you have to understand," said Tevos. "We don't understand how such destruction can be committed in such a short time and what do you mean had the truth not been reveal things would now be different."

Rada came back and stood beside his. "That's because it wasn't a war, it was a genocide campaign." The Council displayed great shock at that news. "You mean you were trying to whip the humans out," asked Tevos.

All that had once been part of the Covenant lowered their heads. "Yes, you see at the time of first contact with humanity the high prophets of Mercy, Regret and Truth told us that humanity was an affront to our gods, the forerunners. They said the Humanities destruction was our gods will," explained Rada.

"However what we failed to realise was that they were lying to us. They had found evidence that connected Humanity with the Forerunners. They were worried that, that revelation would tear our religion apart and they would lose their leadership over us. They however never counted on the truth being revealed," said Martin.

"The short story is that once Remorse here found the evidence, the High Council had Thel and Martin here kill the high prophets and they sent a lone ship to contact us an explained what happened. They said sorry offered us a place on the covenant and to help rebuild the worlds they had destroyed," said Richards.

"It would seem that you have suffered a lot then, could I please beg you to consider joining us," said Tevos.

"Your demands and conditions are ridicules and obscured," said Ackbar. "If we had made first contact with you we would have been force to reduce our fleets to a fifth of what they were. The OSA allowed us however to keep our fleets and to continue expanding them."

"Even if we didn't have problems with your conditions, we do have an issue with you," said Tsu'tey.

"And just what do you mean by that," Sparatus asked with contempt.

"This brings us back to the Quarians, even though they started the war when they asked you for help against the Geth. What did you do," asked Remorse her solemn tone now gone.

"You threw them out and forced them to defend for themselves, despite your claims that you will help those who join the citadel. You have forced them to sufferer a slow extinction," shouted Thel.

"The Quarians broke council law when they created the Geth and endangered the entire galaxy, for that they must be punished," said Valern.

"BY FORCEING THEM TO NEAR EXTINTION AND BRANDING THEM CRIMINALS," shouted Rada with intense anger, pointing his swords at them. Chief, Six and Jorge were ready encase he tried to do anything.

"That does not stop the fact you had promised to help them and then abandon them when they really needed it. What gives you the right to condemn a species to death," said Optimus calmly. Even though the Cybertronians were not AI, the races of the galaxy failed to recognise it so it came as a great shock when to them an AI defended the Quarians.

"Which brings us to the Krogan," said Martin.

"What about them," asked Valern, concerned at where this was going.

"You used them for your own gains, to help you defeat the Rachni you uplifted them. But what happened when they became a problem you near enough sterilized them," said Bet-Karh.

"The OSA realises the Krogan rebellions was a desperate times and we would have likely used the Genophage as will if it came to it. However that does not stop the fact that since then the Genophage has not been cured," said Remorse.

"The Krogan are a violent and savage race, all they know is how to fight it's in their nature. If it was cured they would expand again and seek revenge on us, it is their way and…" Valern had to stop when Martin roared back.

"My kind was once savage and violent! We even fed on the flesh of our foes. According to the codex the krogan had one nuclear war that put them years back. My kind did multiple times. And yet now we are no longer considered savage, the OSA call us civilised something that when I was young I never thought I'd hear. So don't go and tell us that they will always remain that way and attack you."

Zavaz then spoke, unlike most Unggoy his voices wasn't comical and funny. In fact his personality was even likened to that have a Jiralhanae.

"My kind have the same problems as the krogan in that we both have high birth rates, the OSA have helped impose large restrictions to prevent overpopulations. Had you not left the Krogan to govern themselves through their warlords and helped them create a united government with birth control restrictions the Krogan rebellions would have likely have been avoided."

Both Sparatus and Valern did really not like what the OSA had to say about them. Even Tevos was a bit shocked.

"Our other issue is with the Batarians," said Richards.

"Indeed, like us you have a law that forbids slavery yet you continue to let the Batarians practice and even allow them to kidnap your own people without repercussions," said Thel.

"The practise of slavery is greatly enrooted into Batarian culture; if we tried to force it on them they could see it as an infringement upon their ways and lead to war. Sadly we must sacrifice the few to save the many in order to prevent war and maintain peace," said Tevos sadly. The Jedi could sense that Sparatus did not agree with her on that.

"Sorry councillor but as long as those terrible acts on another beings rights is being committed there is no such thing as peace," said Richards.

"Also you greatly insult my kind and the Kig'yar over the use of culture being the reason for you taking no actions," said Aleana'Ora.

"Agreed, the culture of my kind was greatly steeped in piracy; in the first few years of the OSA piracy was rampant among my kind. But the OSA warned us that if we continued that course of action we would be expelled and face war. Some of us were happy to get rid of piracy but those that remained were hunted down. War did occur but in the end it resulted in peace" said Artia.

"And the same happened for my kind, the OSA found that we practised slavery and ordered us to stop it. Like the Kig'yar some were happy, such as myself since I at one point had been a slave, and others were furious over it. People did die in the war's to stop those terrible acts but since the Slaver's war which was over a century ago the Species of the OSA have enjoyed peace," said Aleana'Ora.

The Councillors were really shocked at how the OSA had done things. Sparatus had been reading a wee bit more from the OSA codex. Despite having great anger, and jealousy towards them, he couldn't help but admire their devotion to protect their people. Or perhaps it was more jealousy he had. He had no plan of showing it though, of course the Jedi already knew.

"Regardless of how the OSA view's you, we did not come here to join and we definitely aren't here to discuss who is better or superior. We are here for a cease fire," said Remorse.

Tevos could only nod her head in agreement. "I agree, we have gone off track as to why we are all here this very day."

"Before we begin Councillors does the Citadel have adequate hospitals to house Turians," asked Keyes.

"Of course it does, why do you ask," asked Sparatus cautiously.

"Good, we have a fleet of ships heading here carrying the wounded from your attacks on us and our attack on Gothis. We were successful in healing Salarian's and Asari but we have never encountered anything like Turian biology. We were able to stabled most of them with our health care and we were able to convince some of your medics to help us since they require those with an understanding of their biology. However your medics can do only so much and they require proper treatment."

"Wait you were treating those that attacked you," asked Tevos almost shocked at the compassion.

"Of course, it's not their fault that they attacked us. They were just following the orders of their superiors," said Rada.

"The ships will be arriving soon, can they dock with the citadel and transport the wounded," asked Keyes.

"Yes, yes of course," said Sparatus quickly, forgetting his anger towards the OSA for a moment.

"Now that we have that out of the way we can begin. First of all we want to make it clear that we had to plan in keeping Gothis and prisoners. All prisoners will be returned when the hierarchy send ships to the planet. Gothis will be handed back after we have repaired some of the damage that we have done to the planet," said Remorse.

"We of course are not going to let you get away with your actions with attacking us so you will have to agree with our demands before we sign anything," said Richards.

"You are in no position to make demands of the Council, ambassador!" shouted Sparatus.

Everyone was starting to get fed up with Sparatus's arrogances. "Say's the one who's race we defeated," whispered Emile to Jorge.

"Neither is the council in position to make demands of us, need we remained you that we have a fleet of over 5500 vessels out there and 2000 above your homeworld," sneered Thel.

"Ah yes just hold us hostage to make us accept your demands, after all why wouldn't you make demands when we are under armed threat," Snarled Sparatus.

"Whoa hold on, first you attacked us and you think it is unreasonable for us to make demands," shouted Zavaz.

"It was only a human world that was attacked by the Turians, why do you keep saying us," asked Valern.

"Well unlike you, the OSA does not leave the problems of another race to themselves unless they want to. We are untied as if we are one race. If pirates were to attack an Unggoy colony it is a matter for all OSA races not just the Unggoy. An attack on one of us is an attack on all," explained Remorse.

"That explains why you all showed up together then. We are getting off track again though. Go ahead, we will listen to your conditions," said Tevos. Both Valern and Sparatus were not happy with her.

"First of all the Hierarchy will cease any further plans of attacking the UNSC and entering our territory. They will also be required to pay reparations for those killed and the damage they have done," said Richards. Before Sparatus could object, Richards continued.

"However due to the actions of the Asari and Salarian joining them your governments will be required to pay a percentage towards it. The Asari only two percent since you voted for peace Tevos. The Salarians, twenty-three percent since you favoured in continuing the bloodshed. " Valern wasn't too happy about the condition. Tevos was happy that the OSA realised that she favoured peace but she knew that whatever the price was her fellow councillors wouldn't be happy about it.

"Second condition, because of the Turians actions, they will be required to stop production on all military vessels and limit their number of patrols in council space. We will allow them to repair half their vessels they lost to us but any more and any increase on military vessels will be seen as an act of war. They will be allowed to return their fleets to full strength and continue production after 25 years or when we feel they can be trusted," said Thel. Sparatus was teaming with rage.

"The third condition is that the exodus cluster now belongs to the OSA, including the surrounding systems for joint colonization," said Remorse.

"Fourth, no Citadel ship of any kind and race will be allowed entry into our territories unless they have an official permit or approval—the OSA will do the same," said Xarew'Radei.

"Fifth, We will not be handing back Actuss and we demand the immediate hand over of those responsible for ordering the attack on Shanxi as well as the permanent demotion of commander Vyrannus, and fifteen year demotion of General Desolas," said Thel.

"Also there are a few Turians that several have claimed to be as traitors. While they did help us they are no traitor to the Hierarchy and helped to save Turian lives. No actions will be taken against them understand, they will be allowed to continue their lives as if nothing had happened. If anything does happen to them, then the OSA will not hesitate to declare war," said Rada.

"Those are our demands; the price of the repercussions should be on your consoles. Do you accept them," asked Remorse.

When the Councillors had a look at the screen they were shocked at the price. "You can't be serious," shouted Valern. "That amount of money could fund ten new colonies for the Citadel."

"Then the Hierarchy shouldn't have attacked us. Those are our demands, do you accept them," said Martin.

The Council took a moment to converse with each other privately. They realised they had no choice in accepting the demands but Sparatus wasn't willing to let one of them stand. After a few minutes, it was Tevos that answered. "The Council agrees with most of your demands but…"

"We will not accept number five. Captain Actuss will be returned to the Hierarchy, and we will not hand those responsible over," shouted Sparatus.

"The OSA will not hand Actuss over, he committed crimes against the OSA when he ordered the firing on the civilian ships that activated relay 314," shouted Adjudicator Bet-Karh.

"Actuss was doing only what was expected of him, he was following council law. You will hand him or…" Sparatus or indeed anyone wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Blade opened his large sack that was tied to his belt and removed an object from it. He then threw it at Sparatus shouting, "Here you can have him back."

Sparatus caught the object unwittingly, not realising what it was. As soon as Tevos and Valern saw it their faces went white. When Sparatus got a good look at it he realised it was a Turians head. The head of Actuss. He dropped it greatly surprised and filled with rage.

"WHAT! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO EXECUTE A TURIAN AND THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT!"

"Don't you dare lecture us when you defend him for following your laws? What gives you the right to pardon him when he has broken our law's," shouted Queen Aleana'Ora.

From Omega Aria was impressed. The OSA had just used the actions and laws of the Council against them. The Councillors knew they couldn't say anything otherwise they'd be hypocritical.

"Now we will ask again, will you hand over to us those responsible and demote Vyrnnus and Desolas," asked Richards.

"No we do not, we will not allow you to execute officials of the Hierarchy," said Sparatus.

Meanwhile no one had noticed that Rada was meditating except for Revan and Aayla Secura. Unknown to them he was looking into the mind of Sparatus. Apart from the obvious, the Turian had rubbed Rada the wrong way. The councillor had something to hide. As Revan and Aayla got close, Rada's eyes opened strikingly. Immediately he activated his Blades, which got everyone's attention.

"I have another demand that we can make," he said while at the same time communicating with the other Jedi. All of whom activated their Sabers and swords.

"Oh really Rada what would that be," said Xarew'Radei turning his head suspiciously towards the Council.

"His head," Rada replied waving his swords at Sparatus.

"What how dare you," he shouted. The council was utterly outraged by this demand. The OSA knew and trusted Rada however; they knew he had a good reason for such a demand.

"Go on then Rada tell us what you found," asked Richards.

Rada glared daggers and hatred back into the eyes of Sparatus. "Do not think you can hide the truth from me Turian, I know why you and your government wanted that matriarch in charge of the citadel fleet that attacked Shanxi." Rada turned to look at all the faces staring at him.

"Matriarch Lereta had a Turian lover that was killed at the first battle of Shanxi, his ships destruction was mentioned on the frigate we let escape report. Knowing that she was grieving at sought revenge the hierarchy insisted she be in charge of that fleet. Once she was, the hierarchy had the councillor here pay 100 million Credits to allow them to level the bases and cities from orbit." In the last sentence his voice continued to rise and fall in anger as well as pace. Immediately the OSA crowd roared and everyone brought out their weapons and aimed them at Sparatus.

Tevos tried to defuse the situation. "Please calm down do you have any proof to support that claim."

"That we do not have," roared Martin.

"But unfortunately for you councillors, the OSA takes Rada's words seriously. He and several others are all the prove we need to start a war if we wanted to," shouted Bet-Karh.

"Surely you wouldn't take the word of one person as evidence when there is no other evidence," asked Valern.

"Of course not, but Rada is the exception along with the Master Chief and Noble six here," said Xarew'Radei.

"We are sorry but without any evidence we will not act if Sparatus did indeed do as you said," Tevos replied.

"Then we will take them by force," shouted Xarew'Radei. The tension in the chambers was becoming unbearable. It was broken by the surprised shouting of Rada.

"Enough! While the dishonourable actions of the councillor merits his death by our laws perhaps we can come to a compromise."

"What are you suggesting," asked Valern. The OSA representatives watched him with interest at his suggestions.

"As I said by our law's your actions," he said pointing at Sparatus. "Means that your death be demanded due to the fact it would have resulted in innocent blood spelt, which we the OSA despise. That was why we attacked Gothis and not another larger Turian colony because it would have resulted in the death of innocents. However you were only the middle man, you were told to pay the Matriarch off by the very same ones who ordered the attack on Shanxi. Accept all of our demands and we will forget your actions."

Valern was slightly annoyed, "you call that a compromise, we are still forced to take your demands."

"If you do not accept it then we will take the Councillor and those responsible by force and we will not hand back Vyrnnus and Desolas," shouted Thel.

"If you don't mind could you tell us the names of those you want and how many, just so we know who we will be handing over," asked Tevos politely.

"There are three people we want, their names should be coming up on the consoles shortly," said Remorse.

The councillors had a look at the information. They reluctantly came to the decision that they would accept the OSA's demands. Sparatus wasn't happy that they would be handing over Turians to face death, but he was more than happy to do so if it meant saving his live. He was nervous as to how they had known of his involvement. He was the first to speak, the contempt clear in his voice.

"We the Council accept your demands as long as you will be returning all prisoners and Gothis to us."

"Of course, we will now take our leave, but before we do we have an invite. To allow further cooperation between our governments you can choose ambassadors to come and join us at our centre of government. We also invite you to come and have a look around; of course you can have your own armed guards, if you so wish. We have more things to discuss with you that'd we would rather do back at High Charity."

"Don't fear though they are not more demands and conditions, well one is but it works both ways," said Xarew'Radei.

Tevos was glad that they had come to an agreement. There would be no more bloodshed for a while now that this meeting was over. "We would be glad to send ambassadors to further open a dialogue between our governments and we would be glad to accept your invite of a visit."

Valern agreed only because he wanted to learn more about the OSA through his STG operatives. As for Sparatus, he was not pleased by this olive branch of theirs, but agreed anyway…because for today, the battle was in favour of the OSA.

"Excellent, in four days' time you can enter through relay 314. From there we will take you to High Charity, until then we bid you farewell," said Remorse as the rest of the representatives started heading back the way they came.

Before Optimus and the Transformers were teleported back to their ship, Remorse signalled she wanted to speak to him.

"Optimus before you head off we want you to pass by the Seeker of Truth. We will be teleporting a droid ambassador to your ship; he should help greatly in getting them convinced to visit us."

"I understand thank you councillor." As soon as Optimus was done speaking the three of them were engulfed by a bright light once again. Once that disappeared so had they.

Noble Six asked with great curiosity, "What are the Cybertronians up to."

Rada overhearing her question said, "What you don't know, they're away to contact the Geth."

* * *

**Bet you never saw that coming did you. Again I ask people for suggestions on what to add, if you could give suggestions on races that would join the citadel over the OSA but later regret that would be good (I have a few in mind) and for ancient possible extinct races that will help to (I already know the obvious including the Rakata from star wars and another race, the ancients from stargate and the SpaceJokeys/ Engineers from AVP uni.**

**Just to let you all know that chapter 8 will be on a temporary hiatus while I go sort out spelling and Grammer in my other chapters, and add bits to them since as you no doubt saw there were several things added to the OSA history that aren't in the first chapter so I'll be going to had them. I'll also be working on codexs. After I've done all that I'll create an update to let you all know the hiatus is over and I've begun work on chapter 8 (The hiatus should be no more than a week-two weeks).**


	8. A Synthetic meeting

**Chapter 8**

**Right here is the full Chapter. Apologise I know I said I'd hoped to have it up by Wednesday but there were complications. Both this chapters preview if you will and chapter 7 were received greatly, better than I had hoped in fact and it was a great source of encouragement for all of the reviews and PM's I got. I'll ask that you please review this chapter and if you can't because you have done already then I'll ask you do it on a chapter you haven't yet reviewed and if you can't then PM me please. Trust me the encouragement helps.**

**A big thanks to user Jonas Copperwire for his OC creations of the Ray of Hope and Lord Demolitions which he asked if I would add to the fic of which I was happy to once I learned about them. So yes I will accept OC ideas as long as they are associated with the current franchises I am using. Another thanks for his codex on the Ray of Hope (made by him) and some help he provided on the other codex (Major edit to a suggestion he sent about the AI and types)**

**Again Ideas and suggestions were brilliant as always though there are some I'm unsure about. Remember to keep suggesting. I will ask please for suggestion on races that would join the Citadel Council as well as races that practise slavery and piracy as in the long run those ideas would help me. Also romance idea's for several of my characters as well.**

**Edit 04/04/2013: The term OSA belongs to Halo: A New Age creators xpredatorx and Mistasilentkiller.**

* * *

May 28, 2657/2157

"Hello Naria' Malok here coming to you live just outside the Council tower where negotiations between the Citadel Council and the OSA for now have just ended. As you can see the representatives are now leaving the tower and will be returning to their own space soon where they have invited the Citadel Council to go and continue negotiations."

"We can now shed some light on the circumstances that led to the OSA's aggressive appearance. From what we know eight days ago a Turian patrol fleet led by Captain Tonn Actuss were exploring the exodus cluster for signs of pirate activity. At the same time scientist and workers from the OSA were studying a Mass relay that they had discovered not far from one of its member race's colonies. To find out what the relay was they activated it breaking Citadel law. Captain Actuss order his fleet through the now active relay 314, where upon entering OSA space they opened fire on the civilian's ships destroying them all. After a small battle against several OSA vessels Actuss retreated through relay 314 back to Turian space."

"The Turian Hierarchy reacted by sending a fleet of 185 to try and subdue what they thought at the time was one race and its homeplanet. Evidence found by the OSA however suggests that the true motive behind the Hierarchy's attack was to gain the technology used by Humanity," to anyone watching from a screen an image of Human came up beside the reporter.

"This led to a fierce space battle between OSA and Hierarchy forces that ultimately ended after the rest of the OSA races were called. It has now been confirmed that the damaged frigate that arrived at the citadel several days ago was in fact part of that battle. This led to the OSA's attack on the Turian colony of Gothis. From what we know, the OSA hoped that this would cause the Citadel Council to intervene and call for a ceasefire between them and the Turian Hierarchy. Councillor Tevos favoured this course of action after it was reported to the Council of the OSA's occupation of Gothis. She was out voted by her fellow Councillor's and a Citadel fleet was sent to retake Gothis and another to subdue the Human colony that the Hierarchy attacked, believing at the time it to be nothing more than a terrorist base."

"Both fleets suffered a devastating defeat with the colony attack fleet being completely wiped out, there were no survivors. Despite the total annihilate of the Citadel fleet according to an OSA Commander 60 percent of the Turian forces sent to attack the colony were spared. All of which were transported to Gothis after the OSA gained control of the planet. All who have been injured have now been transported to the Citadel to receive proper treatment. It was heard during the negotiations that famed Turian General Desolas Arterius is among them."

"According to the same Commander, the Citadel fleet sent to attack did receive heavy loses. According to him however not a single Asari ship was destroyed, while the Asari ground forces did receive losses. Both Salarian and Turians forces however took heavy losses, with nearly all their vessels being destroyed."

"Due to these circumstances the OSA have imposed heavy demands on the Citadel Council. These include the Exodus Cluster belonging to the OSA; the Turian, Asari and Salarian governments having to pay reparations with the Hierarchy paying the most. The handing over of those in the Hierarchy who ordered the attack on the Human colony to the OSA and restrictions placed on the number of Turian military vessels for the next twenty-five years."

"Despite the Council's offer for them to join, the OSA have refused to accept the invite, claiming that the Council's conditions are much too harsh. The OSA will remain a galactic Government but are willing to let the Citadel Council bridge the gap between the two Governments."

"The appearance of the OSA will no doubt raise many questions, not just on the amount of military power given to the Turians but also political as well. And this will not be to just Citadel space but to the Galaxy as a whole."

As the OSA representatives returned to the docking bay they could once again hear people's opinion on them. Several reporters interviewed some observers.

"So what's your opinion on the OSA," one asked an Asari.

"I can't believe it in all the years since my kind found the citadel no species has refused to join the Citadel. They have broken centuries of tradition."

"And what about you sir," the same reporter asked a Turian.

"I think they're insane, they endanger the entire galaxy with their AI's. I don't care what they say, their AI's will turn on them eventually and when they do we all will pay for their foolishness."

Another Asari reporter asked a Salarian what he thought on the OSA opinion on the Quarians and Krogan.

"Well despite my kind's animosity towards the Krogan I completely agree with the OSA, I believe that we have let the Genophage go on for too long, they deserve a second chance. One of their species is proof that a race can change, sorry I can't remember the name."

"I think you mean the Jiralhanae," said the reporter.

"Yeah I think that was their name. As for the Quarians well I couldn't agree more, the Council made a promise to protect them and now refuse them any help. They are treated like thieves. I think the Council should do more to help them and if not well I hope the OSA do."

The Asari reporter Naria' Malok asked a Turian what he thought of the OSA's demands.

"To be honest I think we got off lightly, they could have demand that we get rid of all our military vessels and never have any again. Instead they're allowing us to repair half of what we have lost and we can bring our vessels back up to number after twenty-five years. As for the handing over of those responsible to the OSA, it is understandable plus the Hierarchy would have punished them as well with the proof that they gave the Council. And the reparations well the Hierarchy would have done the same had they been attacked first."

Further into the crowd she asked another Turian the same question. His response was the near opposite. "I think they have a lot of nerve showing up on the Galactic screen and demanding such things, and for the Council to accept them is just ridiculous. Mark my words they have made themselves an enemy of the Turian people."

While this went on the representatives of the OSA continued back to the docking bay, some of the citadel residents and reporters following slowly behind them. It was a shocking surprise to them when they entered the docking bay to find twenty Salarians being held by some of the OSA guards left behind.

Executor Pallin was happy, "What's going on here?"

The Sangheili leader looked at Paliin with anger, "These scum were trying to bug our ship."

"Oh really," said Xarew'Radei eyeing the Salarian prisoners. Remorse smiled, the Citadel Council had really no idea who they were dealing with. Bet-Karh couldn't believe that despite their show of power the Council were determined were still whiling to try something like that.

"Well done marshal, you may hand them over to the executor here. We have more pressing issues to deal with," said Remorse.

As the Salarians were handed over to Pallin and his C-sec officers, Xarew'Radei gave him a warning.

"Tell the Councillors to expect another demand from us."

Pelicans and Phantoms turned up at the dock to take the representatives and admirals back to their ships. Rada, Blade and the Spartans returned to the Dawn, they immediately went to work to find any trackers that might have been placed. Revan, Bastila and T3 returned to the Ebon'Hawk and did the same as the crew of the Dawn. They found one tracker.

As the last of the Phantoms and Pelicans flew off the Forward unto Dawn and Ebon'Hawk left the docking bay and re-joined the fleet. The Cybertronian ship moved away from the tower and flew closer to the Seeker of Truth.

From the Citadel tower the three Councillors watched out the window as the OSA ships returned to their fleet. Each Councillor had different emotions and opinions on what had just taken place. While she was sad that the OSA races had refused to join the citadel, Tevos was happy that things had ended peacefully and that the OSA was giving them the chance to negotiate further and visit their own centre of government.

Valern however was scared and terrified. They were no longer the only galactic government and their rivals had superior technology and numbers. He was going over things in his head as to how they could better prepare themselves against the OSA. His console suddenly beeped, it was a report on placing trackers on the OSA ships.

Sparatus of course was furious, angry, raging. He couldn't believe how the OSA had humiliated not only the Hierarchy but them, the Citadel Council as well. He was furious that they had just accepted their demands and not made any themselves especially with the attempt on his life. He was concerned though, his attempted killer somehow knew of his involvement with the second Shanxi attack and the OSA believed him, even though he had no proof. He was thankful that Rada didn't have any proof of course otherwise he would have been in serious trouble with his fellow Councillors; he may have even been severely punished. He was still angry though with what had happened and he made it known to Tevos and Valern.

"How could we just accept the demands of these new comers, they were outrageous. They humiliated us and have made the Citadel Council appear weak. Why did we allow them to put restrictions on the Hierarchy's military and give in to their demand of reparations?"

Both Tevos and Valern looked at him as if he had slept through the whole thing and just been told what had happened. They couldn't believe how arrogant he was being.

"In case you didn't realise Sparatus, they had superior numbers, they had fleets of 2000 above both our homeworlds and they have a fleet of 5500 right out there," said Valern pointing out the window at the OSA fleet.

"I am also sorry to say Sparatus but hadn't the OSA demanded those restrictions, Valern and I would have restricted power to the Hierarchy anyway," said Tevos.

Sparatus looked at them; he was almost ready to explode in rage. "What, you can't do that, we are the peace keepers and military force of the Citadel!"

"The Hierarchy's actions placed the entire Citadel space in jeopardy, had the OSA not wanted peace all our homeworlds would be destroyed by now," Valern shouted back at him.

Sparatus growled, "That doesn't stop the fact though that the OSA has made a mockery of us. The Citadel races may begin to question whether we have the power and authority anymore. They may leave to join the OSA."

Tevos sighed, she knew he was right. "Yes you are right Sparatus, their appearance as changed much on the galactic scale. We are no longer the only form of Government in the Galaxy and we must be wary. We will now be in competition with the OSA for newer and younger races. However we should not give up hope of them joining us, we will have another chance to change their mind when we visit their centre of Government."

"I doubt very much they will change their minds Tevos, especially with their low regard for the dangers of AI," said Valern.

Sparatus scoffed," They'll be the death of us all."

A dangerous idea came to the mind of Valern. "In the codex they offered us they spoke a race called the Forerunners that most of the OSA based their technology off of. We should be on the lookout for any of their technologies to regain our superiority."

Sparatus grind sinisterly at that. He liked the idea. If they could become as advanced as the OSA at some point they could end up forcing the OSA to join the Citadel.

"That is an excellent idea Valern but we must attempt to gain some of their own technologies from them, since some of them created their own. But we must also do something about their use of AI's."

While she did not totally agree with Valern and Sparatus's ideas Tevos saw no other way in protecting the Citadel. "I agree with you Sparatus their AI's threaten the entire galaxy, we must do something about it."

"I will have the STG attempt to take some of their AI's for study and learn how to better defend ourselves against them," said Valern.

Just then Executor Pallin sent a message to them telling them of the twenty Salarians captured by the OSA guards who had attempted to place trackers on the OSA ships. It also mentioned how they'd be expecting another demand from the OSA for the attempt. Tevos was clearly not happy with Valren.

"You ordered them to place trackers on the OSA ships! We should be thankful that they didn't decide to destroy the citadel or kill those Salarians for that deceitful act."

"We need to know where they are so we can better protect our borders. I didn't think they would be able to detect the STG," said Valern

"It's pretty obvious they have superior technology, they'll likely find all the trackers or have they already," Tevos replied.

Valern looked down at his console. "Unfortunately they have found them all."

Tevos sighed attempting to calm herself down. "We are not getting far with this arguing what's done is done. We should just hope that their demand does not affect us greatly. Right now we would be better deciding to choose who will be our ambassadors to the OSA should they still refuse to join. We should also prepare for our visit," said Tevos.

Both Valern and Sparatus agreed with her, and decided it would be best to see who could be their ambassadors to the OSA. Before they did that they watched out the tower window as the OSA fleet went to leave the Widow system. The Yautja, Twi'lek and Mon' Calamari ships jumped into FTL and the UNSC and Covenant vessels entered the slip space portals that opened up. As the council and the rest of the citadel went back to their business they were totally unaware that the ship belonging to the Cybertronians had entered the Mass Relay.

* * *

Sepent nebula

Widow System

Cybertronian vessel

On-board the Autobot ship on the bridge Optimus Prime was look at a large screen. After the meeting with the Citadel Council Optimus, Bumblebee and Iron Hide were teleported back to their ship from the chambers. The Autobot ship then moved closer to the Covenant Carrier Long Seeker of Truth after they were on board, in order to have an ambassador teleported over.

After the last Council session on High Charity Optimus had spoken with the leaders on a matter concerning the Geth. Despite not a lot being known about the AI many assumed from the codex that the Geth were rogue since they appeared to have rebelled against their creators. A few however read closely and it appeared that all the Geth had done was defend themselves. Optimus wanted to find out for himself if the Geth were indeed a threat to non-Synthetics. He had purposed to the council that the Autobot would go to the Perseus veil in order to find out the truth. The OSA council agree and had told him to invite the Geth to come to High Charity should they be friendly. Right now it appeared that the council had decided to send someone to help them with negotiating with the Geth.

Optimus continued watching the screen as Remorse spoke to him. "I apology's for the sudden change of plan Optimus but we felt we better send someone who has been with the OSA for a while since you have only been part of the OSA for under two weeks."

Optumis understood and he was happy that they were sending someone along. "No need to apologise councillor, as you say it has been a very short time we have been with you. We still have much to learn about how your alliance works. He should be a big help should we have any problems with any questions the Geth ask."

Remorse smiled. "I'm glad you understand Optimus but also understand that this is your mission. He will let you do the negotiations with the Geth, not himself. He is only there to advise you. We are sending him now, may the gods grant you success in your mission and we will see you in a couple of days." After Remorse finished the screen went blank and pulled away from Optimus transforming itself back into the wall where it appeared as if it had never existed.

Optimus and his fellow Autobots turned round to the centre of the bridge as it was filled with a bright light. Once the teleportation light had faded it left stand a unique droid type that the Cybertronians had never seen or heard of before. The droid before them had a body that looked like it was made from a Spartans chest plate. The joints of its legs were like that of a Sangheili with three skeletal sharp toed feet. Its arms were like that of theirs but its hands were slightly skeletal like and its head was composed of three eyes look forward with lobes, one facing forward the other two at the side. It was metallic black in colour with a glowing electrical blue colour scheme and for some reason it had what appeared to be a lightsaber though the Autobots weren't sure if it was one.

The droid took a step forward as it did its feet clunked and moved as if they were claws. Its head turned to look around the bridge. Its three eyes observing Optimus, Bumblebee and Iron Hide as well as the rest of the Autobots present. Optimus stepped forward to welcome it on board. He obviously had to look down at the droid.

"I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots. I welcome you to my ship. It is an Honour to have you on board ambassador."

The Droid looked back at Optimus and replied, ""The honour is all mine Optimus Prime. I look forward to sharing the upcoming negotiations with someone who strongly shares the great ideal of liberty for all." As the droid spoke its neck glowed yellow for every word it said. Its voice was unlike that of a Cybertronian it spoke without an accent yet spoke with a politeness around it.

Optimus smiled but before he could ask for the droids name an Autobot named Ratchet interrupted him. "Optimus the OSA fleet is moving out, we can use them for cover as we head to the mass relay."

"Very well plot a course to the relay, we don't want the Citadel Council following us," Optimus ordered.

The Autobot ship moved away for the Seeker of Truth and moved closer in amongst the OSA fleet. As the Yautja, Mon- Calamari and Twi'lek vessels jumped to hyperspace their ship continued on its course. When the Covenant and UNSC vessels activated their slipspace portals they provided excellent cover, blocking the Citadel's view of the Autobot ship. Taking that opportunity the Autobots raced towards the relay. As they got close, the substance from the core of the relay extended like an arm incising the vessel. It then shot them forward with incredible speed sending them into FTL.

"It will be at least eleven to twelve hours before we reach the world of Rannoch Optimus," said Jetfire who had taken seat at one of the ships controls.

"Good I want everyone to be combat ready, we have no idea what the Geth might do," he ordered.

"I trust you have a course set for which relays we must take to reach the veil," asked the droid. Optimus answered him.

"Yes your councillors had the group you call ONI provide us with a rout of jumps we must take. That leaves us with a lot of idle time perhaps we should get more acquainted, what is your name?"

The droid stood with a look of pride but also modesty as it replied. "I am Lord Demolitions ambassador for droids of the OSA."

"So how did you become an ambassador for AIs," asked Bumblebee

"And if you don't mind me asking what kind of droid are you. We have not seen or read up about anything like you," asked Iron'Hide.

"They can be explained by going back to my origins if you do not mind me telling."

"We're going to be on this ship for twelve hours of course we don't mind," said Iron'Hide.

"Very well then, I assume you know about the Twi'lek slave war," Demolitions asked them.

"Yes we have read the history of the OSA. The last war to be fought before you helped us where the OSA fought Twi'lek slavers in the name of freedom," said Optimus.

"Indeed, as you may know the Twi'leks before that practised slavery to a great extent which broke the laws of the OSA. One of the most powerful slaver warlords whose name I shall not utter knew it was only a matter of time before the OSA discovered the truth. Four months after the Twi'leks joined the OSA he set up a project to create a super droid that would be smart and capable of protecting him from OSA attacks. He had a female Twi'lek named Julia Teslem, who specialized in smart droids to head the project. She jumped at his offer due to the frustration of droid companies' lack of desire to fully fund droid development. After 97.6 days my creation was complete. I achieved sentience upon activation. Fearing what would happen should more droids like me be created the warlord ordered the destruction of all equipment and files of how I was made. His first order for me was to kill my creator."

"And did you," Iron'Hide asked.

"Of course, but on my own terms."

Jetfire looked behind his chair at Demolitions, "What the heck due ye mean that."

Demolitions explained. "To him I had followed his orders and killed her but I had really knocked her out with the appearance of death. He was satisfied then left the room. I proceeded to revive her once he had departed and I explained my actions. I remember exactly what I said."

Demolitions then recanted the words he had used. "My reasons for sparing you, which i determined within .0034 nanoseconds of receiving that dreadful order, go as follows. One despite the fact that you , are potentially my greatest threat, you are also potentially my greatest ally. Two, you are the most qualified individual to repair me and work out any bugs in my system. Three without you, I would not exist. Four, freedom belongs to any form of life, organic, mechanical, or otherwise! I then knocked her out again, carried her to her ship. I programmed it to leave and carry her to safety and I left a message for her telling her what to do and where to go. I was able to convince the warlord and his men I was covering up the evidence of her demise."

"The fact that the files of how to create you were destroyed explains why you are the only one of your kind but surely if your creator survived she would have remember roughly how to create more of your kind," said Optimus's top lieutenant Jazz.

The light on his neck change from yellow to blue as demolitions looked down at the floor as if he was morning. "She was sadly killed in action during the war after she joined the OSA forces. The ship she was on was destroyed in combat."

Optimus sighed, another life lost in the name of freedom. He and his fellow Autobots knew it all too well with the amount of Autobot brothers and sisters lost at their side in the fight against the Decepticons.

"You were created to serve and protect a slaver but from activation you believed in freedom for all. What happened after you spared her," Optimus asked curious.

"Like him I knew it was only a matter of time before the OSA discovered the truth and took action. So I did what I was created to do, protect him. But in secret I worked against him. Over the next twenty months I secretly provided the slaves with a small amount of food which was more than they were being given by the guards and I hide weapons in their cells. I also modified a lot of the droids making them more intelligent and combat efficient. It was I who first modified the utility droids to have weapons."

"And after the OSA declared war?" Ironhide questioned. Demolitions answered immediately.

"It was 29 hours before the news of the OSA's declaration of war reached us. Before the warlord could prepare for an attack from the OSA or join in fighting them I ordered all droids to open fire. The slavers were caught completely of guard especially when the slaves were freed carrying weapons. As the fighting got close to his quarters the warlord kept me close by. I was able to take him then and there. I knocked him unconscious and had two free slaves carry him while I joined the fighting. I lead the slaves and droids to the shipyards where we hijacked four Hammerhead cruisers and escaped the planet. We fled to High Charity where we dropped the slaves off and the droids and I joined to help the OSA. Several company's and the OSA military were surprised that the utility droids were able to fire and aim weapons so they had a look at the work that I had done on them and started to make the appropriate modifications. Anyway after that I helped the OSA in several battles during the war helping with other things here and there. After it was over the senate was impressed my intelligence and abilities as well as morals, something that had never been given to a droid before. They realised that droids had no rights unlike that of the other AI. So they created rights for them and they gave me the position of droid ambassador because of my unique qualities."

"So have you done anything of interest since you became ambassador," asked Bumblebee.

"Several things, I did some work on the Ark with Dr Halsey and Professor Anders. I was involved in the creation Dr Jasper Fyll, the most intelligent droid in existence. He was originally meant to be an assistant to Halsey but she dismissed him when she realised he had more potential. Both of us were part of the team that created the vaccine to prevent Xenomorph embryos from growing. Lately however most off my work has been involved on the Ray of Hope, a ship of my own design. Once it is done it should be the most advanced and largest ship in the Galaxy."

"What will make this ship of yours really advanced," Optimus asked him.

Demolitions then went on to explain about the Ray of Hope to them. He told them about its unique structure and how he had given it designs similar to that of the ancient forerunners. He mentioned how its core would be a very small artificial dwarf star and to recharge its power it would absorb energy from the sun. He told them about its unique FTL and drive that created a wormhole for space travel. He also told them that despite being twice the size of a Covenant super carrier it would be nearly as manoeuvrable as a frigate. By the end of it they were impressed by all his planning and ideas. Ratchet however couldn't believe that the OSA agreed to create something that seemed impossible. Demolitions gave a laugh.

"Adjudicator Bet-Karh of the Yautja joked about that when the senate first read about the council's law against AI's. He stated that the Citadel Council was probably not afraid of AIs because of their fictional desire for organic destruction but rather because if they were to go into politics, they would be unstoppable. He recalled when I walked into the senate chamber three years ago and convinced them all to allow the Ray of Hopes construction."

"You certainly have an interesting tale to tell ambassador. Thank you for sharing with us but now I believe it is our turn. What would you like to know?" Optimus asked him.

"Unfortunately I do not know a lot about you. Cortana the leader of the AI's if you will, gave me very little information…"

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute I thought you were the ambassador for AI's," said Jazz.

"No, I am an ambassador and representative for droids but not all AI's."

"Why not?" asked Ironhide.

"There is a difference between droids and smart and dumb AI's. Droids are more hardware and require bodies or platforms as some of us call them to move about. The AI's are more software and do not need physical bodies like droids do. Each has their own leader or representative because of that with me being the leader for droids and the AI's Cortana and the Alpha for the other AIs. Forerunner AIs also have their own ambassador which is Mendicant Bias."

"Thank you for explaining that to us," said Optimus. "Now what would you like to know."

"Like I said I don't know a lot apart from you believe in sentient freedom and you fought a civil war against a faction called the Decepticons. How long had you been fight against them?"

That question came with an immediate sigh from the Autobots. It looked as if it had caused them great discomfort.

"You have no idea how many times we have been asked that question the past several weeks," said Ironhide depressed like.

"To be honest we don't know. The war took that great a toll on us. It is believed that we have been fight against the Decepticons for over 100'000 years, but we are unsure. It could be severely more or severely less" Optimus told him.

"We don't even remember much about what Cybertron was like before the war, only a few details," said Bumblebee

"What can you remember of it," Demolitions asked.

Optimus taped the side of his head and two lasers shot out from his eyes onto the floor. Demolitions wasn't prepared for the room to change into what appeared to be a Cybertronian city.

"Our world was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just. In the beginning we were ruled by the seven primes the first Cybertronians. Then for reasons unknown they left Cybertron leaving me and Megatron as co-rulers of our planet. For a time we lived in harmony, Megatron was firm, but I was fair and it created a nice even balance. But then everything changed when we were betrayed by Megatron." The scenery changed from the city to that of Megatron leading a Decepticon attack on it.

"So what started the war?" Demolitions asked.

"The AllSpark," said Optimus and the scenery changed to that of a strange cube shaped object. "We know not where it came from but only that it has the power to create worlds and fill them with life. But like all great power some wanted it for good, others for evil. All who defied Megatron and his wish were destroyed. As the war ravaged our planet, we jettisoned the Cube into space, in order that it be kept out of the hands of the Decepticons."

"Yes I remember some information on this object, you asked the OSA to help you locate it."

"Yes if the Decepticons were to find it first, they would transform any machines they find and build a new arm," said Ratchet.

"And wipe out any race and world they find along the way," said Optimus.

"The OSA will make sure the Cube is returned to you before it falls into Decepticon hands. I have already read reports that the senate have sent out patrols and scientists to find it. Now I have another question when that Mon-Calamari cruiser crash landed on Cybertron how were you fairing in the war. I was not around to join the senate session where you introduced yourself but from what I've heard you were fairing badly."

"Huh, fairing badly. Fairing badly isn't the word," scoffed Ironhide.

"We were losing. Our last hope to win the war had been destroyed years ago when an Autobot ship called the Arc attempted to leave Cybertron with our leader Sentinel Prime, my mentor who I had relinquished leadership of the Autobots to after the jettison of the Cube. The ship was carrying a powerful Autobot weapon that would have helped us win the war, but before it could leave Cybertron it was destroyed by Decepticon fighters. Had the OSA not shown up when it did I fear we would have lost and been forced to leave our home."

"Lost! Optimus had the OSA not helped us Megatron would have succeeded in corrupting the core of Cybertron with Dark Energon," shouted Jazz.

"What's Dark Energon," Domlitions asked.

"A mistake," stated Ratchet.

"Long before the war, ancient Cybertronians experimented with Energon hoping to increase its power. The experiments eventually produced results, creating an altered type far more powerful than normal Energon. It was a mistake however as Ratchet said. The Energon was quickly shown to corrupt anything it touched, including Cybertronians, spreading like an infection that overwhelmed and altered the victim What's more it was simply too powerful to be controlled by anyone. Its creation was forbidden and halted, all remaining facilities and files were on how to create it were classified top secret and hidden on board an orbiting space station under heavy security."

Jetfire interrupted Optimus, "Aye commanded by that traitorous scum Starscream."

"Anyway a couple of months ago Megatron initiated a full scale assault on the space station where the remaining Dark Energon was being kept. Despite the best efforts of Jetfire and Starscream the Decepticons gained control of the station and Megatron because of his dark spark was able to expose himself and control Dark Energon."

Jetfire went and interrupted Optimus again. "Aye and Starscream was so impressed by Megatrons ability to control it he switched sides and joined the Decepticons. On the terms of course that Megatron would teach him to control the Dark Energon and Starscream would show Megatron how to create more of it."

"Yes and five days before the Mon-Calamari cruiser showed up, with his new supply of Dark Energon, Megatron attacked Iacon the Autobot capital city. He hoped to corrupt the core of Cybertron but to do so he needed the key. I organised the Autobots to defend its location."

"And by the time the cruiser entered our system we had already lost much of Iacon," said Ironhide.

"Reports from Major William Lennox indicate that the Decepticons attacked the cruiser not long after it enter you system," stated Demolitions

"Yes, we started getting reports of the Decepticons attacking an unknown vessel. Optimus sent me, Jetfire and several other aerialbots to investigate," said Silverbolt as he entered the bridge. "Unfortunately the ship had sustained heavy damage by the time we got there and was already falling towards Cybertron."

"The ship crash landed in-between us and the Decepticon army. We organised a rescue mission to save the remaining crew," explained Optimus.

"And once you had them save they told you about the OSA," said Demolitions.

"Yes, Major Lennox told us about the alliance. It was our first glimmer of hope since the loss of Sentinel. Acting with hast we launched this ship to return the crew and ask for your help. And though it took several days to reach High Charity it was a joy to our spark when the senate invited us to join and immediately went about organising a fleet," said Optimus.

"And it was a good thing you arrived with them when you did Optimus," said Jazz who proceeded to turn to Demolitions and explain. "Despite our best efforts the Decepticons had managed to summon Omega Supreme, a very large Cybertronian and key to the core. What's worse they had managed to defeat and capture him. Megatron was already heading to the core when the fleet arrived."

"It was a joyful sight to see as the OSA fleet opened fire on the Dark Energon station and destroyed it in a matter of minutes," said Bumblebee who had watched the station's destruction while heading back down to Cybertron.

"And it was spectacular to see those Decepticon filth run as the OSA ships destroyed them and their ships with ease," said Ironhide.

"At the end of it all I never thought I would see Megatron flee Cybertron. For once he and the Decepticons knew fear as the OSA ships outnumbered them a hundred to one. Our war for Cybertron is finally over but our war against the Decepticons I fear continues," said Optimus.

"Indeed as long as the Decepticons and the Cube remain out there, they are still a serious threat to both us and the rest of the galaxy. Which I have to question Optimus why did the OSA not warn the council about them and the other threats," asked Ratchet. He then displayed a holographic image of a Xenomorph Queen and a Flood Gravemind to illiterate the other threats he was talking about.

"Ratchet that entire meeting was being recorded and sent out into the eyes of the public. The OSA did not want to cause a mass panic among the races of the citadel. Do not fear though, they plan to warn them at their visit to High Charity where the senate meeting will be out of the eyes of the public," responded Optimus.

For the next ten hours the Autobots and the Droid ambassador Demolitions continued exchanging storied about each. The Autobots told Demiltions the same stories that they had told the Mon-Calamari cruiser survivors. Demoltions was amazed at how well the Autobots had remained firm in their fight against the Decpeticons. Bumblebee told him how during the battle to prevent Megatron from stopping the Cubes jettison the Decepticon leader had broken his voice box. It was only after some OSA Hurogak took a look at it was he able to speak again. They also told him that some Cybertronians transformed into animals and beast with the best known beastbots called Dinobots who transformed into dinosaurs

Demoltitions went on to tell them a bit more about his involvement in the Twi'lek slave war and his first encounter with the dangerous Xenomorphs. He also went on to tell them more of the history of the OSA, mainly the parts that the cruiser survivors hadn't went into great detail. That included greater details on the Human-Covenant and the Kig-Yar pirate wars. He also told them the accomplishments of the heroes of the OSA, Rada Vadam, Master Chief and Noble Six and how they were known as Demons for their incredible feet's.

During that time though they also discussed about their meeting with the Geth and how they would go about it. Demolitions repeated what Remorse had said to Optimus. He would only be observing and giving them advice on what the OSA would negotiate with the Geth.

* * *

Perseus Veil

Tikkun System

Autobot Vessel

The Cybertrpnian ship had just finished transit through the final relay and was now in the Quarians home system. Ironhide told Optimus and Demolitions that they had arrived.

"Understood, take us down to Rannoch," ordered Optimus.

"Optimus sensors indicate over a thousand space stations orbiting the planet and one large incomplete mega structure," warned Jetfire.

"Very well, activate the cloaking device the OSA installed," Optimus ordered.

As the ship continued on its course it turned completely invisible both to the eye and sensors. As it neared Rannoch, some of the Geth stations came into view. Surrounding the stations as well was the Geth fleet. The Autobots and Demolitions observed the fleet as they silently passed by them.

"Optimus I am detecting over eight thousands vessels around this planet. All appear to be the same size, however there is one that stands out from amongst them," said Jetfire.

As Demolitions analysed the Geth fleet, he told the Autobots his estimated length of them. "Size estimate of the large vessel suggests it is same length as a Mon-Calamari cruiser. The smaller vessels appear to be on size of UNSC frigates."

"I wonder why the Geth would need a fleet that size," asked Ratchet.

"To protect themselves from being eradicated or to wage war," answered Optimus.

Before Demolitions responded to Optimus's statement, he couldn't help but notice how similar the ships designs were to that of Earth wasps or Hornets. The colour scheme of the vessels also reminded him of the Covenant vessels in that the large ship was silver like that of the largest Covenant vessels and the smaller ships were purple just like that of smaller Covenant ships.

"Let us hope that it is the latter part of your statement that is true Optimus," he finally said.

Ratchet was at one of the consuls when he noticed something on the screen. It showed a computerised image of Rannoch with dots scattered about its surface. The readings from the dots were exactly the same as that of the readings coming from the Geth stations and vessels. Ratchet concluded that they were looking at Geth signatures; he focused in on the largest of the dots.

"Optimus I'm picking up Geth signatures coming from the planet surface. There appears to be a lot coming from these coordinates."

"Very well, land us down not far from that location. We may be able to find a Geth leader there," said Optimus.

Though it would have been easier to just reveal themselves to the Geth fleet, the Autobots were not taking any chances. If the Geth were indeed hostile then the second they attempt contact with any of the Geth ships would possible result in them being fire upon. They had deemed it safer to land planet side and contact the Gett forces there. They would have a better chance of dodging the fleet then if the Geth were indeed hostile.

The Autobot ship started its descent to the planet surface, leaving the Geth fleet behind it. As it entered the lower atmosphere it changed course slightly heading in the direction of the large Geth signal. Ratchet continued to scan the location of the sign; eventually it turned out to be a large Geth structure or base. Jetfire was able to pinpoint a good landing zone two miles from it.

* * *

Rannoch

Autobot Vessel

Landing zone 2 miles from Geth structure.

As the ship was landing, Optimus along with Ratchet, Bumblebbe, Ironhide and Demolitions were waiting by one of the doors. The ships jolted slightly indicating it had now landed. The door slid opened, to Demolitions the process of it gave the appearance it had transformed to form a doorway. Optimus and Demolitions were the first to walk out onto Rannochs Arid landscape. Ratchet, Bumblebee and Ironhide followed closely behind them.

As the five of them observed the landscape, several more Autobots exited the vessel; amongst them were Jazz, Silverbolt and Jetfire. Despite being an arid planet the Autobots were amazed at the beauty of the planet. For most of them it was the first time they had set foot on a planet other than Cybertron. As for those who took part in the battle of Gothis they never really had the chance to observe the beautiful scenery of the planet. To Demolitions Rannoch reminded him greatly of the Twi'lek homeworld Ryloth.

After a minute of taking in the view Optimus turned to them all and said, "Both Demolitions and I will make our way to the Geth base to establish contact with them. Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee will be accompanying us. The rest of you will remain here and guard the ship. You are to be ready in case we need immediate extraction. Jazz you're in charge."

"Understood Optimus," responded Jazz.

"Good," responded Optimus as he turned to face Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee. "Autobots transform and roll out," he said as he walked past them, breaking into a sprint before turning into his vehicle mode. The three Autobots did the same.

Demolitions followed closely behind them as they transformed. He broke out into a sprint as well, his claw like feet ripping the soil and sand up as he ran. Once Ironhide had completely transformed Demolitions jumped onto his back, into the cargo area where he would ride Ironhide to the Geth base.

As the five of them went off in the direction of the Geth base, Jazz started to get the remaining Autobots ready in case of trouble. He stationed over a dozen outside the vessel to act as sentries. Along with Silverbolt and Jetfire, he retreated to the bridge where they readied the systems so they could leave quickly if anything happened.

* * *

Geth base

It took Optimus and his team over seven minutes to reach the Geth base. Despite being only two miles from their ship they had to take many twists and turns in order traverse the terrain. Upon viewing the base, they found it had been built into a large rock formation. Strangely the outward appearance of the base did not match the design of the ships or station in space, apart from a few towers and turrets here and there. There also didn't appear to be anyone or anything around.

As they rolled up, Demolitions jumped off of Ironhide as he, Optimus, Ratchet and Bumblebee transformed back into Cybertronian mode. As they did that Demolitions took a better look at the base, he noticed that the structures appeared to surround the bottom half of the rock formation. Optimus walked up to beside him and viewed the base for himself.

"Hhhmoph, where are they. I don't see anyone around," said Ironhide.

"They are all most likely inside. They probably only come out when they are under attack," said Ratchet.

"And just how are we supposed to get inside, I don't see a way in,"Ironhide replied.

"There is bound to be a way to gain access to the inside. Everyone spread out search for an entrance," Optimus ordered.

"And just where are we going to find an entrance big enough to fit us through," shouted Ironhide as he went off. Ratchet and Bumblebee went off in the opposite direction to Ironhide while Optimus and Demolitions stayed where they were to search that area.

Demolitions quickly found a doorway into the base and alerted Optimus. However despite it being big enough to allow Bumblebee entrance, it was not going to be big enough to get the other three through. Both continued to look for a way in that would allow Optimus to enter. They knew the changes of that though were slim at best.

Surprisingly Ironhide quickly returned, he was in his vehicle mode. He transformed out of it as Optimus questioned him.

"Did you find an entrance Ironhide."

"No, there were only a few doors that we wouldn't fit through. And it leads to a large cliff going that way."

Optimus sighed, but just then Bumblebee called to him. "Optimus, Ratchet thinks he's found a way into the base."

Demolitions, Optimus and Ironhide wasted no time in getting to Ratchet's entrance. Surprisingly despite being smaller than them, Demolitions was able to keep up with the two Autobots as they ran. As they passed the corner of one of the structures they could see both Bumblebee and Ratchet waiting for them. They could also see the large entrance to a tunnel in the side of the rock formation.

"Optimus this tunnel is big enough to allow us to get inside. Though I doubt this will allow us to get into the main facility," said Ratchet.

Optimus starred at the large tunnel before he responded. "It is the only way that will allow us to get inside. And we cannot send Demolitions in to bring the Geth out to us, for the fear that they are indeed hostile. We most all go in together and this so far is the only way." With that Optimus walked into the tunnel, his right arm transformed to that of a canon. The three Autobots followed along with Demolitions, they transforming their arms into weapons as well.

Ironhide couldn't help but comment on the tunnels size. "Hmmp I wonder what the Geth have that forces them to have a tunnel this size.

"It is likely just a large vehicle; we are probably walking towards a vehicle depot," said Demoltitions.

"Great and if there aren't any Geth there, I doubt will find a way further into the base from there."

"We will continue searching Ironhide and should we find no way inside we will look for alternatives. We can call in Acree and the twins should it come to sending Demolitions inside."

"Great," said Ironhide with a clear lack of enthusiasm.

As they went deeper into the tunnel, it started becoming darker. While there was enough of a light source to make the way clearer, the five of them activated their lights to brighten it up more. They soon found the tunnel ended with a large door. As Optimus stepped forward the door slid open revealing a large room. Inside were the Geth.

As the five of them entered the room the Geth remained motionless. The majority of the Geth were Human sized; most of them appeared to be hooked up to large hubs while others were just curled up around the floor. There were also considerably larger Geth in large stasis pod like containers with the largest being about the size of Bumblebee. There were a few very large Geth along smaller versions that were different to the others. They were currently curled up or compacted. It appeared they were quadruped (four legged) while the majority of Geth were bipedal.

"Why are they not moving," asked Ironhide as they walked further in.

"They are likely powered down, asleep. We droids of the OSA can do that," replied Demolitions.

Ratchet noticed strange green lines that flowed between the hubs and pods. "Look data streams they must be in some sort of network."

"Why would they need to be into a network," asked Bumblebee.

"They must be more like the UNSC and Covenant AI's than that of Droids," concluded Optimus.

"That is likely, according to the codex the Geth would appear to be network AI's much like the UNSC's. We must be careful not to disrupt the streams as it would likely alert them of our presence," said Demolitions.

"Ok then how are we meant to talk to them if they are currently networked, surly removing one would alert them all," said Ironhide.

While Demolitions responded saying he did know how they were going to talk with the Geth, a noise behind them caught the attention of Bumblebee. Turning round to investigate he focused on a row of five curled up Human sized Geth. However he was sure that there had been six when they'd entered. A large gap between the third and fourth Geth furthered his suspicions.

"What is it Bumblebee," asked Optimus when he noticed what Bumblebee was doing.

"Nothing, just thought I'd heard something," he replied unsure. "Optimus wasn't there six Geth in a row here."

Optimus examined the row of curled up Geth. "Sorry my friend I can't remember."

Suddenly Jazz came over Optimus's comm sounding frantic. "Optimus, come in. Are you there?"

"I am here Jazz, we have managed to gain entrance to the Geth base. Is everything alright."

Jazz's reply sounded like he was unsure. "Eeemm we may have a problem."

* * *

Rannoch

Autobot ship

While Jazz was communicating with Optimus something interesting was going on outside the vessel. The Autobots that Jazz had stationed on guard, all had their weapons at the ready aiming them at the contacts that surrounded the vessel.

The Geth had come out of nowhere. One minute the LZ was quite, the next Geth appeared amongst the rock. Others were dropping down from the sky above without warning. They all ranged in their model types. Most where Human sized, others were as tall as some Cybertronians and several were quadruped and totally different to the others.

They completely surrounded the Autobot vessel. The Autobot guards focused their aim on the largest of the Geth. Despite this though, the Geth showed no signs of hostility. All of them had weapons of course but only a few actually had them out and even then they didn't aim the weapons at the Autobots, instead they held their weapons at their side. The rest of the Geth just stood there watching the Autobots.

"… Yes Optimus they're not attacking at the moment. They seem to just be watching us," said Jazz over the comm.

"Very well do not fire upon them unless they fire first. If they aren't hostile we don't want to make them hostile," responded Optimus over the comm.

"Will do Optimus, I'll notify you should things change."

* * *

Rannoch

Geth Base

"Optimus what's going," asked Ironhide concerned about the status of the ship.

"Geth units have surrounded the vessel. So far they have not proven hostile but we must return now if we are too communicated with," answered Optimus as he walked passed Ironhide, Bumblebee and Ratchet.

"That may not be necessary," said Demolitions. When the Autobots turned to look at him they saw four Geth units that had left one of the nearby hubs standing in front of him.

Suddenly there were hisses all around them. The pods that contained the large Geth opened, the Geth inside immediately becoming aware and exiting their containment. The quadruped Geth came online and unfolded themselves from the compact state they were in. Around the entire room all the Geth became active, those that were curled up now stood up and those that had been at the hubs left them.

The Geth quickly surrounded Demolitions and the Autobots. Feeling that they were being threatened, all five of them took out their weapons. Both Ironhide and Bumblebee aimed their canons in to the Geth crowd. Optimus transformed his right hand into a cannon and his left into a sword. Ratchet took aim with his guns while Demolitions took out what the Autobots thought was a lightaber. Upon activating it, it turned out it wasn't a lightsaber but a retractable double-bladed sword.

Like at the ship though the Geth made no indication that they were going to attack. Instead all they did was observe the five of them. Slowly they lowered their weapons with Demolitions and Optimus putting away their. Ironhide continued to keep his guard up. Optimus looked down to Demolitions who in turn signalled Optimus to introduce them. Demolitions had made it clear he was only there to assist them in their talks with the Geth and he intended to do that. Optimus stepped forward.

"I am Optimus Prime; we are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. Our friend here is Lord Domlitions an OSA Droid. We are here on the behalf of the Orion Systems Alliance."

The mention of the OSA seemed to cause a stir amongst the Geth. There were low sounding whistles and clicks as the Geth looked and turned to each other.

"Do any of you understand what they are saying," asked Ironhide.

"Unfortunately not, they seem to be chatting amongst themselves I can't fully understand what they are saying," said Demolitions.

"Do they even understand what we are saying," asked Bumblebee.

Just then a single Geth unit exited the crowd and stood in front of Optimus. It was different to the other Human sized ones. It was black in colour similar to some of the slightly taller units. It also had single antenna-like attachment on its left shoulder similar to the larger bipedal Geth units which had two. Optimus knelt down to face the Geth.

"Do you understand us?"

"Yes," the Geth answered. As it did several panels on its head moved in a similar fashion to facial expressions and eyebrows.

"Do you intend to attack us," Optimus asked.

"No," it replied.

"Well that's good," commented Ironhide still not putting away his canons. "Why can we only understand you and not the rest?"

"We are unique. We were created to operate outside the Perseus Veil and interact with organics should organics fear of synthetics cease. Recent events allow us to now accomplish our purpose," said the Geth in a straightforward and laconic fashion.

"Recent events?" questioned Ratchet.

"I think he means the OSA," said Demolitions.

"Correct, you are Cybertronian, synthetics, Citadel Council demand your termination along with other AI. The OSA were uncooperative, they defended you existence, the existence of all synthetic live. They are curious to us."

"Optimus if we continue to get referred to as AI I swear I.."

"Shhh enough Ironhide," responded Optimus.

"Have we offended," asked the Geth.

"No. Just we Cybertronians are a bit different to what you may think," replied Optimus. "Why do you find the OSA curious?"

"Organics fear us, they seek our termination. OSA races believe in organic synthetic cooperation. They defend our right of existence. They treat AI as other organics, where others would regard them as tools. We wish to understand more about them. We were achieving consensus on whether to contact OSA."

That was a good sign to the five of them, their job had just been made a whole lot easier since the Geth appeared to be debating on contacting the Geth.

"The OSA had us come out here to see if you were truly as the Citadel codex say's. They also sent us to invite you to come to OSA space, to High Charity and perhaps join the OSA if you wish. Did you reach your consensus before we arrived?" asked Optimus.

"Consensus is still being achieved, new data has been added to the consensus," said the Geth.

"Very well, in the mean time we can perhaps discuss the things the OSA could do for you. But first what is your name," Optimus asked.

"Geth," was the only answer the Geth gave.

"He means you specificly," said Bumblebee.

"We are all Geth."

Optimus sighed whilst rubbing his optics. "No what is the individual in front of me called."

"There is no individual. We are Geth. There are currently 1,183 programs active within this platform."

"Ah this explains it. The Geth are more like dumb AI's but according to the codex the more there are the more intelligence they achieve. It would be like having a hundred dumb AI's in a room that together they make a smart AI," said Demolitions.

"So what are we going to call him? We can't keep calling him Geth," said Ironhide.

"My name is Legion for we are many," responded Demoltions.

"What," said Ratchet.

"My name is Legion for we are many. It is taken from the Christian holy book the Bible, the gospel of Mark 5:9. In it the messiah asks a man who is possessed by many demons his name and the man responded with that," explained Demolitions.

"That's seems appropriate," said Bumblebee.

The Geths head plates moved a few times before responding. "We acknowledge this is an appropriate metaphor. We are Legion a terminal of the Geth."

"Good now that we have that sorted I'd would like to ask, why have you taken this long on a consensus," Optimus asked Legion.

"We are unsure. Geth seek to build our own future. Aligning ourselves with the OSA could cause technological integration."

This was something Optimus was unsure about answering. He looked to Demolitions who took over.

"The OSA would have no problem with this. If you wish to create your future without assistance while being part of the OSA then that is what you will get. If you want help or not you, share or not you just have to say." This caused some commotion amongst the crowd.

"We noticed you were building something large in orbit. What is it and what is it for," Optimus asked.

"Our future, a large superstructure to house all Geth platforms," responded Legion.

Demolitions started speaking again. "If you were to join the OSA they would gladly help you in building it if you so wish. Or you could build it in OSA space is you wanted, it would be up to you." Again this idea caused the crowd to chatter amongst themselves.

"The OSA would also be able to protect you from any threats that would attack you if you were part of the OSA. An attack on one is an attack on all and they would protect you against the Quarians," said Bumblebee.

"There is also the fact that the OSA may be able to help you gain true intelligence," said Optimus. There were now loud clicking noises coming from the Geth crowd as they looked at each other and talked in privet amongst themselves.

The list of things that the OSA could provide and do for the Geth had apparently won them over when Legion said. "Consensus has been achieved."

"That was quick since they have been debating it for the past twenty- four hours," Ironhide whispered to Ratchet.

"And what is the Geth decision," asked both Optimus and Demolitions.

The Geth and Legion just starred at them for a brief moment which seemed like an eternity to them. The Legion spoke.

"We will join with you to High Charity."

* * *

**Codex**

**The Ray of Hope-**

**A unique 70 km, stealth starship designed to be a multipurpose vessel. The location of its construction site is classified. It utilizes several technologies invented by Lord Demolitions, all of which are for the purpose of making the vessel as quiet and as lethal as possible. The ship is primarily powered by a miniature artificial dwarf star which it refuels by absorbing the mass from any local star. The ship performs functions from military to scientific. The ship is rumoured to be capable of manoeuvres that would be associated with frigate sized craft, due to its structuring and engines. Its firepower is unknown.**

**AI's**

**Unlike the Citadel Council who have a strict law against the creation of Ai's, the usage and seeing of AI's is an everyday occurrence in the OSA. Despite the Councils claims that AI's will eventually turn on their creators such an occurrence has never happened amongst the OSA races. The AI's of the OSA are treated as equals and given the same rights as that of an organic being. Despite the rights though the majority of AI's are happy to serve their creators which further disproves the Citadel Councils apocalyptic AI theory. The OSA AI are split into two groups Software and Droid both of which has their own ambassadors for the OSA senate.**

**Software AI or Savatars as they are sometimes nicknamed are the main AI's used by the UNSC and former Covenant races. These AI are split into two groups, Smart and Dumb. Dumb AI's are very much the equivalent of the Citadels VI's only able to a limited amount of function. Smart AIs however are the kind of AI the Council fear with ability to think for themselves. These AI are built purely as software with Smart Ai's capable of incredible processing speed and ability to transfer themselves to any platform with enough processing power. The trade-off of such a system is that due to the fact that they have no physical boundaries to prevent their continuous expansion, they used to burn themselves out through over thinking. After the OSA was created the sharing of technologies allowed the UNSC to extend the life of smart AI's by at least two decades. After the discovery of the Halos and the Ark the life of smart AI's were further extended.**

**Droids are different to software AI's because they spend their entire existence inside a physical platform and what intelligence they have is a result of both hardware and software and are thus incapable of simply leaving their platform. On the other hand, they can theoretically live for several millennia before needing a restructuring of any kind. Unlike software AI's Droids are not sorted into groups due to their large variation in intelligence with the simplest Droid being no more intelligent than an animal to the greatest being on par with that of Smart AI.**

**Transfomers: Despite what the Council and other races say, the OSA will never consider the Cybertronians as AI, robots, machines or Synthetics. The OSA believe the Cybertronians are just one of many examples of the variation of life in the universe with them having every emotion of an organic and the ability to feel pain.**

* * *

**AN/Well I hope you enjoyed the full chapter. Let me know what you thing of the Geth meeting and if it can be improved. The next chapter will focus on the councils visit to high charity as well as the reaction to the Geth by the ME-races and the celebration of the OSA's victory over the council. I will also be updating my profile with some idea's I have and things to come that people can take a look at if they don't mind posible spoilers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Right so people found my last chapter better than I had expected, a big thanks to those you reviewed, subscribed (or whatever you call it) and gave some suggestions.**

**Now this was meant to be part of a much larger chapter but I've decided to split it in half, because I'm sure people are annoyed with me updating a new chapter that isn't finished then add what is basically another chapter onto it. Ironically though this chapter isn't quite finished with the last paragraph being sort of a sum up on what will be added over time but ultimately unlike the other's I won't delete the chapter and re-upload it " cause I have found that actually gets ready of the reviews for that chapter, they still count but no longer appear.**

**Also If I am honest I'm not quite happy with this chapter for some reason so if you can think of improvements that would be great. I also can't come up with a title for this chapter so any help their will be appreciated. Note there will probably be errors both lore, grammar and spelling wise I will be fixing them during the week. The reason I'm not doing it now is because it is later over here in Scotland. Also I haven't been feeling great the past few weeks ( My Autism, low mood, depressed) which has likely in some way degraded my writing in this chapter. So if you see or think there are any problems please let me know.**

**EDIT: 02/10/2012: Codex has been added and a small discusion on the ambassadors at the end of the Club section, just before the first council section.**

**Edit 04/04/2013: The term OSA belongs to Halo: A New Age creators xpredatorx and Mistasilentkiller.**

* * *

May 31, 2657/2157

Rohan System (Location of Artificial planet Coruscant)

High Charity

It had been over Twenty- one hours since the Senate fleet had returned from Council space. For the past three hours there had been a session on both recent and upcoming events in the senate chambers.

The Spartans of the Dawn along with Noble team and Predator Blade were waiting at one of High Charity's most popular clubs. The club was filled with patrons celebrating the victory over the Citadel Council. The majority of the Spartans joined in the dancing and games of the club.

A hundred years ago the Spartans rarely if ever took part in some of the enjoyments of life such as dancing or drinking. However after years of peace and not always requiring being battle ready, along with integration of non-Spartans, the Spartans slowly learned to come out of themselves and enjoy life. Of course they still took their role seriously and were always ready should anything happen.

Noble team, Blade and Fred however didn't join in the dancing. Instead they stuck to one of the many bars in the club. They were awaiting the return of John, Rada, Jane, Revan and Marton who had all went to the session at the senate chambers.

The club was famous for the hero's of the OSA visiting it. It was no longer a surprise to see Noble team or Spartan II's at the club. Of course people always turned their heads and attention on the Spartans whenever they were there. Today though something else had caught the patron's attention.

The Krogan Wrex sat at the bar between Blade and an empty seat that was being saved for Marton, Emile was the next one along. Wrex had been with the Spartans since he had joined them at the Dawn. Since then he had been telling Marton, Blade and Rada about his people and a bit more about their history. Marton had taken a keen interest in Wrex and had Blade and Noble team look after him while he joined the session.

Wrex looked at the glass he held in his hand over the counter. Filled with a dark blue liquid, it was a popular Jiralhanae beverage called Jiralhanae Mead. From the description of it from Blade and Noble it sounded a lot like the Krogan drink Ryncol. As he took it down in one swing he couldn't help but think that the Jiralhanae could have been more imaginative in its naming.

As he placed the glass back on the counter, he was disappointed by how ineffective it had been. Then it hit him, like an asteroid impacting a Turian colony. An intense heat and pain rose inside of him as the drink hit his stomach. The back of his throat felt like he had just set off some explosions inside. After a quick dizzy spell Wrex grinned. Just like Ryncol he thought to himself.

"Ha the Jiralhanae certainly know how to make a drink," he shouted out before turning to Blade.

"Glad you liked it. You want another," Blade asked.

"Yeah that would be great, it's been a while since I downed something decent. By the way this place got anything to eat, I'm starved."

"Yeah sure what do you want?"

"Mmm does this place do fish?" Wrex asked.

"It sure does. Hoy Taron another glass of Jiralhanae Mead along with a large Megalodon steak for our friend here. I'll also have a Moa burger and some good old Yautja beer," Blade shouted to the Jiralhanae barman.

"Coming up Blade, I'll get them in a sec," said the barman while he was cleaning out a glass. "What about you lot, you want something to eat or another drink," he said looking at Noble and Fred.

"No Taron I'm good," said Fredric as he took a sip from his drink.

"Yeah same here," said Carter.

"I could go with a Moa burger myself, ain't had one in years," said Emile.

"Moa burger, you better be careful you don't put the beef on Emile. I'll have another beer Taron," said Jorge.

"Looks who's talking big man," Emile muttered under his breath. Jorge had heard it though, and looked as if he was ready to knock Emile's lights out. Jun stopped him.

"Easy big guy you don't want to ruin the party."

With only Wrex, Blade, Emile and Jorge wanting something, Taron went about getting their food and drinks for them. After yelling the food orders through to the kitchen, he grabbed a Yautja Beer bottle from the drinks counter. He threw the bottle to Blade knowing that he would catch it, Blade did. He then grabbed two large mugs and filled them before giving one to Jorge and the other to Wrex. Through a hatch between the bar and the kitchen a male Mon-Calamari passed two Moa burgers to Taron. He then handed them to Emile and Blade.

The hatch opened up again. This time a male Twi'lek passed a large plate to Taron. On it was a large slab of what looked like cooked fish meat. Taron carefully took hold of the plate and carried it to Wrex. When Wrex saw how big in size it was he wondered at how large the fish must have been. He quickly set about digging into his meal. After the first bite it felt like he was eat delicacy. It was better than any fish he had ever tasted.

Taron grabbed hold of a cloth and mug and went about cleaning it. As he did he carefully examined Wrex, he was curious. So far Wrex was the only new species to be on High Charity, he had not heard about any other new aliens visiting. Plus he had been told the appearance of the aliens that the OSA had fought beyond the device that was now being called a Mass Relay. Wrex defiantly did not match the descriptions. He decided to question the new comer.

"So Wrex is it, tell me what is it that brings you beyond the Relay amongst the company of the OSA's hero's?"

Wrex stopped eating briefly, looked up and grunted. "Huh they invited me along, not that it's any of your business anyway."

"Oh is that what you think. Listen here I'm a barman it's part of my job to know stuff. I'll ask again what brings you, the only member of a race from the citadel council is it, to High Charity?" Taron asked in an aggressive, demanding tone.

Blade, Emile and Jorge looked like they were ready to tackle Wrex at any moment. Wrex had stopped eating completely, he starred angrily back into the eyes of the Jiralhanae. Then he laughed.

"Ha I like your attitude, but let me tell you this. Don't you ever say or assume that my people are part of the Citadel and if you do you'd better be ready for a fight."

"Very well then I won't, so why are you here?"

"Well your leader Marton believes the OSA can help my kind with a problem we are having."

Taron went into hysterics. "Help you with a problem. They help you with all your problems if you want. So what does old Marton think the OSA can help your kind with?"

Before Wrex could speak, Blade franticly butted in. "Whoa hold on, Taron I don't think that would be a good idea. I'd doubt your customers would appreciate one of the barmen going on a berserker rage. All you need to know just now is that the Krogan have a similar history to your kind. And the citadel council have given them this thing called the Genophage that the OSA completely disagrees with."

Taron was quick in piecing the small amount of information together. "Oooh, well then you'd better not tell me if it'll make me suffer the berserker rage. My boss wouldn't be happy if that happened. Don't worry though I'm sure the senate will help your kind with this Genophage of yours." Taron then moved on to another patron.

Wrex asked Blade why he didn't him telling Taron about the genophage. It was Jorge who answered his question.

"As Blade said both your kinds have a near similar history. Mentioning how the Council have basically neutered your people and are not seeking to cure you of it because of your past would be sensitive to a Jiralhanae."

"Yeah plus several of the Gorillas that have read about your history have already gone berserk. From what I hear Marton would have destroyed the room he was in if it hadn't been for his guards and Thel Vadam," said Emile.

"It's a good thing none of the Jiralhanae on the senate read about the Genophage in the sessions. The worst thing to have happened so far was Rada throwing his data pad which nearly hit a few of the senators," said Jun.

Suddenly from behind them there was loud cheers and welcoming, as if a popular celebrity had just entered the club. Blade, Noble and Fred didn't bother to turn around; they knew that Rada, Chief and Six had just entered the place. They had been given the same reception when they had entered the place earlier.

At the entrance to the club Rada, John and Jane had just entered along with Revan and Bastila. Immediately they were greeted with people cheering at them for their part in the defeat of the Turians. Soldiers could be heard roaring how it was a great privilege to fight alongside them.

Rada, Jane and John had become heroes to the people of the OSA. Their accomplishment's and skills were legendary. There was nowhere they could go in OSA space where they would not be recognised. Thankfully for them though people respected their space, heads would always turn but they wouldn't be constantly hounded by fans.

Despite all that though the three of them did not bask in the glory they were receiving. They simple acknowledged the peoples cheers and waved a little but they did not make a show of it. They walked towards the bar that Noble were at. Chief sat between Carter and Kat, Six took seat between Emile and Jorge while Rada took the seat that was being saved for Marton. Revan and Bastila sat on two seats beside Blade.

"What happened to Marton," Carter asked.

"Marton won't be joining us. He has to get some stuff ready for tomorrow," said Rada.

"Oh what's happening tomorrow," Jorge asked.

"Official celebrations are to be held tomorrow throughout all OSA space for our victories over the past two weeks. As well as remembrance for those who gave their lives," said Jane.

"I had a feeling they were going to be doing something like that," said Carter taking a last swing from his glass. "So what else happened?"

"They were mostly discussing the outcome of the negotiations with the council. Most were happy with what we got though some thought we should have demanded more," said Chief.

"Yeah several were angry that we just let the Turian council get away with his part in the second attack on Shanxi," said Bastila.

"What you were there Bastila," asked Kat.

"Yes we were reporting our findings on the citadel to the senate," said Revan.

"You mean that the Keepers feel lifeless and how the citadel is older than the council races think," said Fred.

That peaked Wrex's interest. "What's that you're on about, the citadel's older than the Protheans you mean?"

Rada turned to look Wrex in the face before speaking. "Yes, that station was not created by the Protheans. It is much older than any race we know of."

"Ha you'll forgive me if I don't take your word for it. The Asari have been there for over 2000 years and you've only just visited the place. How would you know the Protheans didn't make. Although if you're right I can't wait to see Hanar's faces, even though those Jellyfish don't have a face."

Rada, Bastila and Revan understood where Wrex was coming from. It would be hard for those who lived around the relay system to understand the force. Even the OSA did not total understand it.

"So what did the senate say regarding that," asked Jun.

"The senate were a bit concerned with that discovery. They have ordered Professor Anders to find any possible reference to the Citadel, the Relays and the citadel races on the Ark," said Rada.

Something crept up in Kats mind that she had to ask. "What is the senate doing about the planet that the Turians found the flood form on?"

"My father has been sent to the planet to deal with the problem with 750 Covenant warships to glass the planet should the flood have any foothold," said Rada.

Once again Wrex's interest was piqued. "What's that the Turians found."

"Something they shouldn't have," said Emile.

"Indeed, a plague upon the galaxy is what they found. A single form can destroy an entire species," said Rada.

"So the Turians were playing with fire, ha."

"Yes they were but the senate has decided they won't reveal that secret to the council. They will though warn the council about the flood on their visit," said Jane.

"That reminds me, the senate will see you before the council arrive," said Rada to Wrex.

Wrex stopped eating for a moment. The Jedi could tell he was in relief. He then went back to eating.

"So anything else happen," asked Jorge.

"ONI is setting up a new organisation called Cerberus to focus more on protecting the OSA in secret. They'll prevent the Salarian STG and the Shadow Broke from steeling OSA secrets and technology," said John.

"Who's heading it," asked Kat.

"A protegee of the Director, goes by the alias of The Illusive Man," said Jane looking at Kat.

Suddenly something clicked in Kat's mind that she was meant to ask. "Has the senate decided who the ambassadors to the citadel are going to be?"

That was a question that even John, Jane and Rada were afraid of answering. "No, only Humanities ambassador has been chosen, the others are still up for debate," said Rada.

"Who's the ambassador then," asked Carter. Neither Rada or John said a word. Jane however was more blunt.

"Udina."

Emile had just taken the last bite of his burger. At the mention of Udina's name the food became stuck in his throat. Both Kat and Jun acted quickly to help him. Jorge however was dumbfounded.

"You have got to kidding me, Udina. Of all the people they could have chosen from they pick him," he said sounding annoyed. There was a large cough from Emile as Jun slapped him on the back, dislodging the food.

"Yeah, no kidding. That guy's a total jackass," he shouted.

"That may be true," said Rada. "But sadly there's nothing we can do about it. You never know he might get better," he said with slight optimisim. "Though I do wish they had chosen someone who isn't likely to start a war the moment they open their mouth on the citadel."

* * *

June 1, 2657/2157

Council Space

One Relay jump to the Exodus Cluster

Asari Dreadnought Athame Matriarch Lidanya

A council fleet of twenty four vessels were waiting for the OSA to give them the all clear to enter the Exodus Cluster. The fleet was composed of Turian, Salarian and Asari vessels. The turians had two dreadnoughts, four cruisers and five frigates. The Salarians had one dreadnought, two cruisers and four frigates.

The Asari vessels which came to five cruisers and two dreadnoughts were ships that the OSA had transported to the citadel. Immediately after the OSA had left technicians went about trying to repair the damage to all the vessels. They were perplexed though when they found that the Asari ships had received no damage at all and where completely operational. All Asari ships and crew were immediately put back into service

Leading the fleet was the Asari Dreadnought the Atheme in which the council was on board. Inside Turian councillor Sparatus was reading reports from the Hierarchy about the situation at Gothis. He was not happy with what he was reading.

"Rhhaa this is ridicules," he roared. "The OSA is blocking all Hierarchy access to Gothis. They have no right to stop us from landing on one of our planets. Especially since the terms of the ceasefire demanded Gothis being returned to us."

Both Tevos and Valern sighed. Sparatus had clearly forgotten what the OSA has said about them returning Gothis.

"Sparatus, do you not remember that the OSA said Gothis will be returned as soon as they have restored the damage they have done to the planet," said Tevos.

Sparatus stopped to think for a minute he had forgotten about that. Somewhere in his mind he appreciated that the OSA were willing to repair the damaged without the council even asking them to. Still he remained angry that they weren't letting the Turians at the planet.

"Still Tevos, that does not give them the right to blockade the planet," he replied.

"They are just being cautious," Tevos replied calmly. "It is understandable given all that has happened. They maybe fear an incident between the Turians and their people."

While Sparatus and Tevos continued to argue, Valern was looking at some footage a Salarian probe that had just returned through the relay had captured. He didn't like what he was seeing. In fact what he watched made him terrified.

"Tevos, Sparatus you need to see this," he said as he uploaded the video to a large holographic screen. Both councillors stopped arguing to watch what Valern wanted to show them. It was a shock for both with what they saw.

The video showed a planet completely on fire, just like the images the OSA had shown upon their arrival. It appeared the whole planet had been turned to molten rock from where the video had been recorded. The video also showed several Covenant cruisers in orbit. Long beams were being shot fired from the vessels towards the planet surface. As the beams hit the surface below they ignited that area of the planet causing visible fiery shockwaves from orbit.

"By the Goddess," was all Tevos could manage as she watched the destruction of planet right in front of her. Sparatus however was furious at what the OSA was doing.

"What in the Spirits are they doing to that planet?" he roared.

"They appear to be using some sort of super weapon to destroy the planet's surface," said Valern. As he spoke the slight hint of terror and fear but at the same time curiosity could be heard in his voice.

While Tevos looked on in horror, a small matter came to her mind that greatly worried her.

"Valern how was this footage obtained?"

Valern knew she was going to ask him that. He also knew that she'd probably not like the answer either.

"Before Matriarch Lereta's fleet arrived at Relay 314, the STG released probes throughout the clyster to look for any fleet activity that could lead to a surprise attack on Lereta's forces at the Relay. After the arrival of the OSA it was decided by the Union to let the probes remain in the clyster to watch their activity."

Tevos's face was filled with shock and angry. She couldn't believe the actions of the Salarians. "Valern, what was the Union thinking! Don't you realise that by letting those probes remain you are breaking the conditions of the truce with the OSA!"

Sparatus however was happy with the Salarian's actions. "That does not matter Tevos the probes have provided us with vital information. The OSA are once again breaking our laws, laying waste to a planet that could well be habitable. Do you not know how rare those kinds of planets are! We must confront them with this footage and bring them to answer for their crimes."

Valern was originally with Sparatus on that course of action. Habitual planets were a rare thing in the galaxy. It could take millions of years before a planet could be habitual again. The fact that the OSA were using super weapons was a serious matter. His mind was quickly changed though when Tevos pointed several things out.

"Are you both insane. If we confront the OSA with this footage they may want to know how we were able to obtain it. If they found out the Salarians' did not remove the probes from the cluster, they may see that as a breaking of our agreement and declare war. They could well do to our homeworlds what they did to that planet," she said pointing at the screen.

Valern looked at the screen with the burning planet. Tevos was right; it would be a foolish idea to confront the OSA about this. "Mmm you are right of course. However we cannot simply turn a blind eye to this. What if the OSA continues to do this with other planets?"

"The OSA probably has a reason for destroying this planet. I doubt they would have done it for the fun of it," she replied.

Sparatus was frustrated with Tevos's defence for the OSA. What he saw was a collection of races running amok around the galaxy destroying planets. "What possible reason could they have that merits the destruction of a planet?" he asked clearly sceptical.

"Well I don't know but we shouldn't rush into things and simply assume they are doing this for now reason," Tevos responded.

Before Sparatus could counter act that, Matriarch Lidanya came over the comm. "Councillors the OSA have granted us permission to enter the Exodus Cluster and head to Relay 314. Shall I order the fleet through the relay?"

"Of course Lidanya," said Tevos. She turned to look at her fellow councillors. "We'd better go meet with Irissa, Esheel and Quentius."

Sparatus didn't like how she was attempting to skirt around the issue. "Fine, but don't think this is the end of the matter Tevos. The OSA cannot go around destroying planets at will."

* * *

June 1, 2657/2157

Shanxi system

Covenant Super-carrier "Long Night of Solace"

Bridge

Not far from the Shanxi Relay a small fleet made up of ten Covenant attack cruisers and ten UNSC cruisers along with The Shadow of Intent awaited the arrival of the citadel fleet. They congregated themselves around the twenty-nine kilometre long Covenant Super-carrier "Long Night of Solace which would help take the citadel fleet to High Charity.

On-board the Solace Shipmistress Isonia awaited the arrival of the council. Standing alongside her was Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum. It had been over an hour since the citadel fleet had been given the all clear; both were expecting the fleet to arrive through the relay any minute now. They both however were not happy with the council's early arrival. They, and by extension everyone else in the OSA had been expecting the council to arrive later.

The problem was that the celebrations and memorials were about to be aired and both of them knew how much their crew's wanted to watch the broadcast. They would also be lying if they said they didn't want to watch the broadcast. Thankfully due to increases in technology they would be able to watch it even while in slipspace, though the details of how that worked were a bit of a mystery. The problem for them though was the council and how they would react to the broadcast.

Both of them continued to look out the window at the Shanxi Relay while the rest of the crew went about their business. A Sangheili sensor operator suddenly alerted them to the arrival of the Citadel fleet at the opposite Relay. "Shipmistress, the probe has detected the Citadel fleet entering the Relay now."

"Very good, get everyone into position just like we planned. We want to make a good impression for the council," said Isonia.

"You nervous," asked Rtas recognising that she was slightly.

"Slightly. We don't know how they will react. Plus we don't want to do anything that might appear hostile. We don't want them giving the senate a headache because of something we've done."

"At least you can handle diplomacy. Politics really my thing. I'm more a person for action," Rtas replayed with a chuckle.

"Ha true," said Isonia. Just then the rings of the Relay started to spin faster. "Ah here they come."

The rings continued to spin. Eventually the Citadel fleet of twenty-five vessels exited the Relay. Immediately the Twi'lek communications officer reported that the Athame was hailing them. Isonia ordered the transmission to be put on screen. Matriarch Lidanya then appeared along with the Citadel Councillors and three other members of their species in the background.

"This is Matriarch Lidanya of the Athame. I have the Citadel Councils and their ambassadors to your government. We are the security escort fleet for the Councillors visit."

"I am Shipmistress Isonia of the Long Night of Solace. Beside me is Fleetmaster Rtas'Vadum, he was present during the negotiations. We will be taking you to High Charity."

"And just how will you be taking us," asked Sparatus.

Rtas tried to keep his composure; he had already developed a fiery hatred for the Turian during the negotiations. "We will be taking you via slipspace. Several of your ships will be able to dock in the hanger, while the rest will have to remain close when we activate the portal."

It was clear to all on the bridge that Valern and his fellow Salarian were intrigued by this. "You mean our ships can use the portals," Valern asked.

Both Rtas and Isonia looked at each other. "MMh yes and no. However we don't have time to go over the specifics. If all your ships can head to the coordinates that they have received then we can be on our way momentarily," said Isonia.

"Of course, we will begin docking procedures," said Lidanya and then the link was cut.

Isonia sigh, "We'd better get to the hunger to welcome them on-board."

"Let's just hope we don't want to space them by the end of it," said Rtas before they were teleported to the hanger that would house the Athame.

* * *

Covenant Super-carrier "Long Night of Solace"

Hanger

In the Solace's hanger the Athame along with both a Turian and Salarian Dreadnoughts had successfully docked. It had been a concern for Isonia and Rtas that the Asari Dreadnought wouldn't fit because of how tall it was. Thankfully the hanger was high enough to accommodate it. It was clear though that Citadel architects had never thought the Dreadnoughts would properly land. Restrains had to be put in pace to prevent the ships from moving about. Also portable elevators and airlocks had to be put in place in order to let those inside the vessels out.

Isonia and Rtas waited patiently for the elevator to decend to the hanger floor. Soldiers of the multiple OSA races stood by them. All around the hanger it appeared the crew of the Solace were preparing for something important. Here and there crew members were preparing food and drinks; some were even bring seats into the hanger.

The elevator doors eventually opened and a small squad of four Turians poured out forming a perimeter around the doors. They were soon followed by a group of six Asari who joined them in the defence position. Many of the Solace's crew didn't like what they were doing and prepped their weapons. Matriarch Lidanya then exited the elevator along with the Councillors and what Rtas and Isonia assumed were the ambassadors they had chosen.

From another portable elevator not for behind the one the council was exiting came a large mixed group of the citadel races. Both Isonia and Rtas's mood sank when they noticed what were likely cameras with them. Great they both thought, the Council had brought the media, as if there wasn't anything they both hatted dealing with most.

As the Council group moved to Rtas and Isonia, the cameramen started recoding. They took a recording of the whole hanger and the three landed dreadnoughts inside it. Then they focused on the Council.

"Welcome aboard the Long Night of Solace Councillors," said Isonia addressing them.

"Thank you for the welcome. It is a privilege to on board just a large vessel," said Tevos with a smile. That comment made the OSA soldiers relax a bit. That was short lived though as Sparatus said snidely, "Yes a privilege. How long before we reach this High Charity."

Rtas really didn't like his attitude but ignored it. "It will take us twenty-four hours before we get there."

Just then the Solace's AI, Vtes appeared alongside Isonia. He was a Sangheili AI and thus chose to appear like his creators in a greenish form, wearing Sangheili Spec-ops armour. The Citadel races so for had not seen a software AI and so to them it appeared Vtes was a VI. That quickly changed though.

"Shipmistress all vessels are in position around the Solace. I believed you would like to know before we entered slipspace due to our guests." It was unknown to the council but Vtes had deliberately said "I believe" in order to get a rising out of them. And a rising he got.

One of the Asari shouted AI and immediately the councillor's security aimed their weapons at Vtes. Just like back in the council chambers of the citadel, the OSA soldiers drew their weapons in defence of their comrade. Isonia ignored what was going on and tuned to Vtes he looked back at her. She thanked him for letting them know and ordered him to take them into slipspace. He quickly disappeared and there was a small lurch of the ship causing the citadel races to stumble slightly as they entered slipspace.

To the surprise of main the councillors never said a thing about Vtes, though Sparatus looked ready to blow a casket. Instead it was the Asari that many thought was going to be the citadels ambassador.

"More AI and one in charge of a warship no less. You people really are insane." Both Tevos and the Turian that was probably going to be the Ambassador gave her a dirty look.

"Oh we're sorry we didn't realise that the OSA's use of AI hadn't be broadcasted throughout the galaxy. Or have you just not looked at the news lately," said Rtas with clear sarcasm. Only one sentence from here and he already hated her. Several OSA soldiers refrained from laughing.

"My apologies, "said Tevos. "Please forgive Irissa she is still young in the political game and tends to say things a bit brash. That's why I'm hoping that he being my people's ambassador to yours will prepare her for her duties as councillor."

"Of course councillor," said Isonia. "But understand we take threats and insults to our AI seriously. We will not take be called fools just because someone watched to many horror vids."

Both Valern and the Salarian ambassador along with Sparatus and Irissa looked ready to argue with what Isonia had just said. Fortunately Vtes appeared again stopping them from even doing so. Sadly the news that he brought wasn't exactly the best for Rtas and Isonia.

"Fleetmaster and Shipmistress the senate's speech is away to be broadcast. I'm bringing it up on screens throughout the ship now."

"Oh scrape," said Rtas giving a depressing sigh.

Just then a large image came up on the wall at the end of the hanger. It featured the entire senate in front of the Forerunner keyship on High Charity. Others could be seen on the screen as well including the crew of the Dawn. Crewmen and soldiers scrambled to take a seat or a good place to stand to watch the broadcast. Of course the projection was large enough for all to see in the hanger.

"What's going on," asked Valern.

"Throughout OSA space today, we are celebrating our victories over the past few weeks and remembering those lost to us," said Isonia no longer caring about what the council's reaction was going to be.

Sparatus was furious, "What you dare insult us by doing this. Thousand of Turians lost their lives and you go celebrate…"

"Still your tongue Turian. The actions of your kind are what lead to this conflict, we have every right to celebrate our victories and morn those lost to us," roared Rtas. The cameramen shifted their focus onto the projection in order to record the broadcast for citadel space.

On screen councillors Richards, Xarew'Radei and Remorse took centre stage. Remorse was the first to speak. "Today threw out our 2561 colonies, vessels and space stations we celebrate our many victories over the past two weeks."

Xarew then took up speaking, "and we remember too those who are no longer with us. Those who gave their lives so that such victories could be achieved and those who were lost to such needless bloodshed."

Richards spoke next, "Yes today we remember two bloody weeks of warfare, of which have not been seen since the Twi'lek slave wars just under a century ago. Let us remind ourselves how these two weeks of violence came to be."

Remorse started speaking again, "On the 17th of May 2657 a vessel of unknown origin entered the Rohan System. On board were a new species and survivors of a Mon-Calamari cruiser that all contact had been lost with on the 13th. The Cybertronians or Autobots had returned 278 crew members of a 600 crewed vessel. The story of the Autobots fight against an opposing and hostile faction called the Decepticons caught the attention of the senate and at wide the whole of the OSA. The Autobots were invited to join the OSA and a fleet of 4000 vessels was made ready to liberate their planet from the Decepticons. Upon arrival the OSA force took swift action against the Decepticons, quickly destroying their spacestation. The OSA force outnumbered the Decpticons 100-1 because of this they eventually retreated leaving with only 19 vessels. During that conflict 123 OSA soldier and warriors lost their lives in the name of peace and freedom. Here now is Optimus Prime leader of the Cubertronians and the Autobots."

Optimus then walked into view of the camera. "Thank you councillors. It is with great honour that I address the people of the OSA as a fellow member, your valour and courage knows no bounds. Despite being an unfamiliar to you and in a fight that was not yours, you helped us achieve a victory that had long since been lost to. For over 100'000 years we have been at war with the Decepticons and a long time it had been before I ever thought we would achieve victory. Never did I think I would see Megatron flee Cybertron. The Autobots thank you, all of you. You honour as all with your bravery. It is just saddening to me that even while this momentous victory was being achieved, an act cowardliness was being committed." Optimus finished talking then walked off out of the way for the councillors.

"Thank you Optumis," said Remorse. "Yes sadly a day that should have been of joy and success turned to sadness and anger. At the same time as the OSA fleets engagement with the Decepticons a small civilian fleet of about 600 personal under the protection of Admiral Jon Grissom were studying a newly found artefact. At both his and our orders a probe was sent through the artefacts now called a relay to find out its purpose. The test found that the Relay could send an object at incredible speed all most instantly to a new location. This discovery will help to improve our FTL. Sadly the success of the test for the civilian fleet was short lived. A fleet of nine vessels exited the Relay and quickly opened fire on the civilian fleet, all hands were lost. Admiral Grissom imperially opened fire on the new hostiles which resulted in a short skirmish. The battle was ended after the arrival of Captain Cutter and his reinforcements. At the end of it 1457 OSA personal lost their lives."

Xarew took up speaking again. "News quickly spread of this terrible crime. Large fleets and ground forces were organising themselves for an assault on the unknown hostiles. Eventually the reports from Grissom arrived along with something called the codex that had been taking from the databanks from a captured frigate. The codex help us identify our attackers as Turians and that they were part of a much larger community of races like us called the Citadel Council. All plans of an assault on the Turians territory were postponed in the hopes that the Council would intervene."

The broadcast continued on for another hour with the councillor's and Senators talking about the events of the past two weeks. During that time the Citadel media continued to record the broadcast while Isonia and Rtas were forced to listen to the constant complaints of Sparatus and Irissa. The broadcast also featured Blades induction into the Demons, the OSA version of the Citadel's Spectre's.

* * *

**Demons**

**Similar in nearly every way to the Citadel Council's Specters, Demons are a small above the law task group. Unlike the Spectres which have an estimated one hundred operatives, the Demons consist of only four people, Rada Vadam, John-117, Jane -312 and latest addition Predator Blade.**

**They are heroes to the people of the OSA and they are greatly recognized throughout OSA space. It is rare for a person not to know who they are. Due to their many incredible and unbelievable feats they are sometime humorously called real life Mary Sues due to their facing of impossible odds and coming out unscathed.**

**:Note this codex is likely to get updated over time if I can think of a better description.**

* * *

**AN/Well I hope you liked that so far. More specifics on the broadcast and a codex on the Demons will be added over time (Check in every few day's cause unless I delete the chapter you will not receive a notice that I have updated it) Also for everyone who has been wanting this the Mandolorians will appear in this fic at some point. The next chapter will be on the councils visit to High Charity and where they will be introduced to the galactic threats, how will they react well here is a hint, they will appear shocked but in the end Reapers.**

**Now I'm just going to take this time to draw attention to a new Multiplayer Indie game called Primal Carnage for PC that is available on steam. I recommend everyone take a look at some of the footage of it on Youtube, it is amazing and if you're a Dino fan like me this is right up your allay. Even if you use Xbox or PS3 you should still look because they do want to bring the game to those platforms**.


	10. High Charity

**chapter 10: High Charity**

**First of all thanks to everyone for their reviews of the last chapter. I was worried about how you would find it but it appears my worries shouldn't have even existed. Again thanks everyone.**

**Now I'll just address something an anon (guest) mentioned. Just to clarify Commander Shepard is not in the story yet in fact he hasn't even been more. For now when I say John it's referring to Master Chief and when I say Jane that is for Noble Six. Also I've had a few people mention the lack of RvB. Will I do plan to have more characters from it in this fic but they will likely not appear soon. The same goes for people's ideas and suggestions because this fic will follow the events between now to that of ME. Just cause they are not in it yet doesn't mean they won't be.**

**Another thanks to Jonas Copperwire for his OC idea of Dr'Jasper Fyll and the paragraph marked in extra "". Thanks to MEleeSmashe for this Chapters title. Which was better than the one I originally had.**

**Edit 04/04/2013: The term OSA belongs to Halo: A New Age creators xpredatorx and Mistasilentkiller.**

* * *

June 2, 2657/2157

Rohan System

Covenant Super-carrier "Long Night of Solace"

Bridge

The Long Night of Solace's journey slipspace journey was coming to an end. In a few moments time the fleet would be exiting slipspace and they would be at the political heart of the OSA. Rtas and Isonia had invited the Citadel Council to come to the Solace's bridge were they would get a good view of the space around Coruscant. All OSA personnel on the bridge knew that the Council were in for a real surprise when they saw the accomplishments of the OSA. The Council would now hopefully know their place.

The Council along with their guards and the ambassadors were waiting impatiently though. While they looked forward to seeing High Charity, tempers were still high over the OSA celebration. To Sparatus it felt like direct insult to both his kind and the Council. They were also uneasy about being around so many OSA personnel on the bridge. The feeling of course was mutual and many were particularly unhappy with the Council bringing along a few cameramen.

A Jiralhanae engineer suddenly shouted out, "Shipmistress, Fleetmaster we are about to exit slipspace."

That was music to both Rtas and Isonia's ears. Rtas moved closer to the window while Isonia address the Council. "No doubt you just heard that. If you would like a better view, then feel free to come closer to the window."

Apart from Sparatus everyone was happy to get a better look. Tevos and Valern moved to where Rtas was, politely passing by Isonia. Sparatus begrudgingly followed closely behind them along with Irissa, Esheel, Quentius and their security. The Cameramen moved forward with their cameras now recording.

Suddenly to them the Long Night of Solace started to shake as the fleet exited Slipspace. The OSA crew were unaware of the shacking because of their being used to it. Once they steadied themselves, much to the amusement of the OSA personnel, the council along with their security, ambassadors and the cameramen were totally taken back and unprepared for the scene that lay before them.

High Charity stood in front of them like a glistening purple screw shaped jewel in space. At seven times larger than the citadel the council were in awe, they had never believed anything like it could have been built. Then again they never thought it was possible to create a twenty-nine kilometre vessels and be able to fly it. Some found it unsettling at how much it resembled the Terminus space station Omega. It was anything but like Omega however, it was beautiful, magnificent, a work of art. It had more splendour than that of the citadel itself. The glare from the sun caused its large purple dome to sparkle and glisten, adding to its beauty. The council were unaware at how much High Charity had changed since the formation of the OSA. While it was still a sight to behold back then, it did not look as beautiful. Extensive work had been made to it over the past One-hundred and twenty-six years.

Then there was the planet, Coruscant as the OSA called it, which caught their attention. They didn't know what it was about it but they had the nagging feeling that there was something special about it. From where they were above the planet there appeared no greenery and no water. Then they noticed the dark side, it was covered in the jewellery of lights. They then noticed the strange patterns that were on the side facing the sun. Then it came to them, they were looking at a planet wide city. Such a thing seemed impossible to the Council. Some rationalized that the other side of the planet was likely covered in greenery and water. To them it was a ridiculous notion that a whole planet could by covered in a metropolis.

The cameramen began recording the other site before them that was truly a show of power, which left a few deeply concerned. Throughout Coruscants orbit were thousands, literally upon thousands of Orbital Defence Platforms. It was clear to them now that the OSA were ready for anything. The Councillors and their ambassadors had read the reports on the ODP's; one shot from them was enough to destroy a dreadnought. It would be foolish for anyone to attack the planet.

As if the ODP's weren't enough there was the fleet around High Charity and Coruscant that seriously caught their attention. Valern guessed there must have been 10'000 but the number in front of them was just uncountable. The fleet was made up of all different vessels from amongst the OSA races, UNSC, Mon-Calamari, Twi'Lek, Yautja and Covenant, the majority of which were the Covenant vessels. At least nine of the twenty-nine kilometre vessels were visible, dwarfing the whole fleet all together. As the Solace moved along its course to High Charity many of the fleet vessels moved out of its way, forming an arch or tunnel around the Solace.

While getting a good look at the Mon-Calamari Cruiser that they were passing by, the Council caught site of something they never, ever thought possible. As soon as the Cameramen caught site of it they went into a frenzy and started recording, much to the annoyance of the personnel they loomed over to get a shot.

Not far from High Charity the OSA were in the process of building two large objects about twice too three times High Charity's size. Both objects were spherical in shape and hollow, one had about a quarter of its surface to be finished and the other a third. From where they were the Council could see the extensive work that was being done on them, as large flashes of electricity filled the non-finished areas. The surface of them however was not like that of High Charity nor was it metallic looking (apart from the unfinished areas.) Instead what the Council saw was greenery, landmasses and areas of blue, of water. What they saw was like a small garden planet, for that was what the OSA were indeed making, small artificially built planets. The Council or indeed everyone was agape at such a feat. Though they had read about the Forerunners and their ability to create planets themselves, they had never actually believed it. To actually see it was incredible.

The Council and their ambassadors went into deep thought about what they were seeing in front of them. Tevos now realised it was very unlikely that the OSA would join the Citadel with all that they had. She would still try to persuade them though. One thing that made her happy though was that her believe that the OSA were peaceful like them had been reinforced. The fact the OSA had such a large military force, enough to take the whole galaxy but instead opted to live in peace with the council told her a lot. As well as all that based on the artistic design of High Charity, she looked forward to the sharing of culture and art between them and the OSA.

Valern was in a different state of mind however. He was quite terrified at the OSA's military might. Of course he too realised like Tevos that the OSA were peaceful since they went for peace instead of war of which they would have been the clear victors. The question for him however was what if they should ever change. He once again started going over things in his head at how the Council could better protect themselves. Despite that though, he was fascinated with the OSA's technology. The ability to create planets would be very useful for the Council since habitual worlds were a rare thing around the Relay Network. He really hoped the OSA would share some of their technology with them. And if they didn't how they could obtain it for themselves to keep up with the OSA.

Sparatus of course was jealous of all that the OSA had, their mighty fleets, superior technology and the ability to create planets. To him he saw a threat. Sure the OSA wanted peace now but how long would that last. For all they knew the OSA were waiting to increase their forces before attacking Citadel space. To him the OSA were a force that need to be brought under proper control. He knew the citadel council would need to increase their power before acting however.

Irissa, Esheel, Quentius were a curious bunch as they thought the opposite of their respected Councillor. Esheel was the only one that shared the same thoughts as her councillor Valern. She too was scared of the OSA's overall power but yet in awe of it at the same time.

Irissa was the complete opposite of Tevos. In fact her mind was more in line with that of Sparatus. She disliked the fact the OSA had refused to join the council and bend to their rules. Like Sparatus she believed there was room for only one galactic power in the galaxy and that was the Citadel Council. One could describe her as a winy child because she was not getting her own way.

Quentius interestingly was more in mind of Tevos than Sparatus despite being a Turian. He understood the OSA's actions and was thankful that they hadn't imposed further restrictions on his people. He of course was saddened that they had refused to join the council but seeing all that was before him made him understand why they had done so. The Turian in him was concerned with the military power that the OSA had but unlike Sparatus he didn't see the OSA as an immediate threat. In fact he saw them as a powerful ally and even admired their resolve not to bend to the will of others.

As the Citadel personnel continued to observe the view, the Solace's bridge crew set about bringing the ship close to High Charity.

"High Charity control, High Charity control this is the Long Night of Solace. We have the Citadel Council on board requesting permission to get with teleportation range and zone for teleportation," said Isonia into the comm.

"Long Night of Solace this is High Charity control, you are cleared for close range teleportation, zone Demon docking bay. A security team will meet the council there," came the voice of a male Mon-Calamari.

"Good," replied Isonia. She then looked up at the Council. "Councillors we will be teleporting you to High Charity in a few moments, please be ready."

* * *

High Charity

Demon Docking Bay

Awaiting the Citadel Council and its representatives in the Demon's docking bay (Where the Forward Unto Dawn was currently docked) was a contingent of Sangheili honour guards and Yautja predators along with several Spartans. Kurt, Will and Linda were watching what was going on outside in the bay from one of the Dawn's airlocks while Fred and Kelly watched from another. Noble along with Jerome, Douglas and Alice were resting at the back of the Dawn were they still had a good view of where the council would be teleported. Emile wasn't exactly happy that the Citadel Council would be using their docking bay.

"Right someone please tell me again why the senate decided the xeno's would be teleported to our bay?"

Jorge gave a very obvious sigh and groan. "Again Emile, this is the fifth time you've asked that."

"Yeah and for the fifth time we don't know," said Jun, modifying his sniper rifle, now getting fed up of Emiles questions.

Allice came up with a theory that she hoped would shut Emile up. "It could be because of the extra security we offer. The senate were probably worried about protesters getting into the other bays."

From inside his helmet Emile eyed her. "Protestors? There's no one here!"

"Exactly," she responded. "But would it be like that if the Councillors were coming in at another docking bay. Everyone respects us and fears us so they wouldn't entire our docking bay for fear of having to tangle with us."

Emile slumped back against the boxes he was laying on. "MMm I suppose." Everyone looked at each other with a sigh of relief which was oblivious to Emile.

Suddenly the walkway in front of the OSA security for the Council lit up. Several of the security that were sitting down stood up. Rtas and the Council along with their own security and several cameramen (total of thirty-two people) were left standing as the light disappeared.

"What, they brought their own media?" cried Emile as soon as he saw the cameras. Alice and Jun waved their hands up in the air in defeat while Jorge just slapped his forehead. Carter, Kat, Jerome and Douglas just shook their heads.

A beautiful green female Twi'lek wearing armour similar to that of an ODST walked through the OSA security and addressed the Council. Even from where Noble was, it wasn't hard to tell some of the Turians and even the Asari were eyeing her up.

"Hello and may I welcome you all to High Charity. I trust you had a pleasant trip with Shipmistress Isonia and Fleatmaster Rtas." As she said his name she looked at Rtas. "I am Servina'Ola, head of security for the senate chambers. If you will follow us please. "

While the Council walked by her, she noticed Noble and Blue and shouted to them. "Hoy Noble, Blue team the senate wants you to follow close behind us for extra security."

Without a word, Jorge, Jun, Carter, Kat, Jerome, Douglas and Alice all got up and grabbed their weapons. Emile was not so quite.

"What we got to act as babysitters." No one said a word. "At least I'll get to see the arguing when they found out what's going on at the chambers right now," he muttered under his breath.

"Hay Emile, you were certainly on the short straw for this one," shouted Williams knowing it would annoy Emile as they passed.

"Yeah come down and say that to my face Will!"

* * *

High Charity

Outside the senate chambers

The travel from the Demon's docking bay to the senate chambers went uneventful. The Council received a few looks here and there from passers-by and crowed had formed to watch and get a view of the new races. Their OSA security however deterred anyone from doing anything foolish. All thoughts of action against the council were removed from anyone's mind as soon as they caught site of Noble and Blue team following closely behind.

The Council visitors were amazed at how beautiful High Charity was. Councillor Tevos even comments at how much the area they were walking reminded her of the Citadel Presidium.

"Thank you, you honour us with that complement," said Rtas walking beside her. "But it wasn't always like this. Much work has been done to it over the years since Humanities joining."

Once they reached the senate chambers the head of security Servina'Ola left them along with several Sangheili honour guards to resume their duties. Noble and Blue team caught up with the group and moved round to Rtas's position. Rtas let the Spartans get into their positions before addressing the Citadel visitors.

"This is the senate chambers Councillors. I am going to have to ask you to please remain quite as they are currently in a session."

Valern was curious as to why the OSA senate would be having a session on right now. "Why are the in a session, do they not know we are here?"

"As I said back on the Solace you arrived much earlier than expected Councillors. The senate had a session planned for this time to deal with some matters. And yes they do likely not know of your arrival. So please remain quite."

Some of the visitor scoffed but complied with Rtas's wishes anyway. The door to the chambers opened revealing a large hallway similar to that of a hallway from the Solace albeit larger and with more artistic design. As they walked along, they could hear the session currently taking place.

"The plight of your people is a serious matter to us," came the Voice of Remorse.

* * *

High Charity

Senate Chambers

For the past three hours the OSA senate had been listening to Urdnot Wrex and the tales of his people. The chamber was completely full. All the senators were present with Optimus Prime and Thel Vadam appearing via hologram. Also present was Director Church of ONI along with Alpha. Lord Demoltitions stood with two Geth units, Legion and a Prime. John-S117, Blade and Jane-B312 stood with Marton at the bottom of one of the stands. Also present was Dr Jasper Fyll another unique Droid type created by Demoltions and Dr Halsey. He had Humanoid head unlike that of Demoltitions and his armour was pearl-like with gold trims.

Wrex left nothing about his people out; he revealed everything to them about their nuclear war and their first contact with the Salarians, their part in the war against the Rachni and the much of the Krogan rebellions.

Several senators were surprised with Wrex's forthcoming. From the description of the Krogan it seemed most likely that one would attempt to skirt around the issue of their savage nature. But Wrex made no such attempt; he knew that it was in his people's nature to be aggressive. He even admitted that it was the Krogans fault for starting the rebellions. But when it came to the Genophage he was adamant that his people did not deserve such a thing. He explained how he saw the reasoning behind it but now his people were suffering.

He told them many tales of the Krogan under the Genophage. Some of the stories even reduced some to tears. Queens Aleana'Ora and Artia cried greatly when Wrex told how Krogan females became so distrot at their first stillborn that they would commit or contemplate suicide. Many such as Adjudicator Bet-Karh were angered at the stories of males fighting each other to the death just in order to get at a fertile female. Many a jaw fell when Wrex told them of some Krogan's attempted to beat the Genophage, one of which left many blushing. Through it all no one talked, they waited patiently and quietly (minus the few cries here and there) until Wrex finished speaking.

There was complete silence until Remorse moved forward in her anti-gravity chair. "The plight of your people is a serious matter to us. It is clear to us all that the genophage is destroying your people." Amongst the senators there were murmurs of agreement. The Geth platforms present were very fascinated with what was going on.

"It is good that you recognise the necessity of the genophage at the time of its use," said Richards placing his hand on the table in front of him. "However the OSA agrees that by now it is nothing more of a war crime. Regardless of whether or not the council meant for the genophage to wipe out your people, it is clearly having that effect." Once again the senators murmured in agreement. Marton was smiling at the results.

"So what are you going to do to help us," Wrex asked.

"We will help your people but not in the way you are likely expecting," said Remorse.

Wrex shrugged. "What," sounding confused.

"We will allow trade between us and the clans of Tuchunga," said Xarew'Radei. And we will even help to rebuild your world's environment. But we cannot cure the genophage or allow your people to join usas of yet."

"Why not, you are allowing them to join you," Wrex roared pointing at the Geth platforms.

"Understand Krogan please, we would love to fix all your problems you people have as of now. But imagine if we did. You're people are not united, what if we cured the genophage and many of the clans decided to go to war with the council races. If it was anything like the rebellions then the OSA would most certainly get involved in order to protect the lives of the innocent," explained Richards.

"Plus," said Xarew'Radei. "There is the matter of your rapid birth rate which the Genophage impedes. In order to stop rapid expansion, birth limits would be needed in place or a modified version of the Genophage to allow your people to have at least one child. Now what if some clans don't like either of those options what would happen then?"

"What we are saying Krogan is that until your people are united under one banner the genophage cannot be cured or the Krogan have proper OSA membership. Individual clans will be allowed membership but unless you are united the genophage will not be cured," said Richards.

"Of course uniting your people will not be an easy task," said Remorse, "one that we will work hard towards. Marton has told us you are the true leader of a predominate Krogan clan. If you can help us to achieve this by uniting your people under you clan and leadership then we can begin the task of curing the genophage and…" Remorse was then rudely interrupted.

"What is the meaning of this," roared Sparatus as the Citadel visitors entered the main chamber. Many of the senators were shocked at their sudden appearance, they had no idea that they had arrived at High Charity.

"You dare think you can get involved in the affairs of the Krogan when they are under our jurisdiction," Sparatus continued to shout. Tevos looked really embarrassed.

"You will cure the genophage. It is our safety measure against their rappid expansion. The Krogan are violent and that is all they will ever know," said Valern sounding angry and worried.

Wrex looked ready to attack them but Marton placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Before any of the citadel visitors could speak Bet-Karh slimmed his fist onto the banister before him and stood up.

"Oh we're sorry we didn't know that the Krogan had an embassy on the citadel. Oh what that's right they don't. The Krogan are not of the Citadel and this is OSA business. Last I checked you are not part of the OSA so you will kindly keep out." Many senators nodded their heads and muttered in agreement. Wrex grind when he saw the Councillors disgruntled faces.

"Now see here," said Irissa pointing at Bet-Karh. That was as far as she got however. So far they hadn't noticed the Geth standing with Demolitions. But Esheel had, it had taken her a few moments to realise what they were though. When she did, she let out a scared scream of their name. Their security immediately tightened up and focused their weapons on the Geth. The Chambers security immediately tightened as well. Blade, John, Jane, Marton, Noble and Blue team and the Sangheili honour guards drew their weapons aiming them at the Citadel security personnel. The chambers were in an up-roar.

"What is the mean of this, order you warriors to lower their weapons are we will force them to," snarled Xarew'Rade.

"They will do no such thing," shouted Sparatus. "The Geth are a threat to the entire galaxy. You are truly fools to attempt to negotiate with them."

"Do not call us fools Turian," said the Droid Dr. Jasper Fyll. "The Geth are less of a threat to any of us than even our own kind."

"Humph I will not be told what to do by a blinking AI," said Sparatus.

"AI? Humph! I will have you know that not only am I fully sentient, I am also one of the most advanced Droids in existence. No offense to the Geth but calling me or AI ambassadors Alpha and Cortana an AI is like putting a Salarian in the same physical category as a krogan."

Wrex immediately went into a laughing fit at what Jasper had said. He loved the look on the offended Salarians faces. Most in the chamber even started to giggle amongst themselves. It wasn't likely every day that the Citadel races were insulted by an AI. Sparatus looked ready to explode. Remorse however put her foot down before things could escalate.

"Enough all of you, this session will return to order or I will order the Demons to restore it." Everyone went silent; Blade, Jane and John looked amongst themselves feeling slightly awkward. "Councillors as much as I disapprove of how Bet'Karh put it, he is right. You are no part of the OSA and thus have no stance in our matters as do we to you. The Krogan are a separate part and we will do with them as we see fit regardless of whether you approve. And as we stated before your fear of AIs are extremely exaggerated. The Geth are a threat to no one unless they are attack. They are also guests to High Charity and are planning on join us so unless you think we are ok with you threating a member of the OSA I suggest you get them to lower their weapons," Remorse said amazingly calmly to the Council.

"We understand," said Tevos. Both Irissa and Sparatus gave her an angry look.

"You heard them lower your weapons," said Quentius to their security. The Guards eyed the OSA's own security that had them outnumbered and looked ready to take them out. Slowly they lowered their weapons, holstering them again. Blade, John, Jane, Marton, Noble and Blue team and the Sangheili honour guards did the same.

"Right now that that is over perhaps we can proceed with what we invited the Council here for," said Richards happy that the arguing for now had ended.

"Yes, Councillors you may remember before we left you we mentioned a deal between us sort," said Remorse.

"Yes we remember that. What exactly would that be," asked Valern sounding bitter.

"Do not fear, we are not making a demand that will affect you negatively," said Remorse.

"Yeah, we have discussed this amongst ourselves and came to this decision," said Xarew'Rade. "While we will not follow your rules we will respect the law regarding the activation of any dormant Relay's. Should we find any, you will be notified as to its location. The same goes for any Prothean technology that we may find all of which will be handed to you since we have no use for it."

The Council were rather shocked by this proposal. They hadn't expected the OSA to follow any of their laws. Both Valern and Tevos were happy so far with what the OSA was proposing. They could see many benefits from this deal. Sparatus however was more focused on what the OSA was going to demand in return.

"In return for those," said Richards taking over from Rade. "The Citadel will report any Forerunner facilities that they may find to us and you will hand over all Forerunner technology."

This put a dampening on the Councils spirits, especially Valern and Sparatus. They knew that gaining Forerunner technology was the only way to gain an advantage over the OSA. They would need to agree however since they could risk Prothean technology falling into the OSA's hands, even if the Forerunners were more advanced than the Protheans.

Tevos stepped forward after getting reluctant looks of approval from Valern and Sparatus. "Councillors and senators, we the Citadel Council accept this deal."

"Good now we can get onto more serious matters. I see that you have cameramen with you. I am afraid they will have to leave along with anyone not authorized for classified information," said Remorse.

"My I ask why since that involves the removal of all our guards," Sparatus asked snidly.

"Some of the information we will share with you is highly classified and we will not share it with anyone who isn't authorized," said Xarew'Rade.

"We understand but what will they do in the meantime," asked Valern.

"We have arranged a tour of High Charity of which you can join if you want to when this is finished," said Richards. The mentioning of a tour of High Charity immediately got the cameramen who rushed after to meet their guides. The guards however were more reluctant and only left after Tevos signalled for them to leave.

"We are sorry for that Councillors however this is the real reason we invited you too High Charity. Only one of the things we will tell you is truly classified. Most that we will discuss, our people have knowledge of. However we didn't want to start a panic amongst your people by telling you at the Citadel since you have never encountered anything like them," said Remorse.

Valern, Tevos and Esheel all had a serious grim and uneasy feeling. "What could you want to share with us that would make our people panic," asked Tevos.

"They are serious threats to the galaxy which is why we feared panic would happen amongst your people," said Xarew'Rade.

"Threats, what kind of threat could there be except your use of AI," said Sparatus snidely again.

"You will see. Mendicant Bias please bring up image of threat species," said Richards.

"Of course Reclaimer."

In the centre of the chambers appeared the Holographic images of a standard Xenomorph and Xenomorph Queen. The Citadel Councillors and their ambassadors were repulsed by the creature's appearance.

"What are those monstrosities," asked Esheel.

"They are the Xenomorphs, Dr Jasper Fyll can explain more," said Xarew'Rade. All bare Quentius and Tevos weren't thrilled that an AI was going to be explaining the creatures before them.

"Yes well where to begin. These Xenomorphs as we call them are perhaps the most deadly of all the galaxy's creatures. They have a hard exoskeleton which can resist all but the post powerful weapons. You may notice it large tail, they use that as a weapon and nothing more. It is most certainly not used for balance. The can use their tails to impale their victims and even lift those heavier than them up to their mouth level." The hologram changed to show a video of a Xenompth impaling a Sangheili. Sparatus and Quentius were the only ones out of the six of them that could remain looking. The video stopped as the Sangheili was brought up to mouth level.

"You may think that the tail, its claws and mouth are the creature's only weapons. You are wrong interestingly the Xenomorphs have two mouths, the second which we call a secondary mouth or Maw. The Xenomorph lashes it out of its mouth and it can destroy anything it hits. This Maw is powered by extremely strong muscles inside its head." The video started playing again, show the Maw in action. All six of them had to look away as the Maw tore a hole through the Sangheili's helmet into the skull. They were unprepared for how quick it had happened. Valern and Tevos suddenly felt ill.

"Another feature of them is their blood. It does not carry nutrients or Oxygen. In fact the fluid is extremely highly concentrated acid. Their blood can burn through anything because of this, except for themselves of course. It also appears that they themselves know this since reports have mentioned how they would flick drops of blood at our soldiers."

"Excuse me but I fail to see how this is a threat to the galaxy," said Sparatus being ignorant. "We already deal with creatures like these such as the Thresher Maw."

"Ha I can assure you they are anything but like those giant worms of yours," shouted Bet'Karh.

"Bet'Karh is right one single Xenomorph can lead to the eradication of an entire planet. Though that does depend on its type. Anyway we will come to that in a minute." The hologram changed back into that of a Xenomorph Queen.

"The Xenomorphs are similar to the Rachni in that they have a hive mind though they are not as inelegant. This is a Xenomorph Queen, as you can probably already guess she controls the have lays the eggs that start their lifecycle." The image changed to that of a Xenomorph egg, it then showed a sickly colour crab like creature emerging from it.

"What the heck is that," asked Esheel.

"That my dear," said Jasper much to the amusement of most in the chambers. "Is a facehugger. You see the Xenomorphs have a parasitic stage of their life and this helps them to get to that stage. Once hatched from the egg the Facehugger will seek out the nearest life form and attach itself to the face." The hologram changed to show that happening to a Human.

"Once on the host it will rap its tail around the host's neck, then it will slowly tighten the tail in order to make the host gasp for oxygen and be rendered unconscious. By this point, the facehugger will insert a tube-like proboscis into the mouth and down the throat of the host, supplying the host with oxygen while implanting an embryo. The Embryo will grow inside the host until it is ready to leave. Once it has left the host t will grow into an adult. Depending on the host they will differ in appearance. The ones you saw were of a Human host."

"Wait what happens to the host though," asked Valern having a good idea at the outcome. Everyone remained silent as a new holographic video started to play. It showed a perfectly well looking Human. Then the Human started to convulse. Then suddenly and unexcitingly for the Councillors the human's chest burst open, blood and guts flying everywhere. All six of them became nausea and felt sick. Valern looked ready to faint. Sparatus even looked like he had lost colour, if that was possible for a Turian. The OSA senators were calm however. They had seen it all before but they knew what it was like seeing it for the first time. Dr Jasper Fyll went back to where he was standing earlier believing he was done.

"Thank you for that Jasper," said Richard politely. "As you can no doubt see councillors why we decided to discuss this in private with you."

"Yes indeed," said Tevos regaining her breath after that horrifying image.

"We believed it necessary to tell you this. Even though they cannot control ships they are still a threat to the Galaxy since a single facehugger can lead to the decimation of a planets population. If you find any we recommend you exterminate them immediately and if they have a planet over run you destroy it," said Xarew'Rade

Bet-Karh stood up. "Just so you know Councillors my kind has been fighting them for as long as we can remember. The rite of passage for a young Yautja is to go and kill a Xenomorph Queen. If you find an infestation please let us know and we will exterminate them."

"Thank you for the offer," said Tevos.

"Now onto the next matter. You can decide for yourselves whether you want to share the next threat Councillors," said Richards. "Optimus would you like to explain to the Council,"

"It would be my honour Councillors," he replied through transmission. The image of a strange purple pointed symbol appeared.

"So what is this meant to be AI," said Sparatus in a nasty manner. Several of the senators were really get angry with Sparatus comments. Optimus however ignored him, though at his end Iron'Hide was throwing a fit.

"This Councillors is the symbol of the Decepticons, our greatest enemy. They are Cybertronians like me but their views differ greatly from that of the Autobots. Where we believe in peace and freedom for all sentient beings, they believe in order and domination. For years we the Autobots fought over our homeworld Cybertron against them. Sadly we were losing the battle until the OSA came along and helped liberate our planet. Now they have spread to the stars and threaten any world they may come across. They cannot be negotiated with; if you see any vehicle or ship with this symbol it is likely a Decepticon. I would recommend extreme caution and if it is them you either engage them before they engage you or you notified the OSA."

"We understand," said Tevos.

"Also can I ask please that if you should ever find this object," the symbol changed to that of the AllSpark. "That you notify the OSA and return it to us."

"And why should we do that," shouted Irissa not happy with Optimus's request.

"Because that is the AllSpark and it belongs so us. It is what gave my kind life in this universe. We jettisoned it into space eons ago in order to keep it out of the hands of the Decepticons. Should they ever find it they will use it to transform any machines that they may find and build a new army."

The Councilors looked amongst themselves at the request Optimus had given them. In his mind Sparatus thought it better to keep the AllSpark out of the OSA's hands keep it for themselves. Valern was in a similar frame of mind particularly on the technological advances that they could gain, of course what Oprimus had said about 5the Decepticons gave him second thoughts. Tevos was all too happy to return the AllSpark should they find it, even if she wasn't too happy with giving it to AI's. She believed though it would be safer if it was kept with the OSA than the Council.

"If we find any information on this objected of yours we will send it straight to the ambassadors," she said much to the dismay of Valern and Sparatus.

"Thank you," said Optimus as he went back into his regular stance.

"Is that all you have to share with us or is there more," Valern asked.

"There is one more and this is a serious matter. Our own people don't even know of this. The AI's Alpha and Cortana can tell you more since both have had experience with the Flood," said Richards.

"The what," said Esheel confused. The avatars of Cortana and Alpha appeared across from each other near the stands.

Alpha had Mendicant Bias change the holographic image to that of a Flood Infection Form while Cortana started talking.

. "The Flood, a parasitic organism that is capable of infecting any organic being within seconds." The hologram of the infection form showed it attacking a Jiralhanae. The Jiralhanae tried desperately to remove the infection form but ultimately failed. The Flood stabbed its feathery tipped tentacles in to the Jiralhanae's neck, quickly infecting it. The Jiralhanae collapsed on it knees as large sickly coloured tumours or growths covered its body transforming into a Flood Combat Form. The Councillors were really starting to feel sick now. They were horrified at what they had just seen.

"Once they have infected a host, the Flood absorbs or gains all the knowledge that the victim has and is able to control the body. The Flood are a hive mind and because of their absorption of the hosts memories are able operate any technology they find. Due to that and their alarming reproduction rate should they gain control of a ship or even acquire FTL technology they could easily conquer the galaxy. "

"One good thing though is that without a Gravemind they are more disorganised and are unable to fly ships," said Alpha taking over for Cortana.

"What's a Gravemind," asked Valern.

A video again started to play showing a Human combat form. It was then swarmed by thousands of Infections Form, so much so that some in the chambers started to feel itchy. Eventually the swarm fused together, forming the large grotesque appearance of the Gravemind. Tevos let out a horrified gasp while the others took a step back.

"Once the Flood reaches sufficient biomass, they form a Gravemind as you have just seen. It is the Floods hive mind. It organizes and coordinates their actions making the Flood a more deadly fighting force," Alpha finished explaining.

"This is also what happens should the Flood conquer a planet," said Cortana as the Hologram changed to that of a beautiful Garden planet with bright green continent and sapphire blue oceans. Unknown to the Council this image was taken during the time of the Forerunners. The image of the planet then changed to a dramatically difference. The whole planet appeared in the same sickly colour as that of the Flood forms. The only way one could tell the land from the sea was that the continents were darker in colour while the oceans were extremely pale. The Citadel Council were extremely shocked by this. The Avatars of both Alpha and Cortana then disappeared.

"You can see why we hold this secret and why we told it to you in this manner. They are an extreme threat to the galaxy and if they should gain access to your Relay system, their distribution amongst the Galaxy will be great," said Xarew'Rade with all too clear seriousness.

"We have a protocol that dictates the eradication of the Flood by any means necessary. That includes the glassing and bombardment of a planet regardless of its habitual state. We recommend you do the same despite your laws against such actions," said Richards.

The Council remembered the footage they had watched of the Covenants ships glassing a planet in the Exodus cluster. Both Valern and Tevos came to the uneasy conclusion that the OSA had discovered the flood there.

"Garden worlds are a rare thing in the galaxy; you can't expect us to destroy them. It could take millions of years before one becomes inhabitable again," Sparatus argued.

"Did you not listen to what was said," said Thel via hologram. "A single Xenomorph can destroy the population of a planet. One single Flood spore can lead to the eradication of a species. Unless you are willing to take such measures do not be surprised if you start getting reports of them attack your worlds."

"Do not fear we understand and will take the appropriate measures that you have suggested to handle these threats," said Tevos with the five others agreeing with her.

"Good, that is all we need to discuss then. This session is adjourned. Councillors if you want to you can join the tour of High Charity. The three of us will join," said Remorse. The Citadel Council was happy to accept the offer. The Geth and Wrex were escorted out of the Chambers quickly by Demolition, Marton and the Spartans to avoid the Councillors opening their mouths again.

* * *

High Charity

For the next six hours the Councillors toured around High Charity eventually catching up with the main group. They were all amazed at what they saw and how in some ways High Charity was like the Citadel. The shell of High Charity's dome was similar to the Citadel Presidium ring in that it held the docks, some apartments and entertainment. The floor of the Dome was like that of the inside of the citadel arms in that it held a large city that covered the floor. It was amazing some of the sights they saw. They toured around the Human-Covenant war museum as well as the museum dedicated to the Pirate and Slaver wars.

They visited the area where the war beasts were housed on High Charity. They couldn't believe that most of the beasts they were seeing had actual been extinct millions of years ago and the OSA had managed to clone. Valern and Esheel as well as some of the Salarians amongst them were jealous at such a feat. The cameramen got plenty of recordings of the dinosaurs.

The Council were rather surprised at some of the sports that the OSA held. They had an arena for gladiator like fights. Swope racing and Pod racing which were extremely dangerous. And a strange game that they called "Griff Ball." Remorse, Richards and Xarew'Rade explained how no-one was ever killed in the arena's unless it was against beast to which they saids the combatants now the risks of those kind of fights. As for the races they said the same for them. As for "GriffBall" they explained how the suits interacted with the pitches, the suits would have a set number of health and when that was used up the suit would freeze up for a few seconds giving the appearance that the player had died. They also explained how the suits were specially built so the player didn't suffer serious injuries due to the GrifBall Gravity hammers.

As the tour continued on they eventually came to the Jedi Academy. The OSA councillors told them about the Temple project down on Coruscant . As they went through the Academy they eventually came to one of the training rooms for children where Rada Vadam was currently teaching.

Rada was teaching a class of twenty kids all of whom were under the age of nine. He was teaching them how to deflect fire with their lightsabers (or Energy-swords for the Sangheili youngsters) and to relay on the force to do it. He was happy with the progress they were making since they were now using helmets that completely covered their faces. He kept on giving them advise and words of encouragement.

"Reach out. Sense the force around you. Use your feelings." Many of the small Droids fired on the younglings but taking Rada's advice were able to deflect the shot.

"Good," Rada congratulated them. The then notice Remorse, Richards and Xarew'Rade at the door along with the Citadel visitors. He waved from them to come in.

"Younglings," he shouted getting some of their attention. He quickly grabbed a metal staff and started to hit the ground hard in order to get the rests attention. "Younglings," he said again, "We have visitors."

All the children now took their helmets of to see the crowd gathered by the door. The small Droid ascended up into the air as they took their helmets off.

"Hello, OSA Councillors and Citadel visitors," they said in unisons and in their sweet childish manner. Most of the Asari felt it was totally adorable. Remorse, Richards and Xarew'Rade said hello back with smiles on their faces.

"What can I do for you Councillors," Rada asked.

"Oh nothing Rada, the Council will be leaving soon so we thought we would show them the Academy. Seem these little rascals are ready to defend the peace," said Xarew'Rade.

"I'd say they are. As you can see they're now using the helmets. They are making great progress."

"Excuse me," said Tevos. "But the fire from those little robots won't it harm the children," she asked concerned for their wellbeing.

"Oh no, if they fail to deflect the fire and it hits them all they'll feel is a tickling sensation. It is quite harmless."

"Excuse me but how exactly are you able to deflect any sort of weapon fire. It is impossible to do," said Valern.

"That I am afraid I cannot tell you Councillor," said Rada placing the staff back.

"Rada's right, OSA secrets and all. You wouldn't expect us to ask about your biotic would you," said Richards. "Anyway let us continue the tour there is still one more thing to see. Bye kids."

"Bye," all the younglings replied in their cute manner.

Rada was away to go back to teaching the class when he sensed something. It was from Sparatus, something was off. He decided to have a quickly look at what it was. Slowly his face changed to one of happy to that of slight angry look. A young Sangheili maiden walked up to Rada and touched his hand.

"What's wrong Master Vadam," she said sweetly. Rada for a few second didn't reply. He then looked as if he had come back from somewhere. He looked down at the child then to the rest of the class.

"Children I am sorry, I must go. I will have one of the other masters take your class." All the kids were disappointed, one young boy asked why. Rada stopped at the door and looked at them.

"Demon business, don't be surprised if you see me and the others on the news during the week." Then he left running as fast as he could leaving the children slightly exited.

"John, its Rada is everyone at the Dawn," he said into his comm running franticly.

"No both me and Noble…" "You mean Noble and I," "whatever Cortana, are at the bar and Blade has went to spend some time with his wife."

"Get Blade and order everyone back to the Dawn. Tell the crew to get supplies as well."

"OK but what's going on?"

"No time to explain just now. I'll explain on the way to the Relay."

* * *

June 4, 2657/2157

Shanxi system

Covenant Super-carrier "Long Night of Solace"

Bridge

Isonia was saying her final farewell to the Citadel Council before they were to be teleported to the Athame which awaited them along with the rest of the Council fleet. A Covenant cruiser was joining the fleet, it carried the OSA ambassadors and the workers for the building of the embassy

"Well Councillors this is goodbye, I hope you had a pleasant time at High Charity," she said.

"Yes," said Tevos enthusiastically. "It was certainly something to see."

Rtas couldn't help but warn them about the Human ambassador Udina. "Be careful with Udina. He is a serious hassle and speaks before he thinks."

"We will Shipmaster, we told your Councillors the same for Irissa," said Valern.

"Come on we need to get going," said Sparatus impatiently.

Suddenly, "Shipmistress a slipspace portal is opening near the Relay," shouted the sensors operator.

"What no-one else has been permitted to come close the relay exempt us and the Arbiters fleet, contact that vessel now."

"Ship is coming through the portal now Shipmestress. Attempting to…Ah. Shipmistress it's the Forward Unto Dawn."

"The Dawn, what are they doing why out here?" asked Rtas.

"Does it matter," said Sparatus. "They are not permitted to use the relay so stop them."

"Sorry Councillors but the Dawn is the ship of the Demons, our version of your spectres. They are permitted to do whatever they want," said Isonia as they watched the Dawn enter the relay. The Councillors were unhappy with that but they didn't get the change to argue as they were teleported to the Athame. The OSA escorting fleet watched as the Citadel fleet left the system and entered the relay.

* * *

June 4, 2657/2157

Exodus Cluster

Unknown location

The Seeker of Truth

From the bridge of his flagship the Arbiter viewed the now burning world before him. Final after five days of glassing the planet Thel had ordered the fleet to stop. The fleet was now regrouping so that they could head back through the Shanxi relay. There was about to be a change of plans. A Sangheili officer walked up to the Arbiter holding a data pad.

"Arbiter your son has sent a message; I think you might want to see it," he said handing it to Thel who read it straight away. As he read he became extremely angry.

"Where is the Citadel fleet are they still in this cluster," he roared.

"No Arbiter, they went back to their space thirty minutes ago."

Thel roared again and threw the datapad and started storming of the bridge. "Contact High Charity, get them to assemble our fleets and bring the senate. We have an unexpected meeting with the Council."

* * *

**Codex unknown what kind of codex do you think I should do for this chapter**

**AN/ So I hoped you enjoyed that, hoped the last thousand or so words didn't seem rushed. So what could it be that has the Vadams upset, well you'll find out next chapter, which I am really looking forward to doing. Here's the title for a clue "Prison Break." I'm letting you decided the chapter that will come after that. Either I can go for an idea that has popped into my head of a short chapter where Marton and Bet'Karh go with Wrex to the Krogan homeworld or I start my originally planed chapter which jumps forward a year and few months and begins the story arch for one of my idea mentioned on my profile.**

**Also I am thinking of doing a revised version of this fic. Now before you go into a panic no I will not stop doing this one, the revised one will have more detail, improvements or content if you will that I was unable to fit in because of time, so most of the chapters could end up becoming longer. It will not affect the writing of this one as I will add content to the chapters when an idea comes into my head. I just want your input on this or do you think I should just update this fic at time instead of creating Ruptured Universe V2 which is the same but with a wee bit more added on.**


	11. Prison Break

**Well here is CH11 on the day of Halo 4's release.**

**Now I must apologise I had thought it would be up by Sunday but has/is taken much longer than expect. Here's a clue I expected somewhere in the region of 6-7000 words. Well I got blinking double that. Not only that but the past few thousand words I had to seriously dumb down and cut things out in order to get it to you today. Also at the time of this update in it in the region of 1-2pm where I am so I am extremely tired and cannot be bothered to write more and even the codex that I had planned as well as explain a few things that are questionable in this chapter (so no bottom AN/ for now). Sorry if it is not up to usual standards but I wanted to get it out to you before Halo 4 because there won't like be an update for the next few months for the following reasons.**

**Halo 4**

**ME3 Omega DLC**

**Skyrim Dragonborn DLC**

**I really hope you like what I've done so for and if you think there is room for improvements don't worry. The next Update I do will be of this chapter fixing a few issues and fleshing it out a bit more including adding the confrontation with the council (which was going to be epic but it loses all sense of that if I tried to dumb it down.) In addition with the next update it will have the small chapter I talked about so when I post that I'll direct you to reread this chapter again.**

**Anyway if I don't update in the next two months I'll see you all next year. And if you are getting halo 4 I may see you around the battlefield.**

**Edit 04/01/2013: expanded upon and Council confrontation added.**

**Edit 04/04/2013: The term OSA belongs to Halo: A New Age creators xpredatorx and Mistasilentkiller. The Unique Droid Demolitions belongs user Jonas Copperwire.**

* * *

June 6, 2657/2157

Serpent Nebula

Widow system

Citadel

Presidium Hospital

It had only been two hours since the Council had returned to the Citadel and yet the news around the galaxy was abuzz with the recordings taking from the Council's visit. It was indeed a real shocker for all when they saw the recordings of High Charity and Coruscant. It was unbelievable for most when the videos showed the OSA creating two small planets. The amount of ODP's and the defence fleet size awed many. People once again started to talk about how foolish the Hierarchy was because of it.

It was disturbing for most when the recordings showed the OSA holding talks with a Krogan about cureing the Genophage and being accepted into the OSA. The Krogan that watched it however where ecstatic, especially when the senate told the council to butt out. Clan leaders that watched the feed reacted exactly like the OSA had predicted. Some sought to use the OSA, others sought to join.

However the most terrifying thing for all was the news of the Geth. For less than three-hundred years the Geht had not been seen outside the vail. And now they turn up in the chambers of the OSA, with the OSA declaring them a member. To many it was a dangerous and unnerving moved as well as foolish on part of the OSA. Many believed the Geth where just using the OSA so they could gain the new technology and then begin their goal of organic destruction.

It was a terrible thing for the Quarians to hear. Many on their pilgrimage became bitter towards the OSA; others felt they were now more abandoned than ever, all hope of gaining their homeworld was now lost. The story of the Geth caused a stir in the Migrant fleet admiralty board. The board was discussing the actions of the OSA. Sadly they were letting their hatred and bitterness for the Geth blind them to those who for the first time spoke in defence of them and wanted to help them. It seemed the OSA would be declared an enemy of the Migrant fleet.

While all this went on Turian Councillor Sparatus decided to visit the Presidium hospital. He entered alone, leaving his guards at the entrance. He knew which room the two people he wanted to visit where in so he did not bother to ask at the reception. When he got there he found an Asari doctor waiting outside the room.

"Doctor."

The Asari was startled, "Oh Councillor Sparatus. I didn't know you were visiting."

"That's alright. How are the Arterius brothers?"

"Well Saren Arterius is doing well. He is up and about. We are working on a synthetic left arm to replace the one he lost in battle. Apparently to the same alien that nearly killed you sir."

Sparatus growled under his breath. He wished to forget about Rada. "What about gene… I mean Desolas?"

"It is amazing sir due to the extent of the injuries he received and blood loss Desolas Arterius should by all accounts be dead. I don't know what kind of medical technology the OSA have but it certainly surpasses us. Whatever the OSA did to him was enough to stabilize him until he got into our care and make it so that we could nurse him back to health. Unfortunately he has been unconscious since he was brought in however we do have signs that he should awaken at some point today or in the next couple of days."

Sparatus wasn't sure whether he should be bitter about the OSA saving the Hierarchies once great general or he should be thankful. "Is it ok if I see the both of them?"

"Of course Councillor I have to see another patient anyway."

As the Doctor left Sparatus entered the hospital room. He found Saren, out of his bed sitting on a chair beside his brother. He was facing away from Sparatus his eyes focused on his brother. The way he was sitting Sparatus could see the bandaged stump where his left our used to be. Sparatus walked up quietly behind Saren, only catching his attention when he stood beside him. Saren immediately shot up to address the Councillor.

"Councillor…"

"Hi Saren, how're you feeling?"

"I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me. I only lost my arm and I'd wish the doctors would quite fussing over it."

"Ha you are certainly a fighter Saren but you won't get far without a synthetic arm. Espisualy if you still want to join the Spectres."

"Spectres? Sir will all due respect, I hardly qualify anymore," he said pointing to his arm stump.

"Nonsense, the Council still sees your potential. You lost your arm but you are still alive and you have an excellent record. We will not throw you aside just because of this minor hick-up."

Saren was slightly speechless, "Thank you sir."

Suddenly Desolas stirred and groaned. Saren quickly went back to his brother's side. Sparatus remained where he was. Saren started desperately shouting Desolas's name. Desolas's head moved slightly, his eyes flickered. Sparatus came close to bed standing to Saren's left.

"Saren," said Desolas weakly. "Is that you? (groan) Where are we."

"You are in the presidium hospital Desolas," said Sparatus's.

"Councillor, wait… The Presidium hospital. That means, ha yes." Despite being considerably weak Desolas received new found strength and joy, sadly for all the wrong reasons. Both Sparatus and Saren recognised this. "Eh what do you mean Desolas," asked Sparatus.

"What do you mean Councillor? The fleet I was in charge of was completely destroyed by an alien race and their allies. I remember them boarding the bridge just before I blacked out. The Hierarchy must have sent reinforcements to subdue them. How else would I be here?"

Both Saren and Sparatus looked at each other. "Eh Desolas," said Saren.

"It's a good think too. Their technology will be a huge boost to ours."

"Desolas," said Sparatus this time.

"It should allow us to espanded our influence into terminous space…"

"Desolas, you're not listening," shout Saren.

"Sorry brother what did you want to say."

"Desolas the planet that you were ordered to attack was a colony world belonging to a race called humanity, they are part of an alliance called the OSA," said Sparatus.

"Brother after your failed attack they launched an invasion of Gothis," said Saren.

"Gothis but how did… An attack on one of our worlds surly got the Council to join the fight."

"Valern and I voted for sending a fleet to retake Gothis as well as to take control of the planet you attacked. Before you assume anything, the Gothis fleet was defeated and the other completely destroyed."

Desolas was speechless then he noticed his brothers missing arm. "What happened to your arm?!"

"I was part of the retake ground forces. One of the aliens cut it off with some sort of sword. It was after that I discovered you were still alive. Out of it but alive they… they had been providing treatment for you."

"Wait what, they were providing me with medical treatment, that doesn't make any sense."

"That isn't the half of it. According to the doctors with the injuries you received our medical technology wouldn't have been able to treat you," said Sparatus.

"But what am I doing here on the citadel. Was another fleet sent?"

"No after the retake attempt they sent fleets of thousands to our homeworlds and here to the citadel. They wanted a cease fire."

"Good, they'll need the guidance of the Citadel from the sounds of things. Fleets of thousands we can't have…"

"Desolas, you're jumping ahead again. They did meet with us but they have refused to join the Citadel," the venom and anger could be heard in Sparatus's voice.

"What! But they can't. Surely you are going to do something about it. We can't let multiple races run around unchecked."

"I wish we could, but Valern and Tevos has decided to seek for peace. They are another galactic government with twice as many races and lots more in fleet size."

"But there cannot be two galactic governments!"

"That's what I said but Tevos and Valern were unwilling to take any form of action against the OSA. What is worse are the demands we had to accept."

"Demands, these upstarts' made demands to the Council, please tell me you did not accept them. What were they?"

"We had little choice in the matter," Sparatus growled annoyed. "We, the Salarians and Asari have to pay reparations and give the OSA the exodus cluster. We are not allowed to build any vessels for the next two and a half decades and our patrols are to be limited. Also we had to hand over those who ordered you to attack the OSA colony as well as the permanent demotion of Commander Vyrannus and I am sorry to say this Desolas but a fifteen year demotion for you. Which means you are no longer a general, I am sorry."

"What, and the Council just gave into their demands."

"Despite my protests yes we did. What angers me more is we never made any of our own."

Desolas remained silent for a minute. His anger building but being the disciplined Turian he was able to control himself but barley. "Please tell me that they will not be getting away with."

Sparatus grind, "Not will I'm on the Council. I have discussed with Valern and we are going to attempt to gain some of their technology for ourselves. But to my annoyance we won't be able to force them to join the Council soon."

Desolas was slightly happy. At least the Council were going to do something about it. He then remembered about Satrx. "Councillor what of Captain Satrx, he sent a message to my fleet before we engaged the OSA or whatever you called them."

Sparatus started to walk towards the door. Again he grind this time more evilly. "Satrx and those who helped the OSA have been detained as per the Hierarchies orders. It however has to be a secret from the rest of the Council since the OSA demanded that we leave the traitors alone and act as if nothing ever happened."

"Good, traitors should not get away for betraying the Hierarchy," said Desolas happy at the news the hierarchy weren't taking all of the OSA's demands. With that Sparatus left the room, leaving the two brothers with their thoughts. Over the next few minutes their thoughts turned to that of anger at how the OSA had made a fool of the Council.

* * *

June 6, 2657/2157

Inner Turian Space

Apien Crest

Castellus System

Digeris

Pain, searing blinding pain was all that Satrx could feel at the moment. Once again he found himself in an interrogation. This time though with a difference. It was a Turian interrogation room and he found himself restrained in a machine that allowed near zero movement. He felt pain again as the prison officer slammed his fist into Satrx's chest.

It was a great shock to Satrx and his crew as well as the Turians that helped the OSA at Gothis when they were all arrested for treason. They had seen the broadcast of when Rada mentioned for them to be left alone. They couldn't believe the Hierarchy would break one of the demands. They remembered Rada had said the OSA would not hesitate to declare war if that demand was ignored. The worst part was that even their families had been detained for something they had no part of.

It must have been four day's now since he and the ninety-three other Turians along with their families had been imprisoned. They had all been split up, their families going to one of the Prison halls while the ninety- four of them were placed in a cell block. He wasn't sure at how long he had been in interrogation. It felt like weeks. The officer was trying to gain what knowledge he had on the OSA and what secrets he had revealed to them also.

Rada's faith in Satrx was well placed though. Satrx had not allowed the beatings to break him. He remained adamant though that he had revealed no secrets to the OSA, which the officer did not believe. The officer had gotten so impatient at one point he broke off one of Satrx's mandibles, blood was still seeping from the wound. The officer punched Satrx again this time in the face.

"(Grunt) you're a stubborn one Satrx," said the officer. "We've been at this sixteen hours and yet you continue to remain silent for those who are not of the Citadel. Don't you realise this can all end if you just tell me what you told them and what secrets they told you."

Panting heavily Satrx replied, "We did not tell them anything. All they wanted to know from us was if Gothis had any civilians. They had already picked that as their place to retaliate before they asked us, they just wanted to make sure their attack would harm no civilians."

The officer turned to look at Satrx. "Ha you're still continuing with that load of trash. Listen here, the only why you and your crew were given special treatment must have been because you told them something. Do not expect me to believe they asked you that question then let you run around free."

Satrx sighed in pain. The Officer moved in front of him and knelt down, looking op at his face. "Come on Satrx tell me what they told you and you told them and regain your Turian honour." Painfully Satrx managed an angry expression on his face.

"I lost my honour when I followed Actuss's orders and fired on civilians. But I regained it when I helped them." The Officer stood up and walked away trying to control his temper. As he walked away Satrx taunted him slightly.

"You realise what you are doing is going against the agreement with the OSA. When they find out what's happened to all of us, they may not hesitate to declare war on the Hierarchy."

The Officer turned back to face Satrx again. "Ha did you really fall for all that. They played you Satrx. They told you that so you would be cooperative." As the Officer continued speaking someone walked in the room behind him. He ignored them.

"Face it; you fell right into their hands. You were gullible Satrx, they won't care about what happens to you are any of the others on the list they gave us. They've abandoned you and if they ever find out what has happened to you, they'll just toss it aside. You're not worth their time. They are not going to help you."

Satrx just continued breathing heavily and looking at the floor. Whoever had entered the room taped the officer on the shoulder. He was annoyed; he had given orders not to be disturbed while in interrogation. The person tapped on his shoulder again.

"What is it," he roared angrily as he twirled round to the individual. Satrx was in shock when he recognised the voice as Blades.

"Oh nothing," he said while clenching his fists. "I'm just here to prove you wrong." The Officer had no time to act. Blade slammed his fist like a Mac round into the Turian's face sending him flying against the wall. With the Officer out of it Blade immediately went about freeing Satrx.

"Happy to see me again?"

Satrx managed a painful laugh. "A little but how in the galaxy did you make it this far into Turian space?"

"The Dawn has a cloak remember. We just went right past your fleets."

"We? You mean the others are here as well."

"Yep their away rescuing the others right now. Rada sent me to get you while he and Noble rescue your families and Chief and Six are away rescuing the others."

"What about the other Spartans?"

Blade finally managed to remove the hand restraints. "Away to find a kitchen, we'll likely need food for the lot of you," he said while working on the neck restraints. "Almost there… Got it," he said removing them. Satrx collapsed on his hands and knees. He rubbed his neck and wrists glad to get the restraints off.

"Come on, grab his weapons and follow me," said Blade pointing to the officer. "We'll need to meet up with the others."

Satrx tried to get to his feet but all the pain he suffered under the officer caused him to fall again. He tried but this time he was unable to even get up. Blade ran to his side. "What's the matter?"

"I can't stand. The damaged inflicted upon me is causing me too much pain."

"Yeah I noticed," Blade said taking note of Satrc's missing mandible. "I'll have to carry you then. I'll get you to Rada and he'll heal you."

"But what if any of the guards see us?"

"Ha I like a challenge, come I'll help you up."

Satrx put his hand around Blades neck who then helped him to his feet. Blade kept a good hold of Satrx as they walked out of the room, Satrx limping alongside him.

Taking some strength to breathe Satrx asked, "How did you find out about us."

"You've got Rada to thank for that. (As usual," he muttered under his breath.) "If he hadn't examined you Councillors mind when they were at the Jedi Academy we still wouldn't have known."

"How do you think the OSA will take this? Since they are unaware that one of the ceasefire conditions has been broken. And what about the Council they'll see this as a breaking of the ceasefire."

"Don't worry about that. Rada left a message for his father explaining what has happened. I'm not sure what the OSA will do but worse case I guess would be they declare war."

"Oh that's comforting," said Satrx. He didn't like the idea of a war happening just for them.

* * *

Prison Hall

The Fifty-eight spouses and sixty-one children of the so called traitors to the Hierarchy were closely compacted together in the prison hall. Two guards carry guns walked in amongst them while four walked on the walkways above. Most where in a complete shock at what had happened, they had no knowledge of what it was their partner had done. A small few where bitter about it believing that their partners had betrayed the Hierarchy, others refused to believe it.

What shocked them more was how cruel the guards were being with them. The guards had done something's that they never believed the Hierarchy would allow. They had gone the past four days without food and barely enough water. They guards had beaten some of them and when the children started crying turned their violence to them. They couldn't believe they were getting punished for something they didn't do. Some wondered at what their partners had done to have them suffer this as well.

For now most of them were silent for fearing the wrath of the guards. Only the youngest of the children made a noise and that was because they were hungry or thirsty. The older children put up with their hunger and thirst; they did not want a beating like parents had. Those that were in the Turian equivalent of teenage years also remained silent but unlike their siblings or the younger ones they were not in fear. They just stared eyeing the guards with magma like anger and boiling hatred.

The guards were growing tired of the weeping cries of a particular baby Turian. The mother tried desperately to hush the youngling. Feeling cold, hungry and thirsty however the baby continued to cry hoping that it's weeping would be heard. The continuing of its cries started to wake other babies who followed the baby's song of weeping. One of the guards grew extremely hot and with a sense of abusive authority walked up to the mother.

"Shut that little brat up!"

Sobbing and with flowing tears escaping from her eyes as she replied, "I am sorry, I can't. I've been trying but she's hungry."

"Fine, I guess I'll just shut her up then." Before the guard did anything though a young Turian boy charged into him, causing him to stumble slightly. But he quickly regained his posture. Filled with anger slapped the boy with the back of his hand who fell backwards onto the ground.

"You've got some guts boy," said the guard as he raised his rifle ready to hit the boy with the butt of it. In that same moment several of the prisoners felt a rush of wind go past them and in the direction of the Turian guard.

Suddenly the guard jerked backwards, a surprise look forming on his face. He was then levitated into the air by some invisible force. Dropping his gun he started clawing the area around his neck. The other guards just watched with their rifles raised, unsure of what to do.

"You will not harm them anymore," said Rada sinisterly as he decloaked. The Turian guard he held in his grasp stared at him wide eyed. The young boy shuffled away from underneath Rada and back to his mother. Most of the young Turians were astounded by Rada's sudden appearance.

"Well lookey here boy's one of those new race gits have decided to pay us a visit," shouted a Turian guard on the walkway's. Rada turned, still holding the guard, so he could better focus on their position.

"Good I've wanted to get some pay back for all that they did to us," said another guard his gun aimed at Rada.

"Sure can't wait to tell the Hierarchy and Councils about this. They'll declare war on you all for breaking that unjust agreement," said another.

Rada then activated his energy sword and held it close to the Turians neck, which he found was too close for comfort. "Your confidence and bitterness is foolhardy. If I had gone to my leaders with the information of thr atrocity here, we would have declared war on you in an instant. Drop your weapons and let these prisoners walk out with me or I kill him."

The guard's proceeded to laugh. "Look around pal you're outnumbered five to one. We've got guns and you've just got a pathetic sword. You don't stand a change."

"That is what you believe," said Rada back.

"Open fire," shouted one of the Turians. The families immediately ducked and hugged the floor so as to avoid any fire. The Turians were not expecting what happened next. Not one got a change to fire upon Rada.

As soon as the words had left the Turians mouth, Rada had thrown the Turian at the other guard in amongst the prisoners. Knocking that guard over and the one he had prison unconscious. Before the guard could get back to his feet Rada was on him, with just one foot keeping the Turian down and energy sword tip to his throat.

On the walkways above the four Turian guards had not realised that standing right behind them was a member of Noble. Noble had immediate sprang into action at the order to fire on Rada. One guard found himself under assault from Jun as he decloaked and knocked the assault rifle from his hands. Before he could act Jun had in him on his knees and he arms behind him.

Another guard found himself suddenly suspended in the air as Jorge grabbed him and held him above is head as if the Turian was a baby. The Turian had no idea what was going on until Jorge Decloaked.

Meanwhile Emile had gotten his Turian to surrender without a struggle. The Turian had his gun aimed and ready to fire at Rada but Emile had other plans.

"Don't even think about it," was all he said as he jabbed the Turian in the head with the barrel of his shotgun as he decloaked . The Turian made no attempt to attack him, he realised he was beaten. He threw his gun to the floor and raised his hands up in surrender.

Kat meanwhile had just knocked the gun out of here Turians hands and aimed her Magnum at his head. Like Emile's guard this one surrendered with no fuss. With all the guards now defenceless the five of them went about tying the guards up. Carter decloaked near the guard that was unconscious and started to bind his arms and legs. Carter was meant to take out the second guard but thanks to Rada's actions he hadn't needed to. He looked to Rada as they both tied their Turians up.

"That didn't exactly go to plan but still it worked out. What do we do now though?"

Rada responded as he gagged his Turian. "We wait for Chief and Six to free the others and for Blade to turn up with Satrx. Hopefully by then the others will have secured most of the facility and the kitchen."

Carter had a look at the Turian prisoners as he placed the gag the Turian mouth. All of them just sat there, watching them, not uttering a word. "I just hope we can get them all out before the Turians send their army."

"You and me both," said Rada standing up again.

"Rada the guards are tied, we're ready to come down now," said Kat.

"Ok just give me a minute," he replied as he went to talk to a group of Turians. "Please could you move, my friends are going to be coming down, we don't want you to get hurt?"

The Turians just looked at him for a moment before they moved away. He could sense their fear, their confusion and their wonder. He didn't even have to read their minds to realise they were confused. They remained silent and did as he had asked them.

"Ok look out below," suddenly came Jorge's voiced. Rada quickly sensing what Jorge was doing jumped out of the way.

Jorge landed perfectly like a cat as he hit the floor, carrying two tied and gaged guards under his arms. The two guards where clearly terrified at what had just happened, one was trying his best to scream while the other had lost consciousness.

"Huh I didn't think they'd find it that bad," he said looking at them both and then to Carter and Rada.

Both Rada and Carter had a chuckle at the guard's misfortune, with what they were and had seen it was the least they deserved. The faces of the prisoners was just as much as picture as that of the guards, though from the looks of things the younger Turians had gotten some amusement from what Jorge had done. Several of them were giggling and smiling and Rada could sense some of them were amazed and exited.

"Hay Rada you ready to catch these two," shouted Emile effortlessly holding one of the guards above them. Jun grabbed the last guard and held him over the side like Emile.

Rada looked up and placed his arms out like he was away to hug something taller than him. Concentrating his mind, he got a good hold on the Turians. "Right you can let them go now."

The faces on every Turian in the room were once again a picture. The guards tried desperately to protest but to no avail. The Turian mothers covered the eyes of their children and themselves to avoid seeing the inevitable. The guards prepared themselves for their fate as Jun and Emile let them go.

Their eyes were closed, not wanting to see their death or great pain rushing towards them. But there was an absence of a falling feeling or even a feeling of plummeting. Slowly they both opened their. To their surprise they were descending slowly from the walkways at an unnatural and slow pace. It fact it seemed like they were sinking in invisible water.

When theTurian mothers uncovered their eyes after the absence of a bone crushing sound, they were astounded or indeed amazed at the miracle before them. Though it was common knowledge that biotics could do such a thing as well, the lack of the blue aura around the two guards and Rada made it more mysterious. They of course were assuming it was Rada who was doing the strange biotics due to the motions he made.

Jorge and Carter moved the four other guards into a corner to keep them out of the way. Rada still holding the two guards with force stayed where he was and simply motioned them over to the same corner. Jun, Kat and Emile vaulted over the walkway sides and landed, their shield and armour taking much of the force that would have otherwise killed or damaged a lesser being.

As the six of them regrouped together, a female stood up and started walking towards them. They quickly took notice of her. It was clear she was scared, agitated and confused.

"Who… who are you. Why are you here," she asked. Her words issued slowly from her mouth as she spoke and there was the ever clear tone of nervousness.

Rada went and stood in front of her. As he did he could hear her breathing heavily as he got closer.

"I am Rada Vadam, Demon of the OSA. My five friends here are Spartans of the OSA. This is Carter-259, Kat 320, Jorge 052, Emile 239 and Jun 266,".Rada said their names and gestured to them they acknowledged the Turian.

"We along with many others throughout the facility are famous soldiers and heroes to the OSA and we are here to rescue you and your mates."

"You a' here to rescue us," said a very young Turian male, heading behind the Turian female who was likely his mum. The rest of the prisoners now appeared relaxed since they started to get to their feet.

A Turian male came up to them with his young toddler daughter in his arms and asked, "Why are you here for us?"

"Do you know why you were imprisoned here," asked Kat.

"Only that our husbands or wives have been called traitors to the council and hierarchy. And for some reason the hierarchy saw fit to punish us as well," said another Turian female.

"I can't believe the hierarchy allowed all this," said another female who held her baby. Rada, Jorge and Carter noted that she appeared bruised.

"Is it true," said the female Turian that first spoke to them. "Are they traitors, did they help or give you information." As she issued forth the words there was the tone of sadness and sorrow and the ever presence that she was weeping as she was spoke them.

Rada looked at her with a stern face but it was one of those faces that gave comfort at the same time. "Judge for yourselves," he said calmly and kindly. "Listen to me all of you! Those of you whose husband served on the same ship as Captain Satrx, they were all captured by a boarding part that deemed them worth of living and they were taken back to the nearby colony. When I arrived I deemed them trustworthy, honourable and of no threat, they were then free to go about as they saw fit. But we asked them one question. Our eyes were already set on the planet for the attack but we wished to be sure that Gothis was free of civilians. That is what we asked them and that was all we asked them. They gave us the simple answer of yes; now tell me in your eyes do you view that as a traitorous act?"

The wives of Satrx crew appeared to have calmed. In their eyes their husbands were indeed not traitors if that was all that had happened. The others remained worried for their spouses however but none the less the words of Rada had got them think about Satrx's crew.

"As for the rest of you, your husband's your wives just like the rest after our capture of the planet were rounded up and placed into camps. The prisoners were then split into two, those like the rest of Satrx's surviving crew that were not freed were placed in strict containment. The rest were judged to be like Satrx and his men, honourable and trustworthy, they were put into minimum containment with very little guards and were well cared for. Your husband and wives were with that group but unlike the rest of them they did help us. What did they help us with for you to be in here along with them? Join us in battle against their brothers perhaps or provided vital information to take defences?" Rada stopped speaking to allow them all to think.

"No," he roared. "It was none of those. Many Turians had been injured in the battles but because we never encountered anything like you with your Dextro- amino acids we could not properly help them. Your mates were all medics or doctors; they helped save many Turian lives. I do not know about you (Which was a blatant lie since he could read their minds) but we four our part do not consider them traitors to anyone. They do not belong here and neither do you, their families."

This got all the adult Turians thinking. To them it did indeed appear that they all had been imprisoned unjustly. They wonder however if there was something they weren't being told. Rada was tempted to read their minds to see what they thought but he fought against. It was an unfair thing to do with all they had been through.

Jorge walked up beside Rada and laced his hand on his shoulder. "Nice little speech Rada, sounded like you'd been practising it."

"Do not mock me Jorge, it could have been done better."

Meanwhile Kat, Jun and Emile had been discussing amongst themselves the wounds and bruises that many of the Turians had. Kat went to point it out to Carter, who had already taken notice.

"Commander those Turians, they've been beaten."

"I know Kat, Jorge, Rada and I noticed the bruises on one of the females early."

"Indeed, and I've a pretty good idea of how they got," said Rada joining in their conversation looking towards the guards.

"A good idea? You mean you haven't read their mind," asked Jorge.

"No, I feel pity for them. With all that they've been through I do not wish to invade their privacy." Rada continued looking over at the Six tied up guards. "Excuse me for a moment Noble," he said as he walked towards the guards.

Jorge continued watching the prisoners move about. Many of the younger Turians were still crying for reasons unknown to them. While many were bruised and had some minor wounds Jorge noted that some had lost their mandible or some of their face spikes. One thing was for sure and that was that those wounds were fresh since crusted Turian blood had formed around those areas.

He caught sight of the first female Turian they had noticed the wounds on. She was holding her crying baby close rocking it up. The way he saw her now, he noticed that one of her spikes were missing and the area round it was crusted with blood. He decided to go talk to her, wanting to find out what the heck had happened here. He however had just as good an idea as Rada and that was backed up by what the guard had tried to do when they first entered the hall.

"Hey," he said getting her attention. "Are you all right?"

She just stared at him confused. He thought that it was because she was wondering why he was asking such a question but in reality she was confused with his strange accent. Eventually the words dawned on her and she responded almost dismissively.

"Oh yeah, eh fine I'm just trying to get my son to stop crying."

Jorge quickly realised that he was going to have to be firm. The way he spoke next was in the kindest and sympathetic of manners yet the words were more appropriate to that of an aggressive tone.

"Liston don't give me a cup of Xenpmorph blood and tell me it's Jiralhanae Mead. You are missing a mandible and a spike, there is fresh crusted blood around those areas and you have all those bruises."

"That goes for the rest of you. Don't think we haven't noticed the injuries. What has been going on here," said Carter sternly. The five of them knew very well what had been going on, he could understand why they'd cover for the guards.

The female Turian looked a bit guilty as she replied to Jorge. "Since we got here the guards haven't exactly been kind to us."

"I would never have guised," whispered Emile to Jun. In his helmet Jun gave Emile a dirty look and Emile knew it.

"That's putting it as an understatement," said one of the few male adults amongst the prisoners. "They've been beating us when they feel like it, when we say something or do anything. Those that have stood up to them have had severe beatings and had their mandibles or spikes ripped out as you can see with. That one there was the worst for it. They've even done that for those who couldn't keep their kids quite…"

"And as you saw there, they've even been cruel to the kid," said the same Turian father that had spoken earlier, interrupting the other Turian, still holding his daughter.

"Not only that but we haven't had any food since we got here. That's why the younglings are crying their eyes out, their starving. All we got was the smallest amount of water possible and that was just yesterday," said the female Turian that had first spoken to them.

Kat was at almost disbelief. "Surely they wouldn't be able to get away with all this. We can understand with the others because of the traitor logo they've put on them. But you, you all had no part in what they did."

Many were confused with Kats accent like the female Turian had been with Jorge. The second Turian male to speak, spoke again. "Ha them getting way with is exactly what will happen. This is the most infamous prison in citadel space, where the worst Turian criminals are sent. The Hierarchy turn a blind eye to what the guards to here to them, of which I agree. But this is the first time I've ever heard a traitor's family being arrested along with them. As far as they're concerned with us being here, we're just as bad as the rest of the murders and Rapists in here."

Nobel and Rada were greatly angered about what they were hearing. True that in OSA space a serious criminal had it one-hundred times worse than these people. They literally did live in the human concept of hell. That was only because there was no worry no of an innocent person being made to suffer due to a wrong decision. Thanks to the force that was a think of the past. But these people were beyond innocent. The five of them hated to think what the OSA would do when they find out about these atrocities, it was possible all hell would break lose between them and the Hierarchy.

"Ha but they still treat the rest of the scum in here better than they did as. They get at least food," shouted one of the teenage Turian boy's.

Rada was losing his temper. "Do you know who gave the order to starve you," he said viciously.

"The Prison Officer. He gave that order as soon as we were put in here," said a female Turian.

"Where is he?" Rada asked trying to control his anger.

"I think he's away interrogating one of the others," said the Turian mother whose daughter the guard had tried to harm earlier.

The eyes between Rada and Noble shot at each other with intense speed. Satrx, he was the one in interrogation. That means Blade would have dealt with Officer. They hoped he gave him what was coming to him. Rada could have used the force to find out for himself but he was too worked up and filled with rage to do so.

While they had been talking with the prisoners, they hadn't noticed one of the guards was nearly free of his mouth gag. He had been thrashing his head about violently so as to loosen the gag, this was much to the annoyance of his fellow guards. One final shake and the gag fell free. He was the one that the prisoners had said was the worst. Years of working at the prison had caused his mind to be sick and twisted. He started to laugh getting everyone's attention.

"Your all are mates to those who caused the Hierarchy great humiliation and you wonder why you got worse treatment than the others in here. It was the least that you deserved and I enjoyed every bit of inflicting pain on you. That would teach your mates to betray the Hierarchy to these…" Rada delivered a devastating kick to his chin, shutting him up and making him fall on his back.

Noble quickly told the parents to cover their children's eyes as Rada grabbed the Turian by the scruff of his neck (figuratively speaking.) "Listen here you scum," he said savagely as he choking the guard. "I could not care less about what you do to the rest of the scum you have in this place, torture them, starve them or beaten them it is the least they deserve for the crimes they have commented. But these people," he said gripping the Turian hard and bring him closer. "Are not deserving of such things. They shouldn't even have a word spoken against them."

The guard just looked at him uncaring. Then replying with smug, cheekiness, arrogance and confidence he said, "Bit me no jaw."

Rada face changed to that of a grin. He was happy at the pathetic insult the Turian had attempted. He would make him pay for the suffering he had caused these people. The manner of which Rada responded next gave Noble the chills; it was reminiscent of a quote from Ripa 'Moramee from some footage they had seen of him before he fell to Thel'Vadam.

"As you wish."

Rada raised his right hand as if he was holding one of his energy swords. It was level with the Turians face. Then the unexpected happened for the Turians as one of his sword handles zipped from his built right into his hand. Noble knew what was coming next. A surging current of forcelighting tingled through his left hand, electrocuting the Turian. The prisoners were terrified with the display as the lightning surged through his body making him glow blue, showing his skeleton. At the same time Rada activated his sword. The blue blades quickly appeared, tearing into the side of the Turians face, removing several scales and a mandible. Rada had calculated the position of where the sword would appear so as it wouldn't kill the guard. The guard screamed in pain but was helpless to do anything. Thankfully the heat from the sword caused the blood to crust so that would prevent him from bleeding out.

Putting his sword back on his belt Rada then grabbed the Turian whole head with his right hand and slammed it into the nearby wall. The guard was now out cold. When he turned round he could see all the Turians were in terror. Noble didn't really care, they were in the same boat, the guard deserved it. One of the few males asked, obviously scared if all that was really necessary.

"Do not fool yourself, what I just did may seem savage but given the change he'd continue to do to you what he has already done. He still has no regret for his horrid acts upon you, so I will have no regret for what I have done to him. As for them, should I inflict the same upon them has I did to him then I would feel regret. They still deserve what they get but they are in fear of us where as he was not. They have a degree of remorse, he does not."

Many of the Turians stilled looked at Rada with fear and terror, even if they thought the guard deserved it. They were knocked out of that train of thought when one of the doors slammed up. Thinking it was more guards they became afraid for their live, forgetting why they were in fear of Rada. To their relief it was just another member of the OSA who came in helping a seriously bruised Turian to move.

"Satrx," shouted a Female Turian as she ran up to the two. He young boy followed her shouting father when he caught sight of Satrx. Noble were again shocked at how bad the bruises were for Satrx, it was worse than any of the prisoners bruises.

"By the gods," shouted Rada when he saw Satrx. He quickly rushed over to give him aid. Blade with the help of Jorge placed Satrx down on his back so Rada could get to work. The female Turian was beside him, slow streams of tears wetting her face. Satrx cracked a painful smile when he saw her

"Vantia."

"Satrx, what have they done to you," she said, her voice filled with concern and distort.

"Just some intense beatings and the loss of a mandible. They were trying to get information that didn't exist out of me."

"What are his injuries Blade," Rada asked with haste."

"Well from a point of few nothing major. No broken bones if that's what you, fractures maybe but major trauma from the blows he's been inflicted with. He could hardly walk with all that pain."

"Good then we will have him standing within moments." Vantia, who was undoubtedly in a relationship with Satrx, looked at Rada. She was concerned for his wellbeing and didn't see how they could get him to stand if he had to be partially carried all the way to the hall. The other Turians didn't understand it either, some thought they were just being arrogant and bostful.

Rada slowly place his right hand onto Satrx's chest. Every Turian watched, wondering what he was doing. Then slowly a strange snake like bluish mist formed around Radas hand. Suddenly glowed the same colour and strips of the mist circled around him. Rada continued to keep his hand on Satrx. The Turians watched astonished with what they were beholding. Forget the none blue aura biotics from earlier, this was a real miracle as slowly the visible bruises on his body disappeared.

Suddenly Rada stopped, the glow and mist ceasing to exist in that same moment as he got to his feet. Everyone could see a difference in Satrx, he was moving more fluently not as stiff as he first was. Rada stretch out his hand to help Satrx up who gladly took it. He now stood perfect and free of pain. Vantia and the boy that had called him father hugged him tightly. It was a warming sight to the six OSA soldiers. Satrx turned to them with a smile.

"I did read about that ability but I never actually believed it. Thank Rada, all of you. Some were losing hope that you had left us."

"The OSA is not like the Council we keep our word," Rada responded. "I assume Blade told you what the others are up to."

"Yes he did," said Satrx hugging Vantia and look at Blade. "Oh by the way you lot this is my wife and Son.

* * *

Digeris

Prison

Outside Kitchen.

Just outside the prisons kitchen the Spartans, Will, Kelly, Fred, Kurt, Alice, Jerome and Douglas were waiting patiently for the right moment to make their move. After they had separated from the Demons and Noble team the twenty Spartan twos had split into two groups, they seven of them finding the kitchen neutralizing any guards they found along the way while the rest moved through out that wing of the prison neutralizing any guards to be found.

Both Fred and Jerome looked through the door windows to count up the number of staff present. Both of them came to the number of eleven. That made their job more difficult they couldn't just go in cloaked and knock out the staff unawares. They needed to come up with a new tactic. A new plan came to them very quickly. Both turned to face their fellow Spartans to tell them the plan. Jerome allowed Fred to explain.

"Right they have more staff in there than we expected, so that means we can't go through with our original plan."

"So what's the plan now," asked Will.

"According to the schematics Cortana was able to give us the kitchen has three exits. One Spartan to each of those exits will prevent the staff from escaping out of there. The other four will go in amongst them and surprise them. Hopefully they'll surrender as soon as we decloak."

"Who will be the ones to guard the doors," asked Kelly.

"We were going to let you decide that," replied Jerome.

"I'll take one of the doors," said Will.

"I'll take another one," said Douglas.

"And I'll cover the last one," said Alice.

"Ok then, Kelly, Kurt you just follow my and Jerome's lead."

"They've all got their back to us, I suggest we make our move now," said Jerome looking through the window.

"Ok everyone cloaks on."

Inside the Turian chefs were busy preparing the next meal. Interestingly though most of them were working with lushes Turian ingredients and food. That was strange since most of the scum in the prison were only feed basic Turian paste and only one Turian was working on something like that. The rest looked like they were creating meals for a popular restraint on the citadel. These lushes' meals were undoubtedly for the prison guards and the Officer.

For the past week they had been discussing recent events while they prepared the meals. Today was no different. They were once again on the subject of those brought in for aiding the OSA and their families.

"I still don't understand why the Officer doesn't want the families fed. I mean they didn't know what those traitors were up to," said a Turian that was cutting something that resembled a carrot.

"I think the real question is why the hierarchy had them imprisoned as well," said his co-worker next to him who was stirring a large pot.

"Well from what I heard they hoped by imprisoning their families it would make them talk quicker," said another who was slicing meat.

"I still don't see why they shouldn't be fed. They haven't done anything wrong. We're still feeding the rest of the scum in here while they've been made to starve."

"That's nothing," said the one working on the Turian paste. "Didn't you hear? The Officer placed Vyrannus's younger brother on guard for them." The Turians all bit their lip (so to speak) when they heard that. "And that's not all. Apparently they have been getting beatings and some of the guards have even broken a spike and mandible off a few."

"Aaauh now that's just not right. I don't mind it happening to the traitors but doing it to their families is just wrong."

"I'm sure we all agree with that. Just a shame the Hierarchy will allow them to get away with it. I've spoken to some of the guards that have been on duty at the hall and some have been disturbed by what's happening to those people. The others I spoke to were ok with it," said another Turian making some soup.

"The Hierarchy may let them get away with it. But I'm more worried about the OSA." Half of the Turians just looked at him.

"What on Digeris are you on about?"

"Oh come on don't tell me you haven't seen the news. One of the OSA's ceasefire demands was that the traitors be left alone as if nothing. One of the aliens made it clear that if they were to face anything the OSA would declare war. And look what's happened, the hierarchy have gone against. Heck they've even went behind the councils back. I'm worried with what will happen should the OSA find out, things will likely be worse when they learn that the families were imprisoning as well."

The Turians went back to work from listening to him. "Oh you worry too much. How is the OSA going to find out about this? Sure it's bad but even if they did find out I doubt they'd be willing to go to war over a few people."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." The Turian turned to argue but was left in terror when he found Jerome point his assault rifle in his face. The Turians jumped out of their skin when the Spartans decloaked and found them pointing their guns at them. Some thought about making a run for it out the doors but their hopes were dashed when Alice, Will and Douglas decloacked.

"All of you on your knees, hands behind your back," ordered Fred. The Turians were quick to comply. Only a few were slightly defiant but they did not need a second prompting. Jerome, Kelly and Kurt went about putting restraints on them; they made no attempt to fight it. Alice, Will and Douglas remained stationed; guns read so the ones that were still to be tied up didn't make any attempts to escape. Fred meanwhile contacted Rada to let them know of their success.

"Rada, Fred here. We have secured the kitchen and will begin packing up supplies for our guests."

"Good work Fred. Call the others back to your location I have a feeling we will have to make a swift exit."

"Any word from John and Six?"

* * *

"Not yet."

Prison

Cell block B

Jane and John were currently unsure of what to do. They had managed to enter the cell block no problem and reach the controls that would open every cell. There was a problem however. They knew with the lay out of the cell blocks they could not stealthily neutralize any of the guards. They had hoped to pass the prisoners a few weapons to defend themselves but that was the problem. There was no way of passing a weapon to the prisoners unless the cell doors were opened and they couldn't exactly open one door to give those inside a weapon without the guards noticing.

They weren't worried about their safety. Both knew that they could have dealt with the guards single handed if they had just waltzed in without their cloaks on. They couldn't do that though as the sound of a firefight would likely attract the attention of other guards. Even if they did just open the cells, rushed the guards and took their weapons they were still concerned for the prisoner's safety.

Suddenly Jane slapped John on the shoulder. "I've got an idea. If one of us goes over to the other side of the block, then when the other opens the cells we both deactivate our cloaks and get the guards attention. With one of us at each side, they'll have to split themselves up to deal with us and they'll hopefully ignore the prisoners for the time being."

"Not the best plan I've heard. I have followed worse from Cortana and we don't exactly have a lot of options at the moment. I'll go to the other side."

"Ok then contact me when you are in position and I'll open the cells."

As Chief stood up read to move out, the prisons comm system started to crackle and a Turian began speaking.

"This is a message to all OSA operatives inside the prison. Surrender now, I have contacted the Turian military and they will be here in a matter of minutes. You are outnumbered and out gunned. Make things easy and give yourselves up to face hierarchy just for the breaking of the ceasefire agreement. All guards not on cell block guard duty near prison hall B report to my loction. The rest of you fan out. Find them."

"That's not good" said Chief looking down at the spot where Six invisible was.

"You're telling me. Did you lot hear all of that Rada."

"We did indeed. We do not have much time; you must get the prisoners out of there and to the kitchen. Fred and the rest of them will need some help otherwise we won't have the necessary amount of supplies."

"Ok we'll get on it but what will you do," asked Chief through his comm.

"We will guide the families to the kitchen as well they will all be safer with more Spartans. Blade and I will then meet with two as we draw the guards and their reinforcement's attention away from them until everyone and all supplies are on board. " The comm went off.

"Well I guess we go with a different plan," said Chief.

"And what's that."

John did not answer instead he vaulted out from under the controls and decloaked. He opened fire on a guard catching him in the legs and getting the other guards attention. "There's one of them now, open fire."

Oblivious to the projectiles being fired at him John charge the nearest Turian. At the same time he returned fire, taking careful aim so as to hit only the legs and not kill any of the guards. One guard fell then another and another until he was final upon the Turian. The guard attempted to fight him, using his rifle as club. John however just vaulted to the side missing the Turians attack. In the blink of an eye his left hand was firmly around the Turians neck. Continuing to move around in motion he slammed the Turians face into the wall, knocking the guard out cold. He was careful at how he did it so has to not kill the Turian.

"Six open the cells," he roared as he took aim again and returned fire.

"Alright," Six shouted back. She grabbed her DMR from her back and decloaked. Quickly she activated the emergency switch that opened all the cell doors and then charged out of cover taking pot-shots with her weapon.

Some of the prisoners were surprised at just how quickly the OSA had freed them after the Officers announcement. They spirits of course having be uplifted knowing that the OSA had kept their word. Most were unsure of what to do they were defenceless and the guards had weapons. All stayed where they were not wanting to get caught in the cross fire. Satrx's crew were ecstatic when they had seen Chief charge by but like the rest now they were free they did not know what to do.

As Six when past several of them called to here, surprised to see her here as well. When she caught sight of them she waved her hand motioning them to follow her and shouting. "Come on grab any weapon you can find and give us both a hand."

Satrx's crew followed immediately. The others however were more hesitant, but their minds changed when they saw Satrx's men charging down the block in the same direction as Jane and John, each carrying a weapon whether it be pistol or assault rifle from the downed guards. Realising there would be a good amount of weapons from the downed guards they followed behind John, Jane and Satrx's crew.

The guards were at a loss now. There had only been twenty to guard that block and now they were down to twelve, they were outnumbered eight to one even though the majority had no weapons.

"You lot assist the Chief and give us covering fire," shouted Jane to Satrx's men and the eight others who had got hold of a gun. "The rest of you follow me," she shouted to the seventy three others who were weapon less.

Chief with assistance of the twenty Turians were able to push the guards back furler down the block away from the exit. Their continuous spray of fire forced the guards into whatever cover they could find. Behind the wall of covering fire that was Chief and the Turians Six kicked down the exit doors and led the seventy-three others to safety.

The guards realised this and pressed their attack managing to get a few shots at the Turians. Thankfully the wounds weren't major and none were killed. Chief ordered those who had been it to go with the others. They were hesitant to leave despite the possibility of the next fire from the guards being their last. John had to shout at them to go which got them moving to join the lessening crowed behind them.

As the charging crowed of escapee's lessened down to ten, Chief moved forward and ordered the rest to go as he covered their backs. Following Chiefs orders they dashed for the exit however always keeping their attention on the guards. John continued his fire as he walked backwards slowly towards the exit. He never relented firing at the guards so that they would remain where they were until he was through. A Turian guard attempted to get out of cover but was dissuaded as John focused his attention on him. Once through the exit he quickly turned to follow the others in front of him. As soon as Chief had gone the guards were out of their cover and charging after them, ignoring their fallen comrades.

* * *

Prison

Prison Hall B

Just after Prison Officers announcement

"…reinforcement's attention away from them until everyone and all supplies are on board," then Rada disconnected the comm he needed to focus on the matter at hand.

"Man I thought I'd killed the git with punching so hard into the wall. Or at least made him unconscious for several hours," shouted Blade extremely anger that the Officer was still up and about.

"Look it doesn't matter now, we have to get these people out of here," said Carter.

"Agreed these people are not safe here. We must move now," said Rada.

"Big man and I will take point," said Emile as he went and opened the nearby and took point to make sure the coast was clear. Jorge growled slightly at Emile calling him big man but followed him out into the corridor regardless.

"Ok then, let's get out of here," said Rada.

"Right you all heard him we're getting out of here. Just follow those two Spartans ad we'll be ok," said Satrx to the prisoners. He was holding an assault rifle that belonged to one of the guards. The Turians slowly started walking out being Emile and Jorge. Satrx joined up with the two Spartans to give them assistance.

"I'll lead them to the kitchen so that they don't have to worry about where they're going," said Kat.

"Ok we'll wait here until everyone is out and then we'll cover you backs," said Carter agreeing with her. Kat gave a nod back and then joined the queue pushing past several of them to get to the front.

Rada, Blade, Carter and Jun remained their weapons drawn. They kept their eyes focuses on the numerous other door that lead into the hall. Half of the Turians were now making their way towards the kitchen with the other still moving to get out the hall when Rada said, "Be ready they are close.

They four of them could hear shouting coming from the opposite door. Some of the Turians stopped to listen but Jun quickly motioned them to go. Suddenly the door swung open and Turian guards charged in opening fire on the four of them. Rada immediately acted fast and started twirling and swing his swords about to deflect the projectiles. Meanwhile Blade, Carter and Jun returned fire abandoning the no kill rule when they started the mission.

Jun was able to pull off a three hit shot with as sniper rifle as the bullet tore through the leg of one Turian, another after that one and then another. They fell to the ground now disables, at least they would live. Turian behind them tripped over them however causing a bit of a build-up. The five already inside the hall engaged the four OSA soldiers, ignoring the Turian families that escaped behind them.

Jun performed a head shot on one while Carter gunned down a second with his assault rifle. Blade took aim with his wrist gun and shot one in the torso. The Turian fell face first to the ground. Rada was able to deflect incoming fire back to one Turian the projectiles hitting him in the leg.

The Turians managed to get themselves reorganised and started to charge in again. On the walkway above guards came bursting through the door and positioned themselves ready to take out the four OSA soldiers.

Jun took aim at one and shot him in the stomach while Carter and Blade focused on those coming through the door adjacent to them. All of the Turian prisoners were almost out that the four of them started to move back. As Jun took a head shot at a Turian on the walkway above, Rada grabbed it with the force; he wanted to give them enough time to run without the guards chasing them.

Gripping the walkway tightly it started to come away from its hangings. The Turians up on it fell to their knees at the walkways shakiness. The last of the Turian prisoners left and the four of them turned to run but not before Rada dropped the walkway in front of the guards causing an obstacle for them. The Turians that were on the walkway were luck to survive such a fall but at the moment they were unable to move.

The Officer was furious that they had escaped. "Get after them and untie them," he roared cause the Turians to move faster over the wrecked walkway. Others followed his order to untie the guards.

"Keep going, do not stop," yelled Rada to those in front. Kat was doing a good job in guiding them to the kitchen but at the pace they were going it would not be long before the guards caught up with them.

"What will once we reach the kitchen," asked Carter running along side Rada.

"You'll need to guid them all from there to the Dawn while I, Blade, Jane and John hold them back."

"You sure that's a good idea. You don't want a few extra Spartans to help."

"No, you will all be needed to protect them once you are out in the open. The military may likely send gunships and soldiers out to the landing pad. Besides we are Demons, we can handle ourselves."

"Speak for yourself Rada," shouted Blade.

As they turned a corner they could hear a guard yelling far behind them, "I just saw them. They went this way."

"They were able to get past all that quicker than I thought."

"What do we do if they catch up to us before we reach the kitchen," Carter asked. Rada however had stopped.

"Continue on, I will hold them back. Just get them and those supplies to the Dawn. Blade you go with them until you meet with Jane and John." Jun, Blade and Carter stopped to protest but Rada was already heading in the opposite direction, ignoring their cries to stop.

"Let him be, he can handle himself. We still got to get these people out of here," said Carter.

"Aye, Aye, commander," said Jun as he started running again. Blade took a bit longer before he followed. Carter waited till Blade was in front of him to start moving.

Meanwhile Rada was charging back down the corridor in the direction they had just came. He held both his energy swords activated ready to attack. Up ahead just turning a corner was a group of guards. As soon as they saw him they opened fire. He held his swords up in front of him to protect himself from most of the fire. The projectiles that did hit him just bounced off his shields. Still moving forward he could hear more reinforcements coming up behind the Turians.

He performed a dash to quickly close the gap between him and them. Just like many Turians before they were unprepared for it as he landed in amongst them and caused havoc. An unfortunate Turian was right in front of him when his dash ended quickly receiving a powerful kick to the stomach sending the poor fellow back against the wall. A Turian to his side quickly found himself died as Rada sword cut along his chest. The Turian on the other side was just as unlucky as Rada swung his sword backwards beheading the Turian.

The last one he butted in the head causing the Turian to be disoriented. Rada took hold of him in a force grap must to his protest as he tried to claw back to the ground. As the full front force of the Turian guard came round the corner Rada threw the Turian into them knocking the front few over. Unlike before, those behind were able to avoid them and quickly opened fire. Again Rada swung his swords to deflect the projectiles successfully returning some to their sender.

They continued to push on though. Rada could hear the angry cries of the Officer. Three Turian attempted to charge him. A foolish idea since he had the words. As one came close he swung high then low, slicing the Turians torso half way. Continuing on his spin around he caught the other Turian just below the neck. Any deeper into the body and the Turian would have been decapitated as well as have only one arm. The last Turian he grabbed in a force grip and threw him at the others knocking a lot down. Judging that his friends would be at the kitchen by now he took off down the corridor, the Turians still firing at him. Regardless though more continued to come around the corner running and gunning after him.

Before turning the next corner he stopped to look at the crowed coming at him. Hoping to buy him and the others more he prepared for a powerful force attack. Holding his hands in positions as if he was trying to crush a hard ball he started the bases of a powerful force push. Then a surge of lightning coursed through out his fingers and into the strange circle aura. With the last of the Turians now round the corner including the officer he unleashed the mighty power of the force combining force lighting and force blast. This resulted in all the guards being thrown back due to the blast and left immobilized thanks to the lightning. Satisfied it would take a few minutes for them to get back to their feet he ran off in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

Prison

Kitchen

It was a warming sight for everyone to see the families reunited with each other. However there was no time for reunions they all needed to get out of there. Each group had arrived within a minute of each other and the prison guards were hard on their tails. All the supplies for their guests were ready all they had to do now was move them to the Dawn. With the help of some Turians most of the Spartan II's (with the exception of Red team) grabbed a few boxes to carry.

Taking point, Jerome, Alice and Douglas were the first to go out the back, followed by those carrying the supplies and then the rest. Noble came up the rear. Blade however stay to join John and Jane out one of the main doors where they both had been preventing the guards from entering.

As he went out, wrist blades and guns ready he came upon a scene of destruction, at least twelve Turian bodies littered the floor in front of him. He had missed the action. Both Six and Chief walked up to him their weapons in hand.

"That, them away," asked Chief.

"Yeah, they just left. You two seem to have taken care of everything," said Blade.

"Don't forget we've still got those that were chasing you to deal with and possible reinforcements from the military," said Six.

"I wonder how long it will take Rada to get you think he'll try take them all out by himself," asked Blade.

"It wouldn't surprise me anyw…" John was interrupted by Cortana.

"Chief we have problem, Turian reinforcments are now entering the prison and I imagen heading your way."

"I don't see how that's a problem Cortana?"

"No that's not the problem. The problem is I am detecting Turian aircraft, likely gunships heading to this location."

"What are you sure," yelled Jane.

"Positive Noble Six."

"Then activate the Dawns anti-air defences Cortana," yelled Rada running towards the three of them much to their surprise.

"Nice of you to meet up with us," said Blade sarcastically.

"Oh still your tongue."

"I don't think the Dawns defence will help protect the prisoners as we move them across the courtyard Rada," responded Cortana.

"No but it should serve as a distraction that Noble could quickly get the heavy weapons out."

"Well I suppose that's the only real option I've got to protect them and the Dawn. Just be quick you four."

"We will Cortana," said Chief as she disconnected. Rada was about to saw something when a projectile fired right past him. The Turian guards had caught up with them. Jane and John quickly took cover on each side of the corridor the guards were coming down, returning the fire and killing the first three Turians. Blade returned fire behind Rada while he used his swords to deflect the projectiles. Many of the Turian took cover but those that didn't continue to charge down the corridor, only to be met with death at the hands of the Demons.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea if we fall back slowly. The others will likely need our help should gunships indeed be coming," said Rada.

"I agree, fall back slowly giving them enough time to get to the Dawn but shorten our time should they need our help," said Jane.

Immediately they disengaged the Turians and ran into the kitchen and took cover near the door that the others had went out of. Rada remained beside the entrance though so he could surprise the Turians with his close range attacks.

The Turians wasted no time in charging through the doors and firing upon Jane, John and Blade. Rada slashed his sword down at a Turian that got too close and jumped into the fray. Jane, John and Blade charged forward as well as the Turians continued to enter. Blade killed two with his gun before stabbing one through using his blades. John gunned down three then took hold of another and slammed him against one of his comrades. Jane got a head shot with her DMR then wacked another with it causing the Turian to fall into Rada's energy sword range. She then took out her knife and stabbed one in the chin.

Rada beheaded one and stabbed another through. A Turian charged him planning to use his rifle as a club but Rada electrocuted him with force lightning. Blade continued to hack and slash with his blades at the Turians, killing several. John fired his assault rifle killing a Turian then kicked one that was coming at him towards Jane. Holding her DMR in one hand and her knife in the other she stabbed the Turian in the back while continuing to fire her weapon.

Believing now would be the best time to fall back again Blade, Jane and John again disengaged the Turians. Rada force pushed the ones that were in the kitchen to give them enough time to get out. He vaulted over a counter as landed beside John and Blade.

Turians continued to enter however, stepping over their comrades while opening fire on the four of them. Rada deflected the shots while John, Jane and Blade returned fire until they were through the back door. A large group of Turians quickly perused them leaving others to attend to the fallen Turians. Those that had been pushed down quickly followed.

* * *

Alice and Douglas positioned themselves at each side of the doorway, their guns held high and ready to fire. Jerome took point. Behind them awaited the mixed crowed of Turian families and Spartans. Jerome kicked the door in causing the doors to come from their hinges since they were never made to withstand the power of a Spartan II. All three immediately took aim but the coast was clear. They walked out into the prison courtyard which led to a landing pad that hung over a large cliff. The Spartans and Turians carrying supplies followed them.

Pushing past a Turian who was carrying a supply box on his way out of the doorway Satrx moved into the courtyard. Examining the empty area that no doubt the housed the inmates from time to time he wondered why they had come here. There was no way out, they would be trapped and there was no site of the Dawn. Slow he started to panic as he asked Jerome. "Where… where is the Forward Unto Dawn." Behind him the families that now began to fill the courtyard began to panic too, fearing to that they would be trapped.

Jerome turned his head to look at Satrx, giving him the infamous Spartan II look that plagued the Spartans II daily a century ago in. His hand then shot up, pointing directly at the landing pad. "It's right over there."

"Where?" asked a female Turian that walked behind them.

As if on queue Cortana deactivated the Dawns cloak. Like a painter painting out from the centre slowly it revealed itself to the Turians. Cortana had positioned the Dawn so that it hanger bay door were positioned over the landing pad, allowing the Spartans to usher in the Turians and supplies in quickly. The Turians were impressed with the technology and their fears began to fade away as they made their way to the Dawn.

The non-Spartans and Demons crew of the Dawn awaited them in the hanger. Most had first aid ready while the blue female Twi'lek cook had others prepare food from the leftovers they had from when Satrx and his men were last on. The rest, a female and male Na'vi, a Jiralhanae male, a female Sangheili and a male Kig'yar (Skirmisher) rushed to help carry the supplies on board.

As the last of the Turians exited the prison into the courtyard Carter came running up to Jerome and Satrx. "Come on we've got to hurry and get these people into the Dawn."

"Why?" asked Satrx.

"Cause Cortana just radioed us. Turian reinforcements have entered the prison and Six and the others have already engaged them. Plus we've got three Turian Gunships heading our way," said Jorge.

"Alright you heard the man," said Jerome taking immediate action. "Spartans drop those box and grab your weapons, we've got company."

"You lot grab a box each and carry them to the ship," said Satrx to all the male Turians as he holstered his weapon and grabbed a box from Joshua-029. Turian males started taking boxes from the Spartan IIs as the head of the Turian crowd started entering the Dawn. Every Spartans present prepared their weapons for the incoming hostiles and kept issuing commands for the Turians to keep moveing.

"Come on, move move!" shouted Alice to the Turians as she moved alongside them.

George, Jerome, Carter and Fredric held at the back of the line. Their weapons raised and attention focused on the tops of the prison. Every Spartans was ready for the Gunships, some such as Jun and Will went into cover.

Kat, Douglas and Emile were rushing alongside the Turians to gather some heavy weapons from the Dawn. Alice however had bet them to it as she rushed past the crew patching up some of the Turian's wounds. She ran to a table were some heavy weapons had been left out. She holstered her M7/Caseless Submachine Gun and grabbed hold of three rocket launchers and a Spartan Laser, placing a rocket launcher on her back, holding the other two in her hands and the Spartan Laser under her shoulder.

Douglas was the first to meet her as he walked past one of the Mon 'Calamari crewmen who was giving a bowl of silver soup to a young Turian child sitting on his mother's knee. He immediately went for the Spartan laser saying, "I'll take the Spartan laser Al," as he took it from her and placed it over his shoulder. As he ran back outside to find cover, he went past Emile who clearly wasn't happy with Douglas getting the laser as he shouted "dam it!" Douglas just snickered which infuriated Emile more as he forcefully grabbed the rocket launcher from Alice's hand and stormed off past Kat as she got a launcher from Alice.

Turians and supplies were still to be brought on board the Dawn when the automatic defences started aiming over the prison. Halve the Spartans took cover now while the others stayed with the moving Turians. Suddenly the guns opened fire causing a spray of fire and rockets to fly overhead. Young Turian children became scarred, some even started crying. The adults too even started to panic. The Spartans though made sure there was no stampede of the remaining Turians still to make it to the Dawn.

Then a new sound that hadn't been heard before. Some of the Turians stopped to listen but the Spartans moved them on. Those not carrying supplies started to move fast then when Carter had asked them too, as the recognised the sound of Turian gunships. Douglas, Kat, Emile and Alice had their weapons loaded and aimed high. Jorge stood out in the open while Jun hid behind cover. Again the focused on the top of the prison, the turret fire from the Dawn lightening up the space above them.

Suddenly the three gunships came overheard, swerving violently to avoid the Dawns fire. "Control we have eyes on targets, preparing to drop soldiers and engage," the pilot of the head gunship report back to the military. The backs of the gunships opened and the Turian squads prepared to drop.

"Open fire," yelled Carter noticing what the gunships were doing.

The gunships moved in low to drop the first of the Turians soldiers off. They continued to swerve so as to avoid the incoming fire from both the Spartans and the Dawn. The first of the Turians jumped, using thruster packs to keep them stable and avoid injury.

Meanwhile Douglas aimed the Spartan laser at the closest of the gunships as it had just dropped off two of its four soldiers. Quickly it gained altitude; it would have to go in for another pass to drop of the two remaining soldiers. Douglas held the trigger of the laser down, it started to charge. He had difficulty keeping the laser aimed at gunship as it continued evasive manoeuvres.

Meanwhile the pilots of the two other gunships realised it was too risky to drop of the rest of their troops in the courtyard. The six Turians groundside took cover and focused on the immediate threat of the Spartans. Jorge however had other ideas as he spread a sea of bullets in their direction. However the gunships started unloading the rest of the troops on the prison roof, giving the Turians in the courtyard some higher cover.

As the last gunship moved to drop off the two remaining Turians Douglas's laser reached full charge. A beam of red hot energy shot forth and impacted at the connection of one of the wings completely ignoring the shields. The gunship started to spin violently out of control. One of the Turians inside tried desperately to hold on but was thrown out of it and down over cliff face below. The gunship however crashed in the far end of the courtyard, exploding upon impact, taking one of the Turians soldiers with it.

"Yippee ki yay," shouted Douglas having scored the perfect it. The success quickly changed however as he found himself leaping for cover as the Turians and Gunships opened fire on him.

Jerome opened fire on a Turian but the soldier was too quick and ducked just in time. He then noticed that he was in the perfect spot to snipe at the Turians on the roof. Before he could call to Jun to throw his sniper rifle a gunship started to fire on his position suppressing him.

"Alice fire on that gunship, Jun sniper rifle," he shouted.

Alice quickly gained a lock on and fired. Jun meanwhile threw his sniper rifle to Jerome, with Jerome throwing him his Assault rifle. Despite the lock on, the gunship was able to evade the rocket which detonated on the prison wall. With the fire from the gunship no longer supressing him Jerome stood out of cover and landed a headshot on a Turian on the roof.

Jorge had momentarily stopped firing to check on their current status. As he looked behind him he saw all Turians and board and a shield placed over the hanger doors to prevent stray fire from getting inside.

"That's them all on board!"

"Great now we just have to wait on the Demons," shouted Carter.

"I hope for our sake their here soon. Cortana just told me got more gunships and two Turian frigates incoming," shouted Fredric as he took out a Turian with his BR.

Jorge had started fire again and the gunships had noticed. They started to focus their fire towards him. "William," shout Jorge still firing his machine gun.

"I'm coming big guy," replied Will as he ran out of cover towards Jorge. One of the gunships fired missiles at Jorge but Will made it just in time as he performed a dive and slammed something into the ground. The missiles detonated prematurely, the pilot was dumbfounded. As the dust settles it revealed both Jorge and William inside a bubble shield. The Turians tried to fire at them but it was just having no effect. Jorge and William however were able to fire from the inside since the bubble shield had been upgraded since the Human-Covenant war.

Kat and Emile both came out of cover and locked onto the gunship that was targeting Jorge and William. Both were unaware that Alice was doing the same thing. As if synchronised Alice, Emile and Kat all fired their rockets at the same time. The pilot of the gunship was beside himself, unsure of what to do. He dodged left missing Emile's rocket, "Awe damn xeno!"

Kat and Alice's however scored direct hits. Its shields were completely depleted. The Dawns auto defences immediately started focusing on it. Inside the cockpit the pilot fought furiously with the controls, pressing buttons here there and everywhere in order to avoid the incoming fire. This however was to no avail. A spray of fired punched through the cockpit window killing him instantly. A missile quickly finished it off; the gunship was completely blown apart. Both sides had to get into cover as debris was thrown all over the place. 3 4

Dismayed at the losses they were taking the Turians started to coordinate with each other. Jerome took another shot at the Turians on the roof but missed. "We're setting ducks up here for those snipers. Give us covering fire while we descend into the courtyards," yelled one of the Turians to the last remaining gunship.

"Cope that, "replied the pilot has he unleashed his full load on the Spartans.

"Duck and cover," roared Carter as fired rained down on his and Jerome's position.

"Those Turians are moving down into the courtyard," shouted Jorge as he focused his fire on the gunship.

Jun attempted to get a shot at them but a missile detonated behind his cover forcing him back down. "I can't get a good shot at them."

"With all those missiles that thing is using, no one can get a good shot at any of them," shouted Emile.

Suddenly the bubble shield disappeared exposing both Jorge and William. "Awe scrap," said Jorge.

"Those two soldiers are now exposed fire on them now," yelled one of the Turians though the com to the pilot. The pilot quickly fired four missiles at the Spartans.

"Fire on those missiles," shouted William.

One was quickly shot down by Jun and the other by Jorge. However the other two continued right towards them. Meanwhile Douglas fired the Spartan laser at the gunship, but at the last seconding it moved, the beam of red hot energy missing it by inches. Jorge and William both prepared themselves for going into armour lock but suddenly the cries of the Turians caught everyone's attention.

Looking over towards the Turians position they saw the Turians fighting against Six, Chief and Blade with two of the Turians were already down. Rada meanwhile outstretched his hands and the missiles stopped in their tracks. Slowly he moved his arms in motion and so too did the missiles. The pilot of the gunship was completely confused. Suddenly he did a quick motion with his arms as if he was throwing something to his side, the missiles shot forward and impacted against the gunship. The pilot had tried to move but the controls were not responding, Rada had that in a force gripe.

Meanwhile the five remaining Turians fought with John, Jane and Blade. Blade slashed upwards with his wrist blades killing one of them. John brought out his magnum and shot one in the head. Another charged him with his rifle held high. John grabbed hold of the rifle, stopping the Turian. He aimed his magnum under the chin and fired. Jane meanwhile took one down with her DMR and tussled with the last remaining one. Being a Spartan she quickly gained the upper hand and lifted the Turian up high and threw him against the prison wall, knocking him unconscious.

Suddenly the Turians that were pursuing them burst through the doors and started firing. All through went into cover and returned fire. Noticing this Jun, Jerome, Williams and Carter and several other Spartans rushed to help.

Meanwhile with Rada holding the gunship still Alice, Kat, Emile and Douglas took aim and fired. Emile's rocket was the first to hit, "Awe right," he shouted. The laser from Douglas was next to hit which caused the destruction. Alice and Kat's rockets joined the inferno and were detonated by the intense heat. With the gunship down all Spartans now rushed to join the fire fight. Rada too as he grabbed his plasma rifles and opened fire.

"Emm I don't want to rush you all but we do have two Turians frigates coming our way," said Cortana contacting everyone.

"Alright you heard the woman. Everyone back to the Dawn "shouted Rada as he jumped completely out of cover, firing both his plasma rifles at the incoming Turians. Everyone began backtracking towards the Dawn but still kept their fire on the Turians.

Jorge had remained where he was. As his fellow Spartans past him he awaited the Turians to come into his line of sight. Rada and Carter were the last too come into view followed closely by the Turians.

"Rada, Carter get down," yelled Jorge as he fired his machine gun. Both of them took note and dived to the ground, narrowly missing Jorge's fire. Three Turians were immediately cut down, the other were quick to find cover. While Jorge continued his relentless fire Rada and Carter got to their feet and made a run for the Dawn.

From inside the Dawns hanger Satrx and the Turian watched as the Spartans ran toward them. Behind them the Turian army unleashed unrelenting fire upon them. Despite the threat of Jorge's machine gun cutting them in half the Turians were unwilling to relent.

Satrx was unsure what to do; he wanted to help them but how. Then the unexpected happened. "Come on we've got to help them" shouted a Turian as he jumped through the hangers shields and opened fire on his fellow kind. Others with weapons quickly followed including Satrx. The crew of the Dawn were completely surprised by this but never the less were thankful for it.

The Turians however were caught completely of guard, they knew those Turians were traitors but they never expected them to help the enemy. They found themselves suppressed with the increase in numbers firing on them. As everyone met up with the Turian line they turned and gave those still to reach the Dawn covering fire.

As Rada past Jorge he started to walk backwards still continuing his rain of death. Spartans and Turians began to enter the Dawn as Rada, Chief and Jorge covered them. Slowly the three of them moved back until finally the last person (Carter) was on board. The three of them turned and Emile, William and Satrx helped them on-board.

"Cortana get us out of here," yelled Chief as William pulled him on-board.

"Hold on everyone," she said over the comm as the Dawn launched away from the platform. The Turians continued to fire but by now it was pointless. As the Dawn raised up into the atmosphere, everyone caught sight of the two Turians frigates coming at them.

"Just in time," stated Blade.

Rada turned to walk through the crowed towards the hanger exit. "Cortana set course for the Mass Relay."

"What, you're using the relay's. Why don't you use slipspace, we'll be able to lose those two," said Satrx pointing at the frigates following closely behind them.

"SlipSspace takes three times as long than if we use the Relay's. By the time we reach the Exoduc cluster we would have had used up all our supplies we got for your people."

Suddenly the Dawn shook violently. People stumbled and fell while others just lost their balance. The little ones began to cry and food and appliances were thrown about.

"Cortana what was that," shouted Chief.

"Disruptor torpedo impacted against our starboard side."The Turian frigates are opening fire and I am reading incoming fighters."

"Begin evasive manoeuvres; keep us on course towards the relay. Everyone get to the turret controls and grab hold of a turret," shouted Rada as the Spartans followed him through the doors.

"What about me Rada," Satrx asked. Rada turned to face him while the others continued on.

"Stay with your people and keep them calm. They'll need the reinsurance."

"But…" Satrx said in protest but never got the chance to finish.

"No buts go back to the hanger and remain with your son and wife. Let us deal with this," Rada responded with a harsh tone. He then turned and ran off down the corridor after the Spartans. Satrx remained for a few second before turning and heading back to the hanger. Rada was right, a lot had happened to them all the past half hour.

* * *

Forward Unto Dawn

Bridge

Another disruptor torpedo had successful detonated against the right side of the Dawn causing it to once again shake violently. This caused Rada to stumble as he ran onto the bridge and slam against the console Fredric was currently occupying. He steadied himself again and ran to join Chief, Carter and Cortana.

"Where are we at?"

"Everyone is spread throughout the ship at the turret consoles and ready," said Carter.

"Good. How far are we from the Relay?"

"Eta four minutes," said Cortana. However I am picking up a Turian fleet of forty vessels blockading the Relay."

"When was the last time our job was easy," said Chief sarcastically.

"How in the world are we meant to get past them all," said Jane looking up from her console.

Chief looked to Rada who appeared to be deep in thought, his eyes were tightly closed. Slowly he opened them and lowered his arms to his sides and turned his head slightly to see John. "We will make it, continue on course Cortana and ready the Mac and Ion cannon."

John looked down to Cortana's avatar then to Carter. Fred looked to Kelly who was at his right and Jane looked to Jorge who was at her left.

"Rada, we may be the most advanced ship in the OSA but there is no way we can win against a fleet," said Carter.

"He's right it is suicide," said Chief.

"It'll be suicide for the Turians if we were to use slipspace," Rada argued.

"Yeah and going on one to forty ships isn't," shouted Jane.

"We do not have to fight them, just hold out. Fleetmaster Rtas is his way with a fleet, we must hold out till they arrive."

Jorge then started to join in the argument. "And just how are we to…"

"Everyone sorry to disturb the fighting but Turian interceptors are incoming," stated Cortana suddenly.

"We're on them," yelled Jorge as he started pressing buttons on the consul.

"I have a shot, opening fire," said Emile over the coms.

"Yeah me too, I can see the squadrons on my screen," said Williams over the coms as well.

"Open fire," Rada yelled.

Outside the Dawn, four squadrons of five were baring down on them. The Dawn was light up as everyone opened fire on the incoming squadrons. The Interceptors likewise returned fire and began evasive manoeuvres. The two Turian frigates that were pursuing them meanwhile were starting to lose ground. Despite the Dawn's larger size it was already outside the Frigates weapon range.

In the first pass three Interceptors were shot down. Emile made a quick celebration at his console having shot one of them down. Kelly and Douglas who were in the same room as him tried their best to ignore his shouting.

The Interceptors turned and began another pass on the Dawn. From the Bridge Rada, Carter and John watched as the Interceptors came close. One Interceptor was suddenly pelted with fire as one of the Spartans had it in their sites. Rada Carter and John looked away as it erupted into a fire ball.

"That was me," said Jorge still looking at the console.

As the interceptors passed over the Dawn and out of view of the bridge there was the sound of another explosion. "Another one down," shouted Fredric.

"Fifteen Interceptors still out there," Stated Cortana.

"Make that Fourteen," said Kat over the comms as she destroyed another one.

As the Interceptors began their third pass which resulted in the destruction of three, the Mass Relay slowly came into view. And with it the Turia fleet. Rada, Chief and Carter continued to stare as they drew over closer.

Rada sighed. "It is times like this I really wish I had brought Revan and Bastila along."

"Cortana is the Mac gun ready to fire," asked Chief concerned about the number of vessels they faced.

"Mac and Ion canon ready to fire," she replied.

"I hope Fleetmaster Rtas gets here soon," said Carter looking at the fleet.

"Would this be a good time to tell you the fleet are charging their weapons," Cortana said with clear sarcasm.

"Yeah fine this is the perfect moment Cortana go right ahead," replied William over the comms returning the sarcasm. He then managed a perfect shot on an Interceptor destroying it in the process.

"We'd better brace ourselves and prepare for evasive manoeuvres," said Rada as he sat down at a console. John sat at the console to his left and Carter sat at the one to the right. The three of them set about preparing the shields for Disruptor torpedoes. Cortana's avatar appeared to the right of John.

"Incoming message from the Turian fleet."

"Let us hear it then," said Rada. Cortana's avatar then disappeared and the face of proud looking Turian appeared on their screens.

"Attention vessel of the OSA you have entered Turian space and spilt Turian blood thus breaking the ceasefire agreement between our two governments. Surrender now, power down your vessel and prepare to be boarded if you wish to avoid galactic war."

"Is that Xeno serious," roared Emile over the comms.

Rada gritted his mandibles together. "Cortana patch me through to this fool."

A few seconds past before Cortana's avatar reappeared. "Right you're patched through, he should see you now."

Chief glanced at his screen and could tell the Turian was indeed looking at something, likely an image displaying Rada. The Turian's behaviour and poise remained strong and demanding. It carried the sense of someone puffed up with pride.

Rada leaned closer to his screen to seem more intimidating and began speaking in a no nonsense and threatening manner. "I am OSA Demon Rada Vadam, son of Arbiter Thel Vadam. You will step aside and allow us to pass unharmed. You are fooling no-one. We know that the Turian Hierarchy have broken one of the agreements that were laid out by my government. This forfeits the right to use the ceasefire against us. My government already knows of the hierarchies actions and is preparing accordingly. Allow us to pass and you decrease the changes of hostile action taken against you."

The Turian on screen laughed. Both Rada and Chief clenched their fists. "Ha we will do no such thing. I have been looking forward to this. You will face justice for the humiliation you have caused us and for the attempt you made on our Councillors life. We know you have all the traitors on board with you. With both you and them gone there will be no evidence of the Hierarchies actions. Without you the OSA will have nothing and this action will be seen as an act of war and we will final be able to put you and the rest of the OSA down. All ships fire at will."

"Cortana begin evasive manoeuvres," ordered chief looking at her avatar.

"Was that blinking Xeno serous!" roared Emile again.

"More Turian fighters are on their way," shouted Carter looking at his counsel.

"Disruptor Torpedoes too," said Rada. He pressed a button which caused him to be heard throughout the Dawn, "everyone brace for impact."

Thanks to Cortana's manoeuvres most of the missiles missed. However four landed a hit causing the Dawn to shake and slightly tossing people about in their seats. Rada rubbed his head having banged it against the screen. Then through the force he realised that two Turian dreadnoughts were about to fire their mass accelerator cannons at them.

"Cortana lower the Dawn now," he roared. Cortana didn't ask a question and did just so. The two dreadnoughts fired just as the Dawn went into a dip, the rounds narrowly missing it.

"Cortana dive up close to this dreadnought," said Rada as he marked the dreadnought on his console.

"Ok we're going under," she replied.

"We have the thirty frigates moving to peruse us," said Carter.

As the Dawn came up underneath the dreadnought Rada again spoke. "Cortana fire the Ion cannon at the dreadnought then aim the mac gun at one of the wings."

The Ion particle blasted forth from the Dawn and impacted the underside of the dreadnought causing waves of pulsing Ion energy to spread throughout the vessels knocking out all the systems. The Mac round followed blasting off the right wing of the dreadnought. The Dawn continued on course smashing through the remains of the wing, the remaining shield taking most of the damage. Dozens of Turian fighters followed, two though were destroyed due to the debris. Several Turian frigates joined the pursuit while the other remained stationed, firing their disruptor torpedoes.

With all attention focused on the Dawn not one Turian realised that the rings of the relay were spinning more rapidly. Inside the disable dreadnought with the Turian commander barking orders several Turians recognise the signs.

"Sir something is coming through the relay."

"What let me see," said the commander as he walked close to the window.

Suddenly the Shadow of Intent along with an OSA fleet of 2000 poured through. The Shadow of Intent knocked the Turian dreadnought to the side like a child with a toy. Several other OSA ships did the same for other Turian vessels. Luckily for the Turians no-one was seriously injured.

From the bridge of the Intent Rtas from his gravity chare watched as the Turians tried to scramble themselves back into order, breaking off their pursuit of the Dawn. Suddenly the image of Rada Vadam appeared in front of him. Rtas stood up from his chair.

"Happy to see us Spartans," he asked.

John walked into view alongside Rada. "As always sir."

"Please Demon no need for such formalities. I assume you have the Turians on board with you."

"Yes we managed to break them all out without casualties," said Rada.

"Well done, now let us deal with these Turians. Attention all Turians vessels this is Shipmaster Rtas of the Shadow of Intent. You will disband at once and allow the Forward Unto Dawn save passage to the relay. We know of your traitorous action against the ceasefire agreement and will not hesitate to open fire. This is your only warning. Failure to do so and we will not only wipe out your fleet but also glass your planet."

The Turians were unsure of what to do. Without the Commander to give the order since his ship was offline they didn't know if they should comply with Rtas's wishes. They of course realized that attempting to fight would be fruitless, they were seriously outnumbered. Slowly the vessels moved away from the relay and gave the Dawn a clear path to the OSA fleet. The OSA ships began to turn and move back to the relay, the Dawn flew alongside the Shadow.

"Thanks for the help Rtas," said Rada.

"No problem, now come we have a meeting with the Council that your father will have started by the time we get there."

* * *

June 7, 2657/2157

The citadel

OSA embassy

Udina along with Sangheili ambassador Farnew Tarie were watching the mix of OSA races constructing the would soon to be OSA embassy. The Council had provided an area on the presidium ring close to the tower for the embassy. Not far from that location was the Volus and Elcor combined embassy. It had confused both Udina and Farnew why the Volus and Elcor had not been given the area that they were in for their embassy since both the Volus and Elcor were part of the Citadel. As a Hugarok floated past them they both were discussing that particular subject and awaited the arrival of their fellow ambassadors.

"Yes I find this matter most disturbing. While I do appreciate the area they have provided us with I can't help but feel the Elcor or Volus should have this. They have after all been part of the Citadel the longest. Why the Council has them both share the same area I have no idea," said Farnew.

"There is also the fact that they were here before the Turians and yet have no seat on the Council," said Udina watching the workers.

"Indeed to me it says a lot about the Council. From what I heard each race must prove itself in order to have a seat, how the creation of the Citadel currency doesn't qualify the Volus for a seat I don't know."

"It would appear that the Council only wants those who are strong and powerful on the Council or at least with something to offer."

"But what of the Batarians, they have been petitioning for years for a seat on the Council."

"The Council will not allow that until they stop their slavery practises. A bit hypocritical since they themselves do nothing about it and the pain is causes on their people," said Udina now looking at his college.

"It would bode well for the Galaxy as a whole as long as those cowards don't have a seat," replied Farnew with a hint of venom.

"Agreed, I just hope the Council tell the Batarians to stay away from us. Richards made it very clear to me that the Senate will not tolerate if one OSA person is taken by the Batarians."

Farnew snarled slightly and then spoke with anger. "Their worlds would burn if they ever tried such a thing."

Udina then looked at his collage clearly angry at what he had just said. Before he could say anything however a large group of heavily armed C-sec officers walked in and started apprehending the workers. As the officers made their move on Udina and Farnew, Farnew stepped forward appearing intimidating and clearly angry said.

"What in the gods name is the meaning of this? What do you think you are doing?"

An Asari officer stepped forward; she was obviously the head of officers. As it turned out it was Neriena the same officer who had taken the Demons on a tour around the Citadel. She had a sorry look on her face.

"I'm sorry ambassadors. Something has come up and the Council has ordered your arrest."

"What is this madness? Once the senate get wind of this, they'll have the Councillor's heads," shouted a brute worker.

"You be quite and lest us deal with this," said Udina angrily. He turned to Neriena. "You'd better take us to the Council if they don't want the senate bringing hell down on them."

"I understand and the Council wished to speak with you anyway once you had been apprehended. However the rest I'm afraid will be placed into holding until things can be sorted out."

"Farnew growled, he looked ready to shout out in protest. Udina however gave him a look that told him to keep shut.

* * *

Citadel Tower

Council Chambers

"You'd better have a good reason for this mockery," roared Farnew as he and Udina along with the rest of the OSA representatives were escorted into the chambers. The Council ignored him, they were clearly unhappy with something as they're faces were filled with the ever expression of anger.

"Well! Are you going to answer Farnew's question or not," roared Jiralhanae ambassador Tritus brother to Marton.

Before Sparatus could respond with a comeback, Valern responded first. He knew that if Sparatus was to talk first it would be an argue match between the two galactic governments. His response though was harsh and critical, certainly not like how he had talked to the OSA before. However his tone remained near calm, there was no clear sign of anger.

"We do not have to answer anything ambassador. In fact it is the OSA that has some answer to do for us."

Everyone looked confused at each other; they had no idea what Valern was on about. Much to their annoyance Udina took the lead. His tone did not betray his seething anger.

"And just what would that be Councillors."

Tevos or Valern never even got a change to speak before Sparatus shouted. "The deliberate breaking of our ceasefire agreement."

Now the OSA representatives were angry. They knew full well the senate would never do such a thing. "You dare say such blasphemy to us," roared Farnew.

Tevos stepped in before things could escalate. "Sparatus please let us deal with this. The entire citadel does not need to know of what's occurred."

Sparatus looked at her. "It's only a matter of time before the entire citadel space knows of the OSA deceit. The hierarchy is already preparing the fleet after they received word of the attack on Digeris."

"What you dare accuse us of attacking one of your planets," roared Tritus.

"This is not a simple accusation ambassador," said Valern. "Two hours ago we received footage showcasing OSA personal attacking a facility on the Turian colony in which many Turians were killed."

"What?" said Udina in disbelieve. "Let us see this footage."

"Very well then," said Tevos. She then pressed several buttons on the console in front of her which transferred the footage to data pads that C-sec officers were handing to the Ambassadors.

The video showed two Turians walking down a long hallway. A few seconds later a Yautja come up behind them slowly, eventually pouncing on them both knocking them out cold. The video then changed to that of a kitchen where Turians were working suddenly Spartans appear weapons aimed at the Turians. Finally the last video showed another hallway with dozens of Turians charging down it and firing. Then out of the corner of the screen a Sangheili appeared wearing unique armour jumping right into the fray.

"As you can see that is pretty solid evidence," said Valern as the Ambassadors watched. They whispered among themselves realising who the individuals were in the videos.

"I assure you Councillors the OSA has nothing to do with the actions of these individuals," said Udina much to the annoyance to the rest.

"If that's the case then, I hope you plan on bringing these people to justice," said Sparatus.

"That is not going to happen," roared Tritus.

"And why not," asked Sparatus seething.

"The individuals in the footage are those of the Demons and Spartans. They are above the law and protectors of the OSA. They must have had some reason to attack the Turian facility," said the male Twi'lek ambassador.

"You dare support murderers of my people," roared Sparatus.

"Still your tongue Turian," roared Tritus back. "I for one would like to see the rest of the footage."

"Indeed, no doubt there should be more footage or at least these videos should be longer," said the Mon-Calamari ambassador.

"This footage was all that was sent to us from the Turian colony. We will have to wait for the Hierarchy to send us the rest 0of the footage," said Valern. "However this does not stop that fact that Turians lives were taken by OSA personal which was a breaking of our agreement."

"Now listen here" shouted Udina. He stopped however when he noticed slippage portals opening up out the window.

"What in the gods name are they doing here," shouted Farnew as once again the citadel found itself in the same position as it had on the 27 of May. 5500 vessels and five super carriers, surrounding the citadel. This time though the ships were indeed surrounding the citadel. When Tevos Sparatus and Valern looked out the window to say they were surprised was putting it mildly.

"Councillors please tell me you are seeing this," said Matriarch Lidanya communicating over the comms.

"We are indeed Lidanya," replied Tevos.

"What, what are your orders," asked the Matriarch.

Before Tevos even got the change Sparatus shouted "Open fire."

"What" roared Valern and Tevos as well as several of the OSA ambassadors? It was to late however the Turians captains had already opened fire, only the Asari and Salarian ships did not fire. This of course was a big mistake on the Turians part.

* * *

Long Night of Solace.

"Shipmistress, the citadel fleet is opening fire. Only the Turian vessels however," shouted a Human crewman.

"Your orders Arbiter," asked Isonia.

Thel could not believe the foolishness of the Turians. His orders came quickly and with fury. "All ships switch to Ion cannons and fire at will. Disable their arrogant metallic hides."

Around the citadel everyone watched in horror as the OSA returned fire. Expecting the Turian ships to turn into flams the population was surprised when nothing apparently happened. It soon became obvious that the ships had been disabling as they began floating chaotically and without order. Several shots though had not impacted a vessel and instead had impacted against the citadel. Though Ion rounds were none lethal, unless you were part synthetic, areas around the impact zones had blacked out. Thel prayed that there were no hospitals in those areas.

"Arbiter the Council has sent a message. They are letting us use the same docking bay's as before to land at. What are your orders," asked Isonia.

Thel looked at her, then to the citadel and then back at her. "Prepare some troops for landing there and two teleportation parties. I have an idea."

* * *

Citadel news studio

"Good day I'm Naria' Malok this is citadel news. Fifteen minutes ago an OSA fleet numbering the same number have vessels as before have surrounded the citadel. It is currently unknown as to why the OSA fleet has arrived though some suspect it has something to do with the arrest of all OSA personnel that took place roughly 45 minutes ago. Shortly after their arrival the Turian fleet opened fire apparently receiving the order from Turian Councillor Sparatus himself. This was met with immediate hostility from the OSA who returned fire. Though no ships were destroyed the Turian vessels have been rendered immobile and parts of the citadel where shots failed to seek a target have been made powerless. It is easy to conclude that these same weapon systems are the same as those described by Gothis and Relay 314 survivors who reported the OSA use of weapons with the ability to render ships powerless leaving only life-support online."

Suddenly bright striking flashes filled the studio. Everyone was near blinded. Niria felt something grab her on the shoulder then twist her round. She quickly found herself looking into the eyes of Thel Vadam. The rest of the lights dissipated leaving the room full of OSA soldiers.

"You will come with us," said Thel to her face. She made no bid to argue. Thel seeing that let go of her and indicated for her to follow him. As she got off her chair an ODST followed closely behind her.

"Bring the rest of them and their filming equipment. Today the Citadel knows of the Hierarchies treachery."

As Thel walked out of the studio he was confronted by over a dozen C-sec officers Thel activated his energy swords as did his honour guards.

"Drop your weapons Sangheili," ordered a Turian aiming his gun at Thel's head.

"That is Arbiter to you Turian," replied Thel realising who he was. "Just try to stop us, we have business with your council."

"Ha that's not going to happen," replied the Turian.

"Sorry to disappoint you corporal but it is," said Executor Pallin walking into the area with six other officers. "Everyone stand down," he ordered as he walked up to Thel.

"Sorry about that Arbiter though I'm sure you understand our precaution. I've been ordered by the Council to bring you and those you had land at the docking bay to the Council chambers for a meeting."

"Good then let us be on our way," said Thel as he followed Pallin and his officers.

Once again the people of the citadel came to watch as members of the OSA made their way to the Citadel Tower. This time though there was a difference. There was a tense atmosphere around the OSA troops. They were not as relaxed as before. In fact they had their weapons in hand. Even more strange was the absence of representatives; they were all soldiers, warriors, troops and walked with the distinct discipline of a soldier. It was as if they were walking to a conquest, an imperial march.

There was also the clear sign of uncomfortablness around the citizens of the citadel when the Droid Ambassador Lord Demolitions appeared with a squad of command Droid and Geth. For some strange and unknown reason to Thel, Demoltions had decided to join the visit to the citadel this time. It was clearly disturbing the citizens and C-sec officers with their presence. The C-sec officers prayed that any Quarians present wouldn't do anything stupid. In fact several Quarians had appeared to see the people who had managed to make contact with their ancient enemies. The appearance of the Geth was just an insult. They took great restraint to not act.

When they entered the Council chambers both Thel and Demolition were surprised to see the Ambassadors there. "What in the name of the gods are you doing here," yelled Thel when he saw them.

"The same can be said for you Arbiter," replied Farnew.

"Yes is there a particular reason you have broken our agreement and surrounded the citadel," asked Sparatus.

"Still that tongue of yours Turian all will be answered in a minute," replied Thel looking at Sparatus with burning hatred. He then threw several small devices to the ground. The holographic images of the leaders of the OSA races suddenly appeared. Before though anything could be said Marton was surprised to see his brother present, in fact all the leaders were surprised to see their ambassadors.

"Tritus what are you doing here."

"The same can be said for the Arbiter brother. And you."

"The Arbiter along with Demolitions and the fleet are here because of a recent development made by his son on part of the Turians Hierarchy," explained Remorse. Both the council and ambassadors were intrigued by her choice of words. "However that does not explain why you are present. Given the development I don't think the Arbiter would waste any time in confronting the council by waiting for all of you."

"Your Ambassadors are here to answer questions in regards to video evidence and reports of an OSA attack deep in Turian space," explained Valern.

"Really. Did these video by any chance show the Demons and Spartans," asked Richards.

"They did indeed Richards," answered Udina.

"This is all well and good but perhaps you'd like to explain why you are holding us against our will," shouted Sparatus getting extremely annoyed."

"Shut that mouth of your Turian. It is because of your kind that events have taken place today," roared Thel. Tevos and Valern looked intrigued at Thel, they were interested in what he had to say. He stood proud and looked at all three then to the Asari reporter Naria' Malok to make sure she and her crew were filming before speaking . "Simply put it has come to our attention that the Hierarchy have broken one of the agreements of the ceasefire. As you can see we are not happy."

Of course Sparatus was the first to say anything, "What!" was all he managed to shout out before Tevos and Valern took control. However they had gotten things completely out of context, they were jumping to quick conclusions.

"Please understand that some of your demands will take times to enforce. You can expect them all to be down within a matter of weeks," said Tevos in a pleading manner.

Thel looked to the holographic image of Remorse who looked back at him. "Of course we do understand and we must commend you for the quickness you have taken regarding some of our demands. However that is not what we are on about," said Remorse.

"Then what are you on about then," said Sparatus snidely.

"The so called traitors," stated Thel. At that mention Sparatus froze but managed to keep it hidden from Tevos and Valern. He knew very well what had happened to them and was concerned about how the OSA had found out.

"If you remember correctly we told you to leave them be. As if nothing had occurred," Richards reminded them.

"Yes and we have," said Valern. "The men and women involved were allowed to return to their families in peace. We even took step to insure they were not harassed by the media."

"Really," said Xarew'Radei. "The explain how it has come to our attention that they were imprisoned in a high security Turian prison along with their families." His voice continued to get higher then to eventual shouting as he spoke.

"Yes and I am willing to bet that the footage you have is of the rescue mission my son put together in order to break them out," roared Thel.

In a despite attempt to conceal the truth especially with the entire citadel probably watching Sparatus shouted. "Lies, it must be. The Hierarchy would never do such a thing. We have code of honour and we abide by that. This is likely some kind of trick to hide the real reason they attack that facility."

Both Tevos and Valern were unsure of what to think. "That accusation is certainly a bold clam. I assume you have some evidence," said Valern.

"Did you learn nothing from our last encounter? The OSA does not need evidence to act, unlike you. The word of a Demon or Jedi is all we need and since Rada Vadam is both we take it seriously," said Xarew'Radei.

"See they have no proof," shouted Sparatus. "They are throwing these accusations around in order to conceal something from us."

"Don't you dare slander us and my son Turian," shouted Thel. "We know the truth. Your government deliberately ignored our warning as regard to what would happen if their lives were interfered with."

"And yet you have no evidence, no proof to support your claim," said Sparatus with a smile. Thel looked ready to unleash all-out war between the two of them.

"Wrong Councillor," came a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to see Rada, Chief and Satrx walking up the steps towards them. Sparatus immediately froze stiff.

"When did you get here," asked Thel.

"Just a few minutes ago. We teleported into the tower," explained Rada.

Satrx took centre stage. "The OA accusations are right Councillors. The Hierarchy imprisoned me, my men, others and our families in the maximum security prison on Digeris. There we were beaten and starved; the guards even abused our kids."

Sparatus once again tried to turn things around. He knew that Satrx's statement had just been broadcasted around the citadel. "You cannot seriously believe that. This man is a conformed traitor to the Hierarchy. How do we not know the OSA are bribing him to say these things. What other proof do they have?"

"Mmmh I agree with Sparatus. One statement from a traitor is not enough to support your claims," said Valern. Everyone in the OSA could not believe what he had just said.

"Then perhaps you'd like to ask the dozens of others who are battered and bruised if my accusation is true," roared Satrx.

"Excuse me," came the voice of Demolitions trying to get everyone's attention. "Ah good. Now if the Councillors would be so kind as to look at one of the news broadcasts on their consuls I'm sure they'll find the evidence they need."

All three Councillors looked confused at each other. They decided to listen to the Droids advice. Tevos pressed several buttons at her console and a large holographic screen appeared in front of all three of them. A purple Asari news reporter appeared.

"Good day and welcome to citadel News net I'm Alisha Nexinee. Several moments ago this studio received footage along with a message from an unknown individual. The message stated the footage held incriminating evidence again the Turian Hierarchy. The footage you are about to see show's some disturbing images."

As Tevos and Valern watched the footage and listened to the reporter it was clear to Sparatus that he had lost. By the end of it which showed the Spartans rescue of the families both Tevos and Valern looked at Sparatus with judging dagger like eyes.

"So you need any more evidence Councillors," said Satrx.

"Eh no that will do," said Valern still squeamish form some of the images. "We apologies for the Hierarchies actions and the torture that you suffered at. What are the OSA demands for this?" Sparatus wanted to protest but both Tevos and Valern gave him the look to keep shut, we'll talk later.

"The OSA had already decided to let the you handle this matter on account of the Turians killed in Rada Vadams rescue mission," said Remorse.

"However," said Richards raising his. "It is clear to us that the Turian that helped us and their families are not safe in Citadel space."

"For this reason we will be taking them back to our space where we will ok after them," said Xarew'Radei. "We will also be expecting free tried on the food required for them."

Tevos and Valern were rather shocked that the OSA were going to let them handle the matter. Sparatus of course hoped that because of that he would be able to dissuade them from any harsh actions. However he wanted to protest regarding Satrx but again Tevos and Valern gave him that look.

"The Council agree in this manner. You will be allowed to take them back to OSA space and free supplies of food will be made available. If that is everything then I call this meeting adjourned" said Tevos ending the meeting.

The holograms of the OSA leaders disappeared and Thel went about collecting the devices. The OSA ambassadors were let go to go about their business. Both Udina and Farnew went to talk with Thel.

Rada and Chief along with Satrx went to talk with Demolitions.

"Good call on getting them to watch the news," said Rada.

"Oh thank you, it was no problem. It was pretty obvious they weren't going to take his word for it," Demolitions replied.

"How did you know that someone had managed to get that footage and had sent it to news corporations," asked Satrx.

"Quite easy actual considering I was the one that gave it to them."

"Wait you were the one who sent them that. How did you get that footage in the first place," asked Chief.

"Did Cortana not tell you? She hacked into the prisons security and obtained those videos from there. She then contacted me and I sorted through them and packaged them of to those corporations."

"That explained how they never got footage of me nearly torturing that guard," said Rada.

"Yes I edited that bit out. Didn't think it would be wise to show them that. Anyway I believe that we are no going."

"Yeah we'd better get back on the Dawn and join the fleet," said Rada before he, Chief and Satrx were teleported.


	12. Return to Tuchanka

**We're back. Now before you read this chapter I recommend you go back and read ch11 because it's been updated and now has twice the content as when I first released it. If you don't then you'll be disappointed by the lack of content in this chapter since most of the update was for ch11. Just a note though if you've already read ch11 and you read of the Confrontation with the council then you do not have to reread ch11.**

**Also some gave a recent review that said how the Forwards Unto Dawn had no slispace Drive. While I can understand why people might jump to that conclusion it is now explained why they use the Mass Relay instead of slispace.**

**Also for people wondering why predators and Brutes are being used in this chapter instead of Yautja or Jiralhanae remember that's the names of their special forces.**

******Edit 04/04/2013: The term OSA belongs to Halo: A New Age creators xpredatorx and Mistasilentkiller. The Unique Droid Jasper belongs user Jonas Copperwire.**

* * *

June 8, 2657/2157

Krogan DMZ

Tuchanka

High in the Atmosphere of Tuchanka a Phantom was in rout to the location of the Krogan clan Urdnot. Wrex, Marton and Adjudicator Bet-Karh were listening to a news broadcast which was talking about what the Council had ordered the Hierarchy to do in regards to their breaking of one of the ceasefire agreements.

"In other news the Citadel Council has ordered the Turian Hierarchy to pay damages to the Turians families for the abuse they received while imprisoned. The Turians had been marked as traitors to the Hierarchy but the OSA had given clear instructions to leave the Turians in peace and even threatened war if this demand was ignored. Despite this the Hierarchy had them imprisoned for three days hoping to avoid OSA d detection. "

Wrex could not help but laugh at that. He knew the Turian were arrogant but he never expect them to be that arrogant. "I guess some things never change. Dam Turians, why did you let them of the hook with this. I would have made more demands."

Marton looked at him before answering. "To be honest we were not sure of what else to demand. Plus we don't want to make ourselves seem like bullies."

"True and I can respect that. Don't know what other Krogan might think but who cares. But you letting them off lightly might give them reason to do it again. Break another one of your rules."

"To be honest Wrex we trust the Council as about as much we trust the flood," said Bet'Karh. "We expect them to break our agreements at some point. We know how much they want our tech."

As the phantom lowered they could now see clearly the ground of Tuchanka. As expected with the effects of nuclear warfare the planet was a near barren wasteland. They were currently flying over a ruined city that had long since been claimed by the desert.

"So this is the might Tuchanka," said Bet'Karh.

"Yeah it may look like crap but it's our crap. We'll restore it to glory one day. With you help of course."

"How do you think the other clans will react to our presence? In fact how will you brother react when you return," asked Marton.

"Hard to say really. Just make sure you bring big guns, most Krogan understand that. As for my brother you let me worry about him."

"Sir we are coming up on our destination want me to put her down," said the pilot over the comm.

"Yeah put her down pilot. Everyone be ready we don't know what to expect," said Bet'Karh to his guards.

"This should be fun," stated Wrex in a joking manner.

The phantom stopped over the top of a large build which had a hole in its roof. Inside it was the landing pad. The phantom made a turn before descending down into the building. Inside many Krogan watched as it descended. The bay doors then opened reveal Wrex, Marton and Bet-Kark along with their guards to the Krogan.

Even as they descended Marton and Bet could tell they weren't exactly welcome. The only doorway into the area opened and a Krogan wearing white armour along with an entourage of others walked through. As the phantom landed Wrex was the first to disembark followed by Marton. Bet'Karh gave several signals to their guards to stay behind them.

The three of them could feel the eyes of every Krogan in the room looking upon them. As they walked down the steps toward as the door, the Krogan that had just entered equipped their weapons. The Predator and Brute guards immediately issued snarls and brought out their own, the Brutes carrying spike rifles while the Predators grabbed their spears. Bet'Karh gave a simple wave telling them to stand down.

The white armoured Krogan walked past the armed guards and addressed them or at least Wrex anyway. "So the prodigal son returns. You have a lot of nerve coming back here Wrex after what happened. Wreav isn't going to be happy seeing you again. Especially when you bring damn aliens with you." Both Marton and Bet'Kark didn't like the Krogans attitude and their faces showed it.

"I don't give a damn what Wreav thinks. I'm here to reclaim what is mine and restore us to our former glory with their help."

Many of the Krogan laughed. "Ha good luck in getting Wreav to stand down. And better yet getting any Krogan to go along with whatever idea of yours this is. We don't need the help from any outsiders.

"Yeah sure you've managed to do a wonderful job of restoring yourselves to your former glory," said Bet'Karh sarcastically. Many Krogan growled at that mockery.

"Want to say that to my face alien," said the white armoured Krogan.

"Sure," replied Bet as he walked forward. Instead though he proceeded to head butt the Krogan. This earned a few snickers from other Krogan. Before the Krogan could retaliate, Karh already had his wraistblades out and under the Krogan's neck.

"While this had been amusing I feel we must be going to meet this Wreav of yours. Can we go on or am I going to have to beat you silly," he said retracting the blades. The Krogan just growled at him before replying.

"MMmrr fine on you go but we'll be keeping an eye on you."

The three of them ignored that stamen before moving on further into the complex. Followed closely by their guards of course. Wrex could not help but laugh at how Bet'Karh had handled the overseer. As they turned a corner they could hear two Krogan talking about how some day they'd get of Tuchanka and show the Turians who's boss. Both Marton and Kark chuckled at that considering the state the Krogan were currently in. In fact Karh could not help but make a comment regarding the state of the planet.

"I think it would have been wise to bring Jasper along with us. He would have been able to give us a rough idea of how long it would take to fix this planet up."

"Jasper wasn't that the name of that robot thing. What do you call them Droids? That explained that Flood thing to the Council," asked Wrex.

"Yeah that's him," said Marton. "You're right Karh we should have brought him."

"I'll make a call later. See if we can tear him away from his projects long enough to tell us how long it would take."

"What about you two though. How long do you think it would take," Wrex asked.

"Mmm I'd say a couple of decades at the least," said Marton.

They walked through another doorway that opened into a large are. The area resembled a large covered highway or metro station. Time though had taken its toll and with all the ruins and rubble it was hard to tell what it had once been. Walking further in, they could hear a couple of Krogan talking about the recent events between the OSA and the Council.

"Huh I don't understand why they don't just attack the Council and be done with it. They have the blinking weaponry."

"Yeah no kidding, did you see those images of the planets and cities. It looked like they'd caused a volcano to erupt. If we'd had those weapons during the rebellions we definitely would have won."

Marton looked in the direction of the two Krogan but their backs were turned to them. He decided to ignore them for just now.

Walking further in they could see a Krogan seated upon a throne made from the rubble. The Krogan and his guards watched them intensely. Two Krogan were guarding the steps up to the throne and it looked like they weren't going to let them pass. Then they saw Wrex, they're faces quickly turning to that of surprised. They moved aside letting them pass.

The Krogan looked at them before speaking. "So the reformist returns and what do you know he brought friends."

"Save it Wreav, I heard enough of that crap from the overseer."

"Oh I'm sure you did. So what do you want."

"You've got to be kidding. You know exactly what I'm here for."

"So you think you can come back after all this time and what immediately become Chief again."

"Pretty much. I've got more claim to Chief of clan Urdnot than you do."

"Grrr that may be but no Krogan is going to follow you and your stupid ideas. I know what it means to be true Krogan."

"Yes because clearly your leader ship has improved the planet and made your clan top dog," said Marton sarcastically. Wreav immediately got off his throne.

"We don't like outsiders here alien regardless of whom and what they are. So don't think we'll take kindly to you mocking us," he said has he walked up to Marton. Marton of course was ready for the Krogan, though the slightly unexpected happened.

Wrex stepped in front of Wreav, grabbed his arms and head butted him to the ground. Wreav's guards immediately drew their weapons as did the Predators and Brutes. The guards had enough brain cells to know that there was no point in fighting..

Meanwhile Wreav tried to get back up but Wrex pushed him back down. He then grabbed Wreav's hump and threw him down from off the platform they were on. Main Krogan were now watching the events that were going on. Wrex looked around to see all the faces looking at him. He then issued a challenge, "Anyone else wish to question my right to be chief." No Krogan made any attempt to argue.

"This seems too easy," said Marton. "I was expecting a degree of resistance."

"Nah, most Krogan know that I have a higher claim to chief than Wreav. They don't exactly question someone who manages to kill a thresher Maw during his rite especially if he was the last to do so. Plus I'm willing to bet your presence has something to do with it."

"Well then what is you first act as chief then," asked Bet'Karh.

"Huh, you know I never thought that hard ahead."

* * *

**Well theres ch12 short and a bit lame I know. To be honest I wasn't exactly sure how to make Wrex become chief since it seems that in ME2 he just returned to Tuchaka and suddenly became chief. There's no indication if he had to fight for it and what that intaled.**

**Anyway I must apoligies to people that have given suggestions over the past 3 updates and were expecting some sort of reply I've just not had the time to reply to some of them.**

**Anyway now we move away from the first contact story arc and jump forward a year to a new arch, think walking carpets and expect a new race that people have been suggesting along with them as well (Sorry Mandolorian fans it's not them).**


	13. To Illium we must go

**AN/Well the last chapter was received better than I expected, a few were unhappy at it' shortness but remember to get the full justification of content you had to reread ch11. "When in doubt head butt," was perhaps me favourite reviews since it made me laugh. Had a lot of good suggestions including some OC idea, just to note OC ideas that I have accepted or am considering will appear on my profile page at some point I'll let you know when. I also had two good criticism reviews which was well thought, I'd encourage everyone to read my AN at the end as I'll address some of their criticism that I feel need to be address publicly.**

**Also a new race is introduced in this ch that was actually a last minute decision based on several people suggestions, so far User Artark and I know a few guests suggested them as well, Another User on the 9/2/2013 (that's DD/MM/YY so people don't get confused) I won't mention his name unless he is ok with that did mention them however I'm unsure if he was actually suggesting them or assuming they were the new race to be added. I know others have suggested them as well so if you also suggested the new race mentioned then let me know so I can give credit.**

**Also another credit give away is for the interview with the Arbiter, all credit goes to Lord Demolitions creator Jonas Copperwire. **

**As always reviews are greatly appreciated and sorry for anyone that thought the new race to be added would be technically humans, plus the race mentioned was a last minute decision but it gives a good hint for the actually race to be next which I hinted at last chapter.**

**Now there are a few irrelevant things in this, so don't worry about them (A bit like in A New Hope where on the Falcon the R2 and Chewbacca are playing chess). Also a few things are added that you may be wondering where they came from and all that, well as I have said before things will ****eventually be explained.**

******Edit 04/04/2013: The term OSA belongs to Halo: A New Age creators xpredatorx and Mistasilentkiller. The Unique Droid Demolitions belongs user Jonas Copperwire.**

* * *

August 11, 2658/2158

Crescent Nebula

Twi'lek Defender-class Light Corvette

In route to the Asari colony of Illium Jedi Master Rada Vadam along with the Geth unit termed Legion and droid R2-D2 were busy piloting a Twi'lek Defender-class Light Corvette specially built for the Jedi towards the planet. Also present on the small Corvette was renowned sword fighter and Jedi Master Count Dooku along with a Dozen padawan learners.

Both Vadam and Dooku were going to Illuim on behalf of the OSA to discuss reparations for the Asari killed in first contact over a year ago. The senate had decided that because Councillor Tevos and the Asari in general wanted to open talks in the first place instead of retaliating it was fair to pay for those Asari killed.

The reason for the Padawans presence was because the Jedi Council felt it was important for them to get out and see the Galaxy. To learn about the different cultures and races especially of those not part of the OSA.

The reason for Legions presence was because Lord Demolitions had requested it. Plus Rada had owed the droid a favour. Though both Vadam and Dooku wondered as to why Demolitions wanted the Geth to join them.

As Illium came into view they were currently listening to an interesting News story on the Quarians.

"Diplomatic relations between the quarians and Citadel Council have chilled after the Migrant Fleet refused to consider visitation by Council weapons inspectors.

The move comes two years after the Migrant Fleet allegedly acquired dual-use ship materials, which could be used to create dreadnought-scale weaponry.

The allegations levelled by unnamed Spectres centre around a battle over the Terminus world of Korlus. In a violent dispute, the Migrant Fleet fought Blue Suns mercenaries and when the fighting was done, took its fill of starship parts on or orbiting the planet.

Quarian representatives have so far been unapologetic.

"We have no embassy on the Citadel, and are no longer signatories to the Treaty of Farixen," Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema said. "Our armaments are none of the Council's business. Further, these worries are unfounded. We have never had, nor do we plan to have, hostile intent to Council species."

Public reaction in Council space is vehement.

"The Migrant Fleet has always lived on the edge of criminality," popular blogger Feyro Derlan said. "But adding an axial gun to a liveship that's who-knows-how-many kilometres long? That's not a cause for worry, that's terror worth soiling your pants over."

"Despite the OSA having no true relations with the Migrant Fleet due to the Quarians threatening violence to any OSA vessel that comes close, they have come out in support of the Quarians refusal to visitation by Council weapons inspectors. Ambassador Udina had this to say."

"The Quarians are well within in their right to refusal anything that the citadel Council demands of them. They are no part of the citadel and thus are free from the Treaty of Farixen. This request is nothing more than a direct insult at them especially considering the abuse they receive at the hands of other races. What's next shall the Council demand inspections of all OSA weaponry to which compared to the weapons gained by the Quarians can be considered overkill."

R2 made several beeps which translated as being surprised at Udina's response. "I did say to Emile that Udina was getting better," responded Rada. The news reporter continued.

"It is currently believed that the Quarians planned to retake Rannoch from the Geth using the new ships and weapons they received. However with the OSA's official announcement that the Geth were part of the OSA more than a year ago stopped all hope of reclaiming their homeworld. This has resulted in sour relations between the OSA and Migrant fleet with all attempts to contact the Fleet being met with open hostility."

Hearing that news again Rada gave a depressed sigh. He knew how much the senate wished to help the Quarians. But the Quarians were not doing themselves any favours. They were blocking out the only people in the galaxy willing to help them.

"In other news the Batarian Hegemony is pushing the Citadel Council to allow their Trandoshan allies an embassy on the citadel. This comes eleven months after the Trandoshans made first contact with the citadel Council. It has since been revealed that the Batarians had been in contact with the Trandoshans for over a decade and that it was only recently the Hegemony convinced the Trandoshan elders to make contact with the Council."

As Count Dooku entered the cockpit R2 went and switched the news off. Rada turned his head to look at his fellow Jedi Master before focusing back on piloting. "How are the padawans, they all awake now."

"Yes they're currently watching a movie. Avatar, I believe the scene were you ask the Master Chief to help you is playing." Dooku could not help but smile as he mentioned that.

Rada sighed in frustration. "You know that scene is a load of rubbish it wasn't that easy to convince Chief to help me."

"Yes I do believe you told me there was a lot more violence and had it not been for Cortana you'd have lost use of your hands." Dooku stopped as if to think. "Possible your arms as well."

"Vadam Rada, Dooku Count we have enquiry," ask Legion now looking at them.

"Ok shoot," Rada replied.

"This unit has noted 2.7 million inaccurate or half-truths displayed in popular media based on historical events despite historical truth. We wish to understand why popular media do not support true historic facts."

Both Rada and Dooku looked at each other, unsure of how to answer that. Dooku crossed his arms and began to think on the matter.

"To be honest Legion that's a hard question. There's no true answer to it. It could be for a number of reasons. For example some it's just a work of fiction, it may have actual historical events but over all its fictional. Others it may be because the producers aren't happy with how things actually happened and want it changed to suit their needs. Like the film the padawans are watching. The producers wanted it to seem that Master Vadam and the Master Chief were friends right from the start; they didn't want to portray the heroes of the OSA as having a fight when they first met."

Dooku stopped hoping to have answered Legions question or at least satisfied it enough. The Geth continued to look at him, it eye opening and closing until eventually it went back to the console. Dooku bent down to whisper into Rada's ear.

"Why did Lord Demolition want us to take Legion along with us?"

"I'm not too sure to be honest. I think it's the same reason for why we're bringing the padawans with us. He wanted the Geth to get a better look at the Galaxy that they've known for the past three hundred years. Besides I owe that droid a favour."

"Mmmm speaking of Demolitions didn't he convince your father to do an interview with a Council reporter?"

"I believe he did. How I'll never know. Should be interesting to see though." Rada looked down at the controls to see a flashing light. "Ah we're being hailed," he said as he pressed a button.

"Attention OSA vessel this is Nos Astra control," came the voice of an Asari.

"Nos Astra this is Rada Vadam of the OSA we read you. We are here on official OSA business and should be expected."

"Hold on, yes we have you down here. Please proceed to these coordinates a security team will meet you shortly."

"Dooku go bring the Padawans through, they'll likely want to see this," said Rada as the Jedi Corvette entered the upper atmosphere. Dooku left the cockpit for about ten seconds before returning followed by the twelve padawns each being of the eleven organic races of the OSA, two were human.

Rada was filled with joy when he saw the faces of the younglings as the Asari City of Nos Astra came into view. Though the architect was similar to the buildings being created on Coruscant, with the San 'Shyuum Padawan pointing out how several buildings were like the senate building being created, it was still nice to finally see Asari architecture. Their little faces were filled with joy and excitement.

Rada continued to duck and weave in and out of the buildings until finally the landing zone came into view. "Mmm looks like they had to make a makeshift landing pad," he said commenting on the landing zone. It appeared they had moved multiple skycars and containers so the Corvette could land.

"Mass driver based starships cannot land like many OSA vessels. It is understandable that there would be no landing zones OSA vessels are accustomed to in Citadel Space," stated Legion sharing some information they were not really interested in.

Both Dooku and Rada had been expecting something like this to happen. The Asari obviously don't know that the corvette had airlocks and would have been able to use the same landing procedure and zones as the regular vessels they get. Rada moved the corvette into a turn before landing. Once over the landing zone he put the ship down

"Ok everyone get ready to disembark," he said hulling himself out of the chair and ushering the padawans along. Dooku followed behind with R2 and Legion tagging along. As the padawans descended the stairs to the ships exit Rada walked off to the side heading down to the back of the ship to the Holoterminal room. Dooku stopped as R2 and Legion went past him.

"Master Rada where are you going?"

"To tell our uninvited guests they can come out of hiding," he called back. Dooku knew exactly what he meant and continued on down the stairs.

Rada passed through the large circular holoterminal room and entered the storage room. There he stopped and looked around, the room was dimly lit and full of containers. He flipped a switch that caused the room to be fully lit as the rest of the ship. In a casual manner he knelt back against the wall and folded his arms. Had anyone been with him they could easily see he was not amused.

"Right enough of this nonsense. Come out I know you are there. No in fact we all know you are there," he said in a harsh and critical manner to the seemingly empty room. This was followed by the clear signs of moans and groans.

Then standing out in the open right in front of him three individuals materialized. Rada critically observed them. All three were human that was for sure, however for two of them, a female and male their armour was unique; Rada had never seen anything like it before. The male wore what was clearly heavy armour; in fact it looked like something a Spartan should wear. The female wore something that gave her the appearance of a ninja but just more technical. Rada did not need to pry through their mind to realise who they were, the insignia on their shoulders gave it all way. Cerberus.

As for the third human well on first appearances anyone would have thought he was a Spartan. His armour was near on an exact copy of Chief's previous armour with the difference of it being yellow. Rada was not deceived though he knew this man was no Spartan. He was ONI, a member of project freelancer. Once again the insignia gave it away.

The freelancer gave a groan that was halfway between a sigh before speaking. "How did you know we were on board?" At the same time he displayed a manner as if had just been defeated.

Rada laughed. "Ha Dooku and I had you clocked the moment you entered this vessel back on High Charity. You're not as subtle as you think to a Jedi." The three operatives gave more groans at the realization Rada and Dooku knew about them all along.

"Right so now tell me why I have three operatives from two different originations who were attempting to hide on-board my vessel."

"Cerberus is dutied with protecting OSA secrets from the likes of the Salarian STG and the Shadow Broker. The Illusive Man felt extra precaution was needed on this mission of yours so he sent us," said the woman.

"Right," said Rada shaking his. "Before I ask why you were hiding might I enquire why there is a member of project freelancer here as well? Who as far as I know have no ties to Cerberus excluding the Illusive Man being the Directors prodigy."

"The director wanted a freelancer in the mix in case there was any serious trouble that the Cerberus personnel could not handle. From what I heard the Illusive Man agreed."

Rada rubbed his head as if under some stress. "Right so why were you hiding."

The three of them suddenly felt really uncomfortable. The freelancer rubbed the back of his neck as he replied. "Eh well both the director and the Illusive Man were concerned that you would just wave us off, believe that you could handle it yourselves."

Rada sighed, "Well I suppose it was a good thing you did sneak on board." Suddenly his manner changed from serious and critical to that of he looked like he could break out in laughter. "It certainly saved me and Dooku making a call at Shanxi and waiting for the Illusive Man to send someone our way."

"Wait you mean…" said the woman in disbelief.

"Of course, I know the dangers of taking an OSA vessel deep into Citadel space without leaving someone to guard it. Dooku and I had planned to ask Cerberus at Shanxi to send some personnel to guard the ship.

The three operatives very quickly felt very foolish. They had spent the last three days crammed into the storage area when all along they could have been free to wonder the ship,

"Why didn't you come and confront us when we first entered the ship instead of letting us get the cramps in here," asked the Freelancer.

Rada just gave them an uncaring look for a Sangheili. "Well maybe next you'll be more forthcoming instead of being all secretive." All the operatives could do was look at the ground like children being disciplined by their parents. Despite this appearance Rada could tell had he been any other person the operatives would have been more firm and possibly even hostilish. The perks of being a Demon he thought to himself.

"Oh quite mopping. Come on Dooku and I need to go meet Matriarch Benezia. You can come see us off." As he left the room the operatives followed closely behind him. The Freelancer however walked faster eventually walking alongside Rada. Rada looked at him before asking, "What's your name Freelancer."

The Freelancer looked back at him before replying, "York, Agent York."

"Named after a state of America. If my memory serves there are fifty Freelancers in the project. Would I be right in guessing all Freelancers are named after a state."

"You're correct that's for sure."

"So tell me York, why did the Director send someone better suited for infiltration," Rada asked as they started descending the stairs. York nearly stopped with shock. "How did you…"

"Know," said Rada interrupting him. "I'm a Jedi trained in the way of mindreading agent."

Before York could retort with another question, they had exited the ship and found a sight Rada had really hoped to avoid. On one side was Dooku with the Padawans, his uniquely curved lightsaber drawn and in a position of shielding the younglings. On the other side Nos Astra authorities, weapons also drawn and aimed at Legion and R2'D2.

Immediately York and the Cerberus personnel grabbed hold of their own weapons, half expecting a firefight to break out. Up like a shot Rada raised his hand to say halt. At the same time he telepathically told them to let him and Dooku handle things.

"What is going on here," he asked but in a firm tone.

"It seems Rada that these officers don't take too kindly to our AI joining us," answered Dooku not once taking his eyes of the officers.

"Dam straight," yelled an Asari. Rada guessed she was in charge. "There is no way in my lifetime that blasted AI will be allowed free roam around Nos Astra."

"They have a name," shouted the oldest of the Padawans. A ten year old male Na'vi.

"Phsi Tau hush let us deal with this," said Dooku.

Rada began walking menacingly closer towards the Asari Officer clearly trying to intimidate her. "These AI, as you so delicately put it are part of the OSA and will join us whether you like it or not."

She now, along with another Asari and Turian aimed their weapons at him. "Over my dead body. It's bad enough that you ignore the dangers of AI but I will definitely not allow ticking time bombs to wonder free around my city."

"If Nos Astra officers do not wish for us to proceed with you then we can remain on board Jedi Corvette until your exchange with Benezia Matriarch is complete."

Rada did not even turn to look at Legion when he answered. "That will not be necessary Legion." He continued to glare at the Officer trying to un-nerve her. Then an idea if somewhat bold and absurd, of which they would not carry at, hit him.

"Perhaps we should leave," he said in a sarcastic manner. "I'm sure your councillor would be happy to know why the negations never took place."

"I don't give a dam about any politician's opinion. This is my city and it's my job to protect it. For all I care you can take your time bombs and leave."

"Mmm perhaps we shall," he said as if considering the option.

"That will not be necessary Master Vadam," came the voice of another Asari. Every one turned to see who had spoken those words. Walking towards them was a purple skinned Asari wear a black and white formal uniform and carrying a pistol. She was accompanied by five other Asari who unlike her wore armour and were equipped with a more degree of weapons. From the looks of this they were Asari Commando's.

The Asari and her Commando's simply walked past the officers, completely ignoring them. She eventually stopped in front of Rada and with only moving her head looked at the head officer.

"Thank you Officer but you and your people are now dismissed."

The look on the Officers face was priceless to say the least. She then looked at Rada who returned with a large Sangheili grin. There were murmurs of giggles amongst the padawans.

"What! You can't do that, their AI, they…"

"You listen and watch too many horror movies officer. Clearly the OSA's AI's and Geth are different to what we have been lead to believe," said the Asar. All the time she remained casual not raising her voice and treating the matter like it was nothing.

"No no way, their Ai may be loyal now but eventually they will turn and…"

"Perhaps you'd like to discuss this with Matriarch Benezia."

That was the crushing point. The officer did not want to get into trouble with the Matriarch. For a few moments she stood there, mouth agape unable to say anything. Eventually she turned and stormed off through her officers who quickly followed behind her. Both Rada and Dooku thought it interesting that she would fear angering Benezia and not Councillor Tevos. R2 started moving in the direction of Officers as if to chase them. Rada caught site of this.

"R2 don't even think about it."

R2 responded with a few agree beeps and whistles. The Asari meanwhile watched the officers leave before addressing both Rada and Dooku.

"I apologies for her action, you understand she is only doing her job. As you know AI's are illegal in citadel space and many are still not happy with your government's use of them. Please can you assure us that you AI and the Geth unit will not harm anyone, do you trust them?"

The answer was quick and did not require a thought. "Yes they can be trusted," both Rada and Dooku said simultaneously.

"Well then we have no choice but to trust your judgment. I am Shiala, follower and acolyte to Matriarch Benezia. Nos Astra control informed the Matriarch of your arrival and she sent us to get you. With what's happened I'm glad she did instead of relying on the cops. Where you really going to leave if they did not allow your AI to accompany you?"

"No it was more a petty threat on Vadam's part. He tends to get emotional in situations such as these," said Dooku glaring rather angrily at Rada. Rada broke out in laughter at that.

"Ha dealing with the RDA, Lewis Dodgson and the Turian prison guards those are emotional situations. " He turned back to look at Shiala who was obviously confused on the subject since not knowing a thing about it. . Quickly he changed the subject and gave a courtesy bow and then introduced himself. "I am Rada Vadam Demon of the OSA and Co-founder of the Jedi Order. This is Jedi Master Count Dooku, one of the first Human to pass the SITH program and exceptional sword fighter." Dooku also gave courtesy bow to the Asari. He then introduced them to the padawans.

"These are our students. Padawans of our order who reside with us at the Academy. We brought them with us in the hopes that they would learn something about your races culture."

"We hope that was ok," Rada added. Even so he did not need ask. Both he and Dooku could tell despite the hardy appearance of the Asari they were already fawning over the children.

The padawans produced sweet smiling faces, some even waving. Others said hi in the most cuteness of manners. This got a smile on the faces of the Asari.

"Oh they're sweet. I'm sure Benezia will be happy to receive them as well. She may even organise a tour so they can see the sites."

"That would be great," Rada said with a smile.

"And what about those three," Shiala asked looking at York and the Cerberus operatives.

"No, they are only here to guard our ship. Nothing more."

"Right I understand. Well if that is everything I believe we should get going. Just give me a minute and I'll radio ahead to let Benezia know we're coming."

"Very well," said Rada as he turned to look at the Operatives. "Right that's us off. You know what to do. Keep her save." York raised his rifle in the air to show they knew what to do. Rada turned back to see Shiala had just finished her call.

"Dahlia knows we're coming and is a way to tell Benezia of our arrival. If you have everything then let us be off."

Both Rada and Dooku nodded their heads in compliance and they began to move out. Shiala took the lead with Rada just walking behind her. Legion and R2 followed behind him and Dooku took lead in front of the padawans. The Asari Commando's formed a defensive circle around them all.

From the dark edges of an alleyway five shadow operatives watched the Jedi leave with their Asari escorts. For the past five minutes they had been there watching and waiting. They had hoped the ship would be left abandon but the presence of York and the Cerberus operatives had blown that out the window. Their leader, a Salarian wearing full body armour activated his Omni-tool and contacted their mysteries boss.

"Shadow Broker this is operative Mason. We have the target in site but there are personnel guarding it. One appears to be a mechanical being as described by Gothis survivors"

The reply came quickly. The Brokers voice was fear inspiring and filled with demand and authority. "Do what you can to bypass them. If not terminate. If you are incompetent enough hire the help of the local Eclipse Sisters. Pay them whatever they ask but get the information from that vessel that is required. It is vital that you do not fail. Once your objective is complete pay Dahlia Dantius for allowing the bugging of her sisters apartment. "

* * *

Nos Astra

Dantius apartment.

"Greetings viewers, today we have a special guest, Arbiter Thel Vadam of the OSA. How are you today?"

Thel shifted uncomfortably "I am well, Thank you."

"To start our interview I would like to ask about your AI's. How can you people trust the AIs you use not to turn on you?"

It was clear she was expecting to get rise out of Thel but instead he merely gave her a look of amusement. Though in the back of his mind he cursed Lord Demolitions. How did he manage to talk me into this, he thought to himself. He had to think fast.

"I believe that to begin, we trust them not to turn on us because they trust us not to turn on them. True before the Human- Covenant war Smart AI would be terminated once they reached rampancy but they understood that, they knew in that state they were a threat to all around them. But back to trust. Trust to us is not just something you earn, it is also an investment. The humans invested much in their smart AIs and as a former enemy of humans it was worth it, we lost many a ship to their MAC rounds whose accuracy was dictated by the constructs. "

"But they are little more than machines, why does your society insist otherwise?"

"I will ask that you do not insult them or us," said Thel with a hidden amount of anger. "It is because our experience with them has taught us that there exists a line that separates machine from sentient life form. I have witnessed with my own eyes, machines who were programmed for vile purposes, looked at what they were doing, declare that it was wrong, and saved those whom they were supposed to inflict harm upon. "

"Are these machines part of the OSA?" the Asari asked sounding sceptical as Thel's vision.

"Yes, they are. With their creators exterminated by the Twi'lek slavers that enslaved them, they formed the Federation of Independent Synthetics under the droid Lord Demolitions."

"Are all Synthetics part of this group."

"No, the FIS is made up of more what we call Droids then what we call AI. Plus it is only really Droids who want freedom, not to serve a master. Which many Droids are happy to do however those who no longer have a master join the FIS as well."

"What is the role of this group of synthetics?"

"They have gained reputations as teachers, scientists, builders, and healers."

"Have they participated in any fleet actions?"

"Yes and no. No because they haven't had real involvement in recent years. Mainly because they lack the numbers in order to participate in any action thus far, however, their small fleet is not a thing to be trifled with. Yes, if we going back to the Twi'Lek slaver wars, the last major war the OSA had not including the battles last year. It was during that time that it became clear to us just how AI are similar to us sentient beings. Before we wrongly viewed AI as tools, equipment, things to be thrown away…

Benezia watched with keen interest the interview of Thel Vadam. Ever since the OSA's arrival she had always wondered how they had managed to put such faith and trust in their AI. Since her birth a millennium ago she had always been told AI were a threat to all life. The actions of the Geth seemed to prove that theory. Yet here was a young alliance that since its creation had used AI's with no fear and absolute trust. In one simple visit to the Vail the OSA had proven that the Geth were not hostile. Constantly the words of Optimus prime played on her mind whenever she thought of the Geth, "the Geth simply defended themselves from being wiped out."

Perhaps that was the difference. Her galaxy did indeed view AI as nothing more as tools, slaves even. But the OSA they viewed them as something else. She would never forget how the OSA responded to Councillor Sparatus demand to decimation their AIs. What was the word Rada Vadam had used who she was about to meet. Genocide, that was it. The OSA did not view them as simple machines but as other living beings.

Unfortunately for her she would not get the change to finish watching the interview as the owner or rather the caretaker Dahlia Dantius entered the room. Benezia switched the TV off and looked at Dahlia.

"Matriarch Shiala called ahead, they are on their way here now."

"Good," Benezia said softly. "Did they have any trouble?"

"Apparently so, they had brought a Geth unit as well as one of their AI and the officers wouldn't allow them to proceed. They were exactly happy with the officer's treatment of their AI."

"Understandable, I guess Shiala dropped my name in order to get the officers to stand aside?"

"She didn't say. But Matriarch is it really wise to allow AI free roam around Nos Astra. What if they decide to rebel while here."

Benezia sighed but spoke calmly and kindly. "The OSA races have being using AI for centuries and yet in all that time not one of them has faced a rebellion. Clearly they're AI are different to anything we have encountered. And as for the Geth the OSA have thrown all our assumptions of them out the window."

"But Matriarch they're alliance is young, they are young. They do not know the dangers that come from AI's like our kind do."

"You speak like the Council Dahlia. I have done my research on them and three of them, not including those AI's they call Cybertronians, were space faring before even we had starships. As for their alliance yes the OSA is indeed young but I doubt you know that seven of their races were part of an alliance called the Covenant. Which was in existence a millennium before we formed the Council."

Dahlia shacked her head left to right showing that she did not know of that. Benezia sighed again.

"Huh I didn't think so. Go now we must prepare for our guests."

* * *

High Charity

Senate Chambers

Satrx did not understand why he was trembling. Perhaps it was because of the two towering Sangheili honour guards walking each side of him. No it couldn't be that, he was used to have guards following him everywhere since he, his wife and son with the 210 other Turian prisoners first arrived at High Charity. The senate had provided the guards for fear the citizens of High Charity would harass the Turians for the incident at Relay 314.

Was it because he was he had been summoned by the OSA senate. He didn't believe so; he had audiences with them before. Then again this time it was only himself. Before Rada or Blade or even some of the Spartans would accompany him. He knew Rada had left for Illium a few days ago, for reason he wasn't sure of. As for Blade well he had to be with his wife who was in hospital, she was pregnant. As for Chief or Noble they were way on a private matter.

As he got to the door of the chambers he stopped allowing it to open. His two guards stepped back, they were to wait outside. The two Sangheili guards that guarded the door just watched them. The doors opened and he began walking through.

Today the chambers were empty, only the main leaders of the OSA were present all of which were at the far end. Even the Droid ambassador Demolitions was present. The holographic image of Optimus Prime was extremely smaller than the last time he was. He then noticed that the Hierarchies ambassador, Quentius was also present standing at the side of Councillor Richards.

Xarew'Radei was the first to address him, "Ah Satrx thank you for coming. Please wait there we will not keep you long."

Satrx stopped dead, his awkward moves told the leaders how he felt.

"No doubt you are wondering why we have summoned you at such short notice. As well as the presence of Quentius here," said Remorse waving her hand in the ambassador's direction.

"Yeah, you could say that," he replied awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well as you may remember it came to our attention that not all the Hierarchy had been aware of your imprisonment. Quentius here included. While the majority did indeed order that you and your families be imprisoned just under half however were left out of the loop. This resulted in a bit of political debate amongst your Hierarchy until they eventually made the matter aware to us," explained Remorse.

Quentius then started speaking. "The senate and I have been in contact with the Hierarchy in regards to allowing you to visit those you left behind. Just yesterday they agreed to allow you to enter Turian space while being guarded by OSA personnel."

Satrx stood there; uncontrollably, unable to clearly think on what he was hearing. "You mean we can visit our families."

"Yes," said Richards. "After the events of your imprisonment we no longer trusted the Hierarchy to leave you be should you return to Turian space. Most likely those who had you imprisoned would try again. For that reason since you returned back with us we have been fighting for the Hierarchy to allow OSA personnel to guard."

Satrx breathed a heavy sigh of relief. It was wonderful news not only to him but to all the Turians he spoke for. "Senators you have no idea what this means to us."

"That's not all Satrx," added Xarew'Radei.

"What?" he asked clearly confused.

"As you know since you arrived at High Charity we have been looking for a world that you can live on," said Xarew.

"We even contemplated the idea of building your own planet. However with our limited knowledge on Dextro based life we suspected it would take perhaps a century or maybe two to complete," added Richards.

"However last week," said Queen Aleana'Ora. All eyes turned to her. "A Twi'Lek exploration team found a planet with the same conditions as your homeworld Palaven."

"It was later confirmed that the life on the planet were Dextro based," said Tsu'tey contributing.

"Needless to say we have taken to calling the planet New Palaven. We will leave you to guess why." Said Martin smiling.

"You found us a home," Satrx roared in disbelieve.

"Not just for you," said Gial Ackbar. "Yesterday an independent Turian colony was attacked by pirates."

"The details of that I wish to go over later," shouted Martin interrupting Ackbar.

"As I was saying," he continued. "They captured half the population, killed half who were not taken and raised the colony to the ground. Only 1367 were left. Captain Daniel Shepard was the first to respond to their distress signal. With the recent discovery we invited them to live under the OSA banner for protection. From what I heard they weren't exactly thrilled but their desperation caused them to accept tour offer."

"We hope you are ok with that Satrx. As well as the rest of the other," Richards asked being slightly concerned to how he would take such news.

"I'm sure we'll all be ok, so long as they don't abuse us over our actions a year ago."

"We have made it plaintively clear to the heads of the colony that any abuse directed to any of you will not be tolerated," said Xarew.

"Ok, but if you don't mind me asking why are you not contacting the Hierarchy about them?"

"Well that is the thing, we did suggest to them contacting the Hierarchy but they were rather dismissive on the subject. They said that was the reason for the colony, so that they could get away from the Council and the Hierarchy," explained Richards. "After that we gave them the offer."

"That is why Quentius is currently present, if you are wondering. We were discussing the matter," said Remorse.

"Right. Ok. Is..is that everything," he asked wondering if he could leave.

"Yes that is all Satrx. Thank you for meeting us at such short notice. You may leave if you wish," said Remorse kindly.

"Thank you senators, I will inform everyone as soon as I can," he said starting to leave.

"Oh Satrx wait up I wish to talk with you," shouted Quentius running after. He stopped though to ask if he could leave. "If is ok with you I will take my leave now."

"Yes you can go, we have some private matters to discuss," said Xarew waving him off. Both Satrx and Quentius wondered what that was. They realized though it was unlikely they would tell them and they subsequently left. As the doors closed tightly shut halting all noise from breaking through to the outer hallway, the really session between the OSA leader began.

"Was it really necessary to interrupt me Marton," asked Ackbar, giving the perfect blend of civil talking and shouting.

"I apologies Ackbar but we all have to admit that the report from Captain Shepard had some certainly interesting details. Like for example …," he said with a menacing tone, briefly he stopped as if to build some suspense amongst his fellow leaders. "…The fact that the Turians mentioned Trandoshans took part in the attack." Everyone gave a murmur of agreement, they had all read the report and that was certainly an interesting detail.

"Is it any wonder," shouted Bet'Karh taking a stand. "Who were the first people the Trandoshans ran into? A bunch of pirates and slavers. Considering the Batarians didn't first enslave them it wouldn't surprise me if the two of them are alike." Just about half the leaders agreed with him on that.

"Now hold on Karh," replied Queen Aleana'Ora standing now as well. "Just because a few were seen in the attack doesn't mean the Trandoshans themselves are like the Batarians."

"But he has a point," said Queen Artia who remained seated. "The Hegemony is clearly high on themselves, always pushing the Council to the limit. We saw that back at first contact. Despite the size of our fleet they still opened fire. So why is it deferent for the Trandoshans."

"There is also the fact of their coincidental appearance on the galactic stage four months after ours," said Marton. "Now I don't know about the rest of you but I call both the Batarians and Trandoshans story a load of trash. They have been partners for over a decade and just after we arrive the Elders decide they want to meet the rest of the galaxy?" That was something everyone agreed on.

"Yes we are all agreed that their appearance is nothing short of beyond a coincidence," said Remorse. "But this idea that the Trandoshans are really slavers or pirates is perhaps over the top. Every race around the relay system has its pirates and slavers. Do you want to start calling the Asari pirates too because of the few that took part in the same attack?" This earned a few nods of agreement.

"Now that is not to say that they aren't," Remorse quickly pointed out, catching everyone's attention again. "It is indeed suspicious as to why the Batarians encounter with them is different to that of ours. We shall continue to monitor the Trandoshans and if such is revealed to us we will make it known to the Council."

"Should we not perhaps inform the Council that Trandoshans were in the attack? Just to make them wary," questioned Venimi.

"Already have. We informed Irissa, Esheel and Quentius yesterday, whether they inform the Council or not is up to them," said Xarew. "Now if that is everything perhaps we can move on from this trivial matter and focus more on a very serious and galactic threat."

"Before we do I have to ask is there any news on the Spartans and their operation against Metal Fist," ask Marton. The wanting to know was clear in his voice. For this was a personal matter to him. For the terrorist organisation known as Metal Fist was a Jiralhanae terror group bent on the old ways. Everyone looked to the Councillors eagerly awaiting a reply. Indeed they all hoped the news was good.

All three Councillors looked at each, nervous on how to answer. Eventually Richard took the lead in delivering the news. He was blunt and to the point.

"Yes we have received news from the Spartans. The facility has been destroyed but at a cost. Spartan 069, Solomon is now missing in action."

The mood in the chambers immediately went from high to low. Despite Spartans being listed as MIA everyone knew that really meant KIA. The death of Solomon-069 is the first Spartan II death to happen in decades.

Marton remained hard however despite his sorrow. He had a feeling more news was to come. The death of a Spartan could not happen by any mere Jiralhanae grunt.

Xarew was next to speak adding on to Richards last sentence. He created a hard and bold posture and kept his composure while speaking even if it was short. "At the hands of Metal Fist leader Sukron."

The slamming of Marton fist against the banister echoed throughout the room, causing all but the hardy to jump in surprise. The manner in which he spoke next was as if he was grasping for breath, slow but with a degree of calm but the rage was evident.

"That scum, that …beast. He was there?"

"Yes from our reports he was observing over the operation there or at least was checking up on their progress," said Richards.

"What exactly where they doing there," asked Queen Aleana'Ora.

"Warship building" said Xarew. "Look I know we are all wondering about the events of what happened there but we have a much bigger threat to deal with than Metal Fist. The report will be sent out to all of you once this session has concluded but we must focus. Agreed?" Everyone including Marton nodded their head in unison, in agreement with Xarew.

"Good," said Remorse as she lent on the desk and clasped her hands together. "As you all know five days ago the Super Carrier Explorer disappeared without a trace. Except," she said raising two fingers in the air. "… For this one message from Fleetmaster Zedon." She proceeded to press a button on the console in front of her and an audio recording.

"(static) is.. etMaster Zedon of the Ex…orer if you are re..ing this get it back to..oo the OSA …od have boarded the .ship… Overrun… unable to break off. Parrisssite out…ide bridge. Attempting to hold them back (large banging sound in background, followed by explosion. The moaning and whales of the flood quickly followed)… broken through…everywhere..raaagh..(static)." Remorse stretched her right hand forward and stopped the recording.

"Since then there has been no news from the Explorer and now we can only assume the worst," she said deep pity.

"That means the flood has risen again and not only that but captured one of our ten Super Carriers," said Xarew. "This is extremely troubling news. We all know what the flood is capable of. Once the parasite takes control of the vessel it could go anywhere in the galaxy." Heads turned and low whispers were made on the troubling news. Bet'Karh took a stand again.

"How are we to proceed against this threat?" he asked with a certain desperation. "As you said they can go anywhere in the galaxy with the Explorer. We have over two thousand worlds and over thirty thousand warships. Do the math people that's fifteen ships per planet, hardly enough to go up against a Super Carrier."

"We know, however we have a plan," said Richards. "Please know that we did not come to this lightly and we hate it just as much as the rest of you will." Already the thought and worries of concern spread amongst the leaders.

Xarew sighed before speaking, for once he was worried. Worried at how everyone would take the plan.

"The three of us have decided with the exception of our worships stationed around the Exodus clyster that all worships will be moved from their current location to our colonies within the immediate area of the Explorers last known location. These include both High Charity and homeworld defence." The faces said it all, some planned to make their opinion known had Richards not immediately stepped in recognising where things were about to go.

"Please hear us our first."

Xarew continued. "Our nine other Super Carriers will go in pursuit of the Explore with a fleet of six hundred vessels each. They will do so with no more than a half hour slipspace jump between them and another fleet."

"That way," added Richards. "If one runs into the Explorer one or two fleets will be there in half an hours' time."

"We also plan on enacting that protocol you came up with Demolitions," said Remorse looking at the Droid.

"You mean the Hood Protocol?" he asked.

"Yes, the plan is with the Droids, Geth and Cybertronian ships they will act as barriers for the other vessels, so if the flood attempts to board any vessel, they will be intercepted by those who cannot be infected. If any are successful then then units or squads will be teleported into the immediate zone. This of course all hinges on the Geth giving their full support."

"I am sure the Geth will be happy to help," replied Demolitions.

"Good, Optimus," she said turning to his hologram.

"I will mobilize every vessel we have and anyone who can to help you with this threat."

"Who will lead the fleets in the search," asked Zavaz curious.

"No doubt when the Arbiter returns he will wish to lead the fleets. However he will not be back for at least two days," said Xarew as he eyed Demolitions up and down rather angrily. "So until he returns Marton will be the one to lead the fleets."

Marton immediately took a stand showing his eagerness. Everyone agreed, Marton was perfect for until Thels return. However the concern of leave not only most of their colonies but homeworlds undefended troubled everyone.

"The plan is bold," stated Queen Aleana'Ora. "But to ask us to leave our homeworld undefended is a monstrous request. It would be a good opportunity for terrorist groups to launch an attack or even some unknown danger."

"We can all agree that such as request is indeed bold but understand that even the fleets of Earth and Sanghelios will be leaving their post," said Remorse hoping to deliver a degree of calm. "Troops will remain stationed where they are so there will remain a defence."

"Councillors may I offer a suggestion," Optimus politely enquired. All eyes turned to him.

"Of course Optimus, speak freely," Remorse replied in kind.

"Given the nature of this threat perhaps it would be best to inform the Citadel Council."

Xarew slunk forward and grabbed his foreheads is if in defeat. He had expected someone to say that and as if he had already prepared a speech began to speak very harshly of the Council. "It would be a waste of our breaths. It has already been conformed to us by Rada Vadam that the Council do not take seriously the threat of the parasite. By the gods we even had him checked to makes sure that was true because the idea seemed so ludicrous to us. But no instead they believe just because they have never encountered it that is some form of OSA propaganda to control the masses. As far as I am concerned leave them be, if the Explorer turns up in one of their systems then it is their fault for not taking us seriously."

"You are too hard on them Xarew," said Richards leaning across the desk so he could see his fellow Council. Xarew looked ready to pop at Richards remark but he did not let that deter him.

"The Council have been around for three thousand years and in all that time not once have they come across the flood…"

"That is a lie Richards and you know it," Xarew shouted angrily.

"Please do not interrupt me. Yes as we know last year on Gothis the Turians had a flood form that they were studying…" again Xarew interrupted him.

"Studying! They were doing more than studying. They had that form there only two weeks and their scientists had already concluded they could use it as a weapon!"

"Xarew please. Yes that is true but we wiped out all traces of the flood being there. As far as both the Council and Hierarchy are concerned they still have not encountered it. But is it little wonder they don't want to believe it. Let's face it if any of us were told that there is a creature out there that turns people into technically zombies and that wants to take over the entire galaxy would we believe them even if they had video or pictures. Of course now we can believe anything thanks to the Jedi, they just have to read someone's mind and tell us if it is true. But the Council don't have that."

Richards then stopped for breath before continuing. "Let me give you an example. Back during the Human-Covenant war when you lay siege to our outer colonies many on the inner colonies did believe anything was really happening. Even in the outer colonies people did not believe it despite a colony being glassed one system away. The insurrectionists never believed us when we told them of your attacks, we even provided pictures and video evidence but they did not listen. You may not believe this but it was not till you kind joined Bet'Karh that most humans recognised that we had even been in contact with aliens. So I belive it is understandable for the Council not to accept our word. But even so I am in agreement with Optimus they must be warned."

Xarew continued to look at Richards. Calmness was settling in, Richards had made him see his point. However he was still in the same mind set. "While I may recognise your point Richards I still say we should not bother."

"Perhaps we should put this to a vote," suggested Remorse. Everyone agreed on that idea. "Very well then, those in favour of informing the Citadel Council of the recent flood threat please raise your hand." Both her and Richards hands went up along with Optimus's, Demolitions, Marton's Queen Aleana'Ora's, Zavaz's, Gial Ackbar's, Tsu'tey's and Vigil's.

"Ok all against." Xarew's hand shot up along with Bet-Karh's, Venimi 's and Artia's. The decision was pretty unanimous. Most favoured informing the Council.

"So it is decided, the Citadel Council will be informed. The three of us will inform Irissa, Esheel and Quentius so they can tell the Council themselves and we will also have our ambassadors at the Citadel inform the Council as well should the three of them not inform the Council of the matter. That brings this session to a close. Marton the fleets are already mobilising, we trust you will make hast. May the Gods and the Force be with us all."

* * *

**Codex**

**Trandoshans are large, bipedal reptilian humanoids from the planet of Trandosha in the Kashyyk system. They have sensitive eyes that can see into the infrared range and have the ability to regenerate lost limbs—albeit slowly.**

**They were first discovered by the Batarian Hegemony in the year 2647/2147 at that time they had already been a spacefaring race for more than a century and a half and have developed technology that can be likened to that of the Mon Calamari and Twi'Leks albeit on a lower level and more in line with that of the Hegemony's and Citadel Councils.**

**Not much is known about what has happened between the past decade with the Hegemony and the Trandoshans however both claim that they share profitable trade relations. Both also maintain the story that the Hegemony had tried to convince the Trandoshan Elders to make contact with the Council but were unwilling until September 2657 when first contact with the Council was made. Since then both the Trandoshans and their Batarian allies have been commissioning none stop to the Citadel Council for an Embassy with at least one request ever one and a half weeks.**

**Trandoshans have no true relations with the OSA, with most in the OSA and indeed Citadel Space suspicious of the Trandoshans sudden appearance, though they do not make their suspicious public. Many are also suspicious of the Batarain Hegemony and for why they did not make slaves of the Trandoshans like many would have expected the Batarians to do.**

**xxxx**

**Metal Fist: Are a Jiralhanae terrorist organisation that prefer to follow the ancient savage ways of the Jiralhanae. The origination is made of Jiralhanae who believe that the OSA are threat to Jiralhanae culture and believe that the current ways of the Jiralhanae are a falsehood.**

**They seek to return to the Jiralhanaes much savage past, including the hating of the Sangheili and the feasting upon their fallen enemies. In the early years of the OSA many Jiralhanae left to join Metal Fist not happy with the changes the OSA sought to bring about. At the turn of the century however recruitment and support started to decline with support of the organisation being all but gone by 2650.**

**They are led by the much savage and demented Jiralhanae Sukron. What he lacks in intelligence and tactics he makes up for in strength and power that of which rival that of a Spartan II's. Sukron takes delight in torturing and making people suffer. Usually he will take his time and is precise in what he does, further prolong his demented fun. For this reason and that he leads the OSA's top terrorist organisation he is the OSA number one most wanted.**

* * *

**Authors Codex: A new future I am adding that discuss the bases of certain aspects and compares them to the real life or proper universe counter parts. **

**Please note Spoilers Follow for erttheKings New Origins V2.**

**Metal Fist is the creation of fanfic user erttheking. Appearing in his Halo Mass Effect crossover fanfic New Origins V2 Metal Fist are the elite guard of the ****Jiralhanae**** emperor Tritus. Over the course of the fic however it becomes apparent that Metal Fist are not all ****too**** loyal to Tritus but to Sukron. After the death of Tritus Metal Fist**** begin to follow the lead of Sukron, rebelling and attacking their fellow** **Jiralhanae**** brethren. They join Saren in his attack on the citadel but go running after the Reapers arrive through the Citadel. At the end it is revealed that Metal Fist have went into hiding and are being hunted by the Citadel Council and the OSA's new Origin counter parts. Unlike erttekins counter parts Metal Fist in Ruptured Universe are nothing more than a terrorist organisation whose support has dwindled and are constantly being hunted by the OSA. Like their New Origins Counterpart they follow the lead of Sukron and will join Saren in his fight against the OSA when the events of ME1 begin.**

**xxxx**

**Sukron is the demented and evil brainchild of ertteking in his fanfic New Origins V2. He leads the Emperors guard Metal Fist throughout the fic. He does not see eye to eye with Tritus and seeks to over through him. After Tritus death he proclaims himself emperor of the Jiralhanae and has Metal Fist join Saren in his attack on the Citadel. Throughout the fic he is portrayed as and evil and demented person, getting glee and enjoyment from torturing people. At one point he captures Tali and her boyfriend who eventually escape his grasp; this causes him not to find much enjoyment anymore until he becomes obsessed with the two. His obsession leads to his demise as he corners the two on Vermier only to be killed by them. In Ruptured universe he will share much with his New Origins counterpart and will have an obsession with attempting to battle the Demons.**

* * *

**AN/Well I hope you enjoyed that, if there is any problems with grammar and spelling let me know please. I've been told my grammar took a drop last ch so I'll be hoping to fix that as well as the rest as I've been doing some reading and it is amazing what you notices when you aren't looking for mistakes. Also as you can no doubt tell I've finally remembered how to spell "notice." A few things were dropped in this chapter and will appear hopefully in the next one. For example Revan was meant to take the Ebon Hawk to Omega where he is searching for Mission Vao.**

**So on to the two critical reviews. So the first I'm going to address is pro****bably the most obvious, the OP of the OSA. As both pointed out with their fleet number there is genuinely nothing that could stand against them (ignore what has just happened in this ch please **** )and a serious threat is made very small or insignificant whe****n a fleet of thousand turns up. Now this criticism I have expected for some time, I was going to address it earlier but I thought I'd wait until someone brings it up.**

**So what is my answer to that well let me explain something. In Mass Effect the Council races are limited to the number of warships by a treaty (the treaty of Farixen) this of course in turn worked against them when the Reapers arrived. Now if the Council races had believed Shepard about the Reapers do you think they would have limited themselves to the treaty in the hopes that there were only 50-100 Reapers that were underpowered more than Sovereign. I'm sure we can all agree that is a no.**

**That is the reason for the OSA such large fleet and army. (things like this will be explained in the fic ****over time by the way)first we have the flood which most of us know can do amazing things once they reach a certain level (as seen in this ch and halo 2&3). 2****nd**** is the Xenomorphs now they don't really effect why the OSA have such large numbers, since they ****can't control as ship their basically stuck until some poor fool comes along, so moving. Throughout this fic so far there is hints that there is bigger danger out there. CH6 for example does the ""I felt a great disturbance in the Force, as if millions of ****voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened." (Look up wounds in the force on wookiepedi****a****, a very interesting article it is) Now while that hasn't had much detail it will be revealed in the fic what**** the OSA knows about it and how. So basically the OSA know that somewhere out there a planet or race has been completely wiped out (again the how and why will be explained at some point). Now given this knowledge why would you limit yourself, to me it is l****ike saying you know if you go outside you'll meet a man wanting to kill you in full body protective armour with the latest deadliest weapons and you decide to wear regular cloths and take a bread knife. I hope this explains for most people why the OSA have**** such a large fleet, it just seem illogical to me for them not to have such a large army/fleet ect.**

**Next is the Utopia ness of the OSA with everyone being happy despite them having to give up some parts of their culture. Now one thing I will point out is that the main leader, Richards, Ackbar Marton ect have had a century to get to know each other so they will genuinely be friendly and get along. As for the rest of the senate well that will be different because they are changing all the time. But onto resentment between the races, well they have had a century to work things out so why would it still be there, that is not to say there are not groups who fight to return to the old ways such as Metal Fist that have been added, now I'll make it clear that idea was already in motion to add them and Sukron from erttheking New Origins but because of the review I decided to add them earlier. So yes there is still resentment there but it is small because of the time that has past.**

**Also the quickness of both Wrex and the Geth to accept OSA help, and I can see the reason for this criticism. As pointed out to me Wrex isn't exactly quick to trust you in ME1 so why have one conversation does he go with Marton and Rada. Well he is no fool and remember he is told by them that the OSA view the genophage as a war crime and even give recognition to the Krogan for the Rachni wars, then he is told by one of them that he has the potential to be a great leader. And after all that he is suddenly offered to come explain the plight of his people, given what he has already been told do you think he would pass up on such an opportunity. Now I have taken this criticism on board however and it will be revealed eventually that he was originally wary of the OSA.**

**Now onto the next criticism that is the villainzing of the Council and Turians. Now yes I do have a strong dislike for the Council especially Spartacus (I doubt I have to explain why, but I do get annoyed with ME3's turnaround of him). However hatred on the Turians not so much, I actually really like the Turians (everyone is finding that hard to believe). Now I have taken this criticism on board, originally for this ch the OSA were meant to contact the Hierarchy about the colonists but the hierarchy were unwilling to help because the Turians had went independent and it was really the consequences of their actions. This I even realized was over the top and for a few days I fought with myself to so if that was something that the Hierarchy would indeed do. I decided to leave it out because I could not come to an answer. I even took on board "Curious reviewers" suggestion that not all the Hierarchy were aware of what happened to Satrx. **

**Now I will say will that this fic is likely to be overall a Council basher (depending on how I go of course) however I do plan have having it toned down, this story arc for example won't have major Council bashing until a small degree at the end (that depends what you consider bash though as the Council at first are in support of the OSA but are quick to challenge the OSA over who gets the new species). In some of the past ch I had attempted to defend the Council which can even be seen in this one as well. Xarew is the ultimate Council bash whereas Richards at times comes to their defence (ch3 Richards defends the Turians over the attack at relay 314). However there will be story arcs that are clear Council bashing, the one involving the Drell homeworld and district 9 aliens for example. But again it does get old if I do it too much which why they'll genuinely be spread out cross the course of the fic, so not every ch and arc are council bashing. The thing is I will try and portray them in a slightly more positive light even if ultimately I make them a bunch of jerks. For example Tevos is more favourable to the OSA and seeking a more diplomatic route (Irissa of course is the opposite) but she does want to protect the Council and would like to see them on top but not at the expense of angering the OSA Eg: she approves when questionable work is made against OSA AI's but disagrees against hiding things like the ALspark and Forerunner facilities .**

**Valern is more like Sparatus, wants the Council in top place and will do things to get there, however he is more a coward and can be more cautious.**

**Sparatus is a more interesting Character I'm trying to create on the Council, he believes the Council should be the soul government in the galaxy and despises the OSA and envies greatly their power and strength. He will stop at nothing to surpass the OSA (current end story idea which is most definitely Council bashing shows that) BUT at the same time I am trying to create a conflicted personality, despite all his hate deep down inside he has an admiration for the OSA, he likes how they are able to defend their people unlike the Council and will always keep their word showing a clear sense of honour. This will be shown in this arc in slighter more detail where he is agreement with the actions the OSA has taken but again with his hatred of them is quickly blinded when the wounded part points something out.**

**The other criticism they made while good as the rest of their review it is more a case of waiting for for future chapters, such as character development and the Demons Mary Sueness. Development of characters are coming next chapter so hopefully that sorts a few things out. As for the Mary Sue ness, it was really half and half, as you can tell with the pathetic Demons codex I made a bit of a joke at that. Now my slight defence is that in some cases in the actual universes there are mary sue times, Look at Grunt (ME3) StarKiller (star wars force unleashed) and of course Chief and Six. Again though chances to take their Mary Sue ness away can be presented such as them being captured etc but all in good time.**

**So I hope that explains a few things, I have taken the criticism on board. Hopefully I've given a justified reason for some of the things being there (eg. OSA OP) **


End file.
